


one step at a time.

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Canon but not canon, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 115,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had told Stiles this would be his life four years ago he would have laughed. This doesn't happen, not to him, but yet it has. It's just another story in his and their life and this one will be the biggest yet. It will be the biggest challenge but the most rewarding at the end of the day and all it takes is a deep breath and a step forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom. Please be kind. :) No beta so all my mistakes are my own but I do check over it twice so fingers crossed. I love mpreg and this idea came from a story in the Merlin fandom and it was awesome. People make such a big deal over it but if you can read tentacle porn, you can read stories about this. 
> 
> All comments and kudos will be appreciated and this story will be updated regularly. I am NOT one of those people to update every month. It's so frustrating. 
> 
> Enjoy.

If anyone had told Stiles four years ago that this would happen he would have laughed till he cried. You always imagine what your life is going to be like that when you’re younger, you dream of growing up, finding the right girl or boy, getting a job, settling down, and living your life to the full. Stiles never imagined this in a million years. His own little dream was to marry that particular strawberry blonde beauty with big green eyes and clever wit. Stiles would have married Lydia and had little babies with strawberry blonde hair and green/brown eyes. It was all a pipe dream of course because life doesn’t turn out the way you want it. 

Stiles changed everything when he dragged Scott into the woods that day. Everything that happened since then seemed like fate and their lives became a nightmare wrapped in a horror movie. Werewolves were woven into the fabric of their lives and nothing would ever change that, not now anyway, not when he was mated to the bloody Alpha. It shouldn’t have been a shock really because at the beginning it was only natural to feel aroused but terrified. It was no romantic cliché were you finally see each other it was awkward and mind numbing. Their first kiss had been an accident of course. It had been tentative, curious, and then what followed was two weeks of denying anything that happened and hidden longing. 

The problem was you can’t hide anything from the pack and soon they all intervened. It was Erica’s decision as she smirked an evil smile before they were shoved into a bloody closet. Scott and Isaac stood guard while Stiles and Derek stared each other down till the sexual tension between them finally…snapped. 

Scott was the first to hear it and turned to Isaac with a questioning look hearing the disturbance behind them. 

“Should we?” Scott mouthed gesturing at the door knob. “I don’t want Stiles hurt”

“Yeah” Isaac murmured reaching for the door knob and opening it quickly and the pair of them froze at the sight of a half undressed Stiles and Derek surrounded by broken shelves and linen everywhere. The couple paid them no mind and only heard Derek’s low growl of warning before the door was slammed shut. It felt like slow motion to Scott who turned his head to see the same expression on Isaac’s face. 

“Erica’s going to be pleased” Isaac murmured softly before they turned and ran out of the newly remade Hale house. They renovated the home before any of this began when enough was enough and it was time to say goodbye to the ghosts of his past. It wasn’t easy of course. It was never going to be easy and Derek was often not there to see it remade and rather called to make the decisions. It took six to seven months of handy work and constant nagging from Lydia who took charge but it was eventually finished and it was rather amazing. 

That was how it started. It wasn’t the easiest at all and they bickered, fought, and it was often over emotions. Derek is emotionally stunted and liked to keep things locked away and away from Stiles and the rest of them. He liked to run away instead of confront, he used his anger on the others during training and it pissed Stiles off to no end. Their relationship wasn’t the easiest and the age gap did interfere a little what with the fact Derek was insistent that sex was held off till Stiles turned the sweet age of eighteen. 

It didn’t matter how much he begged it was always a straight no or Derek took off in the middle of the night jumping out of his window leaving him horny and resentful. It was also the fact that Stiles dad was the Sheriff and probably wouldn’t think twice about bringing out his shotgun. Stiles wanted to tell his dad but it would mean telling him the real truth and at the time didn’t think he was ready for that at all. 

It was different now though, so much more different, because back then he was just the boyfriend and now he was the mate of an Alpha. Stiles didn’t mind that particular title because no one would ever match up against him and he didn’t want anyone else ever. 

Stiles was now twenty years old, studying psychology in college, living with Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd in the house and standing in the middle of the supermarket staring at pregnancy tests. People who were shopping passed him with a curious eye but no one asked him any questions because they must assume he’s there for a girlfriend. His eyes closed and he felt nausea roll inside of him because how wrong they were. It was ridiculous. Men don’t get pregnant. It wasn’t scientifically possible despite scientists trying their best to get it done or confirm a way but here he was and he was terrified. 

It all started four weeks ago and it was the day the full moon was out so Derek was taking them away and leaving Stiles there with Lydia and Allison. Over the years alliances had been made, packs reformed, and people changed. Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and Allison all joined the local college instead of separating across different continents, Isaac and Scott stayed in the vet with Deaton and Erica and Boyd found little jobs in the local stores. Scott and Allison lived in a small apartment across town and it was the same for Lydia and Jackson. 

For the first time in a while the house was completely empty and well who wouldn’t take advantage of that? Stiles hummed in pleasure feeling heat pool in his groin when Derek shoved him into the bedroom kissing him all the way as they tore their clothes off. He loved dragging his hands all over his body feeling the sharp angles, the hard muscle and felt smug pleasure knowing it was all his. Stiles pulled away looked down at his ripped t-shirt and frowned at Derek who didn’t care in the slightest

“You’re paying for that!” he muttered with a groan when Derek huffed shoving him down into the bed. “That was my favourite”

“Stiles shut up” Derek murmured tucked into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent and licking into the crease. Stiles squirmed underneath him at the wet slide of his tongue against his skin and felt his cock harden and strain against the thin material of his underwear. 

“Underwear off” Stiles demanded slamming his palm against the mattress and gasping when his hands ripped them apart. He scowled again peering up at him only for the thought to be taken away when Derek dragged him up into a hard kiss. Stiles loved kissing him, if he could do it forever he would. He loved the drag of his tongue against his, the roughness of his stubble burning his cheeks and the gentle move of his lips against his. 

Today he was a little rougher with him because of the full moon being only hours away and his wolf was making a bit of an appearance. Stiles panted when said lips tore away from his to kiss down his neck, across his collarbone, and down his chest. His hand reached under the pillow for the lube which he chucked down and went for the condom only to find nothing. 

They have always used a condom which in Stile’s mind was really silly since he was a virgin and had been with no one else and Derek was a werewolf which meant no diseases so…it really made no sense to him. 

“Where’s the condom?” Derek said gesturing a little breathless.

“We have none, we don’t need any” Stiles muttered with a shake of his head dragging him closer to bite down his jaw.

“Stiles…”

“I want to feel you, the real you, not a condom…please” he pleaded doing his best puppy dog expression and winning. Stiles cocked an eyebrow at him attempting to be sexy when Derek gave in grabbing his wrists and dragging them over his head pinning them in place. 

“Don’t move them” he ordered moving down his body. Stiles felt a thrill run through him spreading his legs and hissed in reaction to the cold lube touching his hole and fingers pressing inside of him. 

“Please, Derek, please” he pleaded pushing down on his three fingers that were stretching him open steadily. It hurt but it was a good hurt now from the amount of times they done it daily and weekly. The slickness of it was starting to warm up and he panted arching his throat planting his feet firmly on the mattress. It was pure relief and disappointment when the fingers were removed and he allowed Derek to shift him till his legs were over his shoulders. It was better access apparently and Stiles was bendy enough for it not to put too much strain on his body. 

Stiles gasped when Derek slid his hands over his hips and ass cheeks before pushing into him. He bit his lips at the sharp burn it brought but it soon passed. His hands reached up to grip the back of his neck as Derek thrusted into him hard and relentless. They did have their days when it was slow, gentle, and they took their time but today was not that day. Stiles panted hands clawing at his back desperately, his eyes closing and he could hear himself moaning like a little whore. Derek loved to hear him though and encouraged him to sound like he was in a bad porno movie and begging desperately for Derek to fuck him harder. 

He reached a hand down wrapping it around his own cock as he fisted it in time with Derek’s push and thrust inside of him. Stiles could feel his orgasm boiling inside of him, the warm feeling inside of him growing hotter and the tightening of his balls signaled his orgasm. Stiles shouted out his climax and he felt his come hit his chest and neck and Derek soon followed with a grunt pressing his face into his neck. Stiles breathed out hard feeling the warmth shoot inside of him filling him up till he was sore. He turned his face towards him pressing his lips to his temple. 

“I love you” he breathed stroking a hand into the back of his hair. Derek didn’t respond of course and settled for pulling him into a soft kiss pulling at his bottom lip before deepening it. He was a man of few words and it was only on rare occasion when he said them back but Stiles knew he loved him back without needing to say it. 

Stiles dropped his legs from his shoulders when Derek pulled out feeling the ache. He watched bemused as Derek started to clean him with his tongue. Stiles wrinkled his nose watching him lick away the come till it was gone and he was satisfied. 

“Will you be okay tonight?” Derek muttered lifting his head to look at him. 

“I’ll be with Lydia and Allison” Stiles responded with a raised eyebrow. “They’ll gossip about the rest of you and blackmail me into a makeover”

Stiles grimaced at the thought but smiled when Derek kissed a final time before rolling away and climbing out of bed. 

“That’s it, ruin the moment” Stiles said stretching feeling the pleasure pulse through him for a moment before it died down and he stared at Derek who was pulling on his clothes. 

“Isaac’s waiting in the woods and he’s not happy”

“He heard us” Stiles murmured bringing the cushion and slamming it over his face embarrassed. 

Derek bobbed his head fighting off an amused smile and headed out of their bedroom.  
Stiles sighed chucking it off him and rolling onto his side to stare out of the window enjoying the twinge in his ass reminding him. It was only later when he realised that Derek’s come hadn’t leaked out of him like it should have done. He ignored it though because it wasn’t important and spent his night with Allison and Lydia who did blackmail him into having a makeover. They loved the fact his hair had now grown out and they could play with it. 

~O~O~O~O~

It wasn’t him who noticed anything, it was the others. Stiles was sat in the kitchen a week and a half after the full moon and that night doing his essay when whispering disturbed him. He sighed peering around the corner to see Erica, Isaac, and Boyd close together whispering about something. It was times like this that Stiles wished he had super hearing like them to hear it.

“What are you guys doing?” he said announcing himself and blinked when the three of them jumped and that was something seriously. They never jump.

“Nothing” Isaac lied shrugging his shoulders up and down. 

“When’s dinner?” Erica piped up moving towards him with a convincing smile. Stiles raised an eyebrow at and sensed the lie well enough, his eyes flicked over to Boyd who was stoic as ever. 

“So you were just whispering in the hall about…nothing?” he said looking between the three of them and felt like a mother scolding naughty children. Isaac swallowed looking down at the ground and Erica huffed poking him in the chest. 

“I asked you a question!”

“So did I!” Stiles protested batting at her hand. “It’s meatballs and spaghetti tonight”

Stiles loved cooking. He was used to cook for his dad all the time at home chucking out all the saturated fat and cooking him healthy meals despite the Sheriff’s insistence he was trying to kill him. People often remarked it was stressful but not for Stiles who loved getting recipe books and feeding his hungry pack of pups. 

“Oh yay!” Erica said turning to the pair of them with wide eyes wanting them to speak. Isaac opened his mouth to say something before giving up and turning tail to run up the stairs. Stiles narrowed his eyes looking over to Erica who looked back at him blankly. 

“Boyd, what’s going on?” he demanded turning to Boyd who sheepishly held his hands up and walked out of the front door. Stiles gaped wanting to stamp his heel like a big girl and knew without a doubt there was a secret here that was being kept from him. 

“Erica…”

“Can I help with dinner?” she said with a smile walking into the kitchen. Stiles watched after her feeling at a disadvantage and rubbed his head feeling a headache come on. He gave in though and allowed Erica to help him and waited for Derek’s return from work. Derek wanted to be a handyman and there was often, no always little jobs around Beacon Hills from women more often. Stiles found it amusing more than anything that all these randy women would find little jobs for him to do just so they could perve on his body. 

Things grew more livelier later what with everyone coming around for dinner so that meant the energy was more positive. Stiles was chilling on the sofa while Scott and Allison did the washing up, Derek was in the shower, and Erica, Jackson, and Lydia were in the den playing on the Xbox. Isaac slunk in sitting next to him looking on edge as he inhaled deeply and frowned. 

“Isaac? What’s wrong?” Stiles murmured poking him gently in the arm. 

“Stiles, are you feeling okay?” he said looking over him in concern. 

“What?” 

“Are you feeling okay?” Isaac repeated looking him up and down, his forehead puckered in concern and his curls unruly like he had been running his hands through it.

“Um, I have headache and my stomach hurts a little but…I’m fine” he said gesturing at his hand and stomach frowning at Isaac. “I’m okay, Isaac, why you looking like I just stepped on your tail?”

“Not funny” Isaac said when Stiles smirked amused.

“It was a little” he murmured pulling the cushion over and hugging it to his chest. “Come on, what’s wrong?” 

Isaac stared down at the wooden floor for a long moment before facing him with thoughtfully narrowed eyes. “When you think of a mother, what do you think she smells like?”

“What?” Stiles said baffled. “I don’t have your heightened sense of smell, Isaac, and you know that! Is this some sort of test?”

“Just answer me, Stiles” 

“I-I don’t know…um, well moms are protection, love, security, and…they look after you. I’d imagine flowers…warmth…musk…soap…perfume…the sort of smell that reminded you of a mother I guess” Stiles said fidgeting nervously and fiddling with the frayed corner of the cushion. His mind automatically went to his mother and his heartbeat rose at the mere memory of her. Isaac’s hands fluttered forward as he heard it. 

“I’m sorry, don’t get upset, it-it was just a question” Isaac pleaded and bit his lip flinching back when Derek rounded the corner staring at Stiles. 

“Stiles, what’s going on?” he said dropping down into the seat that Isaac had vacated. Stiles swallowed hard shaking his head and blinked clearing his eyes. 

“Nothing, just-just tired” he said with a small smile leaning into him and pressing the side of his face against his bare chest. Derek frowned sensing the lie and looked over his shoulder to glare at Isaac who was lingering in the doorway. Isaac whimpered leaving the living room and leaving Derek and Stiles alone. Stiles bit his lip still feeling confused about Isaac’s question about mothers and knew that he shouldn’t still feel that burn thinking about his own mother but it would always hurt. 

Losing a mother is like losing a part of yourself you can never get back. It heals over but the space will never be vacated. It will always hurt, you will cry when the memory gets too hard or you see a mother and her child together wishing it was you. All he had now was a belief that one day he would see her again and despite the pain he had a family, a big family, and that was enough. 

His eyes drifted close feeling sleepy and he listened to the steady thump of his heartbeat underneath his ear. It was only later that he was jolted out of his sleep when he heard whispering next to him. Stiles remained still when he felt a nose press underneath his ear inhaling deeply before pulling away. 

“No he doesn’t” Derek whispered to someone standing near them. “He doesn’t smell any different than he normally does…just --- go away Isaac and get some sleep” 

Stiles resisted the urge to open his eyes and kept them shut faking sleep when Derek’s arm lifted him up into his arms to carry him to bed. He sighed opening his eyes when Derek placed him in the cool bed. 

“Derek?” he mumbled looking up at him and closing his eyes when Derek kissed his forehead. 

“Go back to sleep” he muttered stroking a hand into his hair and pulling the duvet up. “I’ll be back in a minute”

Stiles glanced over to the clock and blinked startled to see it was nearly 1am and he had been asleep since 6pm that evening. He hadn’t realised he was that tired before and his “lie” was actually true. He remained under the covers till Derek came in stripping naked before climbing under the covers. Stiles smiled when Derek manhandled him so he became the little spoon and his arms wrapped around him. 

“Did everyone go home?” he murmured rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“Yeah, they told me to thank you for dinner”

“They’re very welcome” Stiles murmured smugly settling into the pillow letting his eyes drift close. Derek pressed his nose into the back of his neck inhaling again and pulled back with narrowed eyes smelling something faint, something different, and it was odd yes but nothing alarming. Everyone’s scent changed once in a while when they were sick or if someone had rubbed their scent all over you. Stiles often smelled of Derek, ink, and sweets but this was a new scent and he wondered what it could be. 

Derek knew he was asleep again when his body went pliant again and his breathing became deeper and he snuffled. His hand ran down his side feeling the softness of his skin, his ribs, and his hip bone and down to his thigh contemplating. The smell was no longer there now and it was confusing. His arms pulled him closer and he closed his eyes breathing him in listening to his wolf chant the same words over and over again. 

“Mate”  
“Protect”

Things after that only got worse for Stiles who work up that morning in an empty bed. His eyes drifted over to the clock to see it 9.15am. 

“Fuck!” Stiles yelped jumping out of bed later for college as he scrambled for his clothes and cursed himself for missing the alarm and not hearing Derek leave for work. He dashed around the room collecting his clothes and stood in the mirror staring at his hair which was standing all over the place and shrugged it off. He dashed down the stairs bending down to get his shoes when his head throbbed and dizziness struck him. Stiles lifted up blinking rapidly and felt a pair of hands reach for him.

“Stiles? Stiles, look at me” Erica said in concern tapping his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just dizzy” Stiles murmured rubbing a hand over his forehead looking around him confused. “I’m late, I slept in, but I’ll get something at college…”

“Are you sure?” she murmured rubbing a hand down his arm. “You’re pale, Stiles, and Derek will kill me if I let you go and you crash because of this dizziness” 

“I’m fine!” he protested grabbing his bag slinging it over his shoulder. “Trust me, okay?”

Erica squinted at him for a moment before hurrying to the kitchen and chucking him an apple. 

“Precaution, it’ll make me happy” she said with a smile.

“Fine” he replied fondly biting into it and gesturing it at her before heading out and to his beloved jeep which gleamed nicely in the spring sun. He loved the ride to campus and it always made him happy to drive his car despite the odd clang and clank. She was an old girl now but still carried on to his delight. The apple felt odd in his mouth and he glanced at it feeling a little sick. He scowled chucking it out of the window to get rid of the smell and swirled water around his mouth. It wasn’t like him to get sick but there was a one time for everything. 

Stiles got to college one hour late only to be told by one of the girls in his class that the lesson was cancelled because Mr Lester was sick and there was no one to take his lessons. Stiles gritted his teeth feeling pissed at the fact he hauled his ass here for no reason and made the decision to go see Scott and Isaac. 

“Hey guys!” he called as he strolled in sipping his milkshake and blinked when then spun to face him Isaac calculating and Scott expectant. 

“Hey man, what are you doing here?”

“Class cancelled” Stiles muttered rolling his eyes still feeling annoyed and he hummed looking down at the little kitten Scott was attending to. 

“Broken leg” Scott said with a pout stroking her tiny head. “She was found by the side of the road”

Stiles cooed feeling no embarrassment as he made grabby hands at Scott to pass her over and hummed in delight. He glanced up at Isaac who was looking at him biting his lip carefully. 

“What’s wrong, Isaac?” he said in a low voice when Scott took her back and went to the back. “Is it about yesterday? Because that always happens when I think of my mom…just ask Scott because he’s seen worse and I swear…”

“No, it’s not that” Isaac murmured leaning against the side folding his arms over his chest. 

“Then what is it?”  
“It’s nothing” Isaac said with a shake of his head. “I’ve just had a weird couple of days, just ignore me”

“Are you sure? Because you have been acting odd…”

“Who’s been acting odd?” Scott said interested as he pulled off his white gloves chucking them in the bin. 

“Isaac, the dudes been acting weird for a couple of days now and asking about scents and whispering behind my back” he said looking at Scott. “Can you see anything wrong with me?”

Scott looked him up and down and shook his head with a small smile. “Just you, the same old Stiles”

“Oh thanks! So no bigger muscles, better looking or incredibly smelling because I know you guys are big on smell” he said gesturing at his body. 

“No”

“Whatever” Stiles said looking away and sipping his milkshake. “Where’s Deaton?”

“Job out of town” Isaac said staring down at his hands as he washed them. Stiles watched him carefully still feeling like he was keeping something from him and he didn’t like it. He hummed sitting down in the available seat feeling the room sway a little, his head pound, and his stomach churn from the milkshake. 

He soon left them to it feeling Isaac’s eyes burn into the back of his skull as he walked back over to the jeep driving back home. His mind was thrumming with questions and he felt like he was in the middle of a confusing film when the plot made no sense and you were constantly guessing what was happening. 

Stiles parked inside letting himself into an empty house and trailed upstairs dropping into the bed smelling Derek’s aftershave and couldn’t resist curling into it feeling happier. He was content to lie in bed all day if it helped and eventually slipped off to sleep. Derek arrived home early that day finishing work earlier than accepted to hear Stile’s heartbeat upstairs. He peered into see him curled around his cushion sound asleep and smiled softly at the sight of him. He walked over perching on the edge of the bed trailing his hand down his cheek smelling the hints of vanilla milkshake from earlier.

The scent he had smelled yesterday lingered a little and he sighed deeply contemplating it. For once he honestly didn’t know if he should be worried or not because right now it could be anything. 

~O~O~O~O~

The symptoms only increased from there, nausea, dizziness, tiredness, and mood swings that appeared out of nowhere. The rest of the pack noticed it of course and he hated the concerned looks thrown his way or the way Derek kept poking, prodding and smelling him in a confused way. 

“You smell weird” Jackson remarked one day when they came over and wrinkled his nose walking past him and into the kitchen. He scowled looking over his shoulder at him feeling very self-conscious and strange. He hid away in the den playing moodily on the Xbox and looked over when the door opened and Isaac slinked in staring at him with wide eyes looking every bit the golden puppy. 

“I noticed you were missing”

“Where are the others?”

“Kitchen” Isaac said softly sitting next to him. “Stiles, I need to talk to you”

“Shoot” Stiles muttered pausing the game and facing him. 

“You can’t have not noticed how you’ve been feeling and smelling…” Isaac said nervously looking over to him. “The others have started to notice, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Derek but they don’t know what it is”

“I’m just sick, Isaac” he said with a sigh folding his arms over his chest. “It’s nothing to worry about”

“You don’t smell sick, Stiles, that’s it. You smell different…remember when I brought up that smell of mothers and what you imagined it would smell like?”

“Well yeah” he said with narrowed eyes. “What about it?”

“Well…that’s what you smell like. You smell like what you imagined…you smell like a mother, a pregnant mother” he said in a croaky voice before clearing it and meeting his eyes. “I only know this because a pregnant woman came into the vets with her sick dog and she smelled like…you”

“Wait…what? Are you---are you trying to tell me that I smell like a pregnant woman? I’m not pregnant, Isaac, I’m a dude!” he said with startled laughter and winced when he realised the others could hear. Isaac closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with a nod. 

“I know, Stiles, but weirder things have happened to us and you’ve always seemed a little bit…magical” Isaac said with a smile glancing over to him. “You’re mated to an alpha werewolf and it is rare, really rare actually, but it can happen. It’ll explain your symptoms, the smell, and everything. I want you to take a test”

“Isaac, even for you this is ridiculous” he said with a shake of head sitting up. “I can’t be pregnant!”

“Why can’t you? You and Derek have been…you know…having…sex?” he said cringing. 

“God” Stiles muttered into his hands and nodded quickly. 

“Protected or unprotected?”

“Isaac!” Stiles said in protest looking up at him and opened his mouth to answer only for it to close in realisation. Ever since the fall moon they hadn’t used protection because it wasn’t needed. His eyes snapped up to Isaac’s who pressed his lips together fighting back an amused smile. 

“This is ridiculous” Stiles snapped standing up and marching out of the den to snatch up his keys. He peered into the kitchen to see Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Allison and Lydia staring at him with wide eyes. Stiles swallowed hard slamming the door as he walked out. 

“Stiles!” Allison and Lydia called after him and stared at the rest of the group as they attempted to digest this new information and what would happen if it was true. 

This was where he was now standing in the supermarket grabbing a Clearblue pregnancy test feeling stupid as he grabbed two and went to the checkout. He ignored the checkout girls pitying look as he paid for them and snatched them up. Stiles looked up at the sky inhaling the clear air and frowned wondering where he could go and knew exactly. 

Stiles stood twenty minutes later in his dad’s bathroom grateful he was on his shift in work and pulled it out reading the instructions as he sipped orange juice. His stomach swirled with nausea and he shook his head waiting patiently till he felt the need to pee. It eventually came and he peed on each of the sticks one at a time and placed them in order along the bath tub. 

He sank to his knees staring at all of them in turn waiting for the results to come in. Stiles clasped his hands together feeling sick as he rocked back and forth realising he had forgotten to take his Adderall today. His eyes flicked up when the first one came in and he felt his mouth drop open at the, “Pregnant” sign. 

“No way” he breathed picking it up. He reached grabbing the rest and whimpered staring at the signs of “Pregnant” and covered his hands over his face feeling sick. It made no sense but then again his life never did. His eyes blurred with tears as sat down heavily pressing a hand over his stomach feeling nothing but hardness. 

“What the hell am I going to do?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m going in” Scott said as he slammed the car door looking up at the house. 

“Why should you go in?” Erica said putting two hands on her hips as they all looked up at the house and could hear Stile’s frantic heartbeat inside. 

“He’s my best friend and he needs me” Scott argued back looking at all of them to see them slowly giving in. “I’ll call you if I need you”

Scott wasn’t having arguments over this as he pulled out his set of keys and pulled out the one Stiles had given him ages ago. He shut the door quietly behind him walking up the stairs slowly till he reached the bathroom. Stiles looked up in fear, his eyes red rimmed and his hands shaking as he stared up at Scott. 

“Stiles” he murmured walking in and kneeling down to stare at the many pregnancy tests dotted around him. He gingerly snatched some toilet paper before grabbing them and stared at the positive sign in shock. 

“I’m pregnant” Stiles whispered with a choked laugh. “I’m pregnant!”

“Come on, Stiles” Scott murmured softly grabbing his hand to tug him up and take him into his old bedroom. Stiles followed behind feeling a little numb, his breathing erratic, and his heartbeat pounding against his chest and skull. Scott sat him down rubbing a hand down his back instructing him to breathe deeply. He closed his eyes listening to Scott’s voice and swallowed hard staring down at the carpet. The room smelled musty from lack of use and dust covering every inch of the room. Scott glanced at Stiles as he lay the pregnancy tests down on the bed. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Stiles breathed covering his face with his hands. “This can’t be real! I’m a dude and I don’t even have a womb!”

Scott swallowed hard feeling a little uncomfortable and stared at the tests. “Well it is and it does explain your new scent”

“Oh don’t even start with that!” Stiles cried hysterically pointing at him. “I know I smell like a pregnant woman now all flowery and soapy” 

“Kind of…it’s all mixed in with your own scent. It’s nice” Scott said patting his back with a small smile before it slipped away. “We need to see Deaton”

“We’re not ready for this” Stiles whispered staring unseeingly at nothing. “I’m twenty years old and we’re not ready for this. We’re not ready for children at all. I don’t even think Derek wants children” 

“He will, he just doesn’t know it yet” he said and looked towards the door hearing the front door unlatch quietly. “The others are coming…I can hear Isaac whimpering to be near you”

“You’re not funny” Stiles muttered rubbing his forehead. “What am I supposed to do? How am I meant to tell my dad? He only found out a year ago! I can just imagine the conversation, “Hey, dad, remember when I told you about werewolves and how I’m mated to one and you freaked the hell out? Yeah, fun times. Well now he’s knocked me up and in nine months’ time you’re going to be a grandfather! Congrats!” 

Scott pressed his lips together to stop the laughter threatening to come out and simply pulled him into a tight hug. Stiles sniffed butting against his shoulder hard letting his forehead rest there before pulling away rubbing his temples.

“Are you okay? Can I get you anything?” Scott said fluttering his hands near him. 

“God, are you all going to be like this?” Stiles murmured pushing at him fondly and annoyed. 

“You’re the alpha’s mate, his pregnant mate, and it’s a big deal not just for you and Derek but for us as well. It’s our natural instinct to protect you and the baby…well the pup” he said with a nod to his stomach. Stiles pressed a hand over his stomach feeling nothing yet but he wouldn’t.

The bedroom door opened revealing the rest of the pack all waiting on edge and attempting to be patient. Stiles looked up at them and sighed deeply rolling his eyes.

“Yes! I am pregnant, Isaac was right, and you can all stop looking like I’m about to keel over please because…” he said and grunted when all apart from Jackson and Boyd pounced on him to pet and hug him crying out their congratulations.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the overwhelming loving going down on here but I am pregnant now and I don’t think this is good…there we go” he said muffled and smirked when they quickly backed off giving him air to breathe. 

“How is it even possible?” Jackson muttered staring at him with a baffled look. Stiles threw up his hands and pointed at the tests lying next to Scott who dragged Allison into his lap. 

“Ask the pregnancy tests or better yet ask Derek because he’s the one who did this to me and holy hell I have to tell him” he cried and moaned covering his face once again. Erica cooed walking over and hugging his head to her chest not that Stiles minded because her chest was a thing of beauty. 

“Isaac did have his suspicions and now look at him…all smug” she said looking over to Isaac who smiled knowingly. “You’re going to be a daddy! We’re going to be aunties and uncles and…yes Jackson even you so don’t give me that look. I can practically see the need to coddle him and force feed him live rabbits”

“Hell no! There will be no eating live bunny rabbits or anything else like that thank you very much!” Stiles protested pointing to all of them. “This is my body and I will eat what I want, when I want”

“Stiles, please, you think that is going to work” Lydia said typing in her phone furiously and Stiles could already see the furious planning in her head for baby clothes, rooms and everything else that made his stomach twist at the thought. “Your body is now not just yours and you need to eat healthily so no more curly fries”

“What?!” Stiles cried looking at everyone and found no help looking back. “No way! How is that fair?”

“She’s right, Stiles” Allison said patting his knee. “Vegetables, fruit, healthy meals like meat and potato. You’re going to need it”

“I need…I need fresh air” Stiles murmured jumping up and running back down the stairs. He headed to the back door stepping out into the fresh air inhaling a deep breath feeling lightheaded. Pregnancy was always thought to wonderful. It was the beginning of new life and your own flesh and blood. Stiles didn’t know how to feel apart from scared and a teensy bit excited. This was a brand new life, a little tiny baby created by the two of them and it was growing inside of him right now. 

The back door opened again startling him and he turned to see Allison coming out with a jacket for him. 

“It’s a little chilly”

“It’s spring”

“They don’t want you getting cold, just put it on” she said gesturing it at him till he relented giving in and wrapping it around himself. “I know right now you’re scared shitless but you’re not alone in this and you will never will be. You have choices as well as everyone else and this…this could be a good thing” 

“What choices? Choices like…abortion or adoption?” he said turning towards her and they looked towards the house when they heard a loud crash. Allison grimaced shaking her head quickly at Stiles who wrinkled his nose knowing they heard. 

“Yes those are choices but do you really want to go down that path?” she said softly.

“No” Stiles said shaking his head. “I could never do that to the baby or Derek…he’s lost too much already” 

“Then having the baby is the way forward and it’s going to be tough but you can do this, Stiles, I know you can” she said warmly squeezing his shoulder gently. “You’re going to be a dad”

“Yeah at twenty years old…what is this…Twilight?” he said with a grimace and a chuckle when Allison shook her head at her. 

“This isn’t Twilight, those books sucked” she said with a smile and pulled his hand to bring him into a hug. “Everything will be okay” 

“Don’t you ever scare me like again, Stiles Stilinski” Erica shouted ripping open the door. “Did you forget we could hear everything?!”

“Was it you who made that loud crash?” he said faintly amused as she charged over to him. 

“No that was Isaac, your old desk is a little dented” she said waving a hand in direction of the house. “You wouldn’t think of getting rid of the baby would you?”

“No, I’d never do that but this isn’t like getting a new car or a new pet, this is…this is a baby. This is a brand new person and I can barely look after myself as it is. I know you’re all going to be there for me and I love you guys, even Jackson some of the time, but this is huge for me because it’s going to grow inside of me and then it’s going to be born and I am not good with little children” he rambled pointing at his stomach. 

“Stiles” Allison said with a small chuckle gripping his wrist. “Every first parent feels like this and you’ve only just found you’re pregnant so you’re freaking out, it makes no sense, but once it sinks in it will alright” 

“Can you promise me that?”

“Yes” Erica said interrupting. “You trust me, right?”

“You know I do”

“Then trust me, trust us, all of us, that this will be okay” she said reaching up to brush his hair away from his forehead.

“Fine, I believe you…Auntie Erica” he teased with a raised eyebrow and grunted amused when she squealed hugging him tight. He hugged her back tighter inhaling the smell of perfume and wanted to believe it would all be okay because right now it really didn’t. 

“Are you hungry?”

“No, I feel a little sick” Stiles murmured with a sigh. “God, I’m going to have to deal with morning sickness, swollen ankles, stretch marks, and everything”

“Welcome to the life of a woman” Erica cooed pressing a kiss to his cheek as they led him back inside.

“I don’t want to be a woman! I like being a guy with a cock and unnatural good looks” he said with a sarcastic smile stepping into the kitchen and pausing at the sight of the pack gathered on the kitchen table eating out of the fridge. 

“I don’t even live here anymore!” he protested hands on his hips before he realised what he was doing and dropped them. 

“Is your little fit over?” Lydia said as she blew on her nails. 

“I’m allowed!” he protested with a scowl looking at Isaac who walked over to him. “Hey, pup”

“You’re not going to…” he said gesturing at him. 

Stiles sighed gripping his wrist and tugging him outside to talk to him away from the endless chatter. “No, I’m not going to have an abortion or give the baby to someone else because it wouldn’t be right and I couldn’t do it. You’re going to be an uncle, congrats”

The shy smile that appeared on Isaac’s face made Stiles pause for thought as he realised how much it would affect them all. He inhaled deeply smelling freshly cut grass and gagged covering his mouth. Isaac reached out his hand for him in concern and pulled him back inside. 

“What’s going on?” Scott said looking up in concern. 

“Nothing just…freshly cut grass” he said with a wrinkle of his nose shaking his head. “My stomach doesn’t seem to like it” 

His phone rang in his pocket and the silence in the kitchen answered his question onto who it was. Stiles reached in for it staring at the caller I.D letting it ring out before putting it away.

“Why didn’t you answer?” Lydia asked after a few beats of silence. 

“Because I need to think about what I’m going to say to him and I need some alone time guys so…scoot” he said waving his hands at them. “I’ll see you later”

Stiles watched them exchange uneasy eyes with each other neither one of them wanting to leave him alone. He sighed deeply throwing out his arms. 

“Nothing is going to happen! I just need to get my own head around this. I found out I was pregnant one hour ago, it’s a lot to take in and I need you lot gone” he said turning his back on them to rub between his eyes. He heard chairs being scraped behind him and a murmur of low voices; he jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his back. 

Stiles turned his head to see Lydia there and raised an eyebrow in question.

“We’ll leave now but we all want a phone call in one hour and we’ll tell Derek where you are and…I want full charge of baby clothes” she said with a big smile. 

“Fine” he muttered letting her kiss his cheek before following after Jackson who nodded at Stiles before they left. The house was quiet after they left and he swallowed hard dropping down on the sofa. He breathed out shakily feeling tears prickle at his eyes and let his body fall back hitting the cushions as he trailed his hand across his stomach. Even though there was nothing there yet he could swear it was slightly distended. Tears ran down his cheeks in slow streams before he hastily brushed them away. His dad would be gone for hours which was a relief but in a way he wished he was here. 

Stiles moved away from downstairs climbing up the stairs and returning to his old bedroom. His eyes flickered around the small room and he felt a vague sense of homesickness. It felt like forever ago now. He scooped up the tests lying on his bed and wrapped them up in the tissue paper before lying back down on it. 

He stared up at the ceiling tracing his fingers over his t-shirt thinking hard. He was young, training to be a psychologist, and had his whole future ahead of him which could be achieved in later years but certainly not now. Stiles had never really thought about children for him and Derek. It was something that seemed impossible considering he was one, male, two, so not ready for pooping babies, screaming toddlers, and eventually a teenager who were fucking nightmares. 

They hadn’t even discussed marriage yet and doesn’t that come first? Stiles grabbed his pillow shoving it on his face when the door opened and he sat up startled. Derek stared at him with narrowed eyes folding his arms across his chest. 

“Erica told me you were here…you ignored my call and you smell of tears” he said walking over to him and tilting his chin up to peer into his eyes. “What’s going on?”

Stiles grabbed his hand pulling it away and tugged him down to sit on the bed next to him. He opened his mouth to speak when words stuck in his throat and he simply pressed the pregnancy tests into his hands instead. Derek stared down at them confused gingerly picking one up and stared at the positive sign. 

“This is…a positive pregnancy test” he said looking over to him surprised and still confused. “Why have you…”

Stiles swallowed grabbing his hand and pressing it against his stomach. “For once I’m not being sarcastic or joking or…anything. You wondered what the smell was, right? Well Isaac figured it out and said I smelled like a pregnant woman…I did the test and…” he trailed off biting his lip to stop the tears flooding out again. “I know this is huge but it’s real and I don’t know how it’s happened but it has and I guess unprotected sex is a huge deal now because people are always getting pregnant and now I’m pregnant…”

“Stiles!” Derek cried slapping a hand over his mouth gently cutting off his speech. “Just---just give me a second, alright?”

Stiles nodded slowly swallowing hard and looked down at his hand still pressed against his stomach. He exhaled shakily watching him carefully trying to digest the situation and jumped out of his skin when Derek stood shakily taking his hand away to grab Stiles. 

“Come on” he muttered gruffly.

“Why? Where are we going?”

“Deaton” he said simply dragging him along and out of the house. Stiles following eyeing him carefully as he held open the car door for him as he settled into the passenger seat. Derek pulled out his cell dialling his number. 

“Are you at the vets?”

“Derek? Yes why?”

“I’ll explain when I get there” Derek said ending the call and getting in. Stiles looked over to him nervously fidgeting playing with his fingers till Derek’s spare hand stopped him and intertwined their fingers together. His nerves seemed to calm at that and he waited in silence till they arrived at the vets and Derek tugged him inside. 

Deaton looked up when they walked in and Stiles rolled his eyes at the caveman routine. Derek nodded at Stiles who stepped forward and pointed at his stomach. 

“I-I took a home pregnancy test and all six of them said I was pregnant. I apparently smell like a pregnant woman” he said with a breathless chuckle. 

Deaton dropped the sponge he was holding and opened his mouth a little stunned before he quickly remained composure and nodded. 

“Do you have any symptoms?”

“Um, nausea, headache, twinges of pain now and again, tiredness” he said with a shrug. 

“When was the first time you had unprotected sex?” he said folding his hands together staring at him thoughtfully. Stiles winced glancing at Derek and shrugged.

“Month ago give or take” he said with a shrug. “Does it mean anything?”

“It was the full moon…” Derek said trailing off and looking away from them both like a huge realisation just hit him. 

“Okay…Stiles, I want to do an ultrasound” Deaton muttered gesturing at him to follow him as he was led into a different room. Stiles watched as he fiddled around with a machine and settled on the bed feeling suddenly incredibly nervous. He looked up to see Derek hovering near his head with a blank expression on his face which sent his heart beating faster. 

“Derek” he whispered peering up at him and closed his eyes when he bent his head kissing the top of his head and rubbing a hand against the side of his neck. 

“This will be a little cold” Deaton said smearing the cold jelly onto his stomach and setting up the machine. The stick pressed a little too hard into his stomach which made him wince as he balled his fists together staring at the machine seeing nothing but black and grey. His eyes looked over to Deaton who was thoughtfully going over his stomach before pausing and staring at the screen stunned. 

“What? What is it, Deaton?” Stiles said feeling a little panicky. 

Deaton clucked his tongue against his teeth. “Congratulations, Stiles, you are indeed pregnant with not one but…two little embryos” 

“What?” Derek muttered quickly circling the bed to stand near Deaton and stare at the screen pointing at it. “Twins”

“Indeed” Deaton murmured with a raised eyebrow. “Everything looks good so far, it seems that the womb will grow around the two of them and your body will adjust to fit them so that’s the twinges of pain. It will increase over time but settle eventually and you are…four weeks pregnant so it seems that the magic of the full moon works in both ways” 

Stiles felt numb. There was no other way to explain it as he looked down at his stomach trying to imagine not one but two little babies growing inside there and it scared him. 

“Mom always said I was a little bit magical” he whispered blinking rapidly and staring at Derek who cupped his face staring at him with an open expression filled with nothing but awe. “I just didn’t think this type of magical. I mean Harry Potter is awesome but where’s my wand?” 

“Stiles” Derek murmured stroking his thumb across his cheek bone. “You’re sounding insane”

“We’re having twins” he murmured looking at Derek with wide eyes and wrapping his hands around his wrist. “Twins…how is this even possible? I’m too young for one baby let alone two! How can we cope with two babies?! Do you even want babies?”

“Stiles!” he murmured shaking him a little. “You need to calm down” 

“Answer the question!”

“I didn’t know until now!” he said staring deep into his eyes. “We can do this”

“You don’t know that, you don’t know the risks…are there risks?” Stiles said turning his head to look at Deaton who was ignoring them as he cleaned up and handed Stiles a towel to wipe his stomach. 

“Yes” he said with a nod ignoring the growl from Derek who whipped his head to look at him. “Derek, there are risks and you know it. Stiles’ pregnancy is very rare and like he said before he’s always been a little bit magical. Women’s bodies are built for pregnancy; they are built to bear children one day in their lives with a womb, curves to support the bump, and breasts that supply natural milk for the child. Stiles will have none of that apart from a womb. We’ll have no idea what his body will make of it and it is high risk…”

Derek’s growls only increased in volume at the threat against Stiles. Stiles hushed him softly reaching up to stroke his cheek and turned back to Deaton. 

“What’s going to happen now?”

“I’ll have to treat this like any normal pregnancy but with high risk. You can’t attend a hospital like this or they’ll just treat you like a lab rat made to be prodded and poked, you don’t want that. Every check-up and appointment will be here and I will have to run tests to check that both babies are healthy and growing the normal rate. If you wish though I’m more than sure that Melissa McCall will be of some help” 

“Melissa” Stiles breathed with a nod looking at Derek who pressed a hand to his bare stomach making him jump. “Okay, okay, is there anything else?”

“Yes, a strict diet and exercise routine will need to written out which I’ll get to right away because just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean you’re eating for three and you can laze about” he said with a knowing look. Derek nodded removing his hand slowly pressing his lips to his forehead gently. 

“I have to tell my dad” Stiles murmured with a pout. “That’s not going to go well” 

On cue both of their mobiles rang and they pulled them out looking at caller I.D’s from Scott and Lydia. 

“I told them I’d call them in an hour” Stiles murmured rolling his eyes and jumping off the table stumbling slightly and stared at Derek who instantly became an overprotective mother hen fussing over him. 

“I stumbled…”

“Shut up, Stiles” he said grabbing his hand tightly. “We’ll be over tomorrow” 

“I want to speak to him alone” Stiles murmured to him letting go of his hand. “Go wait in the car”

“Why? What did you need to ask him?” 

“Question” Stiles said nodding at the door. “Go, Derek”

“I’ll give you two minutes” he said with narrowed eyes before storming out slamming the door behind hard. 

“Two questions… how will these two be delivered because I don’t have a vagina and there is no way in hell I am pushing them out of my ass because that’s just wrong!” 

“Caesarean, Stiles, you don’t have the anatomy to do that” he said amused wiping his hands after washing them. 

“The other one...” he said turning up the radio louder and moving closer to him. “What’s the risk of me dying from this? Like you said…it’s high risk and if my body rejects it or I die on the table because I can’t cope…”

Deaton stared at him for a long moment. “It’s not high but we can’t ignore the very smallest of possibilities” 

“Like Twilight?” Stiles whispered and ignored Deaton’s snort as he walked over lowering the radio. 

“Twilight gives a very vulgar and very violent description of a birth that could never happen. Stephanie Meyer isn’t a very gifted woman” he said in an amused tone. “Your birth will be fine, Stiles, it’s a very small possibility but you’re strong and you’d never give into that” 

“I guess…”

“I think you better go…Derek is ten seconds away from storming back in here. I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Thanks” he muttered with a nod walking back out and staring at Derek who was frowning deeply leaning against the Camaro. 

“You turned up the radio so I couldn’t hear” he said in a low annoyed voice. “What did you ask him?”

“I asked him what needed to be asked” he said standing in front of him. “This is really happening” 

Derek let out an affirmative sound bringing him closer to press his forehead against his breathing him in deeply. Stiles swallowed hard feeling a little nauseous from hunger. 

“I could eat a cow” he murmured leaning into him. 

“Come on” Derek muttered pressing a tender kiss to his lips before pulling away and opening the door so he could get in. Stiles buckled up closing his eyes as he leaned his head back trying to let the realisation that in nine months he would be holding two babies in his arms. 

“I love you” Stiles said looking over to him. 

Derek was silent for a moment staring out of the window screen before looking back over to him. “I love you too”

Stiles smiled at him and shifted in his seat to get comfortable. “Come on then let’s get home and tell the others before a search party comes out to get us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. They're so encouraging and it's a nice feeling. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles hummed pressing his face into the warm cushion feeling very comfortable with Derek’s warmth pressed his back, his hand settled on his stomach but it was soon ruined the constant beeping of his alarm. He groaned throwing out his hand slamming it off and blinked slowly awake trying to come to. Stiles thought back to last night when they had arrived home to see a bunch of pissed werewolves and two annoyed humans.

“Before you flip out we were with Deaton, Derek knows, and…it’s twins” he said holding up his hands and looking at the pack who stared back stunned. 

“Twins?!” they all called at him and he bit his lip holding back the laughter because it did look hilarious along with the looks of stunned disbelief. Stiles watched in equally stunned horror as Lydia’s eyes widened with plans.

“They can wear matching clothes!” she announced smugly running upstairs to get her cell. Stiles looked to Derek who had slipped away into the kitchen to make him something to eat and stared at the rest of them warily as they shouted questions at him. 

“How far along are you?”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Do you know the sexes yet?”  
“Names! Can I name them?!”

Stiles swallowed hard staring at all of them suddenly very interested and he let out a shaky breathe realising this was his life for eight months now. He answered all there questions and no, Erica was not allowed to name the babies. 

It had been an interesting night with Stiles being fawned over with the others falling over themselves to help him out and just be near him. It was a nice feeling but also very overwhelming because he wasn’t used to it. He wasn’t used to being the centre of attention and it wasn’t about to stop anytime soon.

This was why he was glad he could get out of the house for a few hours and be normal in college. He let out a small sigh removing Derek’s arm gently before shuffling out and opening the wardrobe to pull on some clean clothes. Stiles pulled out his favourite shirt staring at it with a wistful look knowing in a few weeks’ time it wouldn’t fit at all. He was going to need a whole new wardrobe. Stiles still didn’t know how they were going to tell people at all what was happening to him. It wasn’t like he could turn around and say it was a beer gut. He was twenty years old and it wouldn’t fit well with his skinny frame. 

“What are you doing, Stiles?” Derek muttered sleepily propping up on one elbow to watch him confused. “It’s early”

“Yes, well done, but I have college, remember?” he said pulling on his clothes and running a hand through his hair staring at his reflection. “I wonder when I’ll start to show…”

“You’re not going in” Derek said sitting up and meeting his eyes. 

“What?” Stiles said with a raised eyebrow. “I can’t afford to miss college, Derek, even if I am pregnant now it doesn’t…”

“Stiles, you’re not going” Derek said in a voice not to be argued with but Stiles wasn’t one to bow his head in submission. “I won’t be there and what if something happens to you there? What if someone smells you?”

“In college? It’s not exactly overflowing with other werewolves, Derek. I have been in college for four weeks, four weeks, Derek, and nothing happened to me. I didn’t lose them, no one hurt me and you can’t stop me for going!” he said breathing out angrily. “Don’t do this to me right now, okay? I’m no longer allowed coffee and my Adderall is off limits” 

Derek narrowed his eyes flinging off the covers and walking towards him. “I can’t risk it…I can’t. I’ll never ever forgive myself if something happens to you and them and I’m not there to stop it”

Stiles felt all his breath leave him as he gripped his hand tugging him forward and cupped his cheek staring into his eyes. 

“Nothing is going to happen. You know the college is okay…you practically sniffed it all out. I’m in for two classes today and I’ll call you after every lesson if you want but…I’m four weeks pregnant and you can’t keep me here under lock and key for eight months because I’ll go insane” he said softly stroking his cheek. “You’re forgetting about the others anyway…Allison, Lydia Jackson will be there…I think. Allison is a hunter; Lydia is…one in a million and Jackson’s a werewolf strong enough to protect me if anything happened”

Derek looked up and away from staring at the bedroom door with narrowed considering eyes. Stiles cocked his head and smiled when he tugged him into a hard kiss before releasing him. 

“I need to talk to them” he said leaving quickly.

“O…kay” Stiles murmured rubbing a hand behind his neck and inhaled the smell of bacon downstairs and wrinkled his nose feeling a little sick. The nausea seemed to be worsening as his sense of smell heightened slightly. He knew any day now he would be suffering through morning sickness and was dreading it more than anything. Stiles wasn’t good with sickness and the thought of heaving over the toilet day by day was not a pleasant thought. He smoothed a hand down his stomach and walked downstairs to see Jackson looked pale but determined as he walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door. 

“What’s…” he said trailing off as hands pushed at his back and he looked to see Isaac pushing him forward. 

“You need to eat”

“I’m really not hungry” he murmured sitting down and grimacing at the orange juice Scott handed him. “You guys need to stop fussing over me”

“Stiles, you need to eat healthily and that means breakfast”

Stiles glared at Derek in betrayal as he sipped the orange juice with a sigh. “You guys are going to kill me”

“Well we wouldn’t want that now would we?” Erica said sweetly strolling in and dropping down opposite him. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“The same as I felt yesterday” he said with a shrug. “It’s not just going to change because we all know now is it?”

“You never know! God works in mysterious ways”

“Yeah? Well if you get a chance to figure them out can you ask why I’m suddenly pregnant?” he said looking at the toast Isaac had handed him. “I have to tell my dad today…”

“Do you want me to be there?” Derek said softly. 

“Yes please” he replied nodding urgently. “It’s going to be hell…he’s still not got his head around werewolves and now he has to deal with this as well? I’d rather not tell him and then surprise him in eighteen years with his fully grown grandchildren”

Erica grinned amused reaching over and petting his head as she cooed. “Poor baby”

“You tell him for me” he pleaded looking over to her and seeing nothing but amusement gracing her beautiful features. 

“No way! That’s your forte” she said snatching a slice of his toast and hurrying out when Derek growled at her for stealing some of his breakfast. Stiles inhaled deeply picking at his toast deep in thought when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a kiss against his temple. 

“Please be careful and call me as soon as you’re finished”

“I promise” Stiles murmured with a small smile turning his face towards him kissing him back and feeling a teeny bit happier when he unwound his eyes walking back upstairs. Isaac slid over sitting in front of him and waited till Scott jumped up to get ready for work. 

“Are you happy about this, Stiles?” Isaac said softly when it was just the two of them despite everyone one apart from Lydia and Allison being able to hear them. 

“Honestly? I’m terrified but at the same time I’m happy because who gets to give birth to their own children? This is a woman’s wet dream” he said gesturing wildly. “I’m getting there slowly and surely but it’s going take time”

“You’ll be amazing, Stiles, you’re already like a mom already” he mumbled looking down at the table. 

“Yeah looking after you lot” he said with a grin drinking down the rest of his orange juice. “It’s great practise for when they become teenagers but babies? They’re a lot harder. But if I’m going to be great dad then you’re going to be a great uncle”

Stiles saw it wash over him and he couldn’t stop the smile itching to be there when a pink flush appeared. “Uncle Isaac...let that sink in. You’re not alone anymore”

It felt good to eventually get out of the house and stand outside breathing in the smell of the woods all around him. The thought of telling his dad lingered in his mind scaring him but for now it was all about college and not being late for his lecture. It was probably stupid to still continue there because he would have to quit eventually when his bump grew larger and larger. Stiles stroked the top of the jeep with a fond smile and froze in place feeling eyes on the back of his head. 

He turned his head to see Derek watching him from the top window and raised an eyebrow at him in question. It didn’t even have to be said because even from where he was stood he could see the worry in his eyes. 

“I love you” he mouthed before climbing into his car and starting her up. “Come on baby, it’s time for a little bit of freedom”

There was no such thing as freedom it would appear as he arrived on campus going into the little café to get a drink and barging straight into Jackson. 

“Whoa dude!” he cried eyeing him suspiciously. “What are you doing? Where’s Lydia?”

“Lesson. We arrived earlier and Derek told me not to leave you, not even for a second” he said with a grimace rolling his eyes. 

“Well…Derek isn’t here and we’re not even in the same lesson”

“I can’t leave you, Stiles, he’ll know…he always knows” he said looking a little sheepish. Stiles pinched the bridge between his eyes feeling a headache coming on because this was just ridiculous. 

“Look…I don’t need a bodyguard to walk around college, okay? I won’t tell him and you won’t either so just…go to lesson and I’ll see you later” Stiles said sidestepping him only for Jackson to follow. “Do I need to speak a different language?”

“Stiles, he knew you would say this! He knows you won’t want me here and believe me this is the last place I want to be right now but he told me to stay with you and that’s what I’m doing” he argued standing his ground. 

“Oh great! Well I’ll alert you if I get a paper cut or someone steals my essays” he snapped moodily moving around him. “What are you going to do?”

“I’ll be outside the classroom”

Stiles stared at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders up and down. “I’m going to have to get used to this aren’t I?”

“Did you really expect anything else, Stiles? Seriously? This is Derek Hale we’re talking about here. You’re his mate and his pregnant one now and nothing is going to change that. If you expected this to be an easy ride then you’re so wrong because this is just the start. If he loses you and he loses those pups…well I won’t be around to watch it unravel” he said looking at the floor and back up to him. 

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and knew he was right. It was rare for Jackson to be open like this and it was a little unnerving to say the least. He didn’t think for one moment this was going to be an easy ride.

“You’re right”

“Of course I’m right”

“Come on then” Stiles said indicating his head as he walked up the stairs to his classroom. “Are you seriously going to linger around outside? What if someone catches you?”

“I’ll hide” Jackson murmured with a shrug. “It’s easy enough” 

Nothing happened of course and the worst thing to happen was a deadline being pushed forward which meant more hours in front of his laptop. Stiles walked out last to see Jackson leaning against the wall typing on his phone which triggered his mind as he rang Derek who answered on the first ring. 

“I’m very, very, very mad at you, Derek Hale, because this is completely unnecessary. I don’t need a bodyguard to walk me around college. This is unfair on Jackson” he ranted as they walked down the stairs and he could feel Jackson right behind him. People walked back chatting loudly and smelling highly of perfume and aftershaves making him feel very queasy. 

“It’s just a precaution, Stiles, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine…” he said and trailed off with a grunt when someone barged right into him knocking him to side so his hip crashed into the banister. He hissed in pain glaring at the guy but stopped when he caught sight of Jackson growling rather aggressively at the guy who looked rather alarmed as he ran up the stairs and people stared.

“Jackson!” Stiles hissed grabbing his hands avoiding the claws coming out the best he could as he dragged him down the rest of the stairs and down the hallway. “You can’t do that! Not here…wait a minute”

“STILES!” Derek shouted down the phone as he pressed it against his ear. 

“Chill, I’m fine! Someone barged into me by accident, it happens”

“Come home right now” he ordered in a low voice. “I’m not taking no for an answer here so if you don’t come back home I will come get you myself”

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Stiles whispered closing his eyes. “He bumped into me! The worst I will have is a bruise”

“Stiles…please” Derek said softening his tone. “Just come home”

Stiles looked over to Jackson who had calmed down slowly returning back to normal and sighed softly. “Okay, I’ll be home soon”

“I’ll see you soon” Derek said before ending the call. Stiles pocked his cell and shoved Jacksons shoulder ignoring his small growl of warning. 

“What the hell was that?!”

“He hurt you, the idiot should have been looking where he was going” he hissed his eyes flaring gold for just a moment. 

“You two are as bad as each other!” he whispered feeling slightly insane as he rubbed his forehead trying to make sense of this. “There is being protective and then insane. I am four weeks here, four bloody weeks, and the worst that has happened is a shove by a guy not looking where he is walking and nausea! I am no damsel in distress and I’m not some woman. I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself”

“Tell that to Derek…”

“Oh I will!” Stiles said turning on his heel and heading towards the exit. 

 

~O~O~O~O~

“Everybody out” Stiles demanded and pointed at Derek with a steely gaze. “You stay here”

Everyone shared a look before jumping up and running towards the front door. Derek stood opposite him arms folded across his chest and no mercy on his face. Stiles breathed out slowly walking towards him and placing two hands on his chest.

“Derek, I love you but…” he said slowly but was cut off when he dragged him closer pulling him into a kiss. Stiles hummed against his lips knowing full well what he was doing but couldn’t help but fall into it. He opened his mouth feeling his tongue sweep into his and hands settle on his lower back kissing away any thought of overprotectiveness and damsels in distress. 

“This has to be done because you’re vulnerable, Stiles, you’re the most vulnerable of us all and I can’t…I can’t have anything happen to you. Our lives aren’t easy and you know this” he hissed pressing his forehead against his closing his eyes as he breathed in his scent. “This…” 

Derek trailed off not able to get his words out and could only clutch him closer while Stiles let his cheek rest against his shoulder.

“I can look after myself”

“I know but it’s my job now and you can’t push us away because it won’t work” 

“I know that” he said with an amused huff. “But I’m not some girl and if a pregnant woman all on her own can carry a baby, give birth to the baby and raise it till he or she is all grown up then why can’t I? You’ve always said I’m strong and I can do this without someone trailing after me or you being so protective that you have to drag me out of college because you’re…you” he said fondly pressing a kiss to his lips. “You can be protective of me all you want but you need to let me breathe a little”

“Can I think about it?”

“If you want but I’m not giving in” Stiles said with a smug smile. “We have to go tell my dad though…I don’t think he has any wolfsbane bullets” 

“Let’s go find out” Derek said tugging his cell out of his pocket and handing it to him. “Ring him”

“Oh god” Stiles muttered biting in his lip as he pressed the call button and stood back listening to it ring till he answered. 

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, dad, hey, look…I need to speak to you, urgently, and I could do it with being now” he said walking up and down the living area. 

“I’m home now”

“Oh! Good, good, okay we’ll be around in a few” he said closing his eyes. 

“Is this a whiskey conversation?” The Sheriff said before he hung up.

“Um, maybe” Stiles murmured. “I’ll see you in a few dad”

Stiles hung up and let out a gasp. “He’s going to kill me! Do you know the amount of times he mentioned safe sex to me? I lost count! I can never look at a banana the same way again” 

“Stiles, he’s not going to kill you” Derek said exasperated as he paced the room running his hands through his hair tugging at it hard. He walked over grabbing his wrists and pulling them down to pin at his sides. 

“Breathe in and out slowly” Derek instructed in a soothing voice breathing with him till Stiles felt relatively calmer and focused on him. “We need to go, come on”

“Oh god” Stiles moaned trailing after him as they walked out and walked to the Camaro. It was a tense few minutes of complete silence as they drove up to the house and parked. Stiles felt butterflies flutter in his stomach and pressed a hand against it meeting Derek’s eyes. He felt a little calmer at the affection there and reached over pulling him into a kiss. 

“Let’s do this” Stiles breathed letting him go and climbing out of the car. He felt like bambi taking his first steps as he walked up the path and opened the door inhaling the old smell of home, whiskey, and a hint of leather. 

“Dad!” he called out as he walked into the living area and spotted his dad sitting on the sofa with a bottle of whiskey right in front of him. 

“Stiles, Derek” he said with a nod standing up. “Come in and sit down then”

Stiles sat down opposite him feeling his hands shake as he came to terms with what he was about to do here. Derek sat next to him slowly placing a comforting hand on his lower back. 

“Dad…I don’t know where to begin really…” he said drifting off and feeling his eyes widen in surprise when the sheriff threw down a pregnancy test.

“Well you could start with that if you want” he said casually sipping his glass of whiskey. “Unless there is anything else you would like to tell me right here and now? But I think I’m probably right”

Stiles closed his eyes in horror at not remembering to take the pregnancy tests with them. Of course his dad would bloody find them! Stiles opened them and nodded quickly.

“Yeah…surprise!” he said faintly biting his lip. “I don’t even know what to say”

The Sheriff stared at the two of them for a long silent minute before downing the rest of his whiskey and pouring another glass. “I don’t think I should be surprised really…werewolves, male pregnancy, and all the random crap that comes along with it”

“It’s rare, very rare, but it can happen and mom always said I was a little magical” he said swallowing at the mention of his mom and wondered how she would take this news right now. It made his chest hurt to think about it and he shifted closer to Derek who wound his arm around his waist. 

“I don’t think she meant this, Stiles” he said flashing a look and looked away towards the window. “How can you be pregnant? This is the sort of thing you hear about in horror films!”

“It was the full moon, we didn’t use protection and…it happened! I’ve had a scan and everything dad and it’s real. They’re both real”

 

“Both?” he said softly staring at him with wide eyes.

“I’m four weeks pregnant with twins”

“Jesus Christ” The Sheriff whispered looking down at the carpet trying to digest the information and finding it a little too hard at the moment. “Twins…well aint that something”

“Your grandchildren” Stiles muttered licking his lips to wet them and smiling faintly when he looked up, his eyes glazing over for a moment and he nodded slowly. 

“I’m going to be a grandfather and…hell, Stiles, you’re going to be a father…both of you! You’re twenty years old” he said staring at him with fierce eyes. “You can barely look after yourself these days and what about college? Your education and career is gone, Stiles, you have two babies to look after now and this isn’t going to be some trip in the park son. Yeah, you’ll have Derek and the other guys but they’re yours solely, your flesh and blood and you can’t just shove them at someone else when you get tired or sick of it”

“Is that what you think I’m going to do? Shove my own children at someone when I get tired of it or bored of it? I would never do that” he cried suddenly feeling very angry. “I have been pregnant for four weeks, I have known for one day and already I have people telling me it won’t be an easy ride, it’s going to be hard, and you don’t think I know that? They’re not just mine; they’re mine and Derek’s. No, we’re probably not ready for babies but who is? The only people who plan this are freaks who believe they can do it! It’s called the learning process and I’m going to learn from the best…I’m going to learn from you because you’re all I have and I’m going to need my dad to support me throughout this because I’m so scared but I’m also happy because they’re my little miracles” 

He was breathless as he finished his little rant and could feel tears running down his cheeks. Stiles turned to face Derek who was staring back at him with nothing but pride and awe on his face as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips and a hand stroked down a cheek. 

The Sheriff sat stock still staring at Stiles for a moment before standing up and holding out his hand for him. Stiles took it without question and gasped in relief when he was tugged into a tight bone crushing hug and could hear his dad faintly sniffle next to his ear. 

“I won’t abandon you, Stiles, I’ll be here….every step of the way” he said in a whisper close to his ear. 

“Thank you” he whispered back clinging to him in relief that he still had him and he wasn’t dead because he did honest to god fear it for a while. 

“Twins” he breathed stepping back and shaking his head. “You’re in for a ride kid…and I’m guessing they’ll be little werewolves”

“Fifty, fifty chance” Derek said with a nod watching them almost a little wistfully. 

“It’ll be fine” Stiles said with a nod raising an eyebrow and shrugging. “They’re ours and fate works in mysterious ways” 

Stiles moved out of his grip and back to Derek who opened his arms for him as he sat in his lap and he placed a warm hand against his stomach. It was going to be a journey they couldn’t wait to start. 

“Let’s go see Deaton”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! They make me smile and encourage me to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add that if people haven't realised there is no Peter, there was no alpha pack, and everything with Gerard is forgotten about. This is canon but not canon. I hope no one minds.

It was like a trigger going off after the news had been told to everyone. The next person who was told was Melissa and her reaction could be either hilarious or frightening from her scream and complete disbelief. The end result was of course that she would help out anyway she could. It was a relief for everyone especially Scott who was betting on his mom for help with this. 

Deaton had given Derek a pregnancy do’s and don’ts which was photocopied and given to everyone in the know about Stiles. Stiles watched dumbfounded and stared down at his list with a mixture of horror and surprise. It sent the others into a crazy faze as tons of folic acid, iron, and other vitamins was suddenly there and being thrusted at him. Derek and Scott went out and came back with a whole load of new ingredients excluding items such as cheese, fish, unpasteurized milk and juices, eggs, and processed foods such as hot dogs were a big no-no and all of it was a bit overwhelming. Coffee was gone, alcohol was banned, and even though he didn’t smoke that was also banned and he was told to avoid people who did. 

It felt like being wrapped in a big bubble away from the world. His fourth week slipped away and his fifth week arrived quickly. His stomach which was flat the other day now supported a small bump which was another factor that this was so very real. His Adderall had been taken away after Deaton told him first hand that it couldn’t be taken while he was pregnant, it could be harmful towards the babies and it was now about the weaning off process. It was difficult but he could cope without it for a good few months. 

His list also informed him and the rest of them that he needed exercise daily, he needed a flu shot, he needed to sleep 7 – 9 hours lying on his side which would help blood flow for him and the babies and to drink plenty of fluid. Stiles had lost count of the amount of times water was thrusted at him and he was forced to drink it all till it was gone and they were satisfied. Stiles was close to screaming but he knew they just wanted to help and Derek had told him he couldn’t stop them from doing their job. 

The house was cleaned top to bottom with everyone being extra careful around him like he was a china doll. He didn’t need to be protected like this and it was incredibly frustrating. It wasn’t just that of course it was also his symptoms increasing. His sense of smell and the fact that most foods made him feel very nauseous, Lydia’s perfume made him want to gag and hide so that soon disappeared, his nausea increased, the pain increased as the babies grew slowly inside of him and it was the worst and greatest nightmare ever. 

Stiles was lying in bed that morning ending his fifth week with Derek wrapped around him tracing his fingers over the small bump there. He could feel the imprint of his small smile against the back of his neck and he couldn’t resist looking over his shoulder to see him and that’s when it hit him like a train. He swallowed hard looking away breathing harder. It felt like the moment before you’re about to be sick. Your stomach is riddled in pain, you’re rolling around the bed moaning and then you just have to run. 

“Stiles?” Derek murmured in concern and sat up a little straighter when Stiles struggled out of bed running into the bathroom. It sent the whole house into a nervous frenzy as they appeared at the bathroom door twitching to go inside but also too disgusted to go in. Despite Scott, Allison, Jackson and Lydia living in their own homes they had resolved to stay in the house for a little while to be here if Stiles needs anything. Stiles spat the remains of last night’s dinner into the bowel before groaning and flushing it away. 

“So it begins” he murmured with a whimper slumping on the floor feeling like complete crap. He looked at his watch to see it was 10.15am and wondered how long it would last. The bathroom door opened and he looked up to see everyone bar Boyd who was not good with sickness at all. He was waiting downstairs listening closely. Isaac held out a glass of water for him and smiled softly when he took it gratefully sipping it. 

“Everyone out” Derek ordered watching them disappear down the stairs before going in and wrinkling his nose at the smell. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just puked my guts up” he murmured with a sigh moving closer to him and resting his head against his chest. “I don’t want this, I hate being sick” 

“It’ll fade in a few weeks” 

Stiles opened his eyes moving his head back to look at him with narrowed eyes. “That is not in one way helpful! Weeks? Get out” 

“Stiles…” he muttered amused and held up his hands when Stiles shifted away from him to lean against the bathtub. 

“Just leave me in here to die” he murmured sipping his water. “You did this to me, you go away” 

“I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me” he said standing up and walking out. Stiles glared at him for a moment before going to sip the water again and gagging. Isaac looked up at the ceiling hearing Stiles retch yet again and whimpered pushing his forehead against Erica’s shoulder. 

“We’re going to have to get used to this” she murmured looking at the others. “Morning sickness isn’t just in the morning. The idiot that made that up had no idea…it’s any time of the day! Stiles could throw up all day” 

The looks of horror were nearly all of the same as Scott patted Allison’s leg before getting up to go see how he was. Stiles whimpered as he flushed yet again and looked up to see Scott walking towards him and kneeling down to rub his back.

“Scott, you take this, you can deal with it. I swear I’ll love you forever and ever” he pleaded pushing his hands together in sign of prayer. 

“If I could I would” he said with a sad smile helping him to his feet. “You need to lie down, come on. I’ll get the bucket” 

Stiles huffed walking to the bedroom and scowling at Derek who was lying there watching him thoughtfully. 

“You” Stiles muttered as he climbed into bed and laid down face first. Derek sighed manhandling him to lie on his side instead and ran a hand through his hair soothingly. Scott returned with the cleaning bucket and a glass of water. 

“Thanks, Scott” he murmured shooting him a grateful look and closed his eyes. 

“I need to get to work but I’ll see you later” Scott muttered turning on his heel and running back downstairs. Stiles let out a soft sigh and peered over his shoulder. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in work? Our children need a nursery, remember?” he murmured shifting to sit up. Derek followed his actions and let his hand drift over his stomach. 

“I don’t want to leave you and everyone is leaving today”

“I’ll be fine on my own! What is the worst that can happen?”

“Choking on your own sick and I’m not here” he said looking up to meet his eyes. Stiles huffed covering his eyes with his hands trying his best not to call him idiot and how would he choke on his own sick? He sighed letting his hands drop and shifted leaning over him to grab the remote and switched on the television. 

“Well I suppose we better get comfortable” he said raising an eyebrow flicking through the channels. “You should still go to work though…Mrs Harrison will not be pleased if she can’t stare at your ass while you fix her dryer for the hundredth time”

“I’d rather look after you and it’s not like we need the money, Stiles”

“But we do! Do you know how expensive babies are? They’re going to need clothes, bottles, diapers, wipes, toys, two cots, and the spare bedroom no one took will have to be made into a nursery so that means paint, carpet, and everything else on top of it” he ranted settling on the music channel and leaning back. “You’re not actually rolling in millions of dollars are you?”

“Who says I’m not?”

“You’re lying” Stiles murmured narrowing his eyes. “The renovation cost a bomb, Derek, and if you were a millionaire you wouldn’t be working” 

“So? I work because it fills up my day…what do you think I would do all day? Roll around in my money”

“Yeah like a dog” Stiles muttered and hid his smile behind his hand when Derek glared at him. “Okay, fine, you’re a millionaire and our babies are going to be very well off” 

“They’ll never go without and they will always have their family around them” Derek murmured tracing his fingers over the bump. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you or them…ever. I won’t let it happen” 

“Nothing is going to happen...”

“You need to stop saying that” Derek snapped looking up at him. “Word is going to get out about you, Stiles, the human carrying pups to full term. You’re a miracle, they are a miracle just like you said to your dad…other packs out there are going to be very…interested” he said saying the last word with a snap of his teeth. 

“You think they’ll come here?” Stiles breathed in fear staring out of the window. 

“I don’t know but don’t say nothing will happen because it might” 

“I can’t deal with that and being pregnant! Stress is not good, Deaton told me not to stress because if I stress so will the babies and…” he ranted and squeaked when Derek covered his mouth with his hand.

“You’re stressing now, Stiles, just relax” he said pushing him down into the pillow. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m a little hungry” he mumbled pushing his bottom lip out. “It’s strange being hungry after being sick”

 

“I shouldn’t be surprised really”

“Get used to it! Just you wait till my cravings come in” Stiles said gleefully. “All the weird and the wonderful”

“Really” Derek said in question facing him with a look of disgust. 

“Hell yeah, if I want ice cream and pickles then you will go out at 4am to get them” he said pointing a finger at him. “No matter what, Derek Hale, because you have to do sod all here” 

“I have to deal with you” Derek hissed and dodged out of the way when Stiles chucked his pillow at him. 

Stiles hummed pushing up off the bed and following him downstairs. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek said vaguely annoyed as he walked into the kitchen.

“I’m deciding what I want” he said opening the fridge and wrinkling his nose and looked over his shoulder. “Is everyone gone?”

“Yes”

“I’m going to college tomorrow” Stiles said bringing out the sausages and chucking them at Derek. “You can’t keep me here”

“What are you going to do when you’re too big to even go outside without people noticing that you’re pregnant or looking a little large?” he said softly looking at him. “You’re going to get bigger and soon…you’re already showing and how long do you think you can go before questions are asked”

“I can hide it! That’s what hoodies are for” Stiles argued standing by his side as he started to cook his breakfast for him. “I can hide till it’s too much and spring break is coming up soon as well but I need to finish this. You were the one who told me to do this! You told me to carry on my education so I could become something”

“That was before this happened, Stiles, and I would rather you didn’t stress yourself out”

“It’s psychology! Derek, I love you, you’re everything to me, my sun, stars, and bloody moon but I need to get out of this house and be normal in society before I’m locked away here for months” he said locking his arms around his neck and pressing his forehead to his temple. “The babies want this…”

“Don’t you dare” Derek said slowly meeting his eyes with a scowl. 

“I do dare and I’m going tomorrow and I’m going to study, do my essays, and I’m going to get somewhere before life knocks me back down” he said with a satisfied smile kissing him quickly. “I’ll be upstairs” 

Stiles felt satisfied as he sat on the bed waiting till Derek came up and handed him his sausages. Derek rolled his eyes joining him as they sat curled up together watching crap morning television and bickering over characters from various programmes. It felt nice and comforting to be able to do this and it reminded him of the beginning. Time passed by quickly after that and he was more than content to rest against him and sleep the day away. 

His dreams felt so lifelike as he stood in the middle of the woods; it was dark, creepy, and disturbing really. The colours blurred into one around him as he stood in complete silence, his breath was a white puff as he breathed hard and fast. His hand trailed down to stomach but the bump was gone and it was then he could hear in the distance a wailing. His heart seemed to clench at the sound and he stepped forward feeling the dead leaves and twigs crunch under his feet and he knew it was his baby but only one of them. 

“What the…” he breathed and turned startled hearing another wail in the opposite direction. “No, no, no”

The screaming and crying increased in both directions torturing him to choose which child he would choose, who he would run to, and he couldn’t decide. Stiles stepped towards one when he heard a faint growl behind him. His body seemed to freeze at the sound and he turned looking out into the darkness to see a pair of bright blue eyes stare back. He turned to face it dead on his breathing becoming shakier as he stepped back and in the same direction only for the unknown wolf go in the opposite. It was choosing one and losing the other. 

The whimpering only got louder and louder as he desperately tried to sort his head out when the blue eyes disappeared and a blur of a figure ran towards his other child. Stiles cried out trying to run after it but he couldn’t, he was rooted to the spot, and no matter of shouting could help him till he heard someone calling his name and everything turned to white. Stiles opened his eyes with a gasp clinging to the figure in front of him and saw Scott staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Scott said sitting down on the carefully staring at him. Stiles swallowed looking out of the window and staring out of it confused to see it was dark. 

“Where’s Derek?”

“He went out with Erica, Isaac and Boyd. You’ve been sleeping for ages apparently and he told me to tell you he’ll be back soon and then I heard you calling out” Scott explained pulling out his phone. Stiles reached for it shaking his head. 

“You’ll only worry him over nothing and he’s already freaking out over everything” he said with a sigh sitting up. “It was just a bad dream”

“What was it about?”

“I don’t---I don’t even know man. I was in the woods it was dark and I was all alone and then…I heard this crying. It was one of the babies and I went to walk towards them when in the opposite direction I heard the other one. I had to choose but…but there was a wolf there, it had blue eyes and I didn’t know it…it was waiting for me to choose and then it suddenly ran towards one of them and I couldn’t stop it” he said covering his face with his hands. 

“It was just a dream” Scott said patting him on the back and looked towards the bedroom door. “Come in guys”

Stiles looked up to see Allison and Lydia come in looking concerned as they handed him some juice and a sandwich. He smiled when they crowded on the bed cooing and petting him like he was an overgrown puppy. 

“I’m fine ladies! Just a bad dream and no…don’t tell Derek” he said when Lydia opened her mouth. “It was nothing just my mind playing tricks or foreshadowing. What is my life seriously?”

“I’d say it was insane mixed with a mixture of horror and unexpected pregnancies” Allison said with a smile. Stiles let out a fake laugh as he bit into his sandwich and paused. 

“Oh god” he murmured as he jumped off the bed sprinting into the bathroom barely making it to the toilet as he hurled. Morning sickness was a bad lie and whoever came up with the idea well Stiles hoped they choked on their own vomit. He sighed resting his forehead on his arm feeling like complete shit. 

“What are you kids doing to me” he murmured with a sigh sitting back and blinking rapidly. “Give me constant peeing and the strangest cravings ever but this? No thank you”

Stiles stood flushing and moving over to the mirror to look at his reflection. He looked a little peaky, his skin pale and he guess other people would call it the pregnancy glow. He sighed turning to the side and lifting his shirt to see the bump there and thought of his dream. It was alarming and unaccepted to dream of something like that but he guess he could blame Derek for telling him that other packs would be interested in the human with the ability to carry pups. 

“I won’t let anything happen to either of you” he muttered staring down at the pale skin of his abdomen. “I promise” 

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles had no idea how extreme the symptoms of the pregnancy would be on his body until five weeks turned into seven weeks pregnant. It was two weeks of nonstop vomiting from the early hours of the morning till the early start of the afternoon; his stomach craved the strangest things that even most of the pack was disgusted. His cravings at the moment were Cajun chicken and grapes dipped in peanut butter. It was hilarious to watch the pure disgust on Jackson’s face every morning in college as he lingered around watching him dip grapes into his secret pot. Derek had eventually relented in an angry snap after Stiles constant badgering to go to college and the freedom was awesome. Jackson didn’t have to be there but he liked to linger just in case anything did happen.

His tiredness increased and he found himself sleeping half of the evening away after college dozing against a member of the pack who cuddled with him. It was a strange moment when you wake up to see all of them huddled around you wanting to be close and you have Isaac and Erica in your lap, Boyd at your feet, and your head on your best friends shoulder. Lydia had taken photos and was blackmailing him with them unless he gave her sole permission to decorate the nursery. It was proving difficult. 

His regular updates with Deaton were regular as he was given a series of needles and jabs to stop him getting diseases and the flu. Melissa also joined being his stand in nurse as she made him lie down and she poked and prodded checking their health.

“They’re doing well” she said with a smile to both of their relief. 

But also alarmingly enough his bump had grown significantly that it was evident behind one of his t-shirts. 

“You’re going to be so big” Erica said to him as she smoothed a hand over the small bump. “This is seven weeks, Stiles; you’re not even past your first trimester next week yet”

“Seriously” he mumbled staring down at his body. “Should I be worried?”

“What? Of course not! You have two in your oven” she said with a smirk kissing his cheek. “I can’t wait till you find out the sexes because baby clothes!” 

“Yeah” he murmured smoothing a hand over it and jumping when arms wound around his waist. 

“Stop worrying” Derek whispered into his ear. “You’ll look fine”

“I was flat three weeks ago and look!” he said pressing Derek’s hand there. “Can you hear anything?”

“Not yet but your smell has heightened and if anyone doubted your pregnant out there they won’t now” he whispered running a hand up and down over it. “I thought you were seeing your dad today?”

“I am, I’m going now but Erica stopped me and if Lydia starts pestering you again about the nursery tell her I have many embarrassing stories of when we were younger” he said with a smile leaning into his kiss and moving out of his arms. 

He arrived at the house thankful he dad was in and hid his body in a large hoodie. Stiles hugged him in greeting before stepping back, holding up a finger, and zipping down the hoodie to show him. 

“Bloody hell! You’ve got big”

“It’s because I’m pregnant” he said quickly hiding it again. “I’m not fat”

“I never said you were” he said bemused raising an eyebrow and ordering him to sit down. “What do you fancy to eat?”

“Nothing I was puking half of my breakfast half an hour ago” he murmured with a sigh. “I can’t keep anything down”

The Sheriff smiled standing near the counter as he poured them both some juice. “Your mom was the same with you. She was up half the morning with you and it carried on way till the eighth month”

“What?” Stiles said in a dull voice. “That’s not happening here, no way”

“Stiles, you can’t exactly stop it” he said with a chuckle handing him the glass. “You’re doing well though, you’ve got a glow”

“Yeah that’s sweat! It’s exhausting” he said with a huff leaning back. “Women deserve a medal”

“So do you” 

Stiles looked up at him and shrugged with a sigh letting one hand rest there. “I keep researching it…pregnancy, twins, anything to do with it and I keep seeing babies being born underweight or prematurely. There’s a risk of me miscarrying, catching some infection, and not carrying them till full term…what if I lose them dad? I can’t…” he said trailing off when his dad walked over sitting down and gripping his shoulder. 

“You’re not going to lose them” he said gripping it tightly. “You can’t think like that because if you think negatively so does your body, your mood, your mind can react towards it. You have to keep a positive mind otherwise what’s the point?”

“I know I just can’t…”

“Stiles, listen to me. You have to stop it, stop looking up these and let your mind relax. You will carry them till full term like any woman any out there. Tell me you believe it”

“I believe it dad” he whispered exhaling shakily and watching him remove his hand and nod. “I believe it” 

“How’s your course?” The Sheriff said softly settling back into the sofa and Stiles felt himself relax slightly at the change of conversation. It was good to spend time with him since it was so limited these days but he was grateful to get home eventually. He stepped out his jeep only to find a welcoming party as Derek walked down to meet him.

“You were gone long”

“I was spending time with my dad. He had some…stories to tell” he said with a raised eyebrow and looked at him with a small smile. “Did you miss me?”

“No” he murmured pulling him into a kiss and gently pushing him back against the car. Stiles hummed opening his mouth to slide his tongue against his and groaned greedily for more.

“I hear…pregnancy in women makes them very, very horny and I’m all for one on that” Stiles murmured cupping his hands behind his neck. “I need you”

“The house is full and they’re waiting for you” Derek murmured breathless tucking his face into the crook of his neck inhaling his smell. “I can send them away”

“No, no, it wouldn’t be fair to them” Stiles murmured with a sigh looking up at the house. “We’ll have to save it to later”

Derek hummed in displeasure seeking his mouth again in a deeper kiss before pulling away and linking their hands together. “Later”

Stiles like the hint of a promise in his tone as he led them back up to the house and they walked in hearing chatter in both the kitchen and the living room. Jackson, Scott, and Boyd were going head to head on the Wii and Lydia and Erica were attempting to cook a dinner but it wasn’t going well. Stiles snorted amused as Scott shoved Jackson. 

“You’re cheating!” 

Stiles took them both upstairs and sighed in bliss as he dropped on the bed and opened his arms for him. Derek watched him with fond eyes before joining him on the bed and holding him close. He tucked his head under his chin and stared out of the window tracing his fingers over his shirt with a hum. 

“Seven months” Stiles whispered peering up at him with a smirk and grinning when Derek let out a small whine nuzzling closer to him and kissing him till his lips felt swollen and bruised. It was well worth it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support, comments, and kudos! It's really nice to see my work being appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles groaned hands gripping the headboard as Derek slammed into him from behind. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and his back felt damp and sticky against Derek who thrusted into him deeply and slowly. The sex was good, it was always good, but Stiles wasn’t overly keen on slow and gentle. He liked it particularly rough, fast, and dirty earning an orgasm that left him breathless and fucked out. 

“Harder, fuck me harder!” Stiles pleaded planting his knees firmer into the mattress and gripping the headboard tighter. “Please, Derek”

“Don’t want to hurt you” he breathed tucking his face into the crook of his neck and biting gently. Stiles groaned fisting his hand into the back of his hair rocking his hips backwards forcing him deeper inside of him. 

“You won’t…please, Derek, please” he muttered tossing his head back to expose his throat and wrapped a hand around his own neglected cock. His heartbeat was loud in his ears, the heat was spreading across him and pooling in his groin hotter and hotter till he cried out spilling over his hand and hitting the wood of the headboard. Derek growled against his ear when he tightened around him and clutched his body tighter against him, his hand splayed on his bump as he climaxed. Stiles moaned weakly slumping back against him and let out a weak chuckle. 

“Our bedroom reeks of sex” he murmured turning his head to meet his lips kissing him. “Who knew the third round could be so exciting?”

“Shut up” Derek muttered licking his bottom lip and pulling out to lie on his back. Stiles hummed grabbing his t-shirt and wiping it down the headboard so he could lie down next to him. 

Stiles smiled when Derek shuffled closer resting his head on his chest to stroke a hand over his bump with a small smile. He was in his ninth week closing towards the end of his first trimester and it was scary but also exciting. It had grown in size which meant his clothes were beginning to stretch and it was obvious he was pregnant or getting fat really quick in his abdomen area. It was constant fatigue, nausea, morning/afternoon sickness and his weight dropping significantly because food just wouldn’t stay down. His cravings just got weirder and weirder from watermelon slices dipped in chocolate to crisps and brown sauce. He saw the worry in Derek’s eyes when he looked away from him and the constant nagging from his dad wasn’t helping when he instructed him to eat properly. 

“Can you hear them yet?”

“Not yet” Derek replied with a shake of his head. “They’re too small”

“Too small my ass” Stiles muttered with a snort trailing a hand into his hair. “I’m huge already”

“You’re not huge at all, Stiles” Derek said with a frown looking up at him. “You’re round with my pups”

“Round…are you calling me fat?” Stiles muttered poking him in the shoulder. Derek rolled his eyes ignoring him as he resumed trailing his fingers over the skin of his bump. It was hard underneath his touch and it fascinated him deeply. 

“When are the others getting back?”

“Do you really care? I thought you were relieved to get a free house?”

“I am! I was just curious as to why they aren’t back yet. I bet they know we’re doing it” he said with a nod looking down at Derek with a pointed look. “I can count the amount of times I’ve heard all of them fucking each other”

“Stiles…” Derek murmured raising an eyebrow at him. 

“What? I have! Allison and Scott are disgusting and don’t even get me started on Lydia and Jackson. I’ll never be able to erase the sound of his cries of passion” he said dramatically covering his heart and laughing loud when Derek scoffed in disgust. 

“I have a headache” Stiles muttered with a sigh. “My chest and stomach kills, I think my intestines are hanging out my ass, and I can’t keep anything down at all. Why can’t you be pregnant?”

“Because you are and it wouldn’t work” 

“That’s such bullshit” Stiles murmured nibbling on his thumb. “I think we should switch. I’d like to see you do this day in and day out. You, you massive puppy, would not be able to handle it”

Derek scowled deeply lifting his head at the insult and sighing when he blew a raspberry at him. “I’m not a puppy or a dog. Your jokes are getting a little old, Stiles”

“I’m the funniest person here…all I have is my sarcasm, my humour, and my damn good looks” he said petting the top of his hair. “If I don’t have my wit, what do I have?”

“An attitude problem” 

“Hey!” Stiles protested swatting him. “I’ll beat you and there is sod all you can do about it”

“Oh really?” Derek murmured spinning to face him, his eyes dark with a hint of red dwelling there as he shifted closer to him. “How would you beat me, Stiles?”

“I’m sure my frying pan would be of some use or a newspaper I could hit you on the nose on. I could do anything I wanted and you couldn’t do anything about it” he murmured with a smile when he slid in between his thighs cocking his head at him. 

“Could you really hurt me?”

“I’m pregnant; my hormones are all over the place. I’m in my second month and you hear about it all the time…pregnant women going nuts on their partners and husbands” Stiles replied brushing his nose down his cheek. “I may love you but if you dare insult me later on in my pregnancy when I’m fat and waddling…I’ll beat you

“You’d never hurt me, Stiles” he murmured touching his cheek and staring deep into his eyes. “You’re my mate and I’m yours”

Stiles swallowed deeply rolling his eyes before focusing on him once again and wrapping his arms around his neck. “You just keep believing that”

“You’re not the least bit threatening”

“One day I will be!” Stiles cried exposing his neck submitting to him and moaning when Derek kissed his neck scratching the soft skin. He hummed gasping when he bit into his neck sucking the fragile skin till the blood vessels broke on the skin. Stiles knew his neck would be littered with marks and hummed lying back onto the cushion while Derek hovered over him so he wouldn’t crush the babies. 

The mood was broken though when the front door opened and they pulled apart hearing Scott and Isaac talking loudly about the film they had just seen. Stiles sighed pouting and looked at Derek confused. 

“Didn’t you hear them?”

“I was distracted” he said with a sigh pushing off and away from him to collect his clothes and chuck Stiles some. “We need food”

“I’m not hungry…”

“I don’t care. You need to eat. Deaton and Melissa are concerned about your weight” Derek said looking at him for a long moment before walking out. Stiles sighed scrubbing his hands over his face and looked up when Erica, Lydia, and Allison strolled in with a mischievous look on all their faces. 

“Okay…what’s up ladies?” he said suspiciously eyeing them as they landed on the bed and Erica wrinkled her nose. 

“This room reeks of sex, sweat, and come” she said staring at Stiles who smirked folding his arms over his chest. 

“I’m horny twenty four seven” he said with a shrug. “What do you want?”

“We’ve noticed your clothes are looking a little small on you now so tomorrow we’re going shopping for you and the twins” Lydia said patting his knee.

“No” Stiles whined looking at all of them. “I hate shopping!” 

“It’s happening, Stiles, suck it up” Allison said holding up a credit card with a smirk. “It’ll be fun! The boys will be training”

“I am a boy” Stiles murmured with a frown. 

“Pregnant boy who is not a werewolf and needs brand clothes because soon he’ll be too big!” Erica said patting his shoulder. “It’ll be good and we can look at baby clothes for squiggle and wiggle”

“That is not their nicknames!” he protested wildly gesturing at her. “They are not being called squiggle and wiggle…no way”

“Why not? They’re cute! If you won’t let me name them then at least give me this” she pleaded getting on her knees. “I will love you forever and ever”

“It’s okay…I can do without your love” he said and dodged out of the way when she went to hit his shoulder. “I call the shots tomorrow, my body, my clothes, my babies and I pick their clothes” 

He was satisfied when the three of them nodded and jumped up chatting excitedly about when to leave. Stiles grabbed his bottle of water taking a big gulp and wandered downstairs to see Boyd looking up at him. 

“How was the film?”

“Awful” he said simply amusing Stiles who nodded at him and wandered into the living room to see them setting up the Wii once again. 

“I’m going to beat you, you cheat” Scott said as Jackson set up the game with a smug smile. 

“Face it, McCall, you suck” he said throwing the remote up and catching it with a flick off his wrist. Stiles sat down content to watch them and smiled when Isaac sat down next to him. It didn’t take long for Stiles to settle into the couch with Isaac draped over his legs content to lie there with him. He was force fed pasta by Derek who sat by his head watching him and giving him juice to drink it with. 

“I feel ill” Stiles murmured with a sigh trailing his hand into Isaac’s hair. “You suck”

“I apologise for caring about you” Derek mumbled kissing the top of his head as he walked out. Stiles glared at him over his shoulder playfully before settling and wincing as Scott howled actually thumping his foot like a little girl when Jackson won again. 

“I want a go” Stiles said poking at Isaac to move and pushing up with a small grunt gesturing at Scott who eyed him warily looking towards the kitchen before back to him. 

“Are you sure?”

“It’s Wii, Scott, it’s not like I’m running a marathon and Deaton told me to do exercises so this is it” he said snatching it. “You lot are going to be the death of me”

Scott sat down by Isaac glancing nervously at Derek who stood at the door watching him carefully. Stiles looked at Jackson cocking his head and smiling. 

“Is that fear I see, Jackson?” he teased. “Are you afraid of being beaten?”

“Bring it on” Jackson muttered as the game was restarted. Stiles was confident enough that he could beat Jackson knocking him off his high horse and smirked at Jackson when he eventually landed the final blow. 

“Yes!” he shouted smugly pointing a finger at him. “Beaten by someone pregnant” 

“Rematch!” Jackson demanded furiously. 

“No way dude, I’m tired” he said chucking the remote to Scott who caught it. “I just needed to put you in your place”

“That was not fair!” Jackson protested looking between Stiles and the television with a frantic look on his face. “I couldn’t exactly beat you what with you being all fragile and all!”

“Hey, I am no woman!” Stiles said holding up a hand to point his finger at him. “I won fair and square because about eight months ago that game was my life and I played it whenever I could. Now shut it and face your defeat”

It was dead silent for a long moment before everyone broke out into a chorus of laughter looking at Jackson who scowled at all of them. 

“I still beat McCall!”

Stiles hummed satisfied sitting back down to Isaac when Scott jumped up again to play. It was moments like these he loved the most when it wasn’t all being serious and worrying all the time. They could all relax and just chill without threat or violence. The only terrifying thought was when would it all end?

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles was barely awake when a frantic knocking on the bedroom door stirred him and he felt Derek growl low in warning covering his back. 

“What?” Stiles muttered as the door opened and Lydia ran in jumping up and down in excitement. He blinked staring up at her as he shifted and elbowed Derek to stop his protective stance over him and looked at the white bag in her hands. 

“What’s in the bag, Lydia?” he murmured rubbing his eyes still feeling the sting from lack of sleep. His constant drinking of water wasn’t helping his bladder and the frequent trips to the bathroom were not doing his sleeping pattern any good.

“I ordered these the moment we found out you were expecting twins and…just don’t hate me” she pleaded handing him the white bag. Stiles glanced at Derek who looked grumpily tired and not happy at being woken up at 8am. He opened it peering inside and snorted pulling out the two baby vests, one white and one pink, with clear wording across the both of them:

My Daddy’s Crazy in Love with Me. 

Stiles shook his head amused picking up the pick one and looking at Lydia with a raised eyebrow. “This is a pink one…probably for a girl…we have no idea who they are yet. We could have two little boys”

“Yes and who says pink is a girl’s colour?” Lydia said with hands on her hips. “If you two do have two little boys then they will be unique in every way possible wearing pink and white” 

Stiles couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face and nodded handing them to Derek and opening his arms for her. Lydia went into them easily enough as he hugged her tight.

“I love it! Thank you” he said and let her go as she smiled proudly smoothing down her outfit. 

“I knew you would now hurry up and get dressed. We have a big day of shopping and we need your credit card” she said pointing at Derek staring down at the baby vests who nodded slowly. Lydia left the bedroom satisfied and Stiles picked up the baby vest with a small smile. 

“Just think…they’ll be filled in a few months” he murmured stroking it. Stiles hummed picking it up and fitting it over his little bump with a snort of laughter. “Not just yet…but maybe in a few more weeks”

Derek made a small noise in the back of his throat before gripping the back of his neck pulling him into a fierce kiss. Stiles blinked in surprise before kissing him back and pulled back breathless and licking his suddenly sore lips.

“What was that for?” he murmured softly. 

“Just being you” he replied before tucking his face into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent.

“I remember just being me irritated you” Stiles joked stroking a hand into his hair. “How times change…” 

They remained like that for a long few minutes before Derek let him go and Stiles could get out of bed to get dressed. Derek lounged in bed watching him as he rooted through all his clothes with an upset sigh. 

“I won’t be able to fit into any of these soon! I think I should be pregnant but not show at all…I mean how easier would that be? I wouldn’t get stared at for wearing a jacket in spring and do you know hot it is out there?!” Stiles muttered throwing a pair of jeans back in the wardrobe. “It’ll be summer soon and it’s going to be so hot and I won’t be able to go out wearing a big coat or jumper because the heat would kill me” 

“I like it” Derek murmured letting his eyes roam up and down him. “I like your bump”

“You would because you like stroking it and petting it” he said rolling his eyes fondly. “I meanwhile cannot fit into my clothes” 

“That’s what shopping is about” 

“I have to deal with Allison, Lydia, and Erica all day! Clothes and baby clothes” he said with a frown stroking his bump and looked over to him. “Do you think we should be buying baby clothes? It might jinx it”

“Jinx it?”

“Yeah, I mean they say not to buy them before your first trimester just in case something happens and I could lose them” he whispered looking up and jumping when Derek appeared right in front of him. “We don’t exactly have the best of luck, Derek” 

“You are not going to lose them” 

“You don’t know that, you can’t know that” he protested weakly and closed his eyes. “My dad told me to stop doing this but I keep having weird dreams. I keep dreaming I’m in the woods with them and we’re being stalked or dreams they’re missing and we can’t find them and I just…”

“Stiles, look at me!” he insisted wrapping his hand around the back of his head and forcing him to meet his eyes. “You need to stop this right now. They’re just dreams and you’re dreaming them because your mind is replaying all your fears and nightmares. They’re fine, you are strong enough to do this and you always have been”

“That’s a lot of words for you” Stiles murmured staring at him with wide eyes. “I know, I know, you’re right. I just want it all over and done with so they can be here”

“They will be soon” he said letting him go. “Get dressed” 

Stiles swallowed bobbing his head as he pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans and an old t-shirt which was a little baggy on him fitting over the bump well enough to conceal it. He peered in the mirror poking at the bags underneath his eyes with a frown before rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“This is going to be a long day” he murmured collecting his things and heading downstairs to see no one up apart from the five of them. Allison immediately handed him a bacon sandwich which he accepted gratefully. 

“So what are the plans?”

“Town” Erica said quickly. “Shops, lunch, shops, shops, and oh…shops. This isn’t just for you. I need a new outfit”

“For what?” Stiles muttered through a mouth full of bacon. “Nothing is exactly happening”

“Am I not allowed to look nice? I work my ass off in that stupid little store with an asshole of a manager that I would gladly rip his throat out if I could without being caught” she said examining her nails. “I deserve to look nice”

Stiles gulped staring at her and honestly admitted to himself only that she was still very scary at times. “Right…” 

“Don’t tire yourself out” Derek warned handing him a glass of orange juice to drink down with it. “Don’t stress yourself out, get plenty of rest when you can, and no lifting anything”

“What do you think shopping is? It’ll be fine!” Stiles said leaning back to look at him. “It’s not a training day which I would gladly help out in if you want”

“No”

“It was worth a try” Stiles mumbled sipping the orange juice and wincing at the sharp taste. 

“You’re not getting out of this” Lydia said with a scoff. “Come on, we have a long day ahead of us”

Stiles grimaced brushing his hands and stood up looking at Derek. “If you really loved me you’d get me out of this”

“Goodbye, Stiles” he murmured brushing a kiss against his lips and stroked the side of him bump with a small smile. “Be careful and…stop worrying” 

“I see how it is” Stiles whispered shaking his head at him with narrowed eyes. “I’ll be back later and you will look at every item I buy”

“I tremble with fear” Derek murmured kissing him goodbye and gently shoving him towards the girls who eagerly grabbed him and headed out of the front door. 

“We’re not taking the jeep” Erica said waving Derek’s keys in his face and walking to the Camaro. 

“Whoa, does he know you have his keys?” Stiles said looking back at the house in concern. “You know he doesn’t like you taking his car”

“He doesn’t want you driving your car and us breaking down” she said climbing in. Stiles opened his mouth offended looking to his beloved jeep gleaming in the sunshine. 

“My baby is doing very well thank you very much!” 

“Just get in and stop making a fuss” Allison said as they all climbed in buckling up and Erica drove them out of Beacon Hills. Stiles was glad when they arrived finding a car park and parking. He inhaled deeply rubbing his chest and looked up when Allison touched his arm.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just feel a little car sick or my morning sickness is deciding to play up” he murmured with a nod. “Come on then” 

It turned out to be Stiles worst nightmare trailing after them shop to shop and Lydia refused to go inside any shop that didn’t have a professional label in it. 

“Everything will have to be large” Stiles muttered dully leaning his head on Allison’s shoulder as she smiled letting her head rest against his. “No…extra-large”

“They really should make a man maternity shop” Erica muttered in a low voice holding t-shirts up against him. 

“How the hell would that work? Men can’t get pregnant. I’m one in seven billion out there” he said staring at the orange shirt and scowling. “Why can’t we just go Wal-Mart and get…”

“If you dare finish that sentence, Stiles, our friendship is over! You’re a yummy daddy and you’re going to look like a yummy daddy” she warned with fierce eyes. “Give me your basket and let me shop for you”

“I have no answer in this either way do I?”

“You’re learning” she said holding out her hand for his basket. “Baby shopping next” 

“God help me” he murmured pulling on the string of his hoodie and followed after Erica and Allison. It felt like forever till Lydia came out holding many bags and Stiles felt his whole mouth dry up. 

“What the hell did you buy me? We’re not exactly rolling in the money, Lydia. These babies are going to be expensive and…”

“Don’t even worry about the nursery because we are taking care of it” she said handing him the bags. 

“We?”

“The nursery will be sorted” Erica said looking over to him blowing on her coffee. “We’re all planning it even the boys”

“All of you?” he whispered looking at the three of them in turn. “I dread to think…wait hold on what colour are you painting it?”

“It’s a surprise! Just trust us, Stiles, you will love it” she said looking at her cell phone. “I think it’s time for lunch” 

Stiles nodded reluctantly despite being afraid for the nursery but decided against his best judgement to trust them. It couldn’t be bad as he was imagining and he was imagining pure disaster. 

“I just want a burger and curly fries…oh no wait” he murmured shaking his head feeling his stomach recoil at the thought. “Oh hell no! Just the thought is making me feel nauseous”

“It’s unhealthy anyway, Stiles, you don’t want that crap. I know a nice restaurant that Jackson took me to when he was trying to get into my good books” 

“Oh I don’t care just anywhere” he murmured resting his hand on his stomach carelessly. “We’re hungry”

“I don’t think I’ll get used to you pregnant” Allison said linking his arm. “My dad sends his best wishes”

Stiles snorted meeting her eyes with an indignant look. “He freaked out didn’t he?”

“Just a little bit” she said with a chuckle. “He didn’t understand and I don’t think he wants to but he won’t be interfering this time. I told him myself” 

“Well thank you” he said softly in reply. “I don’t think I can deal with that not with everything happening”

“Are you worried?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe” he murmured looking at the place Lydia had chosen with raised eyebrows. “Lydia, you can’t be serious. This place is too much and I have a stomach and two babies inside of me who are fussy enough already” 

“Well your first act as a daddy is to teach them that they don’t always get what they want including you” she said as they walked in.

“Tell that to Derek” he murmured feeling uncomfortable but it soon settled when he smelt food and they were led to a table. He grabbed the menu and blinked surprised at the prices. 

“It’s…” he said trailing off her meeting her eyes. “It’s cheap!”

“Don’t shout that!” she hissed shaking her head so her curls went everywhere. “It’s not pricey but the food is excellent” 

“I don’t care” 

The food did turn out to be delicious when they ordered their meals and drinks. Stiles soon started to enjoy himself and was up for it when the three of them dragged him into baby stores. 

“It has to be white or neutral colours guys” he said when Erica squealed shoving a little dress in his face. “I might not have a girl”

“Fine...” she murmured with a pout putting it back. “Look at these teddy bear vests, these little trousers, and oh my god look at these sleeping suits!”

Stiles closed his eyes as she made went mad running around the store picking out various items with ducks, clowns, teddy bears in white, yellow, green and chucking them in his arms. Allison soon came up to him clutching a teddy bear thrusting it into his arms with a nod while Lydia made notes in a notepad. It was exhausting but somehow they managed to get a load of clothes for both babies without needing to know the sexes yet. It made him feel a little uneasy to buy so much so early into the pregnancy as he was slipping out of his ninth week and into his tenth and would soon be three months pregnant. 

They were growing in leaps and bounds which they saw every time they went to see Deaton who checked him over, poking and prodding, going over his stomach in the sonogram. The shots were not nice and he still hasn’t forgiven Deaton for the flu shot. His arm still hurt a little. It made his heart grow fonder every time he saw them and he was secretly looking forward to feeling them move for the first time inside of him, to hearing their heartbeat for the first time, and eventually finding out the sexes if they wanted to know. 

Stiles was relived to get home laden with all his bags and walk into the house tired and sore. 

“Hey” he murmured when Derek came over taking them out of his bags and wrapping his arms around him. “I hate shopping, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore” Stiles murmured with a wince touching the bump. 

“Stiles” he said with a sigh covering his hand with his own. “I told you not to overexert yourself”

“Oh look at you with your big words” Stiles teased. “I’m fine, Derek, seriously. I know you worry about me but I’m amazing and strong enough remember?”

“Yes”

“Come on” Stiles said nodding at the bags as they went upstairs to their bedroom and he chucked them on the bed. “Let me show you what they bought and did you know they’re decorating the nursery?”

“Vaguely”

“You didn’t think to tell me?!” he said annoyed opening the first bag. “I only hope they know what they’re doing”

“It will be fine, Stiles”

“Look at this” Stiles said holding up the brown and white sleeping suit decorated in leaves and hedgehogs. “How adorable is it? Erica is one for good taste. You should see her outfit”

Derek dropped down next to him taking it out of his hands and stroking the soft material. Stiles brought out a tiny grey hoodie with little ears on top with a smirk chucking it at him along with the vests and other little tops and shoes. 

“Booties” Stiles said bringing out a pair of black trainer booties. “I really hope we have a boy otherwise these will go to waste”

Stiles brought out the black and white teddy bears with a small secret smile waving the paw at Derek. “They can be their first toys because believe me…there is going to be a lot. Two little pups running around the place will need so many toys” 

“They’re cute” he said sounding very distant. Stiles noticed looking up at him in concern and shuffled closer grabbing his hands. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s nothing, I promise you” he murmured meeting his eyes. Stiles looked into his eyes and saw the lie there. 

“You say that but your eyes mean a whole other thing. I know this must be overwhelming for you because it is for me too. You have no idea what it was like standing there and looking at new moms and dads who didn’t have a care in the world buying stuff for their babies and families. I know you’re scared but for different reasons compared to mine” he said staring down at their linked hands. 

“You’re too intelligent for your own good”

“Of course I am” he said with a smirk. “I’m the one who always saves your asses and you all know it” 

“Plus a little big headed” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Hey!” Stiles protested removing the clothes out of his lap and climbing into to straddle his lap. Derek stared into his eyes wrapping his arms around his waist feeling the hardness of his bump press against his stomach. “I want you to listen to me”

“You give me no other choice, you’re constantly talking”

“Listen to me!” Stiles said with a huff. “Nothing will ever happen again like it did all those years ago…look at me, Derek. Is that what you’re afraid of?”

“I’ve lost one family before, Stiles, I can’t do it again. I can’t lose you. I’ve never lost a mate but I’ve seen it happen once or twice before and…” he trailed off bowing his head. “That can never happen”

“You’re not going to lose me. I’m not going to die and I’m certainly not going anywhere, we are not going anywhere” he replied in a soft voice. “It’s a bit hypocritical don’t you think to tell me not to worry when you’re doing it yourself” 

“I have reason to worry you don’t”

“No, Derek, you don’t at all! I know I can’t say anything to rest that bloody mind of yours but nothing will happen like that ever again. I promise” 

Stiles pressed his forehead against his staring into his eyes for a long moment before dropping his eyes and closing them breathing in his smell making sure to keep that promise. He wouldn’t let anything happen to any of them not without one hell of a fight first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. :)
> 
> http://littleadamandeve.com/item_128/My-Daddys-Crazy-in-Love-with-Me-Twin-Set.htm - if you want to know what those little vests look like. ;) aha.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a quiet afternoon and not much was happening much to Jackson’s disappointment. His eyes roamed over the rest of the pack taking in Lydia, Scott, Allison, and Erica on the floor surrounded my magazines discussing the nursery, Isaac and Boyd looking thoughtful across the other end of the kitchen table as they played a game on the iPad and Derek on his laptop at the kitchen counter. It was silent what with Stiles upstairs taking a nap because he wasn’t getting enough sleep at night. Stiles had now entered his tenth week and the bump was getting bigger and bigger every second it seemed. 

His eyes dropped to the magazine in his hands and he repressed a sigh flicking over the page when he heard it. It was a soft sound like someone breathing or a birds wing fluttering but faster and stronger overlapping all the time. Jackson frowned lifting his head and looked around at the others who didn’t seem to notice. 

“Green, Scott, green?” Lydia hissed at Scott who shrugged looking scared and he had every right to. Lydia was fierce when she had her mind set on something and the twins’ nursery was her top priority. It had to be bloody perfect. 

He blinked looking around the room feeling a little uneasy. Human senses were dull so they wouldn’t be able to hear but he could. It didn’t feel like danger but he couldn’t help slowly getting up and wandering over to the window to peer out scanning the forest edge. Jackson was so lost in his world that he jumped when Lydia shouted his name. 

“Jackson, what are you doing?” 

He turned seeing everyone’s eyes on him and they all looked a little confused. Jackson opened his mouth but no words came out as he focused on the small sound fading in and out. His eyes flicked to the ceiling and he wondered. 

“Jackson” Derek said in question narrowing his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling where Stiles was. “What is it?”

“I-I don’t know” he muttered before moving forward and darting up the stairs. 

“Jackson!” 

He paid no attention and heard them chase after him as they arrived outside the bedroom and he turned to face them all.

“Just…just listen, okay? Can you hear it?” he said looking at them all with wide eyes. “Derek, just listen”

Their protests and question were halted as everyone listened and focused. Erica was the next to hear it as she frowned and gasped covering her mouth nodding eagerly and then everyone heard it. The whooshing and soft sound of two little heartbeats beating in the bedroom quick and fast like they should be.

“The twin’s heartbeats” Isaac said in wonder looking at the bedroom door. Derek was too stunned for words as he listened to his babies heartbeats beating fast and he opened the door carefully peeking into see Stiles lying on his back focusing intently on his Nintendo 3ds. 

Stiles turned his head in question and frowned deeply at all of them looking in and staring at him eagerly. 

“Why are you all looking like you want to eat me?” Stiles muttered letting the console drop against his chest. “You’re all either possessed or just being creepy. I’m in no fit state to do exorcisms guys” 

“Why are you not asleep?” Derek said halting the rest of his pack with his hand as he walked in. 

“I can’t” Stiles pouted rubbing his bump. “Deaton said there would be pain but this is ridiculous! I can’t sleep properly and the only thing that helps is lying on my back and distracting myself”

“You need more sleep” Derek said softly kneeling on the bed. 

“Why are you all here? Is something wrong?” Stiles said in fear when Isaac whimpered wanting to get closer and hear them properly. 

“No” Derek said with a shake of his head kneeling down on the floor. Stiles could feel his eyes widening and honestly thought he was proposing till Derek placed his ear against the bump. 

“Oh” Stiles breathed in question and gasped looking up at them all. “You can hear the heartbeats! That’s so unfair”

“I heard them first” Jackson said with a shrug. “It’s like a whooshing sound…like someone breathing but really quickly or you know a bird’s wing fluttering”

Jackson glared when Erica and Boyd snorted with laughter behind and flipped them the finger. “Whatever…you lot were too stupid to hear it first anyway”

Derek paid them no attention as he listened and smiled looking at Stiles who was watching him with a fond expression. “They’re fine, both heartbeats”

“Can we listen?” Isaac said desperately. Stiles smirked meeting Derek’s eyes before nodding. 

“Form an orderly queue” he said feeling a little disgruntled. These were his babies and he couldn’t hear their heartbeats because his hearing was duller then there’s. He smirked when Isaac eagerly pressed his ear against his bump with a smile. 

“They’re real” he murmured softly. 

“Well if they’re not I’d be seriously worried for my health” he said with a roll of his eyes letting each of them apart from Lydia and Allison press their ears there to listen to the beat of the babies heartbeat. 

“Right, come on” Stiles said when Erica drew away looking a little dazed and happy. “Derek, you’re taking me, Lydia, and Allison to the surgery right now because I’m not having this. They’re my babies and I can’t help that I’m human” 

“You could just take the…” Jackson said and trailed off when Derek snapped at him. Stiles wandered past them tugging on his hoodie and walked downstairs closely followed by Lydia and Allison who were eager to follow. 

Derek grabbed his keys and took them to vets were Stiles demanded a scan so he could hear their heartbeats. 

“Ah so I guess you finally heard them” Deaton said as he spread the gel over his bump looking at Derek. “It’s about time”

“Yeah well I want to hear them now” Stiles said settling back and waiting till Deaton set up. “What’s that noise?”

“Cat has two broken legs and isn’t very happy” Deaton said listening to the cat’s crying in the back. “She’ll heal but in time”

It was a few minutes before Deaton did his thing and the small room was filled with the sounds of two heartbeats. 

“Strong and healthy” Deaton said looking at all of them.

“Can you tell if they’re a boy or a girl yet?” Lydia said standing closer. Stiles was lost in his own world as he listened to the whooshing sound and bit his lip feeling his eyes burn. 

“Stiles?” Derek murmured in question when he ducked hiding his face. “Are you crying?”

“No” he murmured looking at him even though his eyes were glassy and tears lingered underneath his eyes starting to fall down. “I’m not sad…I’m happy” 

“No, not yet, and I don’t think that is your decision, Miss Martin” he said with a look standing up and handing Stiles a towel. Stiles sniffed letting out a small sob when Derek pulled him close kissing him and underneath his eyes tasting his tears. 

“Hormones” Stiles murmured weakly with a chuckle kissing him back and smiling at him when he brushed his thumbs underneath his eyes. 

“That was amazing” Allison said with her eyes bright and she smiled at Stiles who laughed closing his eyes. It meant more to him than anyone else that they were living and breathing inside of him which made his worries disappear and fade a little. It was an overwhelming relief as he stood up with Derek’s arm around his waist holding him close pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

After that everything else seemed to speed up with time and Stiles said goodbye to his tenth and eleventh week passing the first trimester. The pack seemed to enjoy hearing the twin’s heartbeats around the house and one or two of them at a time liked to be near him pressing their ears against the bump cooing at them. 

“I think its two little boys” Erica said one evening when they had a DVD night putting on Scott’s choice on. 

“How do you know that?” Isaac said with a snort. 

“Instinct!” she said tapping her nose. “I think it will be two little baby boys”

“I’ll have you tell that to them if one or both of them are girls” Stiles said sipping his orange juice and sighing. “Can’t I have a coke or something? This is getting really boring”

“That’s full of sugar and not healthy” Isaac murmured softly. Stiles poked him hard enough for him to yelp looking up at him. 

“That is not helpful! Derek, please” he pleaded tilting his head back to look at him since he was leaning against his chest. 

“One glass” he said after a long pause. “Caffeine isn’t healthy for you”

“Oh whatever” Stiles murmured shooing Isaac and Erica away as he got up without struggling. He knew in time he would struggle more than anything. The first taste felt amazing as he sipped it and walked back in. 

“You know without a doubt he’s going to be hyperactive” Jackson murmured and grunted when Lydia elbowed him. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him not caring as he sat back down leaning back against Derek’s chest. 

“I will not at all” he muttered and smiled when Derek nuzzled the side of his neck. 

He was content enough to lie there and was looking forward to tomorrow for his weekly check up with Melissa. 

~O~O~O~O~

“Have you thought of names?” Melissa asked as she took his heartbeat. 

“I’m twelve weeks pregnant, I passed the first trimester yesterday and you’re asking me about names already?” he said watching her amused. 

“I chose Scott’s name near the beginning” she said with a small smile pulling away and jotting down on her pad. Stiles blinked amazed and shrugged moving a hand across his bump thoughtfully. 

“I haven’t really thought about it to be honest. I mean, I know Derek might have some sentimental feelings and want to name them after family members but they’re unique and they deserve a unique name. I guess we’ll have to talk about it nearer the time” he said softly. “How’s the beat of my heart?”

“Good, you’re healthy but I am concerned about your weight. How is your morning sickness?”

“Comes and goes. I can go a whole day without throwing up and then my body punishes me the next day and I can hold nothing down” 

“Have you tried ginger? It works wonders for sickness” she said scribbling something down on her pad with a look of concern. “Are you eating three meals a day? It’s important to keep a healthy diet, drink water regularly and exercise” 

“Derek makes sure I eat when I’m supposed to, I go for walks and play on the Wii and I drink water like it’s a bloody ritual. I hate ginger” he muttered with a scowl. “Dad said I take after mom and she was always throwing up with me”

“Everyone suffers morning sickness mostly in the beginning and at the end when your body is getting ready for labour”

Stiles hummed in displeasure at the thought of labour. He was more than glad he didn’t have to push because he heard stories of a watermelon being pushed through the size of a lemon. It was the frightening thought of being sliced open and then the healing process, the scars, and everything on top of it. 

“I just want them here already” he murmured stroking a hand over it. “It’s weird waiting for something you and everyone wants so desperately”

“It’s a little strange and a little bit magical in a way but I know that without a doubt you’re going to be an amazing father” she said popping a thermometer into his mouth. “You both are”

“I love them so much already” he whispered when she took it away from his mouth. “When do you think they’ll start kicking me?”

“Not just yet about eighteen to twenty weeks you’ll start to feel them move inside you. You might be able to see them move on the sonogram but not now” she said placing her hand on top of his. “Be grateful. You’ll want to be here right now when they’re doing somersaults in the womb all day and all night”

“I’m guessing you know from experience”

“I love Scott but he was a nightmare” she said with a secret smile. “You can go now and I’ll see you next week”

Stiles grinned getting up and saying his goodbyes as he stepped out and breathed in the smell of fresh air and sunshine. It was a weekday which meant everyone was at college and work. He was meant to be in college right now but he was in no mood for lessons and was feeling particularly hot in his hoodie. Derek was at work after being called away to an exploding washing machine and dryer. Stiles suspected it was deliberately done. 

He walked over to his jeep patting the top and looking over his shoulder feeling eyes on him. Stiles didn’t like the uneasy prickle running down his spine as he scanned up and down the road before his eyes fell on the forest nearby. He inhaled deeply getting in and starting her up wanting to get out of there. 

“Come on girl” he murmured starting down the road heading back to the house. It seemed fate had a different idea though as the engine just…exploded in front of him when he turned into the lane to get back to the house and he came to a halt in the middle of the road. Stiles gasped looking behind him to see no cars there to his relief but his disappointment. 

“Great, just…great” he seethed hitting the steering wheel. “Is this punishment or something?”

Stiles stepped out glancing up and down the road for someone and coughed looking at the engine. “Why baby…why?!” 

He sighed patting around for his cell phone and paused glancing down at his jeans. Stiles swallowed opening the car door looking in all the obvious places for his cell phone and came up with nothing. It felt like something out of a horror movie and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh thumping his forehead against the side of his car. 

“You’ve got to be joking” he hissed looking up at the sky and looked behind him feeling uneasy. It wasn’t like there was any danger but too many things and incidents had happened in these woods and what with his nightmares creeping up on him all the time it wasn’t helping his fears. 

Stiles knew he would have to walk there instead leaving the jeep behind to get his phone in the house to call the garage to pick it up. It felt like a nightmare expect he was awake. 

“What do you say babies? Shall we go for a walk?” he murmured stroking a hand over his hoodie and slammed the door locking it. There was nothing in there for value so robbing it would be a stupid idea. He started walking when the roar of an engine stopped him and he turned to see a blue lotus speeding down the road coming to a halt. 

“Hey, are you okay?” a voice called out to him and he turned to see a tanned man looking at him in concern. Stiles took in the curled brown hair and light green eyes in curiosity and stepped back hesitantly. 

“I’ve broken down…the engine just exploded so I’m walking back to my house to call the garage and my partner” he said plucking at his hoodie to make it seem bigger. 

“In those woods” the stranger said stepping out in expensive looking clothes and nodding. “You might get hurt and it’s unnecessary because here”

Stiles narrowed his eyes not trusting him as he held out a cell phone. “I-I’m okay, thank you, but I’m going to walk there I could do with a walk”

“Why? I have a cell right here and you could stay with your car instead of leaving it here for anyone to take” 

“It’s broken down I don’t think anyone will take it” Stiles said with a wrinkle of his nose and glanced over his shoulder before looking back to the stranger. “What’s your name?”

“Russell” he said with a smile. 

“Well, Russell, it’s really nice of you but…”

“No buts I’ve heard about these woods from my aunt in town” he said moving towards him and holding it out for him. “It’ll give me peace of mind”

Stiles hesitated before grabbing hold of it and eyeing him for a moment before punching in the garages number. He didn’t know what went wrong when he started to mistrust people but he knew that without a doubt the whole pack was going to be furious with him. 

“It’s on its way” Stiles said after ending the call and handing the phone. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome…” he said raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Stiles” 

“Stiles” Russell said blinking and smiled at him warmly. “You’re welcome and you’ve given me peace of mind and I don’t have to hear of a young man’s murder on the news anymore”

Stiles swallowed hard at the words and shifted over to his jeep touching the warm engine. “Well…I’ll just wait here and you can get on with your journey. It’s only ten minutes away and the new guy is rather awesome”

“Oh no, no, no, I was just having a drive around on this rather beautiful day” Russell said shoving his hands into his pockets. “So have you always lived here?”

“My whole life” Stiles muttered with a shrug. “My dad is the sheriff and my partner lives ten minutes away from here”

“Have you been with this partner long?” 

“Yes” Stiles said quickly feeling very uncomfortable with this conversation. “So-so who is your auntie?”

“Oh you won’t know her I don’t think, she moved in a few weeks ago” he said with a shrug. “Her name is Claudia Long”

“I don’t know that name”

“Wonderful woman” Russell said with a smile before it faded and his eyes focused on him. “You seem very nervous. I don’t want to alarm or scare you. I’m just a friendly citizen passing by who noticed you had broken down. It’s like a television drama and we’re the characters”

“Horror film” Stiles mumbled scratching the back of his neck. “I’m sorry; I’m just a little on edge these days”

“Why’s that?”

“My life” Stiles replied and looked over his shoulder in relief hearing the tow truck coming and turned back to Russell who was suddenly in his personal space. Stiles gasped softly stepping back and looked at him with wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” he said softly. “You just…”

Stiles held very still when Russell picked a bit of leave away from his shoulder and flicked it away with a small smile. 

“Broke down again, Stiles?” the guy said walking over to him looking amused. Stiles nodded wordlessly looking at Russell who was walking back to his car. 

“Take care of yourself, Stiles”

“Thanks” Stiles murmured watching him drive away and frowned deeply feeling very confused. He turned to look at the guy sorting out his car and cupped a hand over his bump feeling a little uneasy about this Russell. He seemed nice enough, lent him his cell, and stayed to make sure he was okay but his whole demeanour was completely dodgy and he didn’t like it. 

“Who was that guy?”

“I don’t know” Stiles said with a shrug getting into the front of the tow trunk. “Do you think you can fix this?”

“I’ll have to have a look” he said driving them back to the garage. Stiles was lost in thought as they arrived and waited patiently for the new guy to look at his jeep. It was to his disappointment that his jeep needed a lot of work done and wouldn’t be fixed for a good few weeks. 

“Can I borrow your phone?”

“Sure” 

Stiles dialled Derek’s number and was relieved when he answered on the first ring. 

“I need you come to the garage to pick me up” he said with a sigh.   
“Stiles? Why are you ringing me from a different number? Where are you?”

“I just told you! The engine exploded on the lane and…well a guy stopped and he helped me out, lent me his cell and now I’m here but I can’t get back” Stiles said closing his eyes hearing nothing but silence on the other end. “Derek?”

“I’ll be right there” he said slowly and ended the call. Stiles winced hearing the anger laced in his tone and put the phone back on the desk walking outside and folded his arms over his chest waiting for the car. He swallowed when he saw the familiar car screech up and halt to a stop. Stiles waved a hand to the new guy and walked over climbing in and looking over to him.

“Derek…”

“Don’t” he snapped looking over to him and Stiles pressed his lips together looking into the red glow of his eyes and settled into the seat. The tension between them was uncomfortable as Derek drove too fast for his liking and it didn’t take long at all to get home. Derek got out first walking towards the house and leaving the door open. 

“Right” he murmured following him back in and shutting the door carefully. Stiles walked into see him standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at him.

“Explain right now” Derek ordered as Stiles walked in looking nervous. 

“I broke down and I forgot my cell here” 

“I figured that out for myself, Stiles, I want you to tell me how you got to the garage without a cell and why you smell of someone I don’t know” he cried angrily and closed his eyes looking down at the floor trying to control his anger. 

“I don’t even know who he was! I was going to walk and then he turned up in this blue lotus which was very nice by the way but he wouldn’t leave me alone till I called the garage!” Stiles ranted feeling a little on edge and weary. “He wouldn’t leave till I was okay and he picked a leaf off my hoodie which is why I probably have his scent on me” 

“What was his name?”

“Russell”

“His last name, Stiles” 

“He didn’t tell me, Derek, and it was fine. Yeah…he seemed a little off but I can’t trust anybody these days anyway. I’m fine, the babies are fine, and everything is fine so stop looking like I just committed murder” Stiles cried hating the anger that was still there and walked over touching his hand. “Derek, it was okay”

“No, no it isn’t” Derek hissed putting his hand around the back of his neck to bring him closer. “You were all alone with a complete stranger, Stiles!”

“Yes, Derek, welcome to everyday life” Stiles replied with a roll of his eyes. “It was…”

“If you say fine I am never letting you out again” Derek warned giving him the look that still made him feel a little scared despite everything. “What else did he say?”

“He kept asking questions about me”

“What kind of questions?”

“Normal questions I guess! He’s here visiting his auntie who moved in recently and he helped me out. Yeah he was a little weird but who isn’t these days? Can we drop it now?” 

On cue the front door opened and Isaac and Scott came in on a lunch break and stopped at the sight of them. 

“What’s going on?” Scott said eyeing the two of them and feeling the tension bubbling in the room. 

“Nothing important”

“It’s important to me when you’re all alone on the lane with a broken car and no cell phone! You had no idea who this man was, Stiles, he could have been anyone” Derek said grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him. “He could have hurt you or taken you and I would have never have known”

“Well he didn’t! I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere! When did it become my life when I have to worry about people I don’t know wanting to help me out? He didn’t hurt me, he didn’t try to take me away and he managed to get me to the garage” 

“You didn’t know that! I don’t want you going out on your own anymore” Derek said letting go of his chin and ignoring the look of horror that Stiles was giving him. 

“You have got to be kidding me?! I don’t need a bloody chaperone everywhere I go, Derek, we had this conversation at the start of my pregnancy and I am not some fragile girl!” he shouted not caring about Scott and Isaac and the front door opening again to reveal Boyd and Erica who looked also concerned. 

“I don’t care! You were clearly stupid enough to walk out of the house without your cell phone three months pregnant in a car that constantly breaks down!” 

“I was in a rush because I was late for my appointment! I slept in because I was up all night peeing and trying to get rid of these constant pains. I’m sorry, okay? Yeah it was a little stupid of me but you can’t wrap me in bubble wrap trying to keep me safe” Stiles said exasperated running a hand into his hair and repressing the urge to rip it out. “You can’t do this! You’re being insane”

“Insane?” Derek said in a low voice turning to face him. “I have every right to feel this way when you’re doing this and scaring the hell out of me, Stiles! 

“Because I forgot my cell and broke down?”

“You know exactly what you did and it still stands” Derek said feeling his wolf roar inside of him to protect his mate and pups. “You’re not going out on your own anymore. I don’t care who goes with you if it’s me or the others but I can’t have this happening again. You have no idea who this Russell was and he could have been from another pack, he could have heard about you or anything. You can’t take risks like this, not anymore” 

“This is complete bullshit! You should trust me enough to know that I would never do anything to hurt me or the twins, you complete ass! Because as much as I love you right now, Derek, I’d rather not be here if you are going to act like this all the time. If someone is going to hurt or take me then I would put up one hell of a fight because no one is taking me away. I don’t care either then because I will go out on my own and you can’t stop me!” he shouted furiously turning away and moving past the shocked faces of the pack as he stormed upstairs slamming the bedroom door behind him hard. 

Stiles covered his face with his hands breathing hard and fast feeling a little sick and shaky. He could hear furious muttering downstairs and ignored it sitting on the bed and curled up on his side. His eyes drifted close needing sleep and he let body drift off despite the anger and humiliation thrumming underneath his skin.

It felt like moments later when he felt fingers stroke into his hair and he opened his eyes to darkness around them and to see Derek staring at him with sadness in his eyes. Stiles swallowed averting his eyes and looked at the alarm clock instead. 

“I’m not talking to you” he mumbled taking his other hand out of his grasp. “Get out and don’t even think of sleeping in here tonight, Derek. It’s the couch for you”

“Stiles…”

“I mean it! Go!” Stiles shouted sitting up and watching till Derek gritted his teeth and nodded walking out and leaving him alone. He slumped back down closing his eyes and opened them when a knock on the door alerted him. 

“Yeah”

His lips twitched into a smile when he saw Isaac and Scott peering in at him and he beckoned them over with a wave of his hand. They sat down near him and Stiles sighed looking at Scott.

“Come on then” he said knowing he wanted to rant and rave. 

“He’s right, Stiles, and before you freak out he is because he’s trying to look out and protect you but you are not making this very easy for him” Scott explained when Stiles opened his mouth to protest. 

“The dude helped me out though and he didn’t look dangerous to me” Stiles muttered in reply. “Yeah a little weird but if he was some werewolf wouldn’t he have taken me then?”

“Not necessarily if he was scoping you out first” Isaac said leaning back into the covers. “If he was checking us out first then no…he wouldn’t go straight in he’d plan his attack. Derek is right but not right in wanting to protect you…”

“If a guy or a woman held a gun or a knife to the bump and told you to get in the car or they’d kill one baby inside of you…what would you do?” Scott said softly looking at him with wide eyes. “You’d get in and you’d be all alone and we wouldn’t know what would have happened to you. We would have no leads, no scent tracks, and you’d just be gone, Stiles. It would kill Derek to lose you and you know this. You’re his mate, you’re mated to each other, and you would feel the same if anything happened to him”

Stiles looked at both of them not knowing how to answer and sighed deeply looking away from him. “You guys suck”

“We just want you to be okay and stop being so reckless”

“I broke down!”

“That’s reckless and stupid enough as it is! You know the jeep is always breaking down because she’s an old girl now and he is a little sorry” Scott argued back. “Do you want anything to drink or eat?”

“Yeah…I want some grape juice and a snack” he mumbled turning on his side. 

“Come on” Isaac mumbled sensing he wanted to be left alone. Stiles eventually got his snack and was left alone most of the night listening to the pack talk in low voices downstairs. His eyes strained and he stared at the clock to see it was nearly 1am and everyone had gone to bed. Stiles sighed kicking off his clothes till he was in nothing but his t-shirt and boxers looking over to the cold side of the bed. 

This was a first for them and he had always shared his bed with him in it. It now felt empty and wrong. Stiles sat up moving to get out of the bed when the door opened and he looked over to see Derek standing by the door frame. He stared at him for a long moment before holding out his hand to him. It was relief when he walked taking his hand and cupping his cheek to look into his eyes. No words were exchanged between them as they arranged themselves for sleep with Derek wrapped around him and a warm weight against him. 

Stiles turned his head to look at him and leaned in when he leaned into kiss him softly stroking his thumb across his cheek. 

“Sleep” Derek murmured pressing his body closer to him inhaling his scent. Stiles had forgiven him already but he knew that it wasn’t over and it would take years to convince him that he was not a damsel in distress. He was in no state to argue and stress over something so small when there was more important issues at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos!
> 
> If there is anything you guys want in this little story just ask! I'm open for suggestions if you wish.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles and Derek’s dispute only lasted a couple of days with tension strained between them as Derek didn’t want to back down and neither did Stiles. Stiles believed him to be stupid and over protective while Derek believed he was being naïve and foolish. The pack could only step back and worry about Stiles who looked stressed and angry which was not good at all. It was worrying and it was like waiting for an inevitable explosion to go off. Stiles’ hormones were everywhere and the pack could only hide in their rooms wincing when Stiles shouted at Derek and slammed the door hard enough for the whole house to shake. It was time for an intervention. Now this was something the betas would never do to their alpha but when they feared for the mate of the alpha it had to be done. 

“Derek” Scott said stepping into the living room closely followed by the rest of the pack. 

Derek looked up vaguely annoyed at being interrupted. “What?”

“This needs to stop and now” Scott said confident enough as he walked in. “This isn’t good for Stiles and we’re worried about him, about both of you, and most of all the unborn babies. You know what Deaton said about stress, Derek, and Stiles is stressed fighting with you because of this…situation. You’re both right. Stiles does need protection but not in the way you see it and Stiles is right because he doesn’t need someone following him around everywhere. Stiles is independent, he’s strong, and he can do this like any pregnant woman out there”

“Stiles may be one of a kind but he’s not stupid at all. Look at what he’s done over the years…look at his accomplishments. You two did this together, you made the twins together and they need you to stick together and make decisions that suit you both. This stress is not healthy and we’re worried about him” Erica said standing by his shoulder. 

“He could have a miscarriage. You can miscarry any time up to the birth but then it would be a still birth and this whole argument would be for nothing” Boyd said shoving his hands into his pockets with a shrug. 

“Millions of women right now are pregnant out there fully supported by a partner or on their own. Yes, Stiles is different, we all are in different ways from being a werewolf, an ex-hunter, and magical in ways we don’t fully understand” Lydia said continuing on with a smug self-satisfied expression on her face. “If a pregnant woman the same age as Stiles as well as being all alone can give birth to a healthy baby boy or girl without harm then why can’t he? We know you’re worried because we are too but like Stiles said a few days ago…he doesn’t need to locked up for the remaining six months of his pregnancy” 

“I-I don’t think anyone wants to see this whole pack fall apart because of a silly argument over something that happened a few days ago” Jackson said with a hard swallow shrugging his shoulders up and down. 

“Like Scott said you’re both right and we’re not arguing that point but he needs space to breathe, to go outside and enjoy the summer before once they’re born you’ll have no time for this crap. You love him, he loves you, and I don’t think either that the two of you could face the loss of your babies because of stress, worry and fighting” Allison said softly. 

“Sort it out, Derek, man up and realise that Stiles is stronger than most of us here right now for what he’s going to do and what he already is doing. We know you love him more than anything in this world and you wouldn’t want anything to happen to him but…this could be the thing that does. He could lose the babies and we don’t that for you and for him. It’ll break both of your hearts together. Don’t let it be too late” Isaac said finishing it off as they stood in a line staring at Derek who looked nothing but stunned watching them all carefully. 

Derek swallowed hard standing up and moved out of the living room walking upstairs to see Stiles standing in their bedroom sorting through baby clothes. Stiles looked up noticing him and frowned. 

“We need more clothes for them because half of this will be grown out by the time they’re like…two months old!” he said sighing heavily. Derek walked over taking away the blue vest he was holding and chucking it aside as he grabbed his hands.

“I’m sorry” he murmured playing with his fingers. “I know I’m acting insane like you keep saying and I’m sorry for acting like this. Please don’t be stressed” 

“What are you talking about?” Stiles said bemused meeting his eyes. “Yes, you’re an ass and you won’t listen to me but I’m not stressed”

“Yes you are” Derek murmured removing his hands to wrap around his neck gently looking at the bags underneath his eyes with a frown. “I’ve just been so worried about you and I’m going to end up losing you and them because I can’t see properly anymore. I want to hide you away from the rest of the world so no one can touch you but I know I can’t”

Stiles let out a small chuckle and nodded wrapping his own hands around his wrists. “My dad would kill you if you did that and I think Melissa would also come in guns blazing as well. I need you to trust me, fully trust me, that I can do this without you pack of puppies following me around”

On cue they heard a few growls and whines of protest downstairs. Stiles bit his lip amused and smiled when Derek knocked his forehead against his closing his eyes.

“I hate fighting with you, Derek. I can go out of this house and go anywhere I like without someone jumping me you know this” 

“I know”

“Oh do you now? Where has this change of heart come from?” he said raising an eyebrow.

“The pack of puppies” Derek murmured and smirked in response when Stiles laughed for the first time in days. “I’m the alpha, I can call them what I want”

“They’re going to make you pay for that in their own little way” Stiles whispered with a nod and grabbed his hand dragging it to his bump letting it rest there with his. It was an almost intimate gesture and Stiles smiled cocking his head at him. “Do you think you can do it then? Do you think you can back off and let Stiles spread his wings once again because I’m in mood for kicking your ass. I have pains, my feet hurt, and I have stretch marks! Stretch marks! I’m not impressed at all and even though I love our babies with all my heart they’ve ruined my body” 

“Your body is gorgeous” he whispered into his ear kissing across the earlobe gently. 

“You really shouldn’t say that when I’m this horny because right now I could really do with a good fuck” Stiles murmured and laughed when he heard groans downstairs. 

“Please don’t!” Scott pleaded and grunted when someone obviously hit him. 

“Well…” Stiles said meeting his eyes and grinned when he nodded slowly agreeing. “I love you”

“I love you too” Derek responded pressing his face against the crook of his neck. “I always will”

“Till the end of time” Stiles sang and pressed his lips together eyes sparkling with laughter when Derek shot him a look. “What? It’s a good song!” 

“It’s from a film that came out in 2001, Stiles”

“Whatever” Stiles murmured pulling out of his arms. “We need to go shopping again for more clothes and how is Lydia doing with the nursery? I’m scared because what if we don’t like it?”

“It’s underway, apparently, I’m not too sure” he said joining him at the end picking up a little t-shirt which had ducks on. “They can have whatever they want”

“We need a double pram, those moses baskets, blankets, more clothes, toys for them but basic ones for now because they won’t be able to see colours for weeks” Stiles said ticking them off on his hand. “Bibs, bottles, car seats, and oh god why did you give me twins?!”

Stiles hit him on the chest hard closing his eyes with a small whimper. “I’m twenty for god sake and you have got me pregnant with twins!”

“Haven’t we already had this conversation?” Derek said rubbing a hand down his spine. “Calm down, it’s going to be okay”

“I’m allowed to repeat myself! I’m allowed to be upset and scared because I’m barely an adult” he said glaring at him. “I know I’m freaking out but I’m so hormonal already and I feel sick despite my morning sickness is almost gone and I haven’t had a coffee in three months”

Derek shushed him softly bringing him to his shoulder cuddling him close. Stiles sniffed butting his head there for a moment before relaxing against him. 

“It’s going to be okay” he whispered stroking the back of his hair. “You have me” 

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles soon left his twelfth week and entered his thirteenth week with a sonogram as Deaton handed them a scan photo with a smile. 

“They look like tadpoles!” Stiles said with a frown. “Is that what I’m having now? I’m going to give birth to two little frogs instead. I think we should call them Nemo and Dory because I can’t think of any frog names” 

“You’re not funny” Derek said over his shoulder as he stroked his fingers down the black and white photo. “Those are two little babies which are growing right now inside of you. They’re taking your food; they’re growing new cells and new organs every second”

“Well they should be paying rent” Stiles murmured leaning his head on his shoulder. “I need my food and nothing in this life is free anymore” 

“Stiles…”

“What? I’m serious” Stiles muttered handing it to Derek who tucked it into his back pocket. “Take me to the café? I’m craving waffles”

“Anything” Derek muttered kissing him softly and taking his hand as he took him outside. Stiles beamed looking over his shoulder at Deaton who waved once bemused.

It was happier times between them now and the tension slipped away leaving nothing but bliss for the pair of them for now. The pack seemed happier that things had changed and their intervention had worked successfully. Stiles enjoyed most of all lying in their big bed with Derek talking to the bump. It was the strangest experience but he adored it because it was watching him step out of a regular routine and into something different. His mind often drifted away from him and he imagined two little boys running around the house or two little girls playing together or even a little boy and girl simply playing together. It made him smile and he longed for the next five months to fly by so he could hold and cuddle them. 

His thirteenth week slipped away into his fourteenth, his fifteenth and finally his sixteenth week of pregnancy meaning he was now four months pregnant. Stiles’ bump had grown considerably over the past few weeks that it looked like he had a pillow stuffed up his shirt but more rounded. It meant his normal clothes no longer fit and he was wearing his extra-large clothing with a resigned sigh. 

His morning sickness slipped away into nothing and his appetite returned with a vengeance. The hole never seemed to be filled as he munched on snacks which were always ripped out his hands by one of the pack and replaced with an apple, carrot sticks or grapes for a healthier snack. His hormones were wild feeling horny and restful one moment, upset and angry with Derek and the rest of the pack the next or happy and excited. It was exhausting and what with his bladder like a sponge, his heartburn interrupting his sleep at night, and the increase in headaches was not helping. Derek would always force him into their bedroom with no lights, no noise and pressed a cool kiss to his forehead telling him to rest. 

The increased weight caused his spine to curve so pain in his lower back was inevitable, his ankles were sore and swollen some of time and he hated it. He was sat in his dads curled on the sofa feeling sorry for himself while Derek was in the kitchen with the Sheriff.

“How’s he doing?” The Sheriff asked looking over to Stiles moodily eating strawberries.

“He’s tired, he’s not sleeping well” Derek murmured softly with a shrug. “He’s moody and he’s only half way through his pregnancy”

“Like his mother” The Sheriff responded with a snort. “She was exactly the same and I guess he takes after her that way as well”

“I know you guys are talking about me!” Stiles shouted over to them with a scowl waiting for them to come in. “I can feel it…my Stiles senses are tingling” 

“Your what?” The Sheriff said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t even bother speaking to me if you don’t know what I mean dad” 

“See” Derek mouthed walking over and running a hand into his hair gently. “Do you need anything?”

“No, thank you” Stiles murmured glancing up at him and humming when Derek kissed him gently. “I’m sorry for calling you a stupid overgrown puppy acting like an alpha before” 

“It’s fine” Derek muttered stepping back and meeting the sheriff’s eyes before sitting down next to him stroking a hand up and down his thigh. 

“I’m just tired dad, I’m sorry” Stiles explained looking over to his dad with a forlorn look. “Your grandchildren are keeping me awake already”

“Just like your mother”

“How did she cope?” Stiles said eagerly gritting his teeth as he rubbed his sides feeling pain echo there. 

“She dealt with it day by day like any mother will but it got better during the final few months when you were kicking her and things started to settle” 

Stiles rolled his eyes settling back into the couch. “That is no help at all” 

Derek mouthed “sorry” to him while the sheriff only watched his son faintly amused and fondly as he shifted and groaned needing the toilet. 

“The twins are using my bladder as a trampoline” he muttered gripping Derek’s hand as he stood up and walked upstairs. 

“Tell me it gets better. I was up at 4am running to the 24/7 supermarket to get him chicken tikka masala and strawberry and vanilla ice cream because he was hungry and that was what he wanted” Derek muttered closing his eyes leaning his head back against the cushion of the couch. 

“No” The Sheriff said with a chuckle. “You’ll have days were he loves you more than anything in the world, he’ll want cuddles and everything but then you’ll have days were he hates you, you won’t be allowed anywhere near him and if he gets cravings you will get them no matter what” 

The look of horror Derek directed at the Sheriff was cut short when Stiles came back downstairs. 

“I have heartburn” Stiles muttered miserably standing near the couch. Derek stood up quickly and nodded knowing he would have to get Gaviscon suitable for pregnant woman. 

“Come on then”

“I’ll call you later” Stiles said hugging his dad the best he could before following Derek outside to the car climbing in. “I’m too hot in this” 

Derek looked at his hoodie still seeing the bump through it and reached over turning over the fan so it was blowing cold air in the car. 

“I love you a lot right now” Stiles murmured relaxing as he let it wash over him. “I think they’re both sleeping”

Derek nodded feeling the lack of sleep burn behind the back of his eyes and he knew exactly what they were doing when they got back. Stiles hummed in delight when they arrived at the door and Derek returned ten minutes later with the white bag passing it over to him. 

“Read instructions carefully because it can be harmful towards babies but I asked woman who said certain ones are suitable so there you go” Derek said softly driving them back home so they could sleep for a few hours. 

“This is why you’re a life saviour! I hate heartburn” Stiles muttered with a frown taking the medicine and settling back as they drove home. “Full moon in two days…again”

“I know you hate it…”

“I don’t hate it! It’s what you have to do it’s just you have to leave me with Lydia and Allison who I love but they won’t include me in conversations because they’re all about the damn nursery” he complained gesturing wildly with his hands. 

“I can stay, Stiles” 

“No, no, no, you’ll just be all angry alpha all night and just…no. Go out and have fun” he said with a roll of his eyes glancing over to him. “I’ll be fine”

“You know I hate leaving you when you’re like this

“I know” Stiles murmured with a small smile. “I’ll just watch films and eat crap all night…don’t give me that look! I’m eating my three meals a day but I’m allowed to eat some crap, Derek”

They arrived home in no time at all and went upstairs curling in bed together as they kicked off clothes and shoes. Stiles looked up at him through his eyelashes when he let his head rest against his chest listening to the warm beat of his heart. 

“What? You do it to me”

“I listen to the pups’ heartbeats, not yours” Derek mumbled closing his eyes needing to sleep. Stiles smiled into his chest and trailed his hand down his chest liking the feel of his abs underneath his fingertips. 

“Stiles, go to sleep” Derek ordered opening one eye to look at him. Stiles shook his head before pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. Derek huffed wriggling away from him as he settled into the pillow with a sigh. 

“Have you thought about names?” Stiles said softly peering over to him to see his eyes open slowly and turn back to him. “I know it’s a little too soon since we don’t know the sexes yet but have you thought of any? We need to pick for both genders because…”

“What?” Derek whispered softly tugging him closer to stroke his fingers over the bump. 

“I think we’re having one of each” Stiles murmured with a nod. “Boy and girl…I don’t know why but call it mummy daddy instinct about them. Erica, Boyd, and Jackson are all betting on two little boys and I think Lydia, Isaac, Allison, and Scott are betting two little girls but I’m the opposite” 

“Have you thought of any names?” 

“Not really but I know you’ll want sentimental value of naming them after a family member which I can be on board with one hundred per cent but a small part of me thinks that they deserve their own name for them and not named after my mom or one of your family” Stiles said not meeting his eyes in fear to what he would see. “But if that is something you really want then there is the middle name and that name could be put there and we can name them after…”

Derek reached out closing his hand over his mouth with a look. “Whatever you decide”

“No I can’t have full responsibility” Stiles protested tugging his hand away. “I do have two names for now but they can always change”

“What are they?”

“If a boy…Noah because it means peace, comforter, and it’s nice” Stiles said with a pink flush to his cheeks. “If it’s a girl…Nadine because it means hope and their miracles and I want them to have names that in a way represent them but at the same time are beautiful like they will be because…have you seen you?” Stiles said rambling on as he sat up and squeaked when Derek kissed him into silence. 

“Noah and Nadine” Derek whispered with a thoughtful look in his eyes. “But what if they are two boys or two girls?”

“Then I’ll start over but I’m really hoping I’m right” Stiles murmured with a chuckle. “But the middle names can be yours, all yours and you can name them whatever you want”

“I like them” Derek said after a long moment which resulted in a wide smile from Stiles who wrapped his arms around his neck pressing small kisses down his jaw. 

“I need to know what they are” Stiles said with a sigh. “But if they are two boys then I want a name to match Noah and the same for Nadine but I guess Natalie is nice or Natasha”

“I guess” Derek whispered kissing his throat. “We’ll decide when we know or even when they’re here”

“I didn’t think it was possible to love something so much when it isn’t even here yet” he whispered in wonder meeting his eyes and smirking. “We’re in way over our heads” 

“But that’s the adventure” 

Stiles nodded in agreement settling back and letting Derek take full control as he kissed and stroked him. It was how he found himself twenty minutes later completely naked with his legs spread as Derek sucked him down with three fingers sliding in and out of his hole slowly and deeply. Stiles moaned throwing back his head, one of his legs draped over his shoulder and his toes curling from the hot pressure on his cock. 

“God” Stiles breathed when the fingers crooked inside of him pushing him over the edge. His climax hit him with force as he panted through it flooding Derek’s mouth as he swallowed every last bit till he was over sensitive and wincing at him to move. 

“I-I can’t…” Stiles mumbled dragging him closer covering his mouth with his own in a claiming kiss. Derek groaned against him when his tongue licked into his mouth and Stiles dug his fingernails into the back of his shoulders with a moan. Stiles had never felt so horny and beat at the same time as he rolled Derek onto his back with a shove. 

“What do you want?” Stiles said in a low voice teasing the head of Derek’s cock. “You need to come…I know you do. Do you…do you want me to ride you?”

“Yes” Derek hissed staring at him with eyes dark with lust and want and groaned when Stiles nodded enthusiastically ordering him to sit up before lowering down. Stiles gasped wordlessly hands claiming his shoulders as he clung to them for a moment adjusting. Stiles didn’t hold back needing to feel him as he rocked his hips moving up and down slowly before gaining more rhythm and speed. Stiles gasped in surprise when he manoeuvred them and gently pushed him onto his back fucking him into the mattress. Stiles could hear himself moaning like a whore for Derek’s cock to fuck him harder and clawed at his back when Derek bit into the side of his neck when he came. The heat was incredible and he panted feeling heavy and subdued and moaned at the loss when Derek pulled back only to lap at his thighs when come slowly slid out. 

“This is why pregnancy is awesome” Stiles muttered feeling the sweat cool on his forehead, chest, and over his bump. “Horny all the time”

“I wanted to sleep” Derek said looking up at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Sex or sleep?”

“Both” Derek muttered grabbing his wrists and tugging him under the covers. Stiles felt warm and heavy underneath the covers when Derek pressed his chest up against his back spooning him. “Sleep, you need to rest”

“Tell that to your children” Stiles muttered pressing his face into the pillow feeling sleep prickle at his eyes and slowly drifted away into a dreamless sleep. 

~O~O~O~O~

Since the start of his pregnancy spring had arrived and was now slipping into summer so things were heating up gradually day by day. Stiles knew it was going to be hard in the intense summer but it was getting ridiculous. June was the teaser before the real summer started and everyone was off school, the beaches were full, tans were made and Stiles would be trapped in the house because he was too big to hide the bump now. 

It was okay when Derek was there when he could lie naked in the bedroom with the fans on and he would rub wherever it ached. It was when he was alone in the house with nothing to do that he felt sad about not being able to go out into the real world. His jeep was still in the garage, his sixteenth week slipped into his seventeenth and all he wanted was to know what sexes his babies were and to feel them kick for the first time. 

“Here” Isaac said one day walking into the living room to hand him a cherry slushy puppie. 

“I love you more than anyone in the world right now” Stiles said staring up at him in awe sipping it. 

“Don’t let Derek hear you say that” Isaac said dropping down on the floor next to the couch flushing pink. 

“He’s not in; he’s gone to get me more chicken. I’m addicted to the stuff” he said rolling his eyes. “But not curly fries…the smell makes me gag”

“That must be heart breaking” Isaac murmured amused and reached a hand out hesitantly. “Can I?”

“Sure” Stiles murmured with a nod sipping and slurping the bright red goodness while Isaac stroked a hand over his bump carefully observing. 

“Will you miss it?”

“What?”

“Being pregnant”

“I don’t know yet” Stiles said softly. “I mean they’re in there right now and I feel the odd twinge but no movements just yet so who knows? Maybe when they’re in their terrible twos I’ll want to shove them back in”

“Do you think they’ll be naturally born werewolves then?”

Stiles paused for thought and nodded. “I asked Deaton a while back and he said it would be extremely rare if one or both of them weren’t but who knows” 

The front door opened revealing Derek and a waft of chicken caught both of their senses. 

“Oh I love you, I love you, I love you” he chanted making grabby hands at him. “Isaac got me a slushy puppie” 

“I see that, your lips are red” Derek muttered handing him the carton. 

“Yeah and I love him more” he said with a smirk patting Isaac’s head. “You can go away”

Derek rolled his eyes leaving him to it as he ran upstairs. Isaac watched them with a worried glance and looked at Stiles who was struggling to get up. 

“Are you two okay?”

“We’re fine, it was a joke, Isaac, I do love you but I love him a bit more than you” Stiles retorted with a groan heading into the kitchen. “This heat is killing me so I blame him for doing this to me”

“It takes two to tango, Stiles” 

Stiles huffed grabbing a fork and pointing at him. “You shut up”

Isaac remained quiet watching him walk down and sit heavily on the couch pulling his chicken tikka masala towards him in delight. It was all Stiles had for now and he was getting slowly bored of staring at four walls. The woods weren’t the safest place in the world but freedom was freedom. 

Stiles could hear Derek in the shower and Isaac had left for work once again. The house was empty what with everyone doing their own thing and catching the sun. Stiles sighed tugging on a jacket scribbling a quick note for Derek and set out of the house. It was a nice day and he needed to breathe in the fresh air instead of sitting by windows. 

“We need the exercise” Stiles said with a small smile setting off as he walked into the woods keeping a gentle pace. “Plus no scary werewolves please I don’t need Derek telling me I was wrong or the stupid, “I told you so”, he does sometimes”

Stiles walked further into the woods looking at the flowers beginning to grow and knew eventually it would be kind of beautiful in the full height of summer. If he carried to full term then the twins would be born October or November meaning he would see summer and autumn through heavily pregnant looking like a whale. He let out a soft sigh sitting down on a fallen log smelling the rot and the heavy smell of spring in the air. 

“I can’t go out properly because then people will see I’m heavy in one area of my body. I look pregnant!” he said stroking a hand over his bump talking to them. “Everyone will freak out, I’ll be taken away and Derek would slaughter them all and I can’t explain that to the press”

“I just…” he said and cut off when a branch snapping cut him off and he looked over his shoulder confused to see no one. He was further in then he expected and there was nothing but trees, bushes, hills, and patches of flowers around him. Stiles surveyed the area seeing no animals and the silence was unnerving. The wind rustled the canopy of leaves above him and he swallowed feeling the hairs on his arms go up. There was no one around but he could feel eyes on him and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“Okay…I think we should head back now” Stiles murmured glancing around once more before heading back in the same direction only to pause for thought. His walking took him in many directions as he ducked and dived not paying any mind and drifting in and out of his own world. 

“Right” he muttered breathing out a little shakily. “Great idea getting lost in the woods”

He trudged on forward though not wanting to stop when he heard someone walking behind him. Stiles stopped turning around quickly to see no one there. 

“I’m going mad” he muttered pulling out his cell and pressing the call button for Derek’s who answered immediately.

“Where the hell are you, Stiles?!”

“Woods, I need you to scent me out or something because I think someone is following me or I’m going insane” he said hitting a tree as he walked backwards and winced at the dull pain in his back.

“Stay exactly where you are” Derek growled before ending the call. Stiles swallowed glancing side to side and waited patiently till he heard it again further up from where he used to be. 

“Derek?” he called out stepping forward. “Is that you? If it’s not then I sound like one of those dumb blondes in horror films” 

It was when a figure way back appeared that he was allowed to freak out. Stiles narrowed his eyes stepping forward but could only see black clothing. The figure started to walk towards him and now it was also time to panic. Stiles swallowed moving away from the spot he was in backtracking and stumbled over a branch. He wasn’t looking where he was going and his whole attention was focused on the approaching stranger walking towards him. His feet took a mind of its own as he tripped and slipped hitting the ground back first thankfully and whacking his head hard enough to see white spots in his vision. 

Stiles gasped clutching the back of his head as his vision swarmed in front of him and he swallowed feeling sick and the need to fall asleep. He knows from other times at childhood falling over and hitting his head that you must not sleep but Stiles felt dazed as he pulled his hand away to see red spots of blood. 

“Oh” he murmured closing his eyes and the last thing he remembered was soft mud, leafs and someone distantly calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos guys! The support is great!  
> Plus nothing bad is going to happen. No death, no evilness, just...drama.   
> :)


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles had no idea what was happening to him but all he could feel was pain, damp, and someone shouting his name repeatedly. His mind was foggy and his eyes heavy as he moaned weakly trying to reach down for his bump. Stiles knew without a doubt he was in trouble and his babies were in danger but he couldn’t get to them. The darkness dimmed as he slowly moved his head peering up and seeing a bright light, people looking over him, and comfort underneath him. It made no sense as he closed his eyes once again only to have someone shake him hard. 

“No, Stiles, don’t sleep” a male voice urged sounding a lot like Scott to him. “Go get Derek!” Stiles moaned weakly reaching down to cup his bump and whimpered at the pain in the back of his head. His head pounded and he felt sick as he squinted realising he was on the sofa in the living area with the rest of the pack milling around him like puppies needing attention. He felt confused as he tried to push up only to have Erica shove him back gently. 

It was moments later that Derek appeared ordering them to move and dropping down to his knees cupping his cheek. 

“Derek?” Stiles murmured staring at him confused. “Okay…did I dream going for a walk and hitting my head?”

“No” Derek said through clenched teeth and looked up at the front door. “Scott, it’s your mom go let her in” 

“What happened?” Stiles murmured pushing up looking around at the others who were looking back at him silent and concerned. He looked over his shoulder to see it was now evening time and raised an eyebrow feeling even more confused. It felt like a nap and waking up in 2068 with no idea how you got there and how long you had slept. 

“I found you on the forest floor knocked out covered in blood” Derek said looking over his body slowly. “Do you have any idea how that felt, Stiles?!”

“Oh” Stiles breathed meeting his gaze and moving closer to him. “I’m sorry…”

Derek removed his hand standing up when Melissa walked in looking at Stiles in exasperation. 

“I feel like I should be used to this by now” Melissa said with a sigh sitting down next to him. “Okay, what happened?”

“I don’t really remember” Stiles mumbled stroking a hand over his bump. “I know I fell and hit my head on the ground but…are they okay? I don’t feel any pain but…”

“We can hear their heartbeats and they’ve been fine for the hour you’ve been passed out” Erica said interrupting him. 

“I was out for an hour?!” Stiles said bewildered looking around and back to Melissa who got her bag and informed him to turn around so she could look at his head. “Ouch” 

“Oh don’t be such a baby” Melissa said patting his shoulder. “It’s just a cut on the back of your head but it seems okay and you don’t have any dizziness or…?”

“I feel a little sick but that’s normal these days and my head kills like a bitch” he muttered wincing when she dabbed at the cut. “Can I take a paracetamol?”

“Yes, one” she said wiping her hands and turning his head to peer into his eyes. “You seem okay to me but I want you to tell Derek or the others if you feel any unusual pain or discomfort. You need to be more careful, Stiles, and stop falling over in the woods or you can get seriously hurt…not only you but these babies”

Stiles looked down at his lap feeling ashamed with himself as she stood up and Scott went to see her out. He looked up when Lydia appeared with a glass of water and a tablet for him. 

“Thanks” he murmured taking it and looking over to Derek who was watching him with expressionless eyes and a scowl on his face. Stiles swallowed knowing he was in a lot of trouble right now and jumped when Derek suddenly moved. 

“Everyone out” he ordered in a low voice. Stiles watched in confusion and dread when everyone walked out going upstairs or into the kitchen closing the door behind them. 

“Derek…” Stiles started to say but closed his mouth when Derek held up a hand to silence him. “I’m sorry, okay? I know you’re mad at me but…”

“Stiles, shut up!” Derek cried turning towards him. “Just…shut up for one minute”

Stiles swallowed pressing his lips together and laced his shaking fingers together staring down at his lap once again. The urge to actually start crying was becoming more and more likely when the burn in his chest started and he could feel them clogging up his throat. Now was not the time to shout at him when he was in pain and his hormones were acting up. 

“You scared the hell out of me, Stiles” Derek said staring at him breathing out shakily. “Do you have any idea what it was like to find you out cold covered in blood? No. Do you have any idea what it was like to get a phone call from you telling me that someone was following you and I had no idea where you were? No. Do you listen to me when I tell you that it’s dangerous out there? No again, Stiles, because this has happened again and again with you putting yourself in danger like this. You have to realise that you are nearly five months pregnant with twins and falling over and nearly cracking your skull open is not good for you or our pups” 

Stiles bit his lip when the moisture in his eyes flooded and he let out a small sob bobbing his head. “I-I just wanted a walk and it was daylight and how was I meant to know some creepy dude would start following me?”

He sniffed looking away from him and at the cushions instead feeling stupid for crying over something so small. Stiles startled when Derek appeared in front of him crouching down and turning his face towards him brushing the tears away. 

“This is why I don’t want you walking out there…you know how dangerous it is now”

“How is this my life now?” Stiles muttered weakly with a wet snort. 

“I think you know the answer for that one” he murmured softly in reply and wrapped his arms around his waist when Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck pressing a kiss behind his ear. 

“I’m sorry” Stiles murmured. “I’m sorry I scared you, I’m sorry I went for a walk, and I’m sorry for being stupid because you’re right. I just needed to get out of the house”

“I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you” Derek said closing his eyes as he inhaled his scent over and over again. Stiles exhaled heavily pulling back and touching his cheek before leaning into kiss him sweetly tasting cherry and pulled back with narrowed eyes. 

“Did you have a slushie?”

“Isaac brought you one but you were unconscious so it became mine”

“You could have waited till I woke up!” Stiles protested not impressed in the slightest when Derek stood up quickly. “If it had melted I would have still drank it” 

“Tough now go get a shower” Derek said running a hand through his hair. “You’re covered in dirt and blood and it stinks. I’d like to smell you not the forest”

“Well you know what, Derek bloody Hale, you drank my slushie and I don’t care what you say” Stiles said in a huff grabbing his hands so he could be hauled up. Derek watched him with fond eyes as he opened the living room door and the pack ran towards him acting like eager puppies all over again.

“I’m fine guys! It was a bump and a fall, I’m okay, the babies are okay, and Derek drank my slushie but it’s fine” he said with a scowl pointing at Isaac. “I’ll need another one and now I’m going to get a shower”

“Drinking a pregnant man’s slushie…you’re asking for trouble” Erica said rolling her eyes at Derek who shoved her gently out of the way as he passed following him upstairs. 

Stiles turned on the shower stripping out of his clothes and looked over his shoulder when Derek opened the door and walked in closing it.

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting” Derek said sitting down on the toilet seat watching him change with a hint of lust in his eyes. “You’re incredibly sexy like this”

“Oh shut up” Stiles murmured looking down at his body, his bump, his swollen ankles, his stretch marks and scowled. “I look like a stretched out whale! This, this is not sexy, this is look and run away screaming” 

“You’re stupidity amazes me some of the time” Derek mumbled gripping his wrist and dragging him over to run his hand over his hips and kissed his bump and over the stretch marks. Stiles swallowed loud enough for him to hear watching him caress and kiss over his bump like he always does. 

“I’m not stupid at all…even you said I’m highly intelligent” 

“You are very intelligent but you don’t realise how good you look like this”

“Fat and swollen” Stiles said with a snort of disbelief. “You’re going to have me permanently pregnant aren’t you?”

Derek paused kissing over his bump and met his eyes considering. “No…but I do want a large family”

“Oh do you now? Well that’s okay but you’re carrying them” Stiles said with false cheer kissing his nose and pulling out of his hands to step under the warm water. “Our next baby or babies can be when these ones are eighteen”  
“You do realise that’ll mean you will be thirty eight and I will be forty four” he said leaning back and raising an eyebrow when Stiles popped his head out looking shocked. 

“Okay, well maybe not when they’re eighteen but twins is enough for now” Stiles said rubbing shampoo into his hair. “Did you catch any unusual scents at the forest about that guy?”

“What do you remember?”

Stiles paused closing his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t know, I can’t really remember. I just know I was sitting there and I felt like I was being watched or stalked by something. I was heading back when I stumbled and fell…and then there this was this stranger walking towards me dressed all in black. I remember looking at my hand seeing the blood and then nothing”

“I sent Isaac and Jackson out who caught track of an unusual scent but it disappeared when it hit the road”

“Like they had driven away” Stiles murmured poking his head out of the curtain to look at him. “Do you think someone is after me? They’ve heard about the babies…I mean it’s not like I’ve been hiding away. If someone was walking through…or that Russell…what if he wasn’t a wolf but he was in a pack and he told the pack I was pregnant. I can give birth…I’m one in a billion, Derek, everyone is going to want a bit of the Stiles”

“They will never have you” Derek said with a snap of his teeth meeting his eyes. “No one is going to come near you, Stiles; I’ll make sure of that”

“You can’t stop the world, Derek. You can’t be with me twenty four seven it won’t work” Stiles said dipping his head under the water to wash out the bubbles. “I love you and I know you want to protect me but life has a funny way of showing us we’re wrong”

“I don’t care” Derek muttered looking up when the shower switched off and Stiles stepped out dripping wet. “No one is going to hurt you or take you away from me. If anyone ever does I will hunt them down and kill every single person who was in on the idea and their families if I have to”

Stiles met his eyes stunned and grabbed the towel drying and wrapped it around his hips.   
“I don’t think I should be surprised really”

“No”

“You’re going to get grey hairs from worrying so much” Stiles said cupping his cheek and tilting his head back. “I’ll be fine, I always am, right? Now go get me something to eat because we’re hungry”

Derek smiled weakly for a moment closing his eyes when pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before leaving. He sat in the humid air of the bathroom contemplating listening to Stiles in the bedroom hum and get dressed banging around the place. He wished just for once that they could all be left alone but when was life that fair? 

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles was nervous but also excited because today was the day he would learn the sex of their two babies. He had left his seventeenth week, entered his eighteenth and was slowly coming into his nineteenth week of pregnancy. He couldn’t feel any movements or kicking just yet but there was the odd flutter now and again. His bump was growing more and more becoming more difficult to hide and he was no longer allowed to walk anywhere or go out to town. He was driven to Deaton and Melissa’s wearing an extra-large hoodie in the midst of spring/summer and it was irritating. The heat was becoming stifling, thick, and heavy coating everywhere and everything so he sweated more, his feet and back ached, his bladder was a sponge and the babies were growing steadily inside of him. 

Lydia who had bought a load of baby books informed Stiles on a daily basis of what was happening with him. He was at halfway point which meant the babies were looking more and more human, they were aware of each other in the womb and will able to move their limbs around soon enough. Their lungs and brain would continue to still grow well enough till near the end of the pregnancy. 

“We have bets, bring back the right results!” Erica called to them as they left the house that morning. The Sheriff would be there waiting for them because he wanted to be a part of it as much as Stiles wanted him too. Derek looked over to him reaching for his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. They arrived and Deaton greeted them in his usual way leading them into the room.

“How are you feeling, Stiles?”

“Hot and bothered” he muttered sitting down on the table. “I can’t wait till summer is over and autumn comes in. I can have a nice autumn or winter birth without sweating my skin off” Stiles said with a grumble lying back. His dad and Derek stood patiently by his side.

“Okay…how are you feeling with your symptoms? There’s no unusual pain…?”

“No, none” Stiles said wincing when the cold jelly hit his bump. “I want to know the sex of the babies”

“Well if they’re being good then maybe we can see” Deaton said pressing the scanner on and focusing on the screen. 

“This is still weird for me” The Sheriff mumbled staring at the screen with wide eyes. “I never dreamed of my son giving me grandchildren this way”

“I’m special” Stiles said with a grin. “I can give birth to babies…I’m awesome! I mean I can’t push them out and I’m thankful for that because it looks painful but I get them cut out of me”

“Do you want to know the sexes?” Deaton said looking at them expectantly. 

“How are they doing?”

“They’re doing well” Deaton said with a nod staring at the screen and dragging the scanner across. “Heartbeat seems normal, their weight so far is as it should be about 140 grams maybe more but they’re taking on more human form every single day. I think…I could be wrong but you could carry them to full term if nothing goes wrong and the babies are willing to stay in the womb”

“They better be” Stiles murmured looking at the two blobs on the screen and smiled. “They’ve got so big since the last scan” 

“It’s called growing” Derek muttered sarcastically ignoring the glare Stiles shot at him. 

“Ignore him” Stiles said with a fake smile. “Can you tell the sex of the babies?”  
Deaton was quiet for a long moment as he dragged along the scanner focusing on one of the babies scribbling down something in his pad before going to the next one peering and nodded with a thoughtful hum. 

“Are you one hundred per cent sure?” Deaton asked glancing at the two of them. 

Stiles swallowed looking at Derek who bobbed his head once in agreement and so did Stiles as he nodded also. 

“Okay” Deaton said pointing to the left of the screen. “I am more than certain from what it looks like but that there is a girl. Over here is the other baby and I am also more than certain from the little penis right there that it is a boy”

Stiles sat up staring at Deaton with wide eyes. “We’re having a girl and a boy”

“Congratulations, you’re having a girl and a boy” Deaton said with a nod rolling his eyes. “I’m ninety nine per cent certain but sometimes they come out unexpected”

Stiles gaped for a moment before turning to Derek who looked stunned as he was and laughed amazed. “We’re having a boy and a girl”

Derek ignored the fact that anyone was around pulling him into a hard kiss that Stiles eagerly responded to as he parted his lips allowing his tongue to sweep inside and cupped the back of his neck. It was the uncomfortable cough that drew them apart as Stiles looked at his dad biting his lip and chuckled grabbing the towel to wipe the jelly off and hopped off the table. 

“One granddaughter and one grandson” Stiles said shooting him a knowing look. “I already have two names…”

Stile grunted with a smile when his dad rolled his eyes pulling him into a hug leaning slightly away so he wouldn’t crush the bump. 

“You know how happy I am for you” he muttered patting his back. “You’re going to be amazing”

“I had the best teacher” he mumbled pulling away and smirked at him before turning back to see Deaton handing the scan picture to Derek. 

“The pack is going to freak” Stiles said softly walking over touching his lower back and smiling as he looked at the scan. “None of them won…I won” 

“Noah and Nadine” Derek said turning to look at him. Stiles beamed with a nod placing a hand against his bump feeling his heart pound in his chest in excitement because this was exactly what he wanted. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t want any more children for a long time and to have a boy and a girl was something he didn’t know he wanted to until now. The excitement sizzled in his chest and he grinned like a madman when Derek took his hand taking him outside closely followed by the Sheriff who had to return to work.

“Here” Stiles said pressing the scan into his hands. “We don’t need a scan, they’re right here”

“Stiles…” he said shaking his head until Stiles stepped back holding up his hands. 

“If you don’t take it you’ll make me upset and my hormones are everywhere so you will see your twenty year old son cry because you won’t take the scan photo” Stiles said cocking his head at him with a pleading look. 

“I…” The Sheriff said looking a little speechless before nodding. “Thank you”

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Stiles said faintly amused before walking with Derek to the car. He settled in the car dragging the seat belt over and caught his eye.

“Are you sure you want those names? I know they aren’t the most unusual names in the world but there is no way I am naming them ham and butter for the sake of it. I want their names to be like them and…”

“Stiles” Derek said interrupting him. “I want those names, I want whatever you want and they are beautiful and I liked them from the moment you told me. The middle names are mine though”

“I said you could have them and I want you to have them as well as your last name”

“What?” Derek said stunned looking over to him. 

“Focus on the road” Stiles said waving a hand at him. “What? I want them to have your last name and don’t you dare try and convince me not to do it because I’ve already decided” 

“They can have both of our names, Stiles”

“Yeah I know that I’m not stupid but it’s a mouthful and if it was Stilinski-Hale they would just use the last name anyway and it sounds like a housing company” Stiles said with a snort. “Okay…just think…I’m guessing you’re going to name the girl with the middle name of Laura…right? Okay so… Nadine Laura Hale”

Stiles watched in satisfaction as his breath hitched and he could see him swallow hard. His lips twitched into a smile and he looked out of the side window feeling very smug. 

“That’s an agreement then”

“I still think they should have your name” Derek said after a long minute of silence. “You’re going to give birth to them, Stiles”

“Yes and I’ll have the scar and them as a reminder for the rest of my life. I’ve already decided and as the mother and father of these babies I have decided that they are going to have your name and your name only” Stiles ranted looking over to him. “If you don’t like it well tough shit” 

Silence filled the car and Stiles smirked looking over to him feeling victorious. They finally arrived home and Stiles was glad to get out and walk to the house. He could practically see the whole pack inside vibrating and opened the door to see them all sitting in the living room staring at them. 

“Well?” Lydia said raising an eyebrow. 

Stiles smirked looking at each of them in turn. “We found out the sexes of both babies and none of you win at all. I win”

Lydia gasped jumping up and covering her mouth. “It’s a boy and a girl!”  
“Yes! It’s a boy and a girl!”

There were audible groans around the room for a moment realising that none of them won the bet but it soon turned softer when the realisation that a boy and a girl would be in the house in a few months.

“Names, I need names” Lydia begged clasping his hands. “What are you calling them?”

“The girl will be called Nadine and the boy will be called Noah for our own personal reasons but mainly because they mean peace and hope so…” Stiles said with a shrug looking at Derek over his shoulder as he circled his arms around his shoulders bringing him to his chest. 

The excitement in Lydia’s eyes shone as she turned and darted upstairs for some unknown reason. The rest of the pack congratulated them and talk started around them at the two little ones being here in four months. Stiles sighed softly feeling tired and moved when Derek pushed him forward to sit down. 

“Well at least you didn’t name them after mythical creatures or superheroes” Scott said when he sat down next to him. 

“I could have” Stiles said amused meeting his eyes. “But it wouldn’t work and they’d be bullied in school endlessly for having weird names or…not I mean look at all the celebrities naming their kids these days. Bluebell, Sunday Rose, and crap like that”

“I think there beautiful” Erica said with a nod. “They’re going to have amazing cheekbones”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her as she shrugged at the weird looks shot at her. Stiles was content to stay there for the rest of the afternoon and evening but was more than glad to climb into bed lying on his back groaning. 

“I could sleep for a year but right now I can’t move” he said staring up at the ceiling. “Also the bump is hurting me”

“Do you want me to rub lotion on it?”

“Yes” Stiles said lifting up his night shirt and staring down at it. “I look like the human definition of a mountain”

“Shut up, Stiles” Derek said vaguely annoyed as he knelt on the bed popping open the cap for the lotion and rubbing it gently over the bump. Stiles watched him closely with fond eyes while he got to work. 

“If anyone had told me you would doing this years ago I would have laughed”

“I wouldn’t do it for just anyone”

“Just little old me…well not little anymore but just me” Stiles murmured stretching out his legs hearing the joints pop and click and his muscles stretch out nicely. 

“You’re carrying my pups, Stiles; if you weren’t big I would be worried”

“I’m only going to get bigger!” Stiles said dramatically covering his eyes and hummed when his fingers spread over his bump massaging it. They lay like with Derek’s hands all over him when a flutter inside of him made him look up startled. 

“Stiles…?” Derek said softly in question. Stiles said nothing waiting for it to happen again and reached over pressing Derek’s hand to his bare skin pressing down only a little and laughing softly when the flutter happened again only it was harder and more like a kick. 

“Is that…that’s…” Derek said stunned looking up at Stiles. 

“Deaton said between eighteen and twenty weeks I would start to feel flutters, movement, and even kicks” Stiles said biting his lip hard and gasped shakily when it happened again. It was only small and gentle inside of him like someone flicking you lightly. 

“They must be able to…oh!” he said when he felt the other move as well and pressed his lips together feeling tears prickle. “You’ve woken them up…you’ve got magic hands” 

Derek shifted letting his hands wander and like they had just come life they kicked and fluttered inside of him. Stiles couldn’t help but want to cry and cry at that exact moment because it was perfect and just the two of them. His eyes blurred when Derek started to talk to them and he lay back with a soft sigh simply watching him immerse himself into interacting with them. Babies in the womb can hear and recognise voices in the womb and he was glad he was doing this. 

Stiles smiled at him when he wandered up to him pressing his face into the crook of his neck kissing the skin there gently. They lay there together with Derek brushing a hand over his now covered bump while they moved around inside him every so often and in that moment it was perfect because no could one could see or touch them. It was like the world had gone quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Once the babies had started moving and kicking inside of him they never seemed to stop. It always made Stiles jump or pause when one or both of them kicked out or even kicked each other. It was the next morning that the pack found out when they were eating breakfast together. Stiles was stood near the stove cooking eggs and sausages for everyone when he felt a kick and gasped softly cupping his hand over his sweatshirt. He smiled when Derek appeared slotting his hand over his feeling one of the babies kick their hands. 

“They’re kicking?!” Lydia shrieked excitedly making everyone jump because her observant eyes saw all. Stiles met Derek’s eyes with a small smile and a nod. It wasn’t just Lydia who wanted to feel and like weeks previous Stiles stood still while each pack member held a hand over whether his now very enthusiastic baby kicking and moving for them. 

“I think this one is the girl” Stiles said looking at Derek who nodded. “If I remember the sonogram right but little baby Noah is asleep I think because he was kicking about 6am while Nadine wasn’t” 

“Oh you guys are going to have a hell of a time when they’re born” Allison said pressing a hand there and smiling when the baby obediently kicked for her. 

“Oh there will be none of that! They will sleep together at the same time and wake up together” Stiles said smiling at Isaac who was the last to touch him. “I’m not getting up every hour for each baby” 

“They’re going to be your children….what if they ADHD? Can you imagine for one second werewolves with ADHD?” Scott said with a snort. Stiles opened his mouth shocked and looked at Derek in a panic while Derek nodded at Jackson to hit him around the head. 

“What the hell was that for?” Scott said with a yelp massaging the side of his head glaring at Jackson who looked smug as he bit into his sausage. 

“They are not going to turn out like me!” Stiles protested stroking his bump thoughtfully. “That is possibly the scariest thing in the world and our lives are pure nightmares. They’ll be fine, they will be normal and not hyperactive little shits”

“Stiles…” Scott said frowning in concern at the growing panic and frustration Stiles was feelings. 

“No, no, it’s fine” he muttered moving away from Derek and walking upstairs. He reached the top stair when the silence in the kitchen exploded and he heard everyone raging at Scott. Stiles sniffed walking down the corridor and looked at the white closed door of the nursery he had yet to see. Lydia had been hard at work getting it finished and he was anxious to see exactly what it looked like. His hand hovered over the door handle for a moment before pulling back. It wouldn’t be fair and he couldn’t stand to see the upset in her eyes. 

He sighed dramatically marching into the bedroom and sitting on the bed feeling his babies move around and smiled feeling both of them now move and flutter inside of him. Stiles looked up when the bedroom door opened and watched silently as Derek came over sitting down next to him. 

“What?”

“They won’t Stiles”

“How can you know that? I wasn’t the easiest child in the world you know” he said with a pout. “It’s terrifying to even think about these having ADHD” 

“Even if they did which I don’t think they will…I’m more than sure you can handle it, we can both handle it” he said trying to comfort him the best he could. 

“Do you reckon? Because I don’t” Stiles muttered leaning his head against his shoulder feeling sad and hating Scott for ten minutes because in all honesty he had been pushing back the thought of them getting his ADHD. But they were going to be their children and both of them had their issues. 

“Can they just be here now?” Stiles whined dropping back on the bed bouncing a bit and peering up at him. “I’m near enough twenty weeks pregnant and I have another four months to go!” 

“Why are you worrying so much? They’ll get here when they get here”

“Oh it’s easy for you to say when I’m the one who has cramps, constipation, pains, headaches, heartburn, and everything else on top of that. They’ve just started to kick so goodbye sleeping when they decided to be gymnastics bouncing all over my organs and bladder” Stiles ranted and huffed when Derek laughed lying on his stomach next to him and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

“You’re very dramatic when you want to be”

“Says the one” Stiles murmured with a scowl. “I have every right to be dramatic”

“I’m not complaining and you can moan, fidget, cry, and any other emotion you want to let out because you’re allowed too” 

“Because you love me” Stiles muttered smugly.

“Because I love you” 

Stiles smiled turning his head towards him and couldn’t lifting his hand up to stroke his fingers into his hair. They stayed like that till Stiles grew uncomfortable and Derek helped him up pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I want to see the nursery”

“Lydia says there are few last minute touches”

“Fine” Stiles muttered with a sigh. “Get the laptop then”

“Why?”

“Well I can’t go out because I’m too pregnant to hide it and we need to start buying baby stuff so go get it” Stiles demanded sitting in the middle of the bed with a smile. “We need to do this and get Lydia for me please!”

Derek returned with Lydia and the laptop on tow as she looked at him in question. 

“The nursery, tell me what you have so I don’t buy a second one”

“There are two cots, a changing table along with all the essential needs, a set of drawers for the clothes and we got you a rocking chair” she said with a smile.

“You got me a rocking chair? I’m not some little old woman!”

“I know that, you idiot. It means you can sit in the nursery with them and be comfortable! I can’t exactly fit a sofa in there” Lydia replied in a huff. “You’re going to love it and Isaac is nearly done with the task I gave him and you…you are going to love it. I’m glad we know the sexes now”

“Fine!” Stiles said throwing up his hands and pulled the lid of the laptop up. “It’s time to do some shopping now most of it we can get online but we will need to do go out into society and get the rest”

Lydia left after that leaving them to it while Derek lounged next to him watching and nodding along to what he had to say. Stiles rattled off on the things they would need, a double pram, bottles, milk, more clothes, high chairs, baby bouncing chairs, a play pen, and anything else they could think off as they went to different websites. 

“Can we afford this?” Stiles said in concern taking his credit card. 

“Yes, Stiles” Derek muttered rolling his eyes. “It’s just sitting there anyway”

“Well it’s not just now it’s the future as well!” Stiles mumbled in complaint tapping the numbers into complete the order. “Babies cost money we don’t have”

“What you don’t have, Stiles, now stop worrying about money and leave that to me” he said tugging him down and biting gently into his ear. Stiles squirmed with a smirk hitting his arm and sat back up to finish on the laptop. Stiles lifted up his arms bemused when Derek wiggled underneath pressing a kiss to his bump.

“Ignore him babies, you can have whatever you want” he murmured pressing his ear against it. Stiles pressed his lips together fighting off the many emotions bubbling around in his chest but honestly could sob for America when Derek was unexpectedly sweet. 

“They are going to be spoilt rotten before they are even born and what with the whole pack panting for them” Stiles muttered looking vaguely amused. “They’re also going to be so loved…I mean my dad is a mess at the moment and keeps calling me up to ask about them. I have Melissa stepping in to be surrogate grandmother for them and….the pack…there are no words. I think once they’re out we’ll never see them again” 

“You will always be protected no matter what happens”

“Don’t say it like that” Stiles whined shoving his shoulder gently. “I know our lives are nightmares but we’re always going to need you around and you can’t talk like that”

“Stiles…”

“No” Stiles snapped in a stern voice. “I know you like to think ahead and think of all the possibilities that are going to happen but for once…just don’t. I can’t worry myself about something happening to you because I can’t raise these babies alone. Yes, we’ll have the pack but they’re going to need their other dad and I can’t have you spouting that crap on me!” 

“I know, I know, Stiles, I’m sorry” Derek said rubbing his thigh looking oddly remorseful. 

“God it’s hot!” Stiles muttered looking out of the window. “We need a pool”

“In the middle of the forest” Derek said questioningly straightening up. “I don’t think that would work”

“Yeah…I’ll just look a washed up whale” Stiles said thoughtfully before getting up to turn the fan on and strip out of his clothes. “Well at least I can be cool and pregnant” 

“So you’re going to stay up here all day lounging in bed? You need to exercise, Stiles”

“Are you calling me fat?!”

“No! You’re not fat, you are round with our children and you know this. You’re not fat but you will gain weight if you lounge around doing nothing”

“It’s too hot!” Stiles shouted pointing a shaking finger at him. “It’s okay for you lot who can go and cool somewhere while I’m stuck in here because pregnancy in men is too weird, it doesn’t happen, and I have some nut case stalking me! I will exercise and move when I want to move so…go away”

“Are you going to be in this pissed off mood with me now?”

“Yeah I think I might” he snapped lying down on the bed and grabbing his Nintendo 3ds with a deep frown. “I can do what I want and feel what I want, remember? Now go away because you’re just irritating me standing there”

Derek rolled his eyes leaving him to it and walked downstairs to drop on the sofa with a sigh. 

“He doesn’t mean it” Isaac said from his position on the floor playing with the iPad. “He’s hormonal so one minute you’re god’s gift and the next you are Satan” 

“I figured that out for myself thanks” 

“Give it one hour or two tops and he’ll want you to cuddle him till he falls asleep” Isaac said with a smirk focusing on his game again. Derek rolled his eyes letting it drift over him and switched on the television determined to ignore him for an hour or two. It was right on cue that two and a half hours later Stiles emerged out of the bedroom dressed in a large t-shirt and shorts to pad downstairs seeking him out. 

“I’m sorry” he said coming around to face him. Derek lifted his eyes up to look up at him with a blank expression. 

“I know I acted like a complete asshole but…hormones” he said with a sigh hitting his side. “I now feel guilty because I upset you” 

“It’s fine” Derek said looking back to the television. Stiles bit his lip turning to walk away only to be jerked back when he caught his wrist tugging him down. 

“I’m used to it by now and it’s only going to get worse” Derek whispered into his ear. “But I’m only trying to help so try and not treat me like I’m Satan and I’m trying my best to upset you. You may be the one pregnant but we’re all affected”

“I know I’m sorry” Stiles murmured crawling into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I got lonely up there and I knew you were upset with me”

“Do you want me to cuddle you till you fall asleep?” Derek teased him. 

“Why would I want you to do that?”

“Isaac’s wise words” 

“It’s early and I don’t need naps, I’m not some little kid” Stiles said settling on his thighs and trailing his fingers up and down the back of his neck. “I could be up for something a bit more exciting and pleasurable for both of us”

“Are you feeling a bit horny?”

“I want you” Stiles moaned nudging his mouth to open and biting into the soft flesh of the bottom lip. Derek moaned into his mouth slipping his tongue inside as they kissed slowly and teasingly with Stiles gripping the back of his t-shirt panting for more. 

“God, Derek, please” he pleaded dragging his nose against his cheek breathing in his warm smell feeling his cock twitch and harden in interest. “Please fuck me”

“The others will be back soon”

“They can go to hell” Stiles murmured digging his hands into his back. “I need you inside me, Derek, please”

It was sweet victory when Derek growled manhandling him down into the couch whipping off his shorts and t-shirt so he was naked. Stiles groaned loudly tossing his head back when Derek spread his legs wide and reached under the couch pulling out a small but dusty tube of lube. 

“What the hell?” Stiles panted staring at it in alarm.

“House full of horny teenagers, Stiles” Derek said raising an eyebrow at him and pushed him over so he was on his knees and hands instead. Stiles moaned wantonly when a finger pressed inside his hole up to the knuckle, his own cock was hard and bobbing against his bump smearing wetness already. Derek added a second not wanting to wait and tease pushing it and flexing his fingers deep inside of him. His fingers pushed deeper inside of him brushing against his prostrate sending shivers and pulses of delight and pleasure shuddering through him. His skin prickled from the heat and sweat and the twins kicked effortlessly inside of him either liking that his daddy was happy or not enjoying this experience at all. It felt a little too weird them being there but Stiles removed the thought immediately. 

He gasped digging his hands into the couch when Derek removed them and pushed inside in a slow wet slide. Stiles gasped from the pain and pleasure of having him inside him abruptly but didn’t hold back rolling his hips backwards with a groan. It was exactly what he wanted, hard, fast, and relentless and he couldn’t resist wrapping a hand around his own cock pumping hard needing the release. His knees and feet ached from staying in the same position too long, his skin was damp with sweat and the hot slap of Derek’s chest against his back and it still wasn’t enough. 

His climax crept on him suddenly when the heat building in his balls and groin increased burning hotter till he cried out feeling his release spurt all over his hands and the cushions. Derek moaned into the back of his neck when Stiles clamped up around him making him tighter and he couldn’t stop his own orgasm. Stiles whimpered softly feeling soft and loose when Derek thrust in again and again before clamping down on the crease of his neck flooding his canal. 

“Mm” Stiles said softly leaning back against his chest with a small smirk. “This place now reeks of sex”

“Your fault”

“I’m horny all the time! It’s like twenty four seven gagging for your cock and dreaming of it” Stiles said with a sigh sitting down when Derek pulled out of him and walked to the kitchen naked to get them a towel to clean up. “I try my best but you’re too irresistible for me and they know that”

“Clean up” Derek muttered faintly amused tossing him the small town to clean up the mess. 

“Yes sir” Stiles said with a leer smiling when he moved towards him kissing him tenderly. “See…this is why you undo me”

“I’ll be in the shower” Derek called walking upstairs while Stiles pulled on his short and t-shirt in no mood for a shower. He lounged in the living room when he heard a crash outside startling him out of his post-sex haze and sending him to the window to see nothing. Stiles narrowed his eyes confused looking side to side seeing nothing out of the unusual and turned his head to sit down when it happened. The brick was wide enough to cause some damage as it smashed through the window showering him in glass slicing the top of his hand open. 

Stiles flailed backwards in shock hitting the couch with the back of his knees in a panic. 

“Derek!” he shouted clutching his bloody hand to his chest listening to him practically jumping from the landing to him. Stiles whimpered in pain and fear when Derek crowded him to his chest staring at the broken glass, window, and rock in alarm before dragging him out and into the kitchen. Stiles held still when Derek checked him over with eyes red and his expression fierce with anger and worry. 

“It’s just my hand” Stiles whispered holding it up. “The glass just fell around me and no…babies are fine” 

Derek nodded wrapping his arm around his shoulders holding him to his chest and sent out a text to every member of the pack to get to the house right now. Stiles moved away hesitantly turning on the cold water tap and holding it there with Derek hovering protectively by his side. It didn’t take long for the others to arrive from work and family homes and even their own houses to stare at the broken window in shock. 

“What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know! I heard a crash outside so I looked and saw nothing! I turn away for a second and a brick appears smashing the window and cutting my hand” Stiles explained resting against Derek who refused to let him step away. 

Isaac turned going outside suddenly joined by Jackson and Boyd who followed to catch a scent of some kind. 

“Are you okay?” Scott said getting close and nodding at his hand. His eyes were wide with concern and looking every bit the overgrown puppy touching the bandage. It didn’t need any stiches because it was more of a shallow cut then a deep one. 

“I’m okay…a little shaken up” Stiles said with a small sad smile and peered up at Derek when he stroked the side of his bump. The babies fluttered and kicked inside of him seeming to respond to the negative energy he was feeling and that was around him. 

“We better get this up” Lydia said marching to the cupboard to get out the brush as the pack helped. Scott picked up the brick sniffing it and shaking his head as he handed it to Allison who was frowning deeply. 

“It’s a little childish don’t you think?” Allison said with narrowed eyes. “It’s child’s play bricking windows and if they wanted Stiles hurt then wouldn’t there be better ways?”

“Not if they wanted to scare him and us” Erica said examining the window. “Maybe it wasn’t to hurt him, maybe it was…”

“A threat” Stiles said interrupting her. “It was a threat, a warning, a signal to say I am still here. I was stalked that afternoon when I fell over knocking myself out but they didn’t take me, nothing happened, but I think it was because of you”

Stiles looked at Derek with a twist of his mouth. “You shown up finding me and they ran instead because what if they have other intentions?”

Derek clenched his jaw tight not saying a word in reply as he tugged him closer pressing his lips to his temple. Stiles sighed softly allowing him and closing his eyes while the rest of the pack cleaned up the mess and Lydia got on the phone for repairs on the window. Jackson, Isaac, and Boyd returned looking a little disgruntled and windswept.

“Well?” Derek demanded.

“There was a scent, it was vague and it just disappeared when we hit the road” Jackson said sitting down and opening his arms when Lydia sat down in his lap. “There was a car there waiting for this guy and it was gone” 

“Like before” Stiles murmured into his chest. “Whoever this is…they’re not going to stop” 

“We need to catch them” Isaac muttered.

“We don’t even know they are! This has happened way too many times for this to just pass over as nothing and hope for the best. One day we’re all going to let our guard down and something will happen!” Stiles cried frustrated moving out of Derek’s arms. “When has anything in our lives turned out okay?” 

“Stiles, nothing will happen” Scott said softly.

“Yeah, okay, tell that to me when I’m captured and one thousand miles away” he said with a false smile moving out of the kitchen and upstairs to get a paracetamol for his headache and sore hand. Stiles sighed slamming the small mirror closed watching it jolt and rolled his eyes swallowing the little tablet down feeling annoyed and closed in. It was like waiting for a bomb to go off any second but not knowing when. The stress and anger wasn’t good for him and he pouted staring down at the bump were they kicked him and each other. It was the strangest sensation feeling them move inside of him and a part of him adored it and would miss it. 

His hearing could pick up muttered arguing downstairs amongst the pack and this had now freaked them out. It meant protection over him would increase and the feeling of being in a plastic bubble or crowded over would make him want to scream and shout. Stiles didn’t even know how word was out about him but it wasn’t like their pack was quiet. They were known and if someone had seen the rounded bump of the alpha’s human mate then word would spread and interest would flare up. He was unique and people love unique things because they’re special, they’re one of a kind, and nothing will ever match them. 

“Stiles” Isaac said knocking on the door startling him out of his thoughts as he opened the door to him and let him into the bathroom. 

“I wanted to see if you was okay”

“I’m fine” Stiles said with a shrug looking at his hand and up at Isaac. “I can’t be the only one, Isaac, I can’t be the only one who knows that this isn’t going to blow over and be forgotten about! What if they’re waiting for me to give birth and then they take them? What if they’re waiting for your guard to be down and they take me? You’ll never know because we don’t know who they are!”

“Stiles, you need to listen to me!” Isaac said dropping down to one knee to look into his eyes. “You’re not, okay? We’re all worried about this and about you but you know….you know that if anything happens we will find you. Derek will rip this whole world apart if he can to get you back and we’ll help because we’re family, we’re a pack, and we’re in this together”

“Don’t you start quoting high school musical” Stiles said with a snort of laughter feeling the tears that were building up slide down his cheeks slowly. Isaac rolled his eyes faintly amused and looked up at Derek who was stood by the door. He stood back as Derek moved in and Stiles sniffed wrapping his arms around his neck when he held him. Stiles hated it when he scooped him up but allowed it this time as he was carried to the bedroom and dropped gently on the bed. He lay back letting Derek lay down beside him stroking his hand over his hair, his face, his chest, and his bump with calculating eyes. 

“Would you destroy the world for me?” Stiles said softly touching his cheek oddly curious. 

“Yes”

“You would do anything for me” Stiles said not in question but in wonder and shook his head. “How times change…”

“I’ll never let anything happen to you, ever”

“I’ll hold you to that” Stiles murmured weakly cupping his jaw with a small smile before turning on his side and humming when Derek covered his back like a protective blanket. It was a waiting game and it was just a matter of time before the bomb goes off.


	10. Chapter 10

“Baths are awesome!” Stiles sang pushing the bubbles up to his face and looking at Derek who was sitting on the toilet seat watching him with fond eyes. “My back and stomach feel well good now and I could sleep right here”

“Well don’t” Derek muttered scratching behind his ear. “I don’t want you drowning”

Stiles smirked at him wiggling his toes under the warm water and cupped under his bump. He was now twenty four weeks pregnant, five months for anyone else, and it was an amazing feeling. The last four weeks had been a bit of a rollercoaster for all of them in different ways from feeling the twins kick him more and more, feeling them go to sleep and wake up all movements and kicking each other. Stiles lived for the moments when it was just the two of them in their bedroom or on the couch and Derek would talk to the bump and one time read to them from a story book Erica thrust at them. It was a sight he had never ever expected to see and certainly not from Derek. 

“They will be able to recognise your voices when they’re born” Allison said explaining it to them as she flipped through a baby book. “You guys are making me feel broody”

The look of horror on Scott’s face left Stiles in tears with laughter for many hours. It seemed to stir the babies inside of him as they kicked and he felt that bubble of happiness rise and rise in his chest. It shouldn’t be allowed to feel that happy what with everything happening around them. The “brick incident” had left Stiles shaken up as he watched from the upstairs bedroom window and swore he saw someone in the forest staring up at him the next day. He turned his head away to look to the door and when he looked back they were gone. It was the strangest feeling and more than anything he wanted them to go away or tell him what they wanted with him. He wasn’t even sure it was the same person every time and felt like there were many looking out for him and just waiting. 

It had set the pack on edge and he couldn’t go anywhere in the house without Derek following him or another pack member sitting with him at the front of the house and the back. It was irritating and welcoming at the same time because it wasn’t like Stiles liked being stalked by someone unknown men or man wanting him and his babies. 

Stiles was in his twenty third week when he got a call from the new guy at the garage who he found out eventually was called Jimbo called to say his jeep was ready. Stiles was excited but then his thoughts turned to the fact that he looked heavily pregnant already and would he fit? It turned out he would find out when Derek drove him to the garage. He was wearing a big coat that covered his bump but still didn’t make him any less pregnant. If anyone noticed he’d say he was packing a few extra pounds lately. 

“I’ll drive myself home”

“I’m not leaving you”

“Nothing is going to happen at the garage, Derek, and not in daylight” Stiles said rolling his eyes at him as he opened the car door. “It’s in a public place and…you’re coddling me! I’ll see you in like fifteen minutes”

“Stiles…”

“Derek” Stiles snapped looking over to him and nodded when he rolled his eyes giving in. “Now go home and get my chicken tikka masala ready and I want grape juice, not orange juice, I don’t need wind for the rest of the night”

“I wonder why I love you sometimes” Derek mumbled shaking his head.

“Because I’m me and you can’t live without me!” Stiles cried smugly covering his chest with his palm catching his eye.

“Go away, Stiles”

“You can’t bottle your feelings from me, Derek Hale” he said jumping out of the car and walking up to the garage only to stop and wave a hand at him. Stiles watched the car pull away and drive down the street while Stiles walked up and waved a hand at Jimbo. 

“Jimbo…or is it Jim?”

“It’s Jim but people call me Jimbo” he said looking at him with no expression as if expecting Sties to argue. 

“Cool” Stiles said with a shrug. It’s not like he could argue with his name. He smiled when he caught sight of his jeep but it faltered when he saw the car next to it and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

“Stiles!” 

Stiles turned to see Russell walking up closely followed by two lanky men with flattened now black hair and curious eyes. In all honesty they gave him the creeps and he moved into his car like it was protection. 

“Russell, what are you doing here?”

“My car broke down and wouldn’t restart!” he said throwing up his hands. “Is there a curse in this town for cars?”

“I---I don’t know but at least mine is fixed” Stiles said nervously with a small smile. 

“Stiles, this is Darius and Keith” Russell said introducing the two silent men watching him with calculating eyes. “There my cousins”

“Oh” Stiles said with a nod to both of them. “Nice to meet you…I better get going! Thanks, Jimbo; Derek will give you the final payment” 

“Why are you wearing a coat in this weather?” Russell said tracking his eyes down him slowly.

“I’m a naturally cold person” Stiles said with a nervous chuckle. “I can never get warm…I better go though because I’m expected back”

“Sure” Russell said with a beaming smile. “Well…I’m sure we’ll see each other again in this small, small, town”

“Maybe” Stiles said with a nod climbing in and felt a sense of relief because he actually did fit, well barely, it wasn’t exactly comfortable but enough to get it back home. No one was driving his baby expect for him and sometimes Scott if he was good. He kept his eyes forward but he could feel them burning into him as he started her up listening to her perfect grumble of life and drove her away. He was officially creeped out by them and knew he had to tell Derek. It might not be Russell at all and he could just be a friendly citizen in town visiting his auntie and cousins but there was something very off with this handsome charmer flashing smiles and being too nice.   
It was a relief to finally get home in one piece and walked into see Derek waiting for him with a frown. 

“That took twenty minutes”

“Are you kidding?” Stiles said shrugging off the coat. “I was talking to Jimbo…and I bumped into someone that I never thought I’d see again and I’m a little bit suspicious”

“Who?” Derek said stepping forward and tugging him forward by his hand. 

“Russell” Stiles said seeing the recognition flare up in his eyes. “He was there with his car and two other men called Darius and Keith. It could be nothing but I had the strangest vibe about this guy. He could be a friendly citizen visiting his aunt but he gives me the chills” 

“What did he do?” Derek said with fury laced into his tone looking him up and down. 

“Nothing that’s the thing, he was…he was the perfect gent. He was with these other two who looked a bit funny but there was nothing out of the ordinary” Stiles said walking away from him. “I don’t know if it is him…”

“Who else would it be, Stiles? You’re being stalked by someone unknown man and this guy appears twice?”

“It’s called life, Derek, we meet the same people every day, we sometimes see the same person a week later or months later” Stiles muttered grabbing the carton out of the drink and drinking it down. “I haven’t met him again because you guys won’t let me out so how can I? Apart from that time in the forest that was the first time I was completely alone”

“Look what happened” Derek whispered darkly narrowing his eyes. “This is exactly what they want! You’re vulnerable, Stiles, you’re the most vulnerable person in the pack right now and they can take full advantage of that and you know it. We’re doing this for your protection and our pups because you can’t defend yourself…no, don’t give me that look, Stiles, you know you can’t”

“I can protect myself!”

“I know you can! I’m tired of having the same argument over and over again, Stiles. I’m trying to look after you” 

“I know you are, believe me I know, but I’m not weak! I can defend myself and yes I’m heavily pregnant here with twins who are kicking the crap out of me right now because they know I’m upset but I can!” he shouted back at him. 

The silence stretched between them till Derek sighed walking over to him and sliding his hands over the bump feeling them kick. Stiles bit his lip looking away from him and closed his eyes when Derek soothed them rubbing the spot where one baby was kicking him.

“We’ll sort this out” Derek promised cupping a hand behind his neck and brushing a kiss against his lip. “I promise” 

It was now a week later and nothing major had happened at all. 

“You don’t have to sit with me you know” Stiles said turning his head towards him to flick water. 

“Why wouldn’t I when you’re sitting there naked and wet”

“Oh you tease” Stiles murmured with a smirk and pouted at the stretch marks. “Men should not have these kind of stretch marks…will I still be attractive to you with these?”

“You know you will be” Derek said with a sigh coming over and sitting by the bath next to him inhaling the smell of lavender with a wrinkle of his nose. It wasn’t the best smell in the world but Stiles loved it. 

“Deaton told me to rub lotion into them every night and they should fade. Melissa told me my stomach will ping back to size when babies are born. I just want to feel…good again. I feel like a fat whale” he murmured softly. “I never expected this to happen”

“You of all people shouldn’t have body issues”

“Me of all people… coming from the guy who looks like a god! You’re going to go out there with these babies and women are going to fawn over you, want to pet you, and fall in love with you on first sight. There is nothing cuter than a daddy with his kids and you are going to make the whole of Beacon Hills wet for you” Stiles exclaimed hitting the water moodily. “I’ll just look ridiculous” 

“I suppose I should ignore you because these are your hormones talking but you’re not Stiles and you never have been” he said reaching up his hand to trail into his hair and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

They were startled out of the comforting moment when a hammering on the door alerted them. 

“What?” Stiles barked. 

“The nursery is ready!” Lydia sang with glee in her voice. Stiles brightened straightening up and held out his hands as Derek helped him out of the bath. He wrapped the large dressing gown around his body and walked out eyeing only Lydia. 

“Where are the others?”

“Downstairs, this is your moment. I know how long you have been waiting and we wanted it to be perfect. It had to be perfect because these babies deserve the best” Lydia said leading them over to the door. “I know you’ll love it”

“Show it to me!” he said eagerly bouncing on his heels and smiled when Lydia opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was the wooden floor covered with a huge black fluffy rug covering most of it. The window facing the woods were covered with cream drapes and a chocolate lining at the top with a white rocking chair in the corner for him or the others to sit on. The walls were a chocolate brown on the top half and the bottom half was blue and pink stripes. The colours worked amazingly together and he inhaled sharply feeling tears burn in his chest. There was a white changing table against one wall filled with nappies, vest, and two little bunnies wearing a pink and blue shirt on either side of the mat. Stiles inhaled sharply with a laugh when he turned towards the white cots to see in writing a big N on the wall with Nadine. The writing was in pink and the other big N on the wall was in blue spelling out Noah. 

Underneath their names were two white cots and in the centre a little side table holding a white and silver lamp with one baby monitor. Nadine’s cot had a bedding of pink and brown while Noah’s had blue and brown. Their toys were the same but in different colours in corner of their beds. It had a white set of drawers for all the baby clothes and on the wall there was a shelf holding baby ornaments, a photo frame to hold a picture, and an ornate teddy bear. 

It was truly beautiful and a lot of work had gone into it. Stiles covered his mouth feeling the tears prickle and leaned back into Derek when his arms circled his waist. 

“Well” Lydia said and smiled when he turned towards her with eyes brimming with tears. 

“I love it” he hissed staring around the nursery. “Oh my god, Lydia, how did you do this?”

“Thinking and thinking and I’m awesome” she said with a shrug. “Isaac did the names and I have to say did a brilliant job. I know it’s stereotypical to put boys with blue and girls with pink but who cares? It’s been that way for centuries and they’re babies. They just want milk, sleep, and a lot of love”

Stiles made a small sound before moving out of Derek’s arms and hugging her best he could. Lydia giggled for a moment before patting his back and nodding. 

“I deserve a big reward for this”

“You can babysit them” Stiles said with a shrug twirling around and heading over to the rocking chair to sit down with a groan. “Oh sweet relief, this is great to sit on”

“Up! You’re wet, go get dried and dressed” Lydia ordered scolding him. “I’m glad you like it though the others will be pleased”

“I want them here now” Stiles said standing up and looking at Derek who was stood still staring at the names. “Derek?”

“What?” he murmured looking back at him a little dazed.

“Are you okay? Do you like it?” he said touching the top of his hands with his fingertips seeing the brimming emotion in his eyes and not being able to get a hand and control over them. Stiles smiled moving closer to him and pressing his cheek against his shoulder staring at the names on the wall. 

“Four months and you can put them in their beds” he whispered looking at the brown ribbon keeping the bedding up around the cot. “Four months and you can cuddle them, talk to them, and be an amazing dad”

“Stiles” Derek groaned tugging him into a kiss which led to Lydia coughing awkwardly and walking out. 

“Don’t you dare have sex in there” she hissed as her parting closing the door behind them. Stiles chuckled against his lips and reached up stroking a thumb over his cheekbone. 

“You’re a man sometimes of little words and emotions but I know you’re scared” Stiles whispered softly. “What are you so scared of?”

“Letting myself believe that everything will be okay” Derek mumbled against his cheek. “Everything I touch dies, everything I let myself be happy over…crashes around me and it feels like it’s all going to go wrong and I’m going to lose you and them”

“It’s been three years, Derek, and I’m not dead or broken. This is our new beginning and these babies, our twins, they love you. They get all excited and jumpy when you speak to them and when they come out they’re going to love you even more” Stiles said guiding his hands down to the bump. “They’re sleeping right now…I think. But I know…I know that nothing will happen to us”

“They love me” Derek whispered so low he barely heard him. 

“Of course they do” Stiles said with hint of a smile trailing his hands up and down his arms. “They know you like you know them, you talk to them, read to them, and they listen to you because you’re their father and I promise you nothing will ever happen to us” 

“I love you” Derek breathed cupping his cheeks brushing their foreheads together. 

“I know you do” Stiles said wrapping his arms around his neck keeping him in place and trying to keep the sense of peace between them. 

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles never expected it to happen and it was certainly a surprise when it did. It was the beginning week of August and he was slowly slipping into his sixth month of pregnancy. The toll of his pregnancy was beginning to take effect on Stiles who suffered more with backache, heartache, chest pains, and aches in his legs and knees. The weight on his bump meant the babies were growing rapidly, he could feel them moving and stretching inside of him and there wasn’t much room which meant kicking Stiles in the early hours of the morning or late at night sometimes. The twins were putting pressure on his bladder which meant he was constantly going to the toilet and urinating. It was annoying and bothersome and a part of him longed to switch with morning sickness but that was a very small part of him. 

Both Deaton and Melissa warned him to take it easy, watch out for preterm labour and that Braxton Hicks was common with twin pregnancy but didn’t mean he was going into labour. It meant his body was preparing for the inevitable. It was a strain and panicked the rest of the pack when he groaned bowing his head cupping his bump. It was amusing to watch Isaac and Scott fussing over him while Derek looked ten seconds away from panicking and passing out. 

It was 3am when he woke up one evening feeling the twins move and kick inside of him and the pressure of his bladder telling him to get up and pee right now. 

“Great” Stile gritted out feeling exhausted as he sat up and shuffled over to the side while Derek slept obliviously on next to him. Stiles glared over his shoulder and marched out of the room as he went to pee. He slipped back under the covers with a sigh grabbing his Nintendo 3ds and settled to play till he was exhausted. Derek snuffled awake next to him and peered up at him. 

“Stiles…what are you doing?” Derek croaked propping up on one elbow.

“Babies are awake” Stiles said meeting his eyes with a frown. “Go back to sleep”

“You need it more” Derek murmured shuffling closer and down to rest his head on the bump closing his eyes. Despite the hour Stiles couldn’t help but smile at him before resuming his game. They stayed like that with Derek resting his head against the bump till he pulled back.

“You’re keeping your daddy up” Derek murmured kissing the bump. 

“We should decide on that”

“What?”

“Who’s going to be daddy and papa” Stiles said with a smile. “Or who is going to be dada and daddy”

“You can be daddy and I’ll be dada” Derek murmured tracing the curve with his palm. 

“Are you sure?” Stiles murmured reaching over to stroke his hair. “I’ll be dada if you want”

“I’m sure” 

Stiles smiled at him sleepily before settling back into the cushions. “You should sleep. There’s no point in us both not getting any sleep” 

“If you’re not sleeping then neither am I” Derek murmured lying down next to him watching him play his game. Stiles rolled his eyes but was actually grateful for the company. Time seemed to go slower at night taunting you when you can’t sleep and you know you’re going to be exhausted in the morning. 

“I’m going to see my dad later”

“I need to pick up a few things from town”

“Okay, well you drop me off there and I’ll stay there till you come back” Stiles said with a smile. “See this is why we’re awesome because most couples would argue but you and I are different”

Derek didn’t respond but he didn’t need to and Stiles settled back into his game feeling Derek breathe and trace his fingers over his bump humming softly. His eyes were slipping closed as he felt more and more exhausted. Derek looked up when Stiles head slumped to the left asleep. His mouth twitched into a smile as he took his console away gently pushing him down into the pillow so he slept on his side and peacefully. 

It was late that morning when Stiles woke up to see Derek gone and the smell of sausages and bacon in the air. He hummed rubbing his eyes and stretching out for a moment before it hurt and he got a kick in the gut for his troubles. 

“Sorry” he murmured patting his bump and crawled out of bed. “We’re off to see granddad today” 

Despite the lack of sleep he felt happy and munched on his toast while he waited for Derek to get ready and take him to his dads.

“Come on, Derek, I would like to see my dad today!” he shouted loudly causing the others to wince. 

“I don’t think the man in a coma across town heard you” Jackson said scolding him. Stiles flipped him the finger before opening the door to wait near the car. He folded his arms over his chest staring up at the house before glancing over his shoulder feeling eyes on him. He swallowed nervously and jumped when he heard Derek slam the front door behind him walking up to the car. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek said in concern opening the car door for him. 

“Just a little jumpy today” he said sliding into the passenger seat. “What are you getting today?”

“I’ve been given a list from Erica to get things”

“You’re actually doing something Erica told you to do?” Stiles said baffled grabbing the crinkled paper to see baby items on there and grinned looking over to him. “You’re going baby shopping! Moms are going to love you!”

“I’m not doing it for them or her, I’m doing it for you” Derek said focusing on the road. “Will your dad be there?”

“He’s off today, I double checked” Stiles said happily. “I want to spend time with him and it’ll get me away from the house for a bit. I think he wants to show me some tricks like burping, bathing, and some things I’m not sure about”

“You’ll be fine” Derek said parking up at the side of the road. “I’ll call you in a few hours”

“Love you” Stiles murmured reaching over kissing him quickly only to be halted when Derek deepened it. Stiles laughed softly pulling back and patted his cheek. 

“We’ll done more of that later”

“I’ll hold you to it”

Stiles grinned as he got out of the car and watched as Derek drove away. He hummed pulling out his keys and walked up to the house opening the door inhaling the old smell.

“Hey, I hope you got those little pizzas I asked for and I’ll let you off by not eating healthily but your heart scares me sometimes” Stiles called pausing in the hallway and frowned at the silence in the house. “Dad” 

Stiles frowned pocketing his keys and peered in the kitchen to see no one and hummed confused as he turned back to look into the living room and felt his heart drop at the sight of his dad sprawled on the floor unconscious. 

“Dad!” he shouted alarmed quickly getting over there and kneeling down to see blood matted in his chair and pressed shaky fingers to his pulse feeling it beat steady. “Dad, can you hear me?”

His observation was cut short when he heard a creak behind him and froze unable to move before he darted up spinning around. 

Stiles laughed shakily shaking his head and clenched his fists staring at the many men now standing there with Russell in the middle staring at him openly. 

“I knew it was you” 

“No you didn’t, you had no idea. I was just a guess but there weren’t many possibilities were there? Not in your condition” Russell said with a shrug moving towards him. Stiles gasped dodging out of the way only to be grabbed by an unknown man with a liking for leather and a piece of cloth shoved over his mouth and nose. Stiles fought relentlessly whimpering as he tried to get out of his grip. It was no use of course because he was weaker compared to this unknown, Mr Muscle. The cloth was drenched in some sweet but rotten smell that made him feel woozy as he stared at Russell who stared at him with nothing but hunger in his eyes. 

“Derek” he whispered before slumping out cold in his arms. 

Russell hummed softly watching Stiles and nodded at the man who scooped him up in his arms taking him to the car. His eyes went down to the out cold Sheriff and he smirked. 

“Thanks for your kindness but well…I only wanted one thing” he said patting his back and nodded at the rest of his group as they departed. It was too easy to break down in front of the house, knock on the door pleading innocence and cell was dead even showing him the evidence to be let in with apologies and gratitude before knocking him out with his gun. It was easy enough it was laughable for Russell. 

It had been time to make his move and after one of his men who had been guarding the house only ten feet away heard Stiles exclaim he was going to see his dad. There was a reason you should always lower your voice and not shout…you never know who might be listening in. 

Russell hummed as got in the car and looked over his shoulder at Stiles asleep on the back seat and smiled. 

“What are you going to do about the babies?” 

Russell’s smile faltered as he looked at men and shrugged. “I’ll decide when the time is right but he won’t be keeping them. He can carry them to full term if he wishes but when the time is right I’ll separate them or kill them” 

The car sped as they drove away and out of Beacon Hills. 

~O~O~O~O~

The Sheriff woke up to a blinding pain in the back of his skull and gasped pushing himself up and peered around the living room confused. It all came back to him in a painful rush as he stood up and looked around wildly.

“Stiles!” he called out knowing his son would have come around and noticed the white scrap of cloth on the floor. He gingerly picked up and sniffed it for a moment before gasping and holding it away feeling sick. The Sheriff grabbed the phone immediately dialling Derek’s number. 

“Sheriff” Derek said answering the phone with confusion laced in his tone. 

“Derek, I-I need you to listen and answer me directly. Did you drop Stiles around?”

“Yes” Derek said swerving a hard right and stopping near the edge of the road. “Is he there?”

“No, no, I was…I was knocked out! Some guy came in needing to use my phone because his car broke down and he knocked me out with my gun” The Sheriff said pacing the room feeling his heart flutter in a panic. “He’s took Stiles!” 

“It’ll be Russell” Derek whispered and couldn’t stop the shift when his wolf raged and howled in his chest in fury and absolute fright. “I’ll be right there”

Derek took a hard left speeding down the road punching in Scott’s number.

“Derek?”

“Scott, get everyone! I don’t give a damn what they are doing”

“Derek, what’s going on?”

“It’s Stiles…he’s gone” Derek hissed down the phone before ending it and chucking it in the passenger seat thrumming with rage. It wasn’t long ago that Derek promised to destroy the world if anything happened to Stiles and he was about to made do on that little promise right here, right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was always going to be him. It would be a little odd to bring someone random in suddenly.
> 
> Thank you for all comments and kudos. They make me smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles had no idea where he was but his head pounded, his eyes and nose stung, and his hands felt weird. His eyes opened taking in the strange surroundings and sucked in a sharp breath taking it all in. There was nothing really apart from the single bed he was laying on, a grubby chair in the corner and his hands bound in handcuffs against the bed. Stiles tugged on them uselessly listening to the rattle and stared up at the whitish grey paint on the walls. The room smelt of damp making him feel sick and his eyes blurred with tears when one of the babies kicked him especially hard. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay” he whispered wanting to touch his bump. “I told your dada I would defend myself and I will…nothing will happen to you I swear…I swear”

Stiles sniffed setting his jaw and glared at the locked door. He jangled his handcuffs feeling his wrists protest at the force and jumped when the door opened. Stiles glared at Russell with hatred as he walked with a small smile.

“Ah finally awake” Russell murmured staring at him. “You’ve been out for hours”

“Where the hell am I? What do you want with me?” Stiles shouted furiously pulling at the handcuffs. 

“Oh feisty” Russell said with a grin grabbing the chair and sitting down opposite him. “I see you’re going to be a handful”

“Answer my questions” Stiles hissed feeling the handcuffs bite into his skin. It was times like these that Stiles wished he had taken the bite because he would free right now and ripping him apart limb by limb. 

“You’re somewhere that your pack can’t find and if they do we will be long gone” Russell said with a small smile. “Of course you’ve guessed what I am”

“Alpha of your stupid pack” Stiles spat looking away from him. “Now what do you want with me? Do you want to take my kids? Do you want to kill me? What do you want?!”

“Oh so demanding” Russell crooned with a cackle of laughter clapping his hands together before sobering. “I don’t want to kill you, Stiles. You’re so precious. I heard about your pregnancy a few months ago, one of my men was passing through and caught wind of a peculiar scent and well…he got back to me. Pregnancy isn’t uncommon of course but in a male human, an alpha’s human mate pregnant with his pups. Well fuck me…I couldn’t quite believe it and had to see for myself”

“So finding me in the woods wasn’t just a mistake”

“No” Russell said with a smirk. “I smelt you and knew he was right. You were pregnant, very pregnant and with twins. You’re a miracle and miracles are so rare don’t you think? I wanted it, I want you” 

“Well tough luck sunshine!” Stiles cried with a wild expression. “I’m already spoken for and you know that, you absolute idiot. I am mated to an alpha already and this is not something you can interfere with and you don’t know that because I’m guessing you’re not mated. It’s for life and I would never, ever, give him up because I love him. I love him more than anything in this world and our babies as well. I love them more than anything. They are my whole life and if you…if you think for one second you are taking that away from me then you’re stupider than I thought” 

Russell’s cool and casual demeanour slipped away and his eyes flared red, his lips twitching into a snarl and he stalked over wrapping his fingers into his hair tugging it back roughly. Stiles gasped in pain exposing his throat to him and swallowed staring into his eyes. 

“That’s where you’re very, very, wrong” he hissed letting go of him roughly stepping back. “I can rip those babies out of you right now and make you watch as they squeal fighting for their lives and I eat them. I don’t think you understand me right, my dear, I can do whatever I want”

Stiles felt physically sick staring at Russell who stared back at him with no kindness, no warmth, but just pure hunger and cruelty. His eyes blurred with tears as he brought his knees hiding his bump from him. He ducked his head feeling weak and defenceless while Russell laughed above him. The disgust was there and he couldn’t get rid of the image of him killing his children and he bit his lip supressing the sob building in his chest. 

“I can do what I want and take what I want. I’ve taken you” Russell said dropping to his knees next to the bed. “You can carry my pups, Stiles, you’re every gay man’s wet dream and you’re certainly mine”

“What?” Stiles whispered looking up at him with wet eyes. 

“I’m gay. I don’t want women and I certainly don’t want to have sex with one to get what I want and you can give it to me”

“You want me because I can have kids?” Stiles said in horror. “I’m mated to another wolf! I can’t give you children, you shit, I’ll never do that. You think I’d have sex with you? You’re really stupid aren’t you?”

“Who said you would have to be willing?” Russell whispered hand gripping his jaw. “I will take you again and again till you’re pregnant with my pups. I’ll let everyone have you and you’ll take it like the good bitch you are, Stiles” 

The door opened catching Russell’s attention. “What?”

“You’re needed” 

Russell sighed deeply stroking a hand down his cheek. “I’ll you bring you some food later on…try and get comfortable” 

Stiles closed his eyes turning his face away with a choked sound hearing the door click shut and lock behind him. Tears ran down his cheeks and he looked down at his bump again feeling them kick and flutter inside of him completely unaware of what was happening right now. 

“I won’t let him touch you, I promise” he whispered in a choked tone. “Derek, where are you?” 

~O~O~O~O~

Derek paced up and down the living room vibrating with anger and the need to get out there and find him but apart from the overwhelming mix of scents at the Sheriff’s house it went nowhere. The car was long gone with Stiles with it and he closed his eyes slamming his fist against the wall making the whole room jump staring at him. 

“I should have never left him alone!” Derek snarled turning his attention to the pack all waiting and talking amongst themselves with the Sheriff sat there looking pale and determined.

“How were we meant to know?” Isaac said with a hard swallow. “They knew Stiles was going to his dads and they planned their attack” 

“I think we figured that little part out for ourselves and we know that Russell is good looking man with curly brown hair and green eyes. He’s probably the alpha of his pack and he’s been here for weeks, months, and he knows us” Jackson argued back. “He’s taken precautions and he has Stiles somewhere he thinks we’ll never find. We have no leads, nothing, and I’m betting this whole auntie situation is a lie as well” 

“I don’t care!” Derek shouted looking at them all. “I promised him I would never let anything happen to him and he’s gone. I let him down and my pups. They’re gone because I made a stupid mistake by letting him out of my sight and I don’t care what it takes…we’re finding him and we’re bringing him home” 

The rest of the pack nodded in obedience and also in agreement. 

“I’ll get my best men out there” The Sheriff said standing up suddenly. “This wasn’t your fault, it was mine. I couldn’t protect my own son and…it’s my fault. I’ll be in touch” 

Derek watched him leave in silence while the others protested his leaving. He didn’t really blame him but he had more important stuff to worry about. 

“What do we do then? Where do we look?” Erica said standing up and facing him. “I know that look and you have no idea…none of us do. We could search the whole of Beacon Hills and he’d be leagues away. We need more information before we go out there”

“I can’t just sit here!” he shouted turning away from her rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“Where would you look, Derek?” Boyd said interrupting. “You can’t search every single state for him in a night”

“He has to be somewhere and close…Stiles is pregnant and he won’t want attention drawn to him so it’s going to be somewhere remote, somewhere no one would look. He’s not going to be in some luxury house or apartment because that draws attention” Scott said staring at the wall in concentration. “The Sheriff said it was a blue lotus he had and I’m more than sure they would have other cars. We can call people, ask people who knew him, and Derek you must have contacts or…something. He’s right….we can’t just sit here with our thumbs up our asses” 

“I can ask my dad” Allison said ignoring the looks people shot at her. “What? I think you’ve forgotten a very uneasy alliance but an alliance all the same and I wouldn’t think that would be a problem when Stiles is out there with some maniac”

“She’s right” Scott said looking at Derek. “They’re hunters and they’ve stolen a human for their own personal use. It can involve them and I’m more than sure you have a slaughter on your mind like the rest of us and they wouldn’t mind taking care of that”

Derek worked his jaw balling up his fists staring at a spot on the wall for a long minute in complete silence before exhaling slowly and nodding once. Allison nodded jumping up and walking out of the room to call her dad. 

“We should still look around here” Isaac said twisting his hands together.

“They won’t be in Beacon Hills!” Lydia protested. “He’ll be somewhere out of Beacon Hills and somewhere far. Whoever this guy is…he isn’t stupid and they have him under lock and key!” 

Derek couldn’t stand their prattle anymore and moved away needing to think and found he was now standing in the nursery. It was cold and silent as he picked up Nadine’s plush teddy bear. His heart ached and his wolf whimpered and snarled inside of him thinking of Stiles in condition enough to make his blood boil in anger. 

“Derek” a voice said softly and he turned to see Isaac staring at him looking like a wounded puppy. “We need orders, direction, anything. I know you don’t know where he is but Allison spoke to Chris and he’s in. He’s got men and he’s sure he’s seen and heard about this Russell”

Derek turned startled staring at Isaac who nodded. “We need to look away from Beacon Hills. I need you all to find remote areas, places people won’t think to look…a unit, an old dead house…just somewhere you can hide a pack and a pregnant person without being caught. I want you to split into teams and keep your cell on” 

“We can do that” Isaac said with a nod moving out of the nursery and leaving Derek alone once again. He stroked the fur once before putting it back in its original space because his daughter would need it in three months’ time when they would be born and back where they belonged.

It didn’t take long for the Argents to arrive but Derek kept well back while the pack told them everything they knew and Chris told them everything he knew. The alliance between them was made because it had to be but Derek didn’t trust them one bit. It was his right not to and he kept a watchful eye out. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Erica whispered to him. Derek made no reply and simply gave her a look as he walked past her. He would hunt all night if he had to and what with the Sheriff out right now with a team of his best men trying to find him it was all he could do. They split into teams spreading out across and out of Beacon Hills. There was little time left before it got dark and they would have to retreat. Derek went out on his own taking his car and speeding out of Beacon Hills to find him. 

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles opened his eyes feeling hungry, achy, and desperately needing the toilet. 

“Hey! Pregnant man in here! I need the toilet!” he shouted pulling at his handcuffs till a familiar guy unlocked the door and came in. “Darius…right? I need the toilet idiot and you can’t keep me locked here! I have twins inside me needing fed and myself”

Darius stared at him for a long moment before taking out a little set of keys and unlocking them. Stiles blinked up at him confused and grateful as he cradled his sorest wrist. He sat up gingerly and in relief looking around and up at Darius.

“I need the toilet” he said softly and stood up when he gestured at him to follow him. Stiles walked down the dingy hallway realising they were in some old abandoned house somewhere and looked at the toilet with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t fancy catching aids” Stiles muttered looking at the black mould growing on the wall, the grime and dirt covering nearly every inch of the bathroom and the toilet itself was a tragedy. He closed the door over glaring at Darius who was standing watch and relieved himself. His hand stroked over the bump and he bit his lip feeling them flutter inside of him.

Stiles glanced up at the small window and any type of escape would be fruitless. He flushed the chain and wrapped his arms around himself as he walked out and followed Darius back to the small room. 

“Are you going to chain me up again?” Stiles said sitting on the bed. “Look at my wrists! They’re already cut and I could get…septicaemia and die” 

“I don’t trust you” Darius said advancing on him as Stiles shifted away hiding his hands. 

“You put those on me and I’ll kill you” Stiles hissed at him. “You may think I’m some weak and defenceless pregnant dude but given the chance I would show you what your heart looks like outside your body” 

“I don’t think so” Darius said moving close and grunting in pain when Stiles kicked him hard in the groin enough for him to drop down to his knees. Stiles didn’t hold back as he kicked him to the floor and booted him again and again in the head till he was still and blood coated the floor. Stiles opened his mouth stunned staring at the still body and knelt down taking out the gun he had. It was a little strange for him to be carrying gun but sometimes it was shoot first ask questions later then ripping them apart. 

“I told you I wasn’t weak” he murmured standing up. “No one hurts me, my babies, or my pack…no one” 

Stiles inhaled deeply moving to the door and peeking out. He had never fired a gun in his life but there was always a first time for something. Stiles moaned pressing his fist against his mouth when a ripple of pain went through him. It was one of his Braxton Hicks and it bloody hurt. He breathed out slowly smoothing a hand over it. 

“Don’t come just yet, you need to grow more” he murmured moving down the hallway and headed to the stairs. There was something wrong with the house and it was much too quiet for his liking as he quietly crept down the creaky staircase. Stiles peeked around and stifled a gasp pressing against the wall to see two men sitting on the dingy couch playing cards. 

“Stiles” Russell said making him jump and he closed his eyes before turning around the corner to see more men and Russell staring at him with a passive stare. “Who’s been a naughty boy? I can smell my cousin’s blood”

“He wanted to lock me up again like an animal. I’m pregnant…I can’t be locked up and I’m not letting him or you touch me and manhandle me like some pet” he spat holding the gun up. “I belong to no one and certainly not to you, you bastard, now I’m getting out of here because they will come for you and you know they will. You’d have to be stupid, all of you, not just you to realise that my pack is coming for all of you”

Stiles trailed his eyes over the many men and even women staring at him with curious eyes. His eyes focused on one boy in particular with jet black hair and hazel eyes staring at him horrified. 

Stiles laughed shaking his head once again. “He’s going to find you and he’s going to kill you all. Derek doesn’t care about anyone else but me, our babies, and his pack. The rest of the world doesn’t matter to him and even if you aren’t involved…you’re all going to die. He promised me that he would destroy the world just for me…once upon a time that would have never happened but times change, people change, and look at me now. I’m pregnant and apart from that film they made with Danny DeVito I’m the only one in the world give or take. If you’ve ever wondered what your intestines look like out of your body then you’re soon to find out because man or…woman…he won’t care” 

Russell’s smile slipped slowly from his face and he moved towards Stiles who raised the gun higher. “I’ve already killed one I can kill more”

“You’re not a murderer”

“I helped murder Derek’s uncle…I set him on fire and he died after Derek slit his throat” Stiles said staring at him in the eyes. “I told him I’m not weak and I’m not…I’m no hero but I’m not weak”

“Oh I would never deny that” Russell murmured eyeing him carefully. “You’re a strong one…you would make an excellent wolf. You have loyalty and you love fiercely, Stiles, and that---that is attractive”

“Don’t flirt with me” Stiles whispered pointing the gun at the second cousin Keith and firing. The bullet ripped through the air hitting his shoulder so he shouted and fell to the floor moaning in pain. The shock that ripped through the pack was there and Russell turned his head back to him with wide eyes shining with fury. 

“I told you” Stiles hissed shakily pointing the gun back at him. His hand and arm hurt and he felt shaken. When he was a little kid he longed to handle one of his dad’s guns to see it fire and wonder what would happen but this was a first and he wanted to hide away. 

“You’re a very bad boy” Russell murmured advancing on him in a flash knocking the gun out of his hand and grabbing his wrist. Stiles cried out in pain as he was knocked to his knees by Russell glaring down at him with red eyes shining with mirth. “Bad boys need to be punished”

Stiles cried out in pain when he twisted his wrist and stared at the gun half way across the room. 

“Rope!” Russell snapped waiting for it as he dropped down to his knees in front of him. “Valiant effort though…you killed two of my cousins, my real cousins, so I want you…my love…to give me one good reason I shouldn’t induce your labour and kill them right here right now. I have a doctor who can open you right up” 

Stiles gritted his teeth looking at his bound hands and closed his eyes. “Don’t hurt them…please, please don’t hurt them. I’m sorry”

“I never liked them anyway” Russell whispered dragging him up. “I’ll have to keep an eye on you now won’t I?”

“Go to hell”

“Can I take you with me?” Russell crooned stroking a clawed hand down his face. “Put him in the closet”

“What?” Stiles said protesting and struggling against the man who came over to get him. 

“Tape his mouth up…I have a headache” Russell murmured rubbing his forehead. “Get the bodies and burn them outside”

Stiles whimpered struggling when black tape was slapped over his mouth and he was shoved into a closet. The door slammed shut locking suddenly and he was in the darkness alone. He winced tugging at his hands and let out a muffled sob thumping his head against the door. He gave up letting his eyes adjust and shuffled near the light shining through. 

It was drawing towards night and he ached all over. He missed Derek more than words and couldn’t stop the tears streaking down his cheeks. It had been the day from hell and he moaned in pain when a lash of pain struck him and the twins fought inside him. 

Only hours away from him stood the only person he wanted. 

Derek stared out across the field and glared at the night sky. There had been nothing. No sightings, no one had seen them, and it was like they had disappeared into the thin air. Derek pulled out his phone calling Stiles cell hearing it ring and ring till he got his answerphone message. 

“Not here right now so leave me a message and I might get back to you” 

“I’m going to find you and if anyone else listens to this know that you will die and I will make it painful as possible” Derek said and ended the call pocking his cell. He retreated back getting into the car and driving home. When he arrived the rest of the pack looked haggard and tired. Scott curled up on Allison’s lap looking mournful and the rest of them didn’t look better. 

Derek didn’t say a word to any of them as he walked upstairs and back into the nursery sitting on the chair. His whole body and mind felt worn out and tired as he stared out of the window. He knew he was still alive and could feel it in his bones but he was in such a vulnerable state that threatening the babies’ lives and even their lives would make him cave in. 

His eyes burned from tiredness as the hours flickered by but he couldn’t sleep and rest while Stiles was still out there. His cell beeped with a message and he pulled it out confused. 

“House 2b. Church Hill Lane.” 

Derek stared at it confused before jumping up and banging on their doors to wake them up. 

“Where’s Church Hill Lane?” Derek said gesturing his phone. 

“I have no idea” Lydia said sleepily grabbing his phone. “New lead”

“Who’s it from?” Erica said eagerly grabbing it and looking at the blocked number. “It looks like someone wants to help or it could be Stiles”

“I don’t care who it is” Derek said running down the stairs. “We’re getting him now”

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles was dozing against the wall when the door unlocked slowly and opened slowly. He opened his eyes squinting to see the familiar boy he seen earlier holding a plate of food for him. 

Stiles glared at him shifting away until the boy pressed a finger to his lips gently placing the plate down and held up a scrap of paper in front of him. Stiles frowned inching closer to read it and saw a passage just for him.

“My name is Drake. Russell turned me a few months ago wanting to recruit more members and killed my mom. He’s my alpha but this is wrong. I don’t want to die and believe you when you say they will slaughter us all. I want to live and I will help you. I have your cell but who do I alert?”

Stiles stared at him with wide eyes and nodded at him gesturing at his mouth so Drake pulled back the tape gingerly. 

“Derek” Stiles mouthed at him. “Tell him where we are…get him here with the pack…and I’ll make sure you won’t die. I promise but you have to get him here first”

“I will” Drake mouthed tugging it away and nodding at the food before shuffling away. Stiles frowned at his bound hands before attempting to pick up the meat and crackers feeding himself like a wild animal. Drake hid while he sent the message and bit lip stuffing the cell down his pants to hide it. He stepped out and stopped looking at Russell who stared at him confused. 

“Did you feed him?”

“Yes, he’s eating as we speak” Drake said watching him as Russell walked over and pressed a thumb against his bottom lip. 

“Good boy…I think I’ll spend my night with you tonight. Be in my room for eight” Russell whispered with a sly smile moving away. Drake bowed his head and swallowed feeling sick and prayed the Hale pack got here soon otherwise he’ll be borrowing that gun and blasting it through Russell’s skull instead. 

Hours away, Derek and the pack including the Argents and the Sheriff drove to Church Hill Lane and he prayed harder than he had ever done in his life that this was not a trick or a diversion. This was no time for fun and games, this was war.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles was in pain from being kept in one place too long and sat there for too long. He tugged at his bindings desperately trying to keep the noise down when the rope burned his skin. Stiles eventually gave up breathing slow and steady and looked towards the sliver of light wondering if it was foolish of him to trust Drake. Drake, who had seen his mother be killed by Russell and turned to be something he didn’t want. Stiles swallowed edging closer to the door and prayed Derek was on his way. Stress could bring on labour and for now he was doing okay with the odd painful twinge but he was used to that by now. The key was keeping calm because Stiles didn’t want to go into labour this soon and not in the middle of this. Russell would kill them right in front of him and he’d rather die than see that happen. 

Derek stared at the decaying house from a distance feeling his wolf straining to be let free so he could go inside and destroy every last person in there. His eyes went to his pack behind him and he wondered how many casualties there would be. His eyes then flickered to the hunters talking in low voices; he wouldn’t mind the casualties there to be honest.

“Sheriff” Derek said walking over to him talking into his com. “You should wait out here”

“You’re going to slaughter them all” The Sheriff said meeting his eyes dead on. 

“I can’t hold back, I need my revenge for taking him Stiles” Derek said with a hard swallow looking at the house. “They took what is mine and who knows what they’re doing to him in there. I can’t leave them alive” 

The Sheriff was silent for a long time before nodding slowly understanding and even though it was murder this was his son and family is before anything else in this world. 

“I’ll pull my men back and…make sure he suffers” The Sheriff added in a low voice before turning away and walking down the road back to his car. Derek smiled for just a moment before it slipped and he joined the rest of the pack waiting anxiously on the side of the road.

“I’m surprised they haven’t noticed us” Jackson said with a frown. 

“We never noticed them” Isaac said softly looking at Derek for guidance. “Do we go in or…?”

“How do we know it’s not a trap to lure us in one direction and take Stiles in the opposite?” Erica hissed standing forward inhaling deeply. “It stinks around here. This lane is dead along with everything in it and…”

“It’s the perfect place to hide someone and a pack not wanting to be found” Scott muttered. “Someone sent that message from a blocked number wanting to help us and I can’t see Russell doing that can you?”

“No but it still could be a trap!” Erica hissed at him with a fierce scowl. 

“There’s only one way to find out” Derek said looking over to Chris with a nod as they walked up to the house. “Kill everyone in the house but no harm comes to Stiles”

Drake was looking out of the window on lookout when he saw them. He sucked in a sharp breath feeling his heartbeat quicken as he moved away and ran down the stairs. None of the others appeared to notice but he had to get to Stiles. Drake poured a glass of water for Stiles sliding a small knife into his pocket before walking over to the cupboard. He ignored the curious eyes he got and slipped into the cupboard startling Stiles 

“It’s okay” Drake whispered bringing out the knife and started to cut through the rope. “They’re here”

“They’re here?!” Stiles hissed and nearly collapsed in relief watching him slice through the rope before pressing a finger to his lips. Drake closed the door behind them quickly holding the handle tight. Stiles threw the rope to one side shuffling up to join him when they heard the crash of the door and a cry of alarm spark through the room. 

“Nothing will happen to you” Stiles whispered with a nod looking at the closed door. “I’ll make sure of it” 

Derek didn’t even try to be sneaky or silent as he booted the door down with a snarl letting his wolf take full control when he shifted. He inhaled deeply smelling the sweet potent smell of Stiles and roared grabbing the first person he could find sinking his claws into his throat and tearing it out. His eyes watched as he choked his last and slumped to the floor in a dull thud oozing blood across the dirty floor. It all came to head then when a cry of alarm went around the house and they appeared from everywhere. 

Derek’s main focus was Russell as he hunted him down throughout the house not having any regrets when he tore a man’s head from his body tossing it to the ground. His wolf wanted revenge and revenge was being made. The smell of blood saturated the air and he looked over his shoulder to see his pack fighting endlessly in their wolf forms as well as the other pack snarling and cutting into them the best they could. The main advantage was the hunters who riddled one woman in wolfsbane as she screamed writhing on the floor before they cut her throat. 

In the cupboard, Drake trembled listening to members of his pack dying. There were grunts and screams of pain, splattering of blood, bones being broken, cries of anguish and he trembled looking at Stiles who was breathing slowly and calmly stroking his bump.

“Are you okay?” Drake whispered touching his arm. 

“I’m trying to keep calm…stress can bring the baby on and I need…” he said gesturing and shrugging. “I can’t go into labour this early…I can’t” 

“I’m going to die” Drake murmured staring at the door. “I betrayed my own pack”

“Hey” Stiles said gripping his wrist lightly. “He killed your mom and turned you into a werewolf. Alpha or not…he deserves this” 

“I know…I know” Drake whispered with a bob of his head reaching for the handle only for Stiles to protest shaking his head. 

“Wait till it’s over” Stiles hissed with wide eyes wincing when one of the babies kicked too hard. “We could die out there” 

Drake nodded removing his hand slowly and watched Stiles inhale and exhale slowly closing his eyes. His hands were white against his dirty pants, his knuckles white and standing out and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

“Do you know what they are?” Drake murmured softly startling him out of his trance.

“Um, yeah, it’s…it’s a girl and a boy…my little Noah and Nadine” Stiles whispered with a small smile. “They’re everything to me now and at the beginning…I didn’t even know I wanted them but now I just…they’re my babies and I won’t let anyone harm them” 

“Russell was trying to get me pregnant” Drake said jumping when he heard a crash. “I’m one of his lovers and he kept trying with me because I’m young and fertile. I’m meant to be there now satisfying him”

Stiles looked at him feeling a little nauseated at the whole idea of it and they both jumped when something crashed against the door. 

“Why won’t you die?” Erica yelled behind the door and Stiles winced hearing him snarl at her and a louder crash. 

Derek was walking up the stairs when a furious Russell appeared in his full form staring at Derek in fury. Derek braced as he roared jumping down from the top step crashing into him as they fought and Derek swiped claws digging into the flesh of his arm and tearing a chunk out. His blood ran down his arm and hand while Russell let out a howl of pain before his anger overcomes him and he charged at Derek once again. Chris Argent watched with a raised eyebrow before shooting him once in the shoulder so he screamed in pain dropping to the floor before Chris shot him again in the other. Derek looked at him once feeling grateful and stood over him while the rest of the pack dealt with the others. Jackson and Scott were dealing with a man fighting relentlessly till Jackson had enough and sliced his throat getting himself drenched in blood. 

“Pathetic” Jackson said with a scowl kicking the body away and looked around the mess of dead bodies lying on the floor. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd looking okay but were sprayed with droplets of blood, Scott was clutching a broken arm to his chest which was slowly and surely healing, Jackson was drenched in blood and of course Lydia and Allison were with the hunters who had lost two of their men. 

“Are you okay?” Jackson said looking at Lydia who was ruffled and breathing fast. 

“I’m fine” she said looking over to Allison who was in the same state looking down at the two hunters mauled to death whilst the fighting commenced. Derek hauled him up digging his claws into his throat and staring into his eyes. 

“Where is he?” Derek said in a low voice. Russell spat at him and screamed when Derek drew his claws into his cheek slowly shredding the skin and muscle so it was hanging in shreds. 

“Cupboard!” he screamed looking over to the dirty white door. Derek nodded at Jackson who walked over opening the door scaring both Stiles and Drake to call out in alarm. Jackson snarled advancing on Drake who trembled scuttling back. 

“No, no, don’t hurt him” Stiles protested grunting as he got up and stood in front of him. “He helped me, he sent you the text”

Jackson eyed Drake for a long moment before grabbing Stiles’ arm dragging him out of the cupboard. Stiles gaped shocked looking at the mess in the kitchen and living area to see so much blood, organs spilling across the room and to his relief none apart from Scott were badly hurt. 

“Wow you guys didn’t hold back” Stiles murmured meeting Derek’s eyes and could see the burning want to rush over there and never let him go. Drake looked terrified as he stepped out of the closet not meeting Russell’s eyes when he snarled at him.

“Betrayal” Russell hissed glaring at him. Stiles glanced at Drake and back to Russell with a smirk. 

“You just don’t know who to trust these days and for good reason” Stiles murmured walking over to him slowly and folding his arms over his chest. “I think talking about…raping me and eating my babies in front of me spurred him on don’t you think?”

Derek roared furious digging his claws into his cheek so he screamed in pain and blood rushed out staining his clothes. 

“The rest of you…out” Derek ordered staring into Russell’s eyes. “Stiles, get out”

“What…no…Derek” Stiles protested till Derek turned his head to look at him with wild eyes. 

“Go!” he shouted so all of them flinched back and nodded. Erica grabbed Stiles hand tugging him out and to their shock Chris followed them. 

“What? It’s revenge…you don’t get in the way and I’ve had my fun” Chris said with a shrug pulling out a white towel and scrubbing his face with it. Scott raised an eyebrow before walking over to Allison and pulling her towards him checking her for injuries. Drake looked like a frightened puppy as he stood near the door and Stiles walked over patting at Erica and Isaac who whined when he walked away. 

“How are you feeling?” Stiles said softly leaning against the wall next to him. 

“Guilt” Drake whispered closing his eyes and turning his head away. “But also relief because now I can find my dad” 

Derek turned his head away to look Russell in the eyes to see them laced in fury, pain, and self-doubt. “You took him from me and now you’re going to pay with your life. Did you really think you’d get away with it? I have nothing to lose apart from him”

“Get on it with it then” Russell hissed his mouth and teeth coated and stained with blood. “Just kill me like you killed my pack…kill me quick”

“No” Derek said pulling his hand away. “I promised to kill you slowly and painfully as possible…I always keep my promises. You came into my territory, you stalked my mate and threatened to rape him and kill our pups. That is unforgiveable” 

Derek slashed his claw across his stomach slicing into the skin and muscle so he howled in pain, his hands flailing and his eyes bugging out in unbearable agony when his intestines pushed out of his body. His blood soaked the floorboards and his death inevitable when Derek shoved him back so he crashed onto the floor. His breathing became laboured while Derek simply watched as he died slowly and painfully like he promised. Derek watched till his last breath was took and Russell was no more than a broken body on the floor. 

He inhaled deeply looking around before joining the others outside and walking to Stiles who eagerly walked over wrapping his arms around his neck. Derek pushed his face into the crook of his neck inhaling his smell and shuddering in relief. 

“I’m okay” Stiles whispered into his ear. “We’re all okay” 

Derek pulled back looking over him to see a tiny cut on his forehead, his wrists bruised and cut from his bindings but everything else seemed fine. His wolf whimpered inside of him now and he couldn’t hold back stroking his fingers down his cheek. The worry and stress was slowly leaving him but it wouldn’t fade just yet. The twin’s heartbeats beat loud and strong in front of him and he stroked a hand down the side. Stiles smiled tilting his chin towards him and kissing him softly licking the seam of his mouth. Derek hummed pressing him close deepening their kiss till Stiles drew away embarrassed when someone coughed. 

“Is he dead?” Isaac said interrupting their moment for Derek to pull his face away and nod. “We should burn the evidence”

“We’ll leave that to you” Derek said looking to Chris who met his eyes with a small bob of his head. “Burn them, the house, I don’t care. I’m sure you can manage it”

Derek went to walk away before pausing and looking to Drake who swallowed stepping back a step his face clouded with fear. Stiles touched his cheek shaking his head. 

“Drake helped me, just leave it now. He can go away and find his dad” Stiles murmured softly brushing his nose against his other cheek. “He doesn’t have to die”

“I only wanted to help” Drake pleaded biting into his lip feeling backed up against a wall. “I hated him for what he did to me and my mom. I’ll go, I won’t come back. I just want to find my dad and my brother”

Stiles smiled at him just for a moment before meeting Derek’s eyes with a nod. Derek let out a deep sigh glancing back to him and nodded in agreement. Derek kept Stiles close as they walked away from the house and they all got into their respective cars. Stiles turned his head looking at Drake looking a little lost and forlorn as he stood there on the pavement alone. 

“Derek he helped me” Stiles said turning his head towards him. “He needs money, food, and a lift to get wherever he needs too…”

“I’m not taking him back to where we live, Stiles, yes he helped you but I don’t trust him enough to bring him back to our home” Derek snapped hands stained with blood clutching at the steering wheel. “He’ll be fine”

Stiles huffed annoyed before holding out his hand. “Give me your wallet”

“What?”

“He needs help! Just like I did when I was bound and gagged in a cupboard and had no hope. He came to me and he helped me…I’m in his debt now so give me your wallet so I can help him” Stiles said seeing the red flare in his eyes when he spoke of his capture. “Please”

Derek gave in slapping the wallet into his hand and stared ahead while Stiles got out of the car and beckoned at Drake to come over. 

“I don’t know how to thank you for what you did and I’m forever in your debt because believe me…I’m like a damsel in distress to these lot sometimes” Stiles said with a small chuckle pressing a wad of money into his hand. “Take it and go find your family”

“I can’t accept this”

“Yeah you can” Stiles said stepping back. “You need money to get back to wherever your dad and brother are. I’ll see you around one day”

Drake stared down at the wad of money in his hand and smiled hesitantly meeting his eyes. “Yeah…maybe one day”

Stiles patted his arm before turning back to the car and getting in. Derek rolled his eyes but said nothing as he drove them away. The rest of the pack followed in their cars and Chris took care of the house dousing it in petrol before throwing a match and watching it burn. It was the end of that and the police would clear up the rest when a report went out about the burning house at the end of Church Hill Lane. 

~O~O~O~O~

“I’m taking you to see Deaton” Derek said when they eventually got into Beacon Hills. “Don’t argue with me, Stiles, I need to see they’re okay”

Since it was the early morning, a very early morning, it was an emergency call to a tired and annoyed Deaton who agreed though when hearing about the circumstances. 

“Okay” Stiles murmured not wanting to argue. His head hurt, his back ached and all he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. Derek looked over to him through hooded eyes before grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. The rest of the pack went home while Derek led Stiles into the vets so Deaton could have a look over him. 

“Is there any unusual pain?”

“No”

“Are they kicking and moving around as normal?”

“Yeah, they’re fine” Stiles murmured with a nod stroking a hand down his bump. “I’d know if something was wrong or if I was in labour”

“I would highly suggest bed rest and lots of it, Stiles, you’re in a particular month when most babies can be born prematurely and I don’t want that to happen for you. You’ve been through an ordeal and that will have an impact on you and the babies so just…relax and take it easy for the next few weeks” Deaton said squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. “They will be healthy and strong but their daddy needs to be as well”

“Thanks, Deaton” Stiles whispered getting down off the table and taking Derek’s now clean hands once again. It was silent between them on the drive back home with Stiles dozing in and out of sleep and jerked when his door opened and Derek helped him out before scooping him up into his arms in a bridal sweep. 

“Ass” Stiles murmured earning a small smile from Derek who climbed the stairs taking him to bed and lying him down on it. Stiles revelled in the comfort stretching out and wrinkling his nose picking at his clothes. 

“We could both do with a shower” he said sitting up. “You’re drenched in blood and I’m covered in crap from that cupboard”

“We should sleep first”

“Yeah but we stink and I want a shower” Stiles murmured shuffling to the end and stripping out of his clothes walking to the bathroom. Derek followed him in sitting down on the toilet seat while he got in and washed himself. 

“I should have never let you out of my sight” Derek said softly looking at the shower curtain. 

“How were you meant to know? How’s my dad by the way…I’ll need to call him” Stiles said poking his head out of the curtain.

“He’s okay, Stiles, they knocked him out with his gun and he blames himself. I told him to go before we went into the house to get you and you can see him later on” Derek said leaning his head back. 

“I freaked when I saw him…I should have known it was him I mean of course it was him and all he wanted was pups. He was going to kill them and then use me to give him babies” Stiles said closing his eyes feeling exhausted and jumped when the shower curtain drew back. 

“That would have never happened. I would have found you” Derek said in a cold voice helping him wash his body and hair. “He’s dead now and he’ll never hurt you again”

“Did he suffer?” Stiles whispered tilting his head back and closing his eyes letting the warm water wash away the soap bubbles and shivered feeling goosebumps rise on his skin. 

“I killed him painfully and slowly like I promised” Derek said holding out his hands for him to take and helping him out. “I told you I would protect you and never let anything to you and I let you down”

“No, Derek, you didn’t let me down. We knew this would happen because it always does…this is our lives! We’re not normal. We live in the supernatural world every single day and if we thought this would pass by without a problem then we were wrong. It’s over now and all I want to do is focus on you and our babies because they’re coming soon and the bad stuff is over” Stiles said rubbing a towel over his body. “Now get in the shower”

Derek stroked a hand down his wet cheek before stripping off his clothes and getting in. Stiles left the bathroom and wandered over to the nursery walking in and smiling softly taking it all in once again. There was a faint smell of paint in the air mixed with the smell of wood. The babies were quiet in him for once most probably asleep inside of him.

He was stood there for a long moment staring at their names and jumped out of his skin when Derek touched his arm looking clean and wet. Stiles swallowed hard following after him and pulling on some warm and clean night clothes before slipping under the covers. He waited till Derek joined him pulling him into his arms. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I killed two of the men” Stiles whispered meeting his eyes. “I kicked one to death and I shot the other before they threatened the babies”

“It’s okay” Derek whispered kissing his forehead and wrapping his arm around his waist. 

“He was going to kill them” Stiles said with a hard swallow. “He was going to eat them”

“Stiles, don’t” Derek said cupping his cheek. “He’s dead, he’s gone and no one will harm you or take you ever again” 

Stiles felt the tears slide down his cheeks and let out a small sob ducking his head and pressing it against his chest. Derek didn’t say a word as he held him while he cried letting out every single emotion that had been swimming inside of him throughout the night. Stiles felt silly for crying like this but he couldn’t stop himself for sobbing and soaking his skin. 

Eventually the tremors stopped, his tears slowing down and his body finally admitting defeat to tiredness. Stiles closed his eyes falling asleep against him while Derek stroked a hand up and down his back feeling the lump in his throat constrict. It hurt him emotionally and physically to see him cry like this and was thankful when the exhaustion took over and Stiles snorted wetly against his chest. 

Derek pressed his lips to the top of his chest manhandling him over and grabbed his old shirt wiping the moisture away on his chest before joining him. He wrapped his arms around him so his head was on his arm and the other wrapped around his waist. Despite his tiredness he couldn’t stop watching him sleep. It felt too good to have him back in his arms and he was not about to let him go. 

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles woke up a few hours later to see it was 1.13pm and blinked confused. He sat up looking around his bedroom blearily and pressed a hand to the side of his bump when one of the babies kicked him too hard. 

“Okay” he murmured moving out of bed and padding downstairs. Stiles wasn’t prepared for the packs reaction when they practically fell over themselves the moment he entered the kitchen. Stiles hugged the ones who wanted to be hugged and nodded at the ones who didn’t and held onto Scott the longest feeling him press his face into his shoulder. 

“We thought we lost you” he whispered before pulling away.

“What? You think you can get rid of me that easily?” Stiles teased pushing at his shoulder. “You’ll always have me buddy…no matter what” 

“I should trust on that”

Stiles hummed with a smile sitting at the kitchen table and looked up confused. “Where’s Derek?”

“He left about fifteen minutes ago to get your dad” Lydia said handing him some grape juice while Isaac cooked for him. Stiles watched him feeling envious and missed standing there and cooking for the rest of the pack. He was lost in thought when the door opened and he looked up to see his dad staring at him.

“Dad” he murmured pushing up and walking over to him. “How are you…?”

The words were halted when his dad tugged him close doing his best to avoid hitting the bump hugging him close for a moment before letting go wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t you dare apologise” The Sheriff warned pointing a finger at him. “It was my fault…”

“It wasn’t your fault! It was no one’s fault” Stiles protested shaking his head. “It happened and there is nothing we can do to change it” 

“I don’t care” The Sheriff said softly. 

Stiles saw no reasoning with him and looked in the kitchen when Isaac signalled his breakfast/lunch was ready. It was an awkward start of the day for Stiles who felt uncomfortable being watched constantly and found his escape in the nursery. He sat in the chair staring out of the window feeling strange. His hands traced over the cuts in his wrist and he swallowed hard wondering what would happened if Derek had never come for him. 

It was stupid and silly to think of it now since he was gone and rotting in hell hopefully but his mind couldn’t come around to the fact he was now safe and at home. Autumn was slowly creeping into the outside world with the leaves decaying and falling to the ground creating an orange golden already. The twins would arrive in three months’ time or closer. Twins were known for coming earlier and Stiles couldn’t wait to meet them despite being afraid of the complete responsibility. 

“Stiles” Derek said softly walking in. 

“I just wanted a few minutes alone” Stiles said in answer when Derek dropped to his knees in front of him resting his cheek against his lap. Stiles trailed his fingers into his hair enjoying the soft feel of it running through his fingers. 

“When will things get better?” Stiles whispered looking down at him. Derek straightened up turning to face him staring into his eyes for a very long moment before answering. 

“The moment you hold our babies in your arms” 

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat feeling a little too emotional and nodded in agreement circling his arms around his neck pressing a kiss to his lips with eyes open. 

“Well when you say it like that”

Derek pulled him so he squeaked and they were lying down with Stiles on his side looking at Derek with fond eyes. They said no words because they didn’t need too. Stiles closed his eyes feeling instead when he traced his fingers over his cheeks, his eyelids, down to his neck and over his chest simply touching. 

“Kiss me” Stiles whispered cupping his hands over his cheeks when he leaned down capturing his lips tenderly. His mouth was warm, the movement of his lips against his was soft and Stiles opened his mouth letting out a low moan.

“Mine” Derek whispered against his lips before kissing him harder this time stroking his tongue against his slowly so Stiles moaned pulling away.

“Yours” Stiles whispered back with a nod pulling him back in and never wanted to let him go. There wasn’t enough time in the world to let him know how much he truly loved him and always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end of the drama - I think. I could change my mind. But there is a serious amount of fluff and cuteness coming up that will make you want to die. :)


	13. Chapter 13

“Derek, come see this!” Stiles shouted from where he was sat on the couch. The babies who were now at twenty eight weeks were growing bigger by the day and if Stiles pulled his shirt back he could see the babies moving underneath the bump.

“Oh my god it feels weird” Stiles muttered when Derek joined him staring at the bump in a horrified fascination. “They like poking and hurting me…what if they hate me?”

“Stiles, they are not going to hate you” Derek said with a frown standing up and walking back into the kitchen. Stiles pouted covering his hand over one area one of the babies was kicking and smiled when they kicked the centre of his palm.

“They might! Some babies pop out and just hate their parents there and then” Stiles argued back tracing circles over his bump. “It’ll be Noah or even Nadine because they can’t both love me”

“Stiles!” Derek snapped angrily from the kitchen. Stiles sighed struggling up and whined pitifully till Derek came in looking at him vaguely annoyed. Stiles held his hands out as per usual so Derek could grab hold of him and haul him up. He was now seven months pregnant which meant he was really feeling his pregnancy now more than ever. His backache was more extreme, the weight of both babies inside of him made him feel like a whale, his fatigue was strengthening and he found himself resting for most parts of the day or asleep. The babies kicked at a regular rate wanting to be gymnastics inside of him. 

It had also been a month past since Stiles had been taken and the week after had been difficult for Stiles. His dreams tormented him and he often woke up crying or shouting only for Derek to shush and soothe him till he fell back asleep. It wasn’t like it was old news but his hormones and the fact it was real overcome him making him feel vulnerable and exposed. The rest of the pack could only stand back and wait patiently for him to be his old self which eventually he was and a month later it was just a bad dream. 

“You can’t be angry with me!” Stiles protested. “I’m stuck in this stupid house because you don’t want me out of your sight, I can’t go out because you and the pack are worried that another pack might want me, and my dad is insistent that I stay here and he visits me! I only go out when you take me to see Deaton and Melissa but you walk me to the door and stay by my side like a dog” 

“Do you really blame us for being overprotective?”

“No of course I don’t but you guys need to let me breathe! I feel backed up into a corner with you guys not letting me breathe. I love you so much, all of you most of the time, but come on…”

“You are not arguing or negotiating your way out of this! You’re seven months pregnant and Deaton told you bed rest for most of it and you’re not in bed, Stiles, so have that as your freedom” Derek said handing him a cup of grape juice. “I’m not taking any precautions with you. You’re too pregnant, too vulnerable for me to leave you alone and I know you feel trapped but this is for your own good” 

“I could run away!” Stiles shouted when he walked upstairs feeling childish but he didn’t care one little bit. 

“Try it and we’ll see how far you get” Derek said turning back to him with a smirk. “The pack is out right now getting us everything we need for the pups so I’d be grateful for the peace and quiet” 

“They’ll be back wanting to show me each and every little thing!” Stiles cried out sipping his drink with a sigh. “Can’t you make time go faster? Oh my god I sound like Veruca Salt”

Stiles huffed annoyed walking up the stairs and walking into the bedroom to see him lounging on the bed. “Are you trying to avoid me?”

“No”

“Yes you are!” Stiles protested pointing a hand at him. “Why not just sit next to me on the couch? Hey, if I’m annoying you I can leave!” 

“No, Stiles, I’m not but you’re in a bad mood and I don’t want to fight with you so go downstairs and calm down before you bring on labour” Derek responded in a bored tone looking down at his phone. 

Stiles opened his mouth to protest but left it turning on his heel and storming out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He cuddled up on the couch tugging the throw over him and settled to turning on the television. Stiles decided if Derek was avoiding him then he would avoid him right back. It takes two to tango. He didn’t realise it when he slipped off asleep and opened his eyes later in fright when an arm shook him. 

“Stiles” Scott said softly. “We’re back”

“Yeah I figured” Stiles murmured rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“I told you not wake him up!” Derek shouted at Scott who looked down at the ground crestfallen. Stiles protested shaking his head sitting up and patting his bump when one of the babies kicked him in greeting. 

“No, no, it’s fine” Stiles said sitting up looking at the rest of the pack and gasping pointing at the pram feeling his heart kick start. “Oh my god”

The pram was a Cosatto Supa Dupa Twin Stroller. One half was pink with polka dots and the other was blue with white stars. On the covers in big words were, SIS and BRO so the twins had their own little seats. It could be used from birth and upwards with rain protection, bottle warmers, and was perfect for taking them out in the future. Stiles gaped and nodded eagerly. 

“I love it!” he cried clapping his hands. He sat in silence when they presented black and white car seats which would be easier to carry them around. Over the few weeks they got a number of deliveries from bottles, baby bottle sterilizer kit, matching high chairs, two babies bouncing/rocking chairs which were white and had little hanging toys on the bars. The nursery was kitted out already so they didn’t need to worry there. Stiles was feeling emotional looking at all the stuff and smiled widely glancing up at them.

“I think they have everything they’re going to need for now” Stiles murmured biting into his lip. 

“We, um, we found this” Allison said walking over and handing him a small bag. “We had to buy it”

Stiles blinked bemused pulling it out and burst into laughter at the blue and pink bodysuits with the words, Daddy’s Little Wolf, across the front in bold green. 

“Derek” he shouted holding them up with an amused smile. Derek took one look and rolled his eyes taking it out of Stiles hands.

“Was this really necessary?”

“Yes” Isaac said with a nod. “It’s sweet and their pups and…”

“It’s cute!” Stiles said putting the blue on his bump. “Our little wolfs” 

Stiles tipped his head back looking at Derek who tossed him the pink one kissing his forehead. Stiles loved everything and felt happier knowing they had everything they would need for a good few months till other provisions would be needed. It was a little overwhelming and he fell silent. He looked up when Derek sat down next to him looking at all the baby stuff with a raised eyebrow. 

“We’re screwed” Stiles whispered resting his head against his shoulder. “It’s all well and good now but when they come out…none of us has experience with babies. The only one who has is Melissa and my dad but my dad hasn’t held a baby in years” 

“We’re not screwed” Derek said wrapping an arm around his waist bringing him closer. “I had brothers, sisters, and cousins who were younger than me. I watched my…family take care of them. It’s hard but it’s not impossible” 

“We’re going to be okay, right?” 

“Stiles, the moment they are here…you won’t care” 

Stiles hummed pulling him towards him for a kiss before pulling away patting his cheek. “You always know how to cheer me up…I’m sorry about before”

“Believe me I’m used to it. You’re a handful but you’re my handful” 

“Oh yes” Stiles said with a curt nod. “I’m going to be here for a very long time”

They sat together in silence looking over the various items for the pack hearing them talk and bicker in the kitchen as they got food and drinks. Stiles looked down at his bare hands and frowned looking up at the television on mute. 

“Do you think we’ll ever get married one day?” Stiles said softly and paused when he felt Derek stiffen next to him. He swallowed hard not meeting his eyes when Derek turned his head to stare at him. 

“Married” Derek whispered softly like it was a foreign world. 

“Yeah…married, marriage, two wedding rings, a certificate saying we’re together forever and then people get divorced two months later ruining the whole law of marriage” Stiles ranted with a shrug. 

“I didn’t know that was what you wanted” 

“It wasn’t…it was a just a thought I had regularly I guess. It was just a question…don’t look so freaked out” Stiles said with a nervous chuckle patting his knee as he lifted up off the couch with a sigh needing some food. Derek swallowed watching after him and paused for thought. It had never occurred to him to propose before because it wasn’t needed. Mating to someone was for life and was marriage in some sense because it was for life. 

“I can’t believe you mentioned that” Erica whispered to him in awe.

“What?” Stiles questioned stealing a sausage from her plate and munching into it. “It was just a question! Please don’t freak out on me”

“I’m not! I swear…” Erica said trailing off biting her lip. “Your anniversary is coming up soon though”

“Don’t even start!” Stiles said shoving her shoulder gently. “It was a question! I’m twenty years old and seven months pregnant. I just wondered now leave me alone, Erica Reyes” 

Stiles walked out of the kitchen heading upstairs and ignoring the glances he got as he walked out. He knew without a doubt they would all be talking about it now and if he could he would kick himself for bringing it up. It was what he imagined when he was pregnant but it was a little too “Twilight” for him. That book had ruined everything for the supernatural world and he gagged thinking about it. Stiles dropped on the bed relaxing why he could and lay there thinking. Being mated to someone was like marriage to him because he would never want anyone else in this world. No one could match him now and never would but marriage was such a human act to do when two people are in love and want to spend the rest of their lives together. 

Their anniversary was coming up in two weeks’ time but it wasn’t like they had any plans for it. Stiles would be nearing his eighth month and that was critical for him and the babies. It would be a miracle to carry them to long term and when they decide to come they’ll come. He didn’t want to do anything extreme for it. 

“Hey, you okay?” Scott announced knocking on the door. 

“Fine I’m just thinking I guess” Stiles said pushing his thumb into mouth nibbling along the edge thoughtfully. “If I ever got married, that’s a big if; would you be my best man?”

Scott looked dumbfounded as he stared at him before jerking it out of it and nodding like an overexcited puppy. “You know I would!” 

“Do you want to get married?” Scott whispered sitting down next to him getting comfortable. Stiles shrugged giving him a sidelong glance. 

“I’m twenty dude…cut me some slack. I’m growing two baby werewolves inside of me and mated to Derek Hale of all people in the world. I thought of it…once and I looked at my hand before and I wondered what it would be like to have a wedding ring there” Stiles muttered with another shrug. “What about you though…don’t you want to marry Allison? I mean you practically planned the wedding the day you met her!”

“I did not! I had other things on my mind the day I met her as well” Scott protested giving him a funny look and bit his lip glancing at him. “I have thought about it a lot though. I’d love to marry her and I know she’d want a big wedding but it’s not just marrying her it’s her dad, who I am, and what it would involve for her. I’d have to ask for his permission”

Stiles smirked nudging him. “I think you should do it”

“Maybe one day…I mean we’re only young” Scott said with a grin. “Not like you jumping ahead”

“Hey! Blame Derek, not me. He knocked me up” Stiles murmured with a chuckle rubbing his forehead. “I don’t regret it though. I never thought of myself being a dad…I can barely look after myself!” 

“You’ve looked after me though all these years and look at me!” Scott said gesturing up and down his body. “I don’t know what I would have done without you, Stiles” 

“I’m one of a kind” Stiles responded with a small smile. “Do you think I’ll be a good dad?”

“The best…you shouldn’t doubt yourself, Stiles; these babies are going to love you so much from the moment you hold them. This was meant to happen like everything else and no it isn’t the most natural thing in the world but what is? You were meant to do this” 

“You’re going to make me cry” Stiles said striking his shoulder with a sob of laughter. “My hormones are insane, actually insane, I’m happy one minute and the next I want to stab you all in the head or cry a river of tears” 

“It’s only natural”

“You’re going to be…Uncle Scott” Stiles whispered with a smile. 

“It’s a good name for me I think. I was never going to have nieces and nephews because I don’t have any brothers or sisters so I gave up that hope a long time ago. But now…”

“They’re going to adore you all…even Jackson!” he called and smirked when he heard a growl downstairs in response. “No but they will…they’re going to be so loved. My dad is having kittens every time I see him teaching me to burp a baby, teaching me to bath them, put them to sleep and teaching me that they will cry sometimes and we won’t know the reason” 

Scott nodded in agreement. “Are they kicking?”

“Yeah” Stiles said guiding his hand to the right of his bump. “They won’t stop!”

Scott laughed with a smile at him feeling one of the babies kick underneath his hand. It would never stop feeling strange but wonderful all at the same time. 

~O~O~O~O~

“Thirty weeks” Stiles whispered curled up against his chest one night. “It’s getting closer and closer”

Derek hummed stroking a thumb down his cheek deep in thought and Stiles groaned pressing his face into his chest. 

“They won’t stop moving and kicking me. I think it’s Noah” Stiles whispered with a sigh looking at the alarm clock which told him it was 2.43am. Stiles had woken up half an hour ago with a particular hard kick to the gut and moved out of bed needing the toilet. Derek was awake and waiting for him when he returned and that was how they were now. 

“Have you forgotten what day it is” Derek whispered peering down at him. 

“Wednesday” Stiles murmured confused. “Oh...oh yeah, it’s our anniversary from the day we got together…finally. It was your fault it took so long because you’re emotionally stunted”

“Shut up” Derek murmured looking towards the window. “How many years is it now?”

“Seventy” Stiles murmured sleepily against his chest. 

“I’m serious” Derek murmured resuming stroking his cheek. 

“Five years give or take I think” Stiles muttered looking up at him. “I think I love you more than I did then”

“Good” 

“I never imagined this though…if I had to say back then were we would be now I’d probably say I would still be in college or not and we would travel the world” Stiles said wistfully. “I’ve always wanted to travel the world”

“No you haven’t”

“Well…two years ago but still” Stiles muttered biting his chest and smirking when he smacked him lightly on top of his head. “I never imagined this though…ever”

“Well why would you? It’s impossible and yet here we are”

“Yeah…you and your super sperm knocking me up” 

“You’re the one who wanted to have sex on full moon without a condom and it took both of us to make them not just me” Derek murmured stroking back his hair. “You wanted them and you didn’t even realise” 

“I wouldn’t take them back for the world” Stiles whispered looking into his eyes. “I hope they have your eyes”

“No I want them to have your eyes” Derek whispered stroking his thumb underneath his right eye. “They’re like chocolate brown or whiskey coloured in some lights and even black sometimes in the dark”

“Like a demon” Stiles said softly with a smirk. “My eyes are dull though, look at your eyes…they’re green which is nice. I hope they look more like you than me”

“You’re so stupid sometimes”

“Hey!” Stiles protested feeling a little offended till Derek tilted his chin up kissing him slowly and lovingly till he felt blissed out and pleasant. Stiles hummed pulling back a little dazed as he stared up at him. 

“I want them to look exactly like you” Derek whispered poking his chin and pulling back.

“How about both of us because this is the reality of the situation and they will look like both of us” he whispered with a nod and chuckled softly when he kissed his neck. 

“Why are you loveable at night and evil during the day?” 

“Lack of sleep” Stiles said softly pressing a hand to the bump. “They sleep in the day and are awake at night! This is not happening at night” 

“They’ll be like you”

“I told you, you could sleep” Stiles argued back shooting him a knowing look. “But I’m glad you’re awake with me because it gets lonely watching you sleep while I suffer”   
“Well I’ll have to get used to it when they’re born because you can’t feed both of them when they wake up crying in the middle of the night” Derek whispered back to him.

“I don’t want to do anything today” Stiles murmured looking at him. “We’ll do something next year when the twins are older” 

Derek said nothing simply watching out of the window thoughtfully. Stiles sighed resting against his chest listening to the beat of his heart. It was a soothing sound that eventually lulled him back to sleep. His sleepless nights were taking their toll on him so he dreamt of nothing. It was complete darkness till he woke up with a jolt many hours later. Stiles winced looking at the window leaking light through when he spotted what woke him up. He snorted softly with laughter looking at his breakfast and bed and knew this was very rare. 

“I told you I didn’t want anything” he said knowing wherever he was in the house he could hear him. “But still the thought is there” 

Stiles finished up with his breakfast and walked downstairs with the tray getting to the bottom stair with a slight wobble in his step only for Isaac to come swooping in catching it. 

“Why didn’t you call one of us?” Isaac scolded putting it down. “What if you slipped on the stairs and fell?”

“I carried a tray down, Isaac, chill out” Stiles said with a shake of his head. “Where’s Derek?”

“No idea he went out about half an hour ago” 

Stiles frowned deeply wondering where he could have gone and wandered into the living room to watch cartoons. It was comfortable till Isaac slid over wanting to be near him and wanted a cuddle. 

“Where is everyone?”

“I was not needed in work today and everyone is doing…things” Isaac muttered with a shrug.

“Okay” Stiles murmured with a sigh. 

“You’ve been together for five years” Isaac whispered staring at the television.

“It feels like a billion sometimes” Stiles muttered rubbing a hand over his face feeling sleepy. “But I guess it’s been a good few years”

“You’ll have more and more…you never know…you could have another anniversary. You could have a…wedding anniversary” 

“Oh shut up” Stiles muttered glaring at him affectionately. “I should have never brought it up! You lot are insane at the best of times and it was just a passing thought I had. Derek doesn’t want it…I’m not blaming him I mean look at him. He doesn’t do that kind of thing….it took us long enough to finally get together. He’d never do it” 

“Well you’re pregnant and doesn’t everyone want the full package?”

“I have the full package! I have him, I have our babies, and I have you lot. I don’t need much else but I wouldn’t mind a mansion” he said with a raised eyebrow. “Look…it was nothing, okay? Just leave it before Derek freaks out and runs because I’m too pregnant for that bullshit”

“You don’t know that…”

“Isaac!”

Isaac let out a small puff of annoyance leaning back against the couch. Stiles sat back content to sit in silence and not do a single thing. He was told to rest then so be it. It was later on when a lash of pain struck him and his knees buckled with a load moan. 

“Stiles” Isaac said rushing over to him in concern. 

“It-It’s fine, Isaac, really it’s just…a hicks…I think” he murmured grabbing his hands and getting up on unsteady legs feeling a little like bambi. “Where’s Derek?”

“I-I don’t know”

“You do, you’re lying to me, Isaac, and I can see it” Stiles said gripping his hands tight. “I don’t care about the others because they have work and college but Derek isn’t working and he wouldn’t leave me alone not after Russell” 

“I don’t know! He just left…he said he had something important to sort out and he’d be home soon” Isaac said helping him onto the couch. 

“Great” Stiles murmured with a sigh glancing up at him and away. “It better be good”

~O~O~O~O~

“Say that again” The Sheriff said standing in the kitchen staring at Derek stunned.

“You heard me”

“I did…I just wanted to know if I heard it correctly” he said slowly in response. “You want my permission to marry my son, my pregnant son, and who you’ve been with what…five years now? I didn’t think you were the marrying type…both of you. Stiles has never mentioned it and I didn’t think you of all people would either” 

“People change”

“True” The Sheriff said thoughtfully looking at him. “Are you sure you want to do this? Marriage is…well I thought you were already married in a way”

“We are in a sense but we’re not. Marriage is different than being mated because it’s the final act isn’t it? It wouldn’t happen now. Stiles is too pregnant for any of that and I think he’d rather have the pups old enough to know what was happening”

The Sheriff hummed picking up his glass of whiskey. “Well you have my permission but you do things rather backwards don’t you? You mated him; got him pregnant and now you want to marry him. There in the wrong order” 

“I blame Stiles”

“I blame the both of you” The Sheriff said with a sigh. “Go on then, go propose or whatever you want to do”

Derek left immediately and it soon became his worst nightmare. He had to choose a ring and because Erica and Lydia were in on it he was dragged with them. It was being dragged shop to shop till he found the perfect ring. He eventually decided on tioro titanium diamond. It wasn’t flashy, it wasn’t expensive, and it was a silver ring with a small pin diamond with a line of blue wrapping around the ring. It was nice enough for Erica to demand to get married to someone and fast. 

He arrived home hours after he left and had a feeling creeping up his spine that Stiles was not happy. Derek walked into see the others there talking amongst themselves in the kitchen and they froze when Derek walked in. 

“Where’s Stiles?”

“Bedroom” Isaac murmured weakly with a grimace. “He isn’t happy”

“Figures” Derek murmured climbing up the stairs to see Stiles lounging on the bed pointedly ignoring him. Stiles looked up at him with narrowed eyes before shuffling and turning his back on him. 

“Stiles”

“Go away”

“Look at me”

“Where were you? I could have gone into labour!” Stiles cried turning towards him. “Plus this is our anniversary and I know I said I didn’t want anything which I still don’t but I’d appreciate it if you were here for it instead of out there! Is…is that what you were trying to do? Did you not want to be around me? I know I keep snapping at you but it’s only because I feel closed in and…”

“STILES!” Derek shouted so he halted staring at him with wide eyes. “Will you stop talking for once and listen to me” 

“Don’t start shouting at me you’re the one…” Stiles protested till Derek walked over slapping a hand over his mouth so he grunted and stared at him surprised. 

“Listen to me! I went out for a good reason, a very good reason, and I need you to shut up moaning” Derek said softening his tone and removing his hand. “I didn’t mean to leave for so long and if you were in labour I would have come right back but I did it for a reason”

“What reason?”

“That not now, not in a few months, but in a year or two I want to marry you” he said softly pressing the box into his hand. Stiles could feel his mouth dropping open as he stared at him and down at the box before looking up at him again.

“Oh my god” 

“Stiles…” Derek said softly nodding at the box. 

“This is a dream…it had to be a…oh my god!” Stiles whispered fiercely opening the box and staring at the ring. “This isn’t a dream…you’re-you’re proposing to me. You are proposing to me” 

“Yes”

“But…but you don’t want to get married” Stiles said still stunned as he pulled it out and stared at it shocked. “You even said you didn’t want to get married”

“No I didn’t”

“Yes you…oh no, oh okay, but still, Derek, this is huge….this isn’t you, you-you don’t do this. You’re not the proposing type, you don’t do this type of stuff and it’s a little weird” Stiles said staring at him. “Because the answer is yes…I will marry you but you don’t want to get married. It was me bringing it up that spurred this on in the first place”

“Stiles, if I didn’t want to do this I wouldn’t have done it. You know me and you know that if I didn’t want to do this then I wouldn’t” 

Stiles gaped when he grabbed the ring slipping it onto the finger on his left hand. He sniffed deeply moving closer to him and wrapping his hands around his neck gently. 

“So this is it…we’re engaged”

“You did say yes” 

“Oh my god!” Stiles said dramatically looking at his hand. “Hey…you didn’t go down on one knee”

“Stiles, we’re not exactly traditional and like your dad said we do things backwards” 

“You asked my dad for permission?!”

“He said yes”

Stiles couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter escaping his lips as he laughed for a long moment before pressing a hand to his heaving chest. “Oh wow…” 

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Please” Stiles said breathlessly opening his mouth to grant him entry when he slipped his tongue inside stroking it against his. His insides felt like butter and his heart galloped too fast as he pulled away even more breathless staring at his hand. “One year?”

“I think the twins should be old enough to join in”

“God I love you” Stiles muttered shaking his head and turned when the bedroom door went and a dozen of pack members fell in. “You guys ever heard of privacy or do your ears pick up on everything” 

“You’re getting married!” Erica said with a smile. 

“In a year or two” Stiles said holding up his hand dramatically flashing the ring. “Lydia, I can actually see wedding plans in those eyes already”

“Oh shut up” Lydia murmured and turned away typing on her phone. 

“Well don’t because in about six weeks or less I’ll be having these twins and weddings are the last thing on my mind” Stiles said relaxing back into him when he wrapped his arms around his waist pressing dry kisses down his neck. It was comfortable and nice. The proposal had taken him by surprise because it was so unlike him and it was a nice but confusing surprise that he would do this for him but for now it was all about these babies. He had weeks left till they were here and even though he loved them more than words he still didn’t feel ready to be a father not just yet and he knew the feeling would fade eventually but when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some links if you want to know what certain items look like:
> 
> http://www.cafepress.com/mf/29231349/daddys-little-wolf_bodysuit
> 
> http://www.preciouslittleone.com/product-information/25/24459/cosatto-supa-dupa-twin-stroller-(bro-and-sis)/?gclid=CIXpso_i_LQCFW3KtAodPHgAWQ 
> 
> I don't know if you can buy these in America but you can now because I say so. :)


	14. Chapter 14

It was collective agreement that these babies needed to get out of Stiles and now. Who knew pregnancy would be so hard? Stiles was one hundred per cent fed up of being poked, kicked, and squashed by the two little babies growing inside of him. His bump was a mountain, his feet were still swollen and ached, and his back never ceased and he hated it. It didn’t help lying on his side or with a pillow between his legs like Allison suggested. The glow of his pregnancy made Stiles think he looks awful, not good, and his morning sickness returned unexpectedly so he was throwing up at odd hours. 

Stiles didn’t want to moan but it was becoming more and more of a nightmare. The unexpected proposal had but a bit of spark in him but that spark had been blown out by a harsh cold wind. His temper and upset were easily brought on if the pack and Derek were being annoying and overbearing. He often found himself slamming the door hard enough for the whole house to shake. 

It got worse as the weeks passed. Summer was gone, autumn was in and October arrived with a bang. It was weird how quick it had flown for Stiles who stared out of the window at the yellow, brown, and orange leaves dotting the ground of the forest. It was Halloween soon which was hilarious considering what they were. 

The days and weeks were ticking by slowly with his Braxton Hicks occurring every day that he wasn’t sure if he was going into labour or not. 

“Believe me when you’re in labour…you’ll know” Melissa said when she checked up on him stroking around his bump. “They’ll come when they come”

“Can you tell them that and tell them that daddy loves them but they need to get out before I scream” Stiles responded with a sigh. “I’m never getting pregnant again…don’t you dare give me that look, Derek Hale. If you want more pups you can carry them yourself” 

Derek rolled his eyes stroking a hand through his hair when he huffed annoyed. “That can never happen and you know it”

“I don’t care! I’m not having anymore” Stiles said with a shrug. “Twins and that’s it because knowing you, you’ll get me pregnant with triplets next time”

“I wouldn’t mind triplets”

Stiles scoffed in disgust tugging his hand away and frowned when Melissa laughed at the pair of them. It was getting closer and closer and Deaton and Melissa would perform the surgery. There was also the slight worry that if Stiles did go into early labour that they would need to be intensive care which Deaton did not have and Melissa couldn’t smuggle two babies into the hospital without a lot of questioning and insurance questions. Stiles was determined to keep them till at least thirty eight to forty weeks at the latest. He was a miracle so he would carry these babies till they were due. 

“Come on babies” Erica cooed at the bump whenever she got the chance. “Auntie Erica wants to meet you and cuddle you”

Stiles died in happiness inwardly every moment she did that and stroked her curls with a pout. It was the same for the rest of the pack as they eagerly awaited the birth like royalty was being born and everyone was gagging for a little piece of it. 

Stiles loved it though when he was lying on his side at night and Derek rubbed his low back till he felt better and much more relaxed. 

“I swear they’ll probably want to stay inside me forever” Stiles mumbled into the pillow. 

“I won’t let that happen” Derek whispered into his ear with a small smile. “Like Melissa and Deaton told you…”

“I know, I know” Stiles muttered looking out of the window and let Derek rub his thumbs into his lower back and neck till he was moaning stifled into the pillow. It was tiring work but very much worth it in the end. 

“What if I give birth on Halloween?” Stiles announced one morning. “I mean arrive with a bang and a lot of blood” 

The exchanged looks did nothing to ease his comfort and he looked at Derek with wide eyes. “Tell me I’m not going to give birth on Halloween” 

“We don’t know that”

“Oh you’re an asshole” Stiles murmured shoving him none too gently and sat down with a sigh. “I’ll probably die on the table”

Derek shot him a thunderous glare so Stiles glanced away guiltily. It was one of his fears and it was stupid really considering the amount of caesareans that happen every single day and people survive them as easily as giving birth. He really didn’t want to give birth on Halloween it was too coincidental. 

Halloween arrived when Stiles was closing into his thirty eighth week. There had been a couple of false starts but Melissa told him that the babies were facing down which meant if he was a woman he’d be ready for labour. His waters couldn’t break and the only tell-tale would be when his contractions really started varying from every five minutes and closing in. He stared stubbornly out of the window wincing when the babies kicked each other and kicked him because they had no more room and were full grown waiting to come out. 

“How are you feeling?” Scott inquired as he passed him a glass of lemonade. 

“Like I’m carrying a boulder” Stiles murmured rubbing his sore eyes. “I need sleep, I need a shower, and I need them to get out of me. I don’t care that it’s Halloween”

“You said you didn’t want them out today. It’s the day where the veil between the world and the supernatural world is at its thinnest”

“I know that! I just want it over with! Women…they’re amazing. We couldn’t cope doing this, we couldn’t and you certainly couldn’t” Stiles muttered drawing circles in the condensation on the window. “It’s nearly nine months since I found out and look where I am now. I didn’t think I’d be able to do this and here I am. I mean I even considered abortion” 

“You would have regretted it now”

“Yeah” Stiles said with a nod looking out of the window with a sigh. “Things would be a lot different now if I got rid of them but they were meant to be here otherwise this wouldn’t have happened”

“Do you think things will change when they get here?”

“Yeah” Stiles whispered meeting his eyes. “It’ll unify us even more then we already are. I mean….babies man…there huge and hell women out there get pregnant so they can keep a man by their side. Nadine and Noah mean peaceful and hope so maybe that’s what they’ll bring. Goodbye drama, hello dirty diapers!” 

“Do you even know how to change a diaper?”

“Dad bought a doll and shown me like eight times” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes and a grin. “I’m a master at it now and he shown me how to burp them, bathe them, how to hold them correctly, put them to sleep, how to do a bottle, and everything from wiping up their sick” 

“Well let’s hope they come sooner rather than later” Scott said looking him up and down. “You look ready to pop” 

“I feel ready to pop” Stiles murmured pushing the squidgy part of his stomach and sighed dramatically. “Where’s Derek?”

“Shopping for food and last minute supplies” Scott muttered guiding him to the bed and pushing him down so he was relaxing. “You need to relax and not stress yourself out too much” 

“Who’s stressing?” Stiles murmured closing his eyes. “This will be easy as pie! I don’t have to push or anything. I can just lie back and watch as Deaton slices me open”

“You have a weird way of explaining things” Scott said peering out of the window. “Do you think we’ll get any trick or treaters?”

“Oh yeah because moms and dads are going to take their little kids into the middle of the woods for sweets” Stiles said in reply with a snort of laughter. “It’s too dangerous to be in the woods and I know that better than anyone” 

“You never know” Scott murmured sitting down next to him. 

Thankfully for Stiles he didn’t feel anything too close to labour at all during the afternoon and evening when the others decided to go out despite the fact that apart from Lydia and Allison they couldn’t get drunk but the fun was there. 

“You could go out with them” Stiles said looking over to Derek who scowled meeting his eyes. “Don’t give me that look”

“I’d really rather not” Derek muttered pressing his lips underneath his ear. “You could go into labour and I wouldn’t be here”

“True” Stiles muttered with a sigh. “I miss getting drunk though and I miss coffee and my tablets and not having to worry about eating the wrong cheese or dairy product”

“You’ve done well without them” Derek replied in a soft tone rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I miss driving my baby! I can’t even fit behind the wheel. I miss going out into society without being stared at like a big freakazoid” 

“Stiles…” Derek said wrapping an arm around him crowding him close and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Go sit down before you get backache again”

“I constantly have backache” Stiles grumbled waddling away from him and sitting down whilst the pack got dressed up and went out. It was true that he was jealous because he was. It had been a long time since he had been out and the fact he was sat in on Halloween whilst everyone else would be out enjoying themselves. He sat in silence while they said their goodbyes and looked up at Derek who handed him a pumpkin full of candy. 

“It’s Halloween” Derek said with a shrug sitting down next to him whilst Stiles beamed with a smile picking one out and popping it into his mouth. 

“Well…next year the babies might be old enough to celebrate the creepiest night of the year. We could dress them up!” Stiles said excitedly looking at Derek who looked back at him amused. “Pumpkins or little wild animals…or Nadine could be a witch and Noah a little baby wolf dressed up”

“You’ve thought about this a lot haven’t you?”

“What do you expect me to do all day? I’ve been locked up in here for months. I’ve been thinking about everything. They will be here for Christmas so Santa costumes or elf costumers are a must!” Stiles said sucking on a sweet. “Easter they can be bunnies”

“Why?”

“It’s for fun and they will love it!” Stiles said smacking his shoulder. “Do you know what fun is? Do I need to explain it to you?”

“Shut up, Stiles”

“Just because you know I’m right” Stiles said smugly pulling out a lollipop and popping it into his mouth. “Well I don’t think they’ll be born tonight because I don’t feel anything different which suggests I’m going into labour” 

“November babies” Derek murmured leaning back into the cushions turning on the television finding a good film for a night in front of it. Stiles hummed getting into a comfortable position smiling when Derek shuffled to press his ear against the bump listening to them in more detail then he could and wondered when they would finally arrive. 

~O~O~O~O~

November 1st came with a chill in the air as everyone apart from Stiles and Derek nursed some sort of hangover. They couldn’t get drunk but the effects of alcohol still ran in their system. Stiles was lounging in bed when Derek got a phone call which he watched in bemused interest while Derek argued down the phone before giving in. 

“I have an urgent call out…something about an exploding pipe” Derek murmured looking over to him.

“The women of Beacon Hills miss your gorgeous body and face” Stiles said with a snort of laughter. “Go on then” 

“Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine! Go on” Stiles muttered shooting him a small smile. “You need to fix an exploding pipe” 

“If you need me call me straight away” Derek muttered pointing a finger at him. 

“You worry too much! I think you forget about the seven other members of the pack all feeling sorry for themselves in their rooms” Stiles said with a hefty sigh thumping the mattress with a fist. “Go, Derek” 

Derek sighed before turning tail and walking out leaving Stiles to stare at the window tapping his fingers and groaning when a baby kicked him particularly hard. 

“Jesus” Stiles muttered rubbing the spot and shuffled out of the covers to the side hearing the front door slam shut and the kick start of his engine. He watched him till he was long gone and sighed feeling restless, bored, and heavy. He finished getting dressed and walked slowly downstairs till he reached the bottom and saw Jackson looking pale pulling on his coat.

“Where are you going?”

“I need a walk”

“Can I come with you?” Stiles said shiftily. “I need to get out of this house for just ten minutes and breathe fresh air! I won’t tell him” 

“Can you walk?” Jackson said eyeing him carefully when Stiles grabbed the huge coat to cover up in and shoved a hat on his head. 

“Of course I can walk! It’s a little like a waddle now yes but I can still walk” Stiles argued. “Ten minutes and then I’ll come back and chill”

“Fine” Jackson muttered holding open the door and Stiles grinned walking out and inhaling deeply. “Don’t fall or anything. I don’t fancy having every bone in my body broken”

Stiles snorted peering up at the house before following after Jackson as they walked in the woods for a bit with Jackson on high alert. 

“How did it go last night then?”

“Lydia got too drunk and puked on me”

Stiles pressed his lips together hard to stop the laughter from the pissed off look on Jackson’s face as he surveyed the woods. It was nice to get a walk despite the heavy weight he was carrying and his back was protesting but it was good to see the woods in the autumn. It was a blend of colours and most of the trees were now empty and the smell of rotting leaves and mud lingered in the air. 

“Stiles, we’re quite in deep” Jackson called to him.

“Chill!” Stiles cried peering up at the sky stroking over his coat when pain prickled over him. “I’m fine”

“You said ten minutes”

“Jesus, Jackson, I’m not some little kid” Stiles argued looking over his shoulder at him. “I’ll go back in a minute or two. I’m constantly in that house so let me breathe for a few minutes!”

Jackson rolled his eyes shoving his hands into his pockets and turning away to look the other way knowing that Derek was going to break every bone in his body twice. 

The pain lashed over him again causing him to gasp leaning forward to brace against a tree. Jackson was at his side immediately as Stiles panted clutching at his bump. 

“Oh my god tell me you’re not…” Jackson said trailing off and looking behind them. Stiles gripped his arm steadying and shrugged. 

“How am I meant to…” he said and cried out when a ripple of pain so much worse than a Braxton Hicks it seemed struck him. Jackson looked pale as anything clutching Stiles who breathed heavily and leaned back against the tree screwing up his eyes. 

“Okay…okay…I think it’s happening” Stiles muttered nodding at Jackson. “Oh my god this is happening and I’m in the middle of the woods. I…I don’t know how far apart my contractions have to be” 

“Fuck” Jackson swore in a soft voice and pulled out his cell dialling his number.

The pain was overwhelming causing his knees to buckle and he found himself kneeling on the ground moaning when another lashing of pain struck him a couple of minutes later. 

“…he’s in labour! No…no! I’m in the woods with him….because-because he wanted a walk! I’ll get him there, I promise” Jackson cried down the phone grabbing Stiles arm and wrapping it around his shoulder. 

“No, no, I can’t” Stiles murmured shaking his head with a low moan of pain. “I can’t walk”

“Yes, yes, you can, Stiles, look at me” Jackson said circling to face him resting his hands on either side of his neck. “You can do this; tell me you can do this. I’ve just spoken to Derek and he’s on his way but we need to get out of here” 

“It hurts!”

“I know, okay, I know, but you need to trust me just this once and breathe through it” Jackson instructed breathing in and out slowly in front of him nodding at Stiles to copy him. 

In the back of Stiles’ mind this was the most bewildering thing for him to see Jackson do considering most of the time he’s a complete asshole and only cares about himself. It was weird to see him like this but right now he was all he had and Stiles copied breathing slowly and deeply fighting through the pain. He grabbed his hands hauling up and whimpered when the pain shattered through him. Stiles latched onto his hand as Jackson led him out.

“Just breathe through it, we’re almost there” Jackson said through gritted teeth when Stiles gripped his hands too tight. 

“Oh my god” Stiles hissed feeling his heart race and his forehead and back sweat because it hurt, it really, really hurt. It was different now with pain coming every couple of minutes that it was enough not to drop to his knees and stay there. 

“We’re nearly there, just breathe in and out” Jackson instructed seeing the house in the distance and glancing back to see Stiles looking strained and pale. It was a slow pace but when they arrived the whole house was buzzing as the door went flying open and various pack members came out looking panicked and tense. 

“I-I need to get to Deaton” Stiles said slapping Scott’s arm hard when he fussed over him. He turned his head at the sound of Derek’s car and wanted to collapse in relief when he appeared in front of him. Hands grasped his and he sucked in a deep breath of air before exhaling it shakily. 

“I spoke to Deaton” Derek said looking a little pale himself helping him into the car while Stiles breathed hard and fast nodding at him. “Just breathe…what were you doing in the woods?!”

“I-I went for a walk and Jackson was already going” Stiles said closing his eyes. “How was I supposed to know the babies wanted to come now?! It’s a little sudden for me as well” 

“You should have stayed inside!”

“No, no, no, Derek, don’t argue with me please because I can’t be stressed right now!” Stiles shouted at him. “If they’re born into a stressful environment they will be stressed forever! I watched Knocked Up and she was right!” 

Derek swallowed reaching for his hand as he drove him to Deaton who nodded reassuringly squeezing his hand tight. “It’s going to be okay”

“Easy for you to say” Stiles hissed with a groan struck with another ripple of pain. “It’s like…it’s like backache but one hundred times worse and it’s so uncomfortable” 

“We’re nearly there” Derek said squeezing his hand tight for a long moment. Stiles was in panic mode when they finally got there and would have to give birth in a vets. It scared him and he intertwined his fingers with Derek’s when he was taken inside to be led into the same room to see it completely changed.

“What the hell?” 

“What? You can’t exactly go into a hospital…” Deaton said turning towards him.

“…so the hospital comes to you” Melissa said coming over and pressing a hand on the bump. “I had a few people who helped me out” 

“This is like a hospital…how did you get it all here?” Derek said softly helping Stiles to sit down on the bed. 

“I had help and so did Deaton. We didn’t tell anyone and we pulled a few strings, sneaked around, and basically became what I hate” Melissa said kindly shooing him away. “Okay, Stiles, sweetheart, I want you to tell me how far along your contractions are?”

“I don’t know! Um, every couple of minutes” Stiles said desperately. “It hurts, it really hurts, I’m going to die I know it”

“Don’t be daft!” she said with a small chuckle. “Now take off your clothes because I need to prep you for surgery. We have all the right equipment and everything is going to be okay. It’s not the best of circumstances but we’ll make do” 

“Is it going to hurt?”

“No we’ll hook you up to the monitor to check their heartbeats and check they’re not in distress because birth is as difficult for you as it for the babies. We’ll give you an IV with some medications and then we’ll prep you, okay?”

“Okay” Stiles said weakly taking off the necessary clothing and put on a sterile hospital gown she pulled out of nowhere. Derek remained at the side-lines looking anxious and Stiles could see his guys darting everywhere. He could hear dimly people taking in the waiting area and knew the pack were there.

“It’s finally happening” Erica said softly in the silence. “I don’t know about you guys but I sense a big change is coming” 

“Of course there’s going to be a change” Jackson muttered staring at the door and not taking his eyes off it the whole time. 

“Okay…” Melissa said checking over his vitals and the babies with a satisfactory nod. 

“Are they okay?”

“They’re doing fine for now and so are you but your heart rate is a little high so just keep calm and breathe. Do you remember the Lamaze video I shown you?”

“Yeah….yeah” Stiles said with a nod looking over to Deaton who was prepping up. “Breathing…stupid breathing. I feel lightheaded! This is stupid! Melissa, I need drugs, just give me everything I don’t care. I’ll have these babies high as a kite” 

“You’re not exactly pushing them out”

“I don’t care!” he cried shaking his head and looking up when Derek came over cupping the back of his neck to soothe him. “I hate you”

“No you don’t”

“I do, oh my god, I do!” Stiles said when a contraction hit him and he tensed breathing in and out fighting the urge to cry. “You did this to me!” 

Melissa met Derek’s eyes for a moment amused before taking his hand and shushing him. 

“Stiles, it’s going to be okay”

“Have you called my dad? My dad needs to know, have you called him?” Stiles said desperately looking at Derek. “I don’t care who but someone call my dad!”

“They’ll call him”

Stiles nodded feeling a little shaky as he was prepped and Melissa gave him anaesthesia to numb him from the chest down while he waited. The screen was placed in front of him so he couldn’t see what was happening and he closed his eyes trying to relax while Derek remained at his head brushing his fingers over his forehead. 

“I think this is the weirdest thing to happen to me…ever” Stiles said looking up at him while Melissa and Deaton got to work.

“Stiles, can you feel this?” Deaton said pressing a blunt needle into him to test the anaesthesia running through him. 

“No, it was dull like…numb” he said in reply. 

“I don’t think it’s the weirdest thing…what about that time you ate a tuna and strawberry jam sandwich” Derek said looking down at him. 

“That was one time! It was an experiment” Stiles said with narrowed eyes and smiled when he bent his head to kiss him on the forehead. 

“You’re doing amazing”

“I’m not doing anything” Stiles said peering at Melissa and Deaton who were testing him a second time before they went underway. The first part would be to make an incision in the lower belly to get access to the abdominal wall and then into the uterus to get the first baby out and then the second baby. 

“Yes you are you’re giving birth” Derek whispered stroking his damp hair.

“How is it going down there?” Stiles said craning his head only for him to drop back down. 

“I don’t want to look, they’re cutting you open…I don’t like that” Derek said softly squeezing his hand. Deaton and Melissa were a great team as they worked together under Derek’s close attention. 

“Ready for a big splash nurse” Deaton joked as he broke the bag of water and Stiles winced hearing it when the water emptied out. Melissa was using the suction to pull some of the water away as he delved into the uterus to get the first baby out. Stiles felt overwhelmed feeling the tug and strange feeling of having no feeling down there at all. His chest felt a little tight like a panic attack and he looked at Derek who soothed him pressing a kiss to his hand.

“Okay…okay” Deaton said gently easing the baby out before it slipped out and sucked in a breath before letting out a loud wail. Stiles gasped at the sound feeling tears prick in his eyes at the sound and felt Derek’s hand tighten even more on his. The pack outside all seemed to tense and let the sound of a new-born baby wailing wash over them. 

“Oh it’s a baby girl” Melissa said with a grin clamping the umbilical cord before looking a Derek with the scissors. 

“Do you want to cut the cord?”

Derek nodded looking to Stiles who was staring at their baby all covered in blood and mucus wailing and screaming in awe and nodded. He cut the cord where he was supposed to and stepped back when Melissa took her aside to do a first born evaluation. Deaton hummed as he went back in and let out a small smile when he got hold of Noah gently easing him out and he also let out a great cry.

“We have the boy” Deaton announced clamping the umbilical cord again and gesturing to Derek who cut him away and Melissa walked back over taking him with a smile. Stiles pressed his lips together watching with teary eyes as Melissa did her job checking them over, wiping them and cleaning them while they wailed and quietened down before wailing again. 

“Derek, take your shirt off” Melissa said turning her head to look at him. “New-borns need skin to skin with their parents and since there are two it’s one each so take it off” 

Derek blinked before taking it off and Stiles smirked peering up at him. Deaton remained with Stiles as he removed the placenta placing it in a dish by his side and carried on working as he repaired Stiles once again and stopped the blood flow.   
“Let’s weigh these beauties” Melissa said placing a wailing and whimpering Nadine on the scales. “Okay…6lb 2oz for your little girl which is a healthy weight considering its twins and we’ll test the boy who is…6lb exactly” 

“They’re healthy?” Stiles whispered pressing his fist to his mouth eager to hold one or both in his arms right now. 

“Perfect” Melissa said with a smile looking over to him. “Give me two seconds”

Melissa pulled out two diapers covering the pair of them up before handing Nadine to Derek who took her with hesitant hands before holding her against his chest inhaling the smell of blood and nothing else. Nadine didn’t have her own scent yet and wouldn’t develop it for some time. He stared down feeling something stir in his chest when looked into her brown eyes looking back at him. The feeling of pure unconditional love struck him like a punch to the chest and he pressed his cheek to the top of her head gently. Noah was handed to Stiles who gasped shakily tracing his fingers down his cheek while Noah let out small wails and whimpers blinking familiar brown eyes back at him. They had a lot of hair already which was the colour of Derek’s and they were truly beautiful. 

“Hello, Noah” Stiles whispered pressing his finger against his palm and smiling when his reflexes kicked in and he squeezed his finger. “Our little miracles”

Their tear ducts weren’t open just yet so there wouldn’t be tears until they were ready to form or unblock. Derek walked to Stiles side while Deaton finished up with Stiles so all that was left was a raw red line, a numb bottom half and left over baby weight. Stiles smiled softly when Derek knelt down next to him so he could look at Nadine and stroke a hand over her cheek.

“Hello baby girl” he whispered. “Oh my god, look at her” 

“They have your eyes” Derek murmured looking at Noah and reaching to cup his head softly. “I got my wish”

“Oh shut up” Stiles whispered kissing him back when he leaned down pressing a tender kiss to his lips. 

“I want them both” Stiles said eagerly holding out his other arm for Derek to slide her into and he held close. “So you two are the ones who have been kicking me and stealing my food. I don’t have any breasts and I never will so you’ll have to make do with formula”

Derek watched them with a growing sense of complete fear and protectiveness because there was no more fun and games. This was real. They were his mate and his pups and his top priority for the rest of his life and he was a father now. It was overwhelmingly scary for someone who had lost so much at a young age to be able to trust himself and others around him to protect his family. The love that had slotted into his heart for the twins beat furiously in his chest and he turned meeting Melissa’s eyes. 

“You look overwhelmed” she said drying her hands and looking at Stiles while Deaton applied the dressing and stepped back with a nod.

“Thank you, Deaton”

“You’re welcome” Deaton said with a knowing look and moved to disinfect and burn various items to stop the spread of infection or disease. Derek could hear Isaac whimper in the waiting room and the low murmur of the Sheriff waiting anxiously to see his son. 

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles was well rested in the bed feeling a little comfortable with morphine running through his system with the babies in various members of the pack arms. 

“Oh he’s gorgeous” Erica whispered holding Noah close in her arms with Lydia and Allison cooing at her sides. “You two did very well”

“Good genes” Stiles murmured with a smirk looking up when Melissa came in with two bottles. 

“Feeding time guys” she said handing one bottle to Derek and the other to Stiles. “Take a baby”

Stiles opened his arms for Nadine when his dad stepped forward looking a little glassy eyed.

“You okay there dad?” Stiles said with a small smile. “I think she loves you already”

“Yeah” The Sheriff said a little breathless while Stiles aimed the teat for her mouth until she latched on and suckled.

“Greedy” Stiles murmured pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“So what are their full names?” Jackson enquired as he stood hovering near Derek watching Noah drink his bottle oddly fascinated. 

“Nadine Laura Hale” Stiles said nodding at her. “Noah Jack Hale, I got the first names and he got the second names” 

“Perfect” Scott said sitting on the bed and peering at Nadine suckling on the teat and staring around with big brown eyes. 

“Okay” Melissa announced holding up her hands. “It’s way too crowded in here and Stiles plus babies won’t be going anywhere tonight. They will have to stay here like they would do in a hospital. You have everything you need and these guys brought that moses basket for you. There are nappies, bottles, and formula for the whole night. They will sleep for most of it but the rest of you need to get out before Deaton has an aneurysm” 

The rest of the pack looked at her a little disgruntled and looked at Derek who nodded at the door. Stiles smiled watching as they said their goodbyes each one of them pressing kisses and nuzzling the babies before they left and Stiles couldn’t stop the snort when Boyd and Jackson did it but Jackson seemed oddly attached to them. 

“They’ve all formed a bond” Derek said sitting in the chair next to him. “We’ll never get rid of them ever again”

Stiles laughed softly pulling the bottle out of her mouth to burp her but stilled when she whimpered and wailed till he put it back in. 

“She has your appetite”

“Your temper” Stiles muttered stroking a hand through her hair. “Oh my god we’re parents for the rest of our lives. I can’t believe they’re here”

Stiles stroked a hand down her pink and spotty sleeping suit and looked to Noah wearing the exact same but in blue nestled close into his chest. He never really understood that unconditional love and devotion that mothers speak about when they first hold their child. It was always in stories and films but never in reality. It was a powerful feeling of knowing they are yours and yours alone and nothing will ever change that. It’s the strangest and most wonderful emotion in the whole world and Stiles was thankfully glad to have finally felt it.


	15. Chapter 15

The numbness that had stopped the pain had faded and Stiles was really feeling being cut open. It was sore and he felt like every time he moved the stiches were coming undone. It was 2am when he woke up confused to see Derek standing over the moses basket watching the twins sleep next to each other. Stiles slowly sat up watching the conflicting feeling spread over his face and reached over cupping his wrist. 

“Why are you awake?” he whispered staring down at them and saw no clear sign of them waking up. It was rather easy for them to slip over to sleep and Stiles declared them drugged. Nadine had drifted off in his arms when he rubbed and patted her back to burp her and ten minutes later she was asleep. Noah had fussed not wanting to sleep but eventually succumbed resting his little head against Derek’s chest. 

“I can’t sleep”

“We’re going to need all the sleep we can get” Stiles murmured with a small smile but faded when Derek’s expression didn’t change. “I know that look…I know you better than anyone in this world and I know you’re scared”

“I’m not scared”

“Yes you are and don’t deny it…don’t give me that look, Derek, because I know you” Stiles said pulling him to sit on the bed next to him. “Remember that conversation we had two years ago? I sat your stupid ass down and I explained to you that you needed to let go of the past and realise your family wouldn’t want you wallowing in self-pity. I told you all about my mom and how she died, I told you…everything to the last detail of me holding her hand when she died. I was just a kid and so were you, you were manipulated and you know this”

“I don’t want to talk about that!” he hissed tugging his wrist away. 

“I know you don’t but you’re looking at our babies like they’re going to disappear in a puff of smoke, Derek, and you have to realise that is not going to happen” Stiles muttered looking at them. “I’m not going anywhere and if I was it would be because I was leaving you and taking the twins with me”

Derek’s eyes snapped to his and he swallowed looking at the red glow of them. Stiles gritted his teeth inching closer and touching his cheek with his fingers feeling the stubble there and inhaling the smell of faint soap lingering on his skin and clothes. 

“I love you” Stiles murmured softly and closed his eyes when Derek pressed his face into his neck inhaling deeply. “You have nothing to be scared about anymore. I know you don’t trust yourself to do this but I believe in you”

“I’m going to let them down” Derek whispered into his neck before pulling back to look at them. 

“You’re insane” Stiles said shaking his head at him. “They were born less than a good few hours ago and you’re worried about letting them down? You’re an idiot sometimes!” 

“I will, I let everyone down, Stiles, I always will eventually” 

“The moment you let us down I’ll let you know” Stiles hissed cupping his cheeks. “You’re going to be an amazing father and…god sake you’re going to better than me because you’re you and you’ve changed”

“I’m not scared” Derek repeated looking into his eyes. 

“Well…I am” Stiles said with a shrug. “They’re tiny…look at them….there so…small and breakable and I love them so much you have no idea. I’m not scared, I’m terrified. We are all they have in the world, Derek, and if we start to doubt ourselves we’ll become those parents on the Jerry Springer show” 

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles who closed his eyes pressing his lips onto his collarbone. 

“All Nadine and Noah need is love, cuddles, and a shit load of milk” he whispered and smiled when Derek turned towards him with a softer expression on him. “You’ll think back on this one day and laugh at how stupid you are sometimes”

“You’re not allowed to insult me anymore” Derek murmured narrowing his eyes at him. “You’re no longer pregnant”

“No but I am the father of your pups and I gave birth last afternoon so…” Stiles replied in a smug tone. “I’m their mommy and their daddy” 

“I love you” Derek whispered in a soft voice stroking his hands down his arms. 

“I love you too, you overgrown puppy” he muttered and smirked when Derek let out a low growl. 

On cue like they sensed they were awake both babies decided to wake up with a squawk and a wail. Stiles watched as Derek handed Nadine to Stiles and scooped up Noah putting him in his other arm. 

“Hello” Stiles whispered with a smile placing Nadine on the bed in front of him with Noah lying beside her as they wailed staring up at him. “Are you hungry? I think you are. I think you’re going to be my greedy pups aren’t you? Yes you are” 

Stiles watched them shushing them softly when the pitch of their wails increased demanding milk. Derek returned a few minutes later with two bottles testing them on each other’s arms so they were the right temperature before Stiles took Noah into his arms. 

“Here you go” Stiles whispered easing it into his mouth and holding him close protecting his head. “Greedy baby boy” 

They sat in silence with Stiles staring down into Noah’s eyes watching him stare back fascinated, his tiny hand squeezing his finger and Stiles wanted to cry. He was perfect in every way and form and he couldn’t stop dropping his head down to kiss his forehead. 

“She’s strong” Derek said almost in awe when Nadine squeezed his finger staring up at him and away guzzling her bottle. 

“Are they wolves? How will we know?” Stiles mumbled stroking a hand through his fluffy hair. “Will they suddenly shift?”

“No, no, not until they’re older but I think they are. Every instinct is telling me” 

“Of course they are” Stiles whispered. “They’re the children of an alpha…of course they are”

“Does that bother you?”

“Don’t be stupid” Stiles scolded meeting his eyes with a frown. “I wanted them to be” 

Derek remains silent pulling the bottle away when it’s half-drunk to sit her up and rub her back holding the bib up while she makes small sounds till she burps. Stiles watches with fond eyes till his attention is drawn back to Noah. 

“What are we going to tell people? I want to go out with them when they’re old enough and questions will be asked” Stiles said with a sigh. “I don’t want to lie but I know we have to”

“Long lost relatives left in our care” Derek suggested meeting his eyes. “Your relatives”

“Well I can see people turning around and saying, “Well why isn’t the sheriff looking after them? You’re too young” and it’s a little unbelievable when they look like both of us”

“We can’t tell them the truth, Stiles, because they won’t understand but we can lie and say they are relatives of yours and you took the opportunity to raise them. Your dad is getting old and he can’t afford to look after them but his younger son and partner can” Derek said resting Nadine against his shoulder rubbing her back.

“That actually sounds okay” Stiles said in surprise and nodded. “We’ll go with that”

“It’s not any of their business anyway” Derek mumbled looking and sounding irritated. “People are too nosy, they intervene when it’s not needed, and I don’t want them around the pups”

Stiles understood how he felt as he patted and rubbed his back till Noah burped his wind and was content to lie in his arms blinking up at him. He smiled down at him before rocking him slowly back and forth till his eyes drooped and he fell fast asleep.

“We’ll have it easy for a few days because they’ll sleep sixteen or seventeen hours a day waking up every two or three hours for feeds. It’s how they’ll get their feeding and night routine in the bag” Stiles said placing him in the moses basket ignoring the pain of moving and settled back in the bed when Derek did the same. Stiles sighed content when Derek slid into the small bed despite being cramped it was nice and warm. His eyes felt heavy and his lips twitched into a smile when Derek nuzzled the back of his neck. Sleep took the pair of them away until it felt like moments later when Noah started to wail needing a diaper change so it set off Nadine, they fed them again, and put them back as dawn started to slowly creep in. 

“I’m so tired” Stiles murmured rubbing his eyes when they were eventually down again. “We’re never going to sleep again”

“We’ll take turns”

“You need to go to the house and pick me up some stuff, clothes for these, and get the car ready with car seats and everything” Stiles mumbled into the cushion. “So much hassle, so much pain, so little time”

“Go to sleep” Derek whispered against his ear kissing the lobe and pressing him close. It didn’t take Stiles long at all to fall asleep and Derek took it upon himself there and then to take care of both of them when they woke up to give Stiles more rest. 

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles looked at Melissa who done a quick check up routine on both him and the babies and was satisfied as she sat down and cooed looking into the babies basket.

“They’re so beautiful” she said looking over to him. “Where’s Derek?”

“Gone to get some stuff for me to change into and some clothes for these two” he said looking in and peered up at her. “I had a really weird dream last night. I was in a car…I didn’t know whose it was and who I was with but the twins were behind me and I couldn’t see them. The car slipped on ice and it was out of control. I was helpless and we crashed”

“It was just a bad dream, Stiles, and you had been through a lot. The healing process of this will take some time and you will scar but it won’t be noticeable” Melissa soothed stroking a hand down his arm. 

“Derek was up half of the night worrying about letting us down” he murmured with a sigh rubbing his forehead. 

Stiles jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock and looked up to see his dad stood there. He smiled easily enough when he walked in eager to see his grandchildren.

“They’re sleeping”

“Just like you then” he teased picking up Nadine carefully and sitting on the bed. “I’ll take turns with both of them”

“Derek says he can see all me inside her” Stiles said watching them. “I don’t see it”

“Noah looks like you when you were born”

“Liar! I was a pink scrawny thing! I have seen the pictures remember and Noah is not like that…well he’s a little pink but he’s all Derek” 

“I see your mother in her” he whispered staring down at a sleeping Nadine. Stiles swallowed hard moving closer to sit next to him and ran a finger down her cheek. “I think she’ll have her curls”

“Oh great…a nightmare to brush through” Stiles said hesitantly. “She would have loved them and I wish she was here”

The moment was tense between them and always would be. It didn’t matter how many years passed there would be that uncomfortable collapse in his stomach when he mentioned his mom in front of his dad. It was like waiting for an outburst that would never come but it still hurt you. 

“Yeah” The Sheriff said after a few beats of silence. “She would have been a great grandma but probably would have freaked at how young you are and how young she would have been”

Stiles bit into the inside of his lip with a bob of his head agreeing with him and sighed softly. The Sheriff stood up placing her back down and shushed her little sounds of disturbance before picking up Noah who snuffled against his chest.

“He does look like you a lot” he said looking at Stiles who flushed a faint pink. “It’s so strange holding him like this…they came out of you, Stiles. I never imagined having grandchildren this way…at all”

“How do you think I feel? Nine months ago I was a college student studying psychology mated to an alpha werewolf and “pack mom” to my friends as they call me…sometimes. I’m now father to twins…twins…and I have no idea what I’m doing with my life now because they’re all I have in the world and I am very thankful for that. They’re here for a reason, everything that happens is for a reason whether good or…bad. But…I know that I’m not alone in this”

“You’ll never be alone in this” he said in agreement smiling at Noah. “He’s a healthy weight”

“He’s going to be all big and chubby by the rate he guzzles his milk down” Stiles said fondly. “I don’t know if we’re here for another night because of my C-section”

“Does it hurt badly?”

“Not really” Stiles said looking down at his stomach. “It’s achy and a little painful but I’ve moved around the room well enough. I’m magical enough to walk right out of here and rest in bed for a few days”

“Here’s hoping”

“Derek said the pack is dying to see the babies again” 

“Well why wouldn’t they? They do have a certain appeal” The Sheriff said meeting his eyes and turned when the door opened and Derek wandered in. 

“Sheriff” he said with a nod placing the bag on the bed. Stiles hummed dragging it forward pulling out two little t-shirts blue and pink, pants that were easy to tug on and tug off, nappies, and booties for their feet. He grinned looking at Derek and pulled out their blankets that Isaac and Erica had given them as a present. The blankets were a fluffy white with their names in acrylic black in the bottom right corner. They were beautiful and Stiles adored them.

“Okay, can I go home?” Stiles said pulling out his clothes. “I can walk to the car and I’ll rest in bed”

“We better ask Deaton” The Sheriff said patting his arm. “You’ve just had surgery, Stiles”

“I know that but I can’t stay in a vets and Deaton can’t hold back another day of business just for me” Stiles argued shuffling to the side and standing up with a wince of pain. “I need to get home, we need to get home”

“I’ll go ask” Derek said turning on his heel and walking out. 

“Come on baby girl” Stiles murmured picking her up and pressing a kiss to her head. “Yeah, let’s get you changed and then your brother”

The Sheriff watched his son with assessing eyes as he changed and done her diaper all at the same time. Stiles smiled when he managed to get her little pink top on and stood back looking at his dad who nodded his appreciation. 

“I’m truly awesome” he said making sure she was in the middle before getting Noah out who had woken up and was now fussing. 

“Oh and now my baby boy is awake” he said putting him down carefully. “Has little Noah got dada’s temper? I think he has”  
“How are you feeling, Stiles?” Deaton said as he walked in to check up on him. 

“I’m sore of course but who wouldn’t be? I’m tired but I can’t stay here again! I can rest in bed with the twins at home with the others to help me out as well as Derek” Stiles replied finishing off with Noah. “I’m ready”

“Okay” Deaton said with a nod. “If you tear your stiches I want you to come straight here, understand?”

“Yes sir” Stiles said with a salute holding Noah to his shoulder and nodding at Derek to take Nadine so they could put them into their car seats. Their limbs were scrunched up like a new-born would be and it made Stiles laugh as he stood back to look at them. 

“They’ll stretch out on their own in a couple of days. You’ll need to bring them here in five days so we can weigh them again” Deaton said with a nod to Stiles who grabbed the bags whilst Derek took the twins out to the car. 

“Sure thing” Stiles said walking slowly out and heading to the car. It was a difficult process with Noah in the front and Stiles in the back with Nadine. 

“Did you sterilize the pacifiers?” 

“Yes”

“Good because these babies are having them” Stiles murmured watching Nadine carefully and looking at Derek who was driving slow towards the house. It was a longer trip but they finally got there.

“I’ll take them in” Stiles murmured getting out of the car and walking to the house with the twins. The pack was all there and waiting for him as soon as he walked in and stopped surprised. 

“Jesus” Stiles murmured rolling his eyes and putting them on the couch. “If you want to help you can get me their bottles because their feed is due and…”

“I’ll get it!” Isaac and Jackson said rushing out of the living area. Stiles blinked meeting Lydia’s eyes who waved a hand inclining that he shouldn’t ask. 

“They need baths because they literally came out of me so…” Stiles said and watched fascinated as Allison took off upstairs to get their plastic bath to wash them in. He glanced at Scott who came to his side. 

“Pick up Noah would you” he muttered bringing out Nadine who was slowly waking up and wailed when he placed her against his shoulder.

“It’s coming” he murmured. “Scott, he isn’t a bomb just hold him like this…there you go” 

Derek wandered in dropping the bags and stepping back bewildered when Jackson and Isaac blew past him with milk. Stiles hummed his gratitude testing the milk on his arm.

“Still a little too warm” Stiles murmured patting her back. “We’ll get you fed and then you can have your very first bath. It’s an enjoyable experience, you’ll love it”

“You know she can’t understand you” Derek said giving him a look. 

“Did you read the baby books I gave you? You have to talk to them, sing to them, pull faces, and basically act like a freak because that’s how they learn” Stiles replied. 

“I did read them”

“Then shush” Stiles said moving her into the crook of his arm testing the milk once again. Nadine’s wails increased and she grew pinker demanding milk and now. Stiles snorted shaking it once before pressing the teat against her mouth and slipping it in. 

“So demanding” he whispered shaking his head at her while she stared at him. 

“Can they see you?” Scott asked peering down at her. 

“No and yes I read the books and they can see you face to face but their vision and hearing is blurry and dimmed. It will grow and strength as they grow” Stiles recited and grinned when he got it right. “I’m just a whiz at this” 

After that the twins were fed and taken upstairs for their first bath. Stiles was in one word: terrified. It was the scariest thing to hold someone so small and wash them so they smelt clean and didn’t have dried blood in their hair. Eventually with the help of Derek and the pack they were bathed, dried, and dressed into sleeping suits instead of clothes. They were passed to Jackson and Lydia who stole them away while Stiles got into bed. 

“We’ll never see them again” Stiles murmured snuggling into the pillow. 

“They’ll take care of them…they’re currently showing them everything in the house”

“They’ll love it” 

Derek stroked a hand through his hair lulling him to sleep listening to Jackson take Noah around and Lydia with the girls taking Nadine around. His dreams were bad as ever and Stiles woke up with a gasp much later on to see darkness in the bedroom and Derek gone. He could hear voices downstairs and pushed the covers away walking downstairs to see them. They were fast asleep wrapped up in the moses basket. 

“How long was I out?” Stiles cried sitting down next to Derek who wrapped his arm around him. 

“Few hours, you needed your sleep” 

Stiles hummed standing up again with a groan before moving over to the basket and checking over them. “I didn’t hear them cry”

“They’ve only woken once for a diaper change and that was it” 

“Are they due a feed?” Stiles questioned looking over to Derek who checked the time. “I don’t want to wake them up”

“They’ll wake up when they wake up” Derek said gesturing at him to come sit back down. Stiles sat down resisting the urge to wake them up and play with them. It was true that at the beginning all they did was sleep, poop, and drink to their hearts content and it was a little tiring and boring. It wouldn’t last though and he was looking forward to teaching them everything he could. 

~O~O~O~O~  
It was 3am that night when they both woke up to the wailing of one baby at the end of the bed. They decided that they were too young to be in the nursery on their own for now. Derek pulled them out letting them drop in between the two of them and left to go get their bottles. Stiles smiled feeling sleepy as he stared down at the two of them all ruffled from sleep making small sounds. 

“Clever girl” he whispered when Nadine squeezed his finger bringing her hands up to her face letting out a small wail in response. “Dada is coming; you have to be patient…look at your brother lying there all content and waiting. You’re the oldest, remember? You have to show him an example and be a good baby girl…yes you do. You’re going to grow up and look after him and he’s going to look after you” 

Nadine made a small sound in response while Noah spat out his pacifier scrunching up his face. Stiles smirked popping it back in for now and looked at Nadine.

“You also have to let us sleep now and again because we love you, we love you so much, but daddy and dada need to sleep and I know you too are going to be night owls. You’ll sleep all day and be up all night and that is not going to happen here little missus” he murmured pressing a kiss to her nose and looked up when Derek wandered back in looking a little worse for wear.

“I’ll take this night shift if you want” Stiles said grabbing the bottles off him. “You look tired”

“It’s fine, Stiles” he murmured grabbing Noah and pulling the pacifier out much to his protest before being replaced by the bottle. Stiles eyed him for a moment before responding to Nadine’s cry of protest and feeding her. 

“I heard you talking to them”

“Just teaching them all they need to know” Stiles whispered with a smile. “One day old and already ruling over our lives” 

“I don’t think I would have it any other way” Derek said looking at him through his lashes. 

“Oh…over the little freak out are you?”

“I’m allowed to have a “freak out” as you put it. It’s a big deal” 

“I know” 

Stiles remained quiet over thinking everything and looked at Derek lost in his own little world with Noah settled in his arms. They were a great team and always would be because they needed each other. Things were good, too good, and there would always be that niggling fear in the back of his mind that something had to happen to ruin it because that’s life isn’t it? Once you get your claws into something amazing and something so unreal there is always something around the corner ready to break it up and destroy it. It was Stiles main worry as he stared at his daughter, his son, and his mate with a sense of inner panic. Were things too good to be true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be drama but not the sort of drama I had before. This will be between the pair of them....


	16. Chapter 16

If Stiles could explain four weeks with the twins he’d say it was hectic and the best experience of his life. The first week after they were born was kind of easy what with them sleeping, eating, and pooping whenever they could but it was all about setting up routine for them. They would sleep for eight hours at a time most nights and wake up when either Derek or Stiles woke them up for a feed. The pack were more than helpful wanting to spend all their time with them that they forgot about jobs, college courses, and reality. It was to Stiles’ surprise about Jackson’s bond with both of them and he didn’t expect it to be him. He watched in silent fascination while he lay on the ground with them talking in hushed tones and watching as Nadine and Noah stared at him in complete awe. 

“Do you fancy your own pups?” Stiles asked Lydia one day and laughed hard when she went white and shook her head quickly. 

They were growing day by day with their limbs stretching out and becoming more and more alert as they stared into everyone’s face trying to remember them and know them. It made Stiles’ heart flutter when they cooed and gurgled when he picked them up or gave them their bottle. They were more awake now and Stiles enjoyed playing with them showing them different toys and cuddling them close. Derek was a massive help and helping him in every way possible but also becoming a father at the same time. 

Lydia and Allison decided to make a baby book documenting every single thing the babies did or wore taking pictures off them.

“If you blind my children I’ll kill you” Stiles warned when they took pictures of them lying on the floor moving and kicking their legs and hands. 

“Like we would blind them? It’s a camera!” Lydia said batting at him when he tried to take the camera away. “They’re so adorable and we want to document them”

Stiles scowled pushing them away and hovered over his babies protectively while Derek watched on amused.

They were now four weeks old and Stiles leaned back on the couch watching Isaac interact and play with them on the floor. They were currently wearing just their Daddy’s Little Wolf baby suits and nothing more. The house was warm enough and what with November drawing to a close and December coming in.

“Christmas soon” Stiles murmured rubbing his forehead. 

“This will be there first Christmas”

“Yes but they’ll be two months old and won’t have a clue what Christmas is” Stiles said rolling his eyes. “I say next year will be their first Christmas” 

“We can still celebrate it”

“Of course but the twins won’t think any different or know any different” Stiles said and looked up when Derek walked in handing him a coffee. “God I love you, I really, really, do”

“Glad to hear it” Derek whispered pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and looked down at the twins gurgling and making small sounds at Isaac showing them a variety of toys. 

“We need to start planning Christmas and presents even though they have literally everything” Stiles said looking over to him stood near the window. “I know we can just buy them clothes for when they’re older and more toys. Isaac is right, it is their first Christmas. I would like to celebrate it with them” 

“Well…we’ll celebrate it like every other year but with an added difference”

“Santa Claus is coming” Stiles said with a grin looking at them. “They won’t understand that though…they don’t even recognise us”

“Yes they do” Isaac said looking up. “You get a more enthusiastic response when you pick them up and do whatever they need” 

“Because I’m so loveable” Stiles said with a wink sipping his coffee. “I’ll have to invite my dad as well or…we’ll go over there” 

“We’ll invite him here”

“Melissa as well” Stiles said with a nod. “She loves them” 

Derek nodded looking away and back out of the window. Nadine whimpered spitting out her pacifier and arched kicking her feet and legs clearly getting annoyed. Stiles sighed walking over and bending down to scoop her up. His scar was healing and still ached a little every time he moved too much. 

“What’s up?” he murmured holding her in the air. “Is Uncle Isaac scaring you?”

“Hey!” Isaac protested still entertaining Noah on the floor. 

Nadine let out a course wail till Stiles held her to his shoulder and patted her back walking with her towards Derek. Derek turned cocking his head to look at her running a hand over her hair. Nadine seemed to settle in his arms staring at everything around the room instead.

“I think she just wanted a cuddle” Stiles said softly resting his cheek against the side of her head pressing a kiss on her ear. “Do you think it’ll snow this year?”

“Maybe” Derek murmured with a small sigh. “Full moon tomorrow”

“I’ll be fine” Stiles said seeing the etched into his face. “Allison and Lydia will be here” 

“I don’t like leaving you on your own” 

“You left me on my own when they were a few days old and nothing happened apart from Noah pooping all over me” Stiles said wrinkling his nose in disgust at the memory. New-born babies’ poo wasn’t the best at all when they were born and a few days afterwards as their digestive systems got used to the milk. 

“I know” 

“You always worry and for what? Nothing has ever happened” 

“That’s not the point” Derek snapped glancing at him. “They’re fragile and vulnerable”

“You’re going to go grey and very soon” Stiles mumbled rolling his eyes. “I’ll holler if anything happens, yeah?”

Derek watched with narrowed eyes as Stiles walked away patting Nadine’s back until he sat down and manoeuvred her to lie in his lap while he played with her hands and feet. Stiles understood his pain and worry because he was instinctively like that and he wasn’t all that sure that even after four weeks he was over his inner freak out. It was a big deal, a big step, and sometimes it was hard to take. He was enjoying fatherhood and enjoyed watching the world in his daughters and sons eyes as they took in every detail for the first time. 

Derek looked over when Noah started to fuss and moved Isaac away to pick him up. Noah snuffled sucked his pacifier and staring into his eyes before looking away out of the window looking towards the light. He pressed his nose against his hair smelling Stiles, Isaac and the sweet smell of his baby shampoo. It was a mixed scent and made him feel satisfied as he held his little body close to him. It was a strange experience holding your whole world in your arms like this. 

“Give me a smile” Stiles said playing with her feet. “Come on give me a smile”

Nadine blinked staring up at him and Stiles got nothing back. He sighed deeply leaning back and letting her kick and stare around the room. He knew they would smile soon but the waiting was the worst. It was bad to wish your life away but he longed to see then smile. 

~O~O~O~O~

It was finally the full moon and that meant everyone was on edge. Nadine was in an okay mood and Noah was not and protested it with screaming and wailing with tears. They had finally arrived and no matter how many times he was fed, cuddled, and rocked to sleep he wouldn’t stop fussing and crying. 

“Do you reckon it’s because of the full moon?” Stiles questioned as he paced the nursery holding Noah close rubbing his back. Derek was sat in the chair with Nadine resting back against his stomach watching them with wide eyes. 

“Why isn’t Nadine the same?”

“Maybe she’s human?” Stiles said in a huff turning away.

“Maybe he’s having a bad day?” Derek suggested and stood with Nadine. “He’ll settle soon enough”

Stiles didn’t respond as he walked out and shushed him when he whimpered letting his pacifier fall out once again. His eyes burned from tiredness and he was a little grateful when Erica wandered in holding out her hands for him. Stiles watched as she cooed and shushed him rocking him side to side. His mouth dropped open when his wails stifled and stopped slowly till there was nothing but silence and a small sucking sound. 

“He just needed a woman’s touch” she said with a grin and a wink. 

“I love you” he murmured pressing his hands together in a prayer. 

“I want that perfume in compensation” she said with a smirk as Stiles went to her side looking at Noah asleep against her shoulder.

“You can have anything you want! Hopefully he’ll wake up in a better mood” Stiles hissed watching as she placed him in his cot gently and he stayed asleep. 

“I’m truly a miracle worker” she said with a shrug. Stiles wanted to sleep forever as he crept out and walked into the bedroom collapsing on the bed face first. It eventually started to hurt as he turned his head away pressing it against the mattress. His eyes shut and he dimly heard footsteps walking up to him and a warm hard body cover him. His breath escaped him with a groan and a chuckle as he peered at Derek who cocked his head and kissed the side of cheek. 

“Where’s Nadine?”

“Scott and Jackson have her”

“Noah went to sleep after Erica took him” Stiles murmured. “She’s my angel is disguise”

“Good” Derek murmured kissing down the line of his jaw and curve of his neck. Stiles hummed when his hands slipped under his t-shirt and Stiles wriggled turning over and lying on his back whilst he slotted in between his thighs. 

“We’ve been here before and the result is currently out there” Stiles whispered arching his throat when he kissed and nibbled along the skin. “We can’t do this while they are here”

“Well when can we? We haven’t had sex in a week, Stiles” Derek murmured pushing up and caging him in with his arms. “I have needs I need you to fulfil”

“You think I don’t? I want you as much as you want me but we have a pack and twins out there who can probably hear us. This is why people have sex at night and in the dark so they can be quiet”

“That’s awful”

“You weren’t complaining last week” Stiles argued back closing his eyes with a small moan when he kissed along his collarbone. His cock twitched and ached for attention hardening underneath his jeans. 

“I had you exactly where I wanted you…I’m not going to complain when I’m having sex” he whispered pushing his thumb against his bottom lip and pulling it away with a smirk when Stiles tried to bite him. 

“Oh is that all you want me for? My body” he murmured with a gasp when his hands slid up his shirt stroking the soft skin and trailing his fingers down his ribs. “I’m offended”

“Shall I make it up to you?” Derek whispered into his ear. Stiles groaned shaking his head and lifted his head to look at the door still open. 

“Oh god you’re pure evil” Stiles whispered when he slithered down his body kissed over his belly button and scar gently so he didn’t hurt him. “We can’t, Derek, they’ll hear us and you’re leaving soon”

Derek’s mouth slanted as he moved back up and stared into his eyes. “What if I don’t…?”

“Oh don’t be stupid, Derek, we’ll be fine! Do you trust me? Good, well trust me that the twins and I will be fine” Stiles said cupping his cheeks with a nod. “You always take them out because it gives you freedom and it’s good for all of you. I think Isaac is literally ten seconds away from exploding” 

“I don’t like leaving you”

“I know” Stiles whispered kissing the corner of his mouth. “But it’s one night”

“I still hate it” Derek murmured pushing off him and letting out a grunt when Stiles flipped them so he was straddling his thighs. Derek glared at him lying back on the bed before staring up at the ceiling. 

“Because one of your many traits is…worrying. You worry too much. You think I’m some damsel in distress and I can’t protect myself…you forget that I was taken away and killed two of the men to protect myself, you forget all those times I saved your ass over and over again, you forget that I’m the reason we are here today”

“Are you going to keep talking?”

“Listen to me” Stiles cried smacking him on the chest. “If you went away for a week I could still take care of myself and the babies”

“I would never do that”

“What if it was an emergency?”

“I’d send one of the pack…Scott most probably” Derek argued back sliding his hands up his denim clad thighs. “I’d never leave you for an emergency”

“That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard. What are you going to do when they go for kindergarten?”

“I’ll home school them”

“Will you hell!” Stiles argued climbing off him. “You can’t trap them in here and I won’t allow it. They need to be part of society, make friends, meet new people, and they will I don’t care”

“Oh so I don’t a say in my children’s education?” Derek said looking over to them. “They’re a month old, Stiles; we’ll discuss this closer to when they need to leave for kindergarten. I’d quite like to see them grow up first before you start planning ahead”

Stiles gaped at him for a moment before turning his head away setting his jaw. Derek huffed sitting up and pulling him closer. 

“You know I’m right”

“I’m planning ahead because we need to!” Stiles argued meeting his eyes. 

“You’re planning too far ahead” Derek murmured against his temple. “I think you need to plan Christmas before you start planning kindergarten which is years away” 

Stiles knew he was right and met his eyes with a quick nod before Derek pulled them back into the bed kissing away his worries and concerns till he was feeling like a big puddle of goo and feelings. 

It was later when the twins had been fed, bathed, dressed into their sleeping suits and rocked to sleep was when they left. Stiles looked out of the nursery window watching them leave and turned to look at the sleeping twins breathing softly in the back ground. It was mutual decision between the pair of them that the twins could go into the nursery and they responded well to it though Stiles panicked every few hours needing to check on them.

He peered down watching them sleep before walking downstairs with the baby monitor to join Allison and Lydia.

“What are you two doing?” he said interrupting their discussion. 

“Discussing what film to watch”

“Put whatever on” Stiles said dropping down next to them and closing his eyes feeling tired. His whole body ached from getting up every few hours for one or both of the twins waking up for milk, diaper changes, or simply waking up for a cuddle. It wasn’t the easiest job in the world but when they were down for sleep it got a lot easier. They eventually settled on a rom-com which Stiles didn’t mind as he stole the bag of chips and munched on them. It was always like this during these nights when they settled in front of the television and Stiles felt like a big girl. 

There was a major difference tonight though when two hours later a scratch and a whine at the door had all three of them on their feet. 

“It could be anyone” Allison hissed gripping Stiles’ wrist trying to tug him back. Stiles batted at her hand gently moving to the window slowly and slyly peeking out before relaxing and rolling his eyes. 

“It’s Derek” he said looking at the other two who visibly relaxed but only a little. Stiles opened the door looking down at him in his wolf form. It was only on nights of the full moon that they shifted completely into a wolf. 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles muttered as he closed the door behind him and knelt down on one knee when Derek moved forward pushing his nose underneath his chin with a whine sniffing deeply. “Where are the others? You can’t just leave them”

His eyes went to the woods and he sighed spotting them roaming around close by jumping and playing with each other. Derek huffed licking his jaw while Stiles stroked his hand through his fur and looked into his eyes.

“Were you worried?” Stiles murmured and smirked when he whined looking at the door and back at him. “No, no you’re not coming in because you’ll get hair everywhere and the twins are asleep” 

Derek huffed placing his paws on his shoes licking at his cheek and pushing into him so he fell back and glared at him. 

“There was no need on that” Stiles said brushing himself down as he stood up and glared at him staring up at him expectantly. “You want to see the twins?”

Derek made a small noise crowding into him till Stiles relented and opened the door letting him in. Stiles followed after him as he ran up the stairs and joined him in the nursery where he was stood in between the two cots. 

“They’re fine” Stiles murmured softly when Derek pushed his nose in-between the wooden bars of Nadine’s cot were she slept soundly. Stiles sat down in the chair watching him stare at the babies before trotting over and pushing his head into his lap sitting down on his hind legs. 

“You’ve just left them outside and I bet you anything Jackson and Scott are fighting” Stiles murmured scratching behind his ears so he panted wriggling his head and reaching up to lick his fingers. 

“If you’ve killed some bunny rabbit or dear and licked me you’re sleeping on the couch for a month” Stiles warned wiping his fingers on his coat. They sat in silence till Stiles near enough jumped out of his skin and Derek darted over to the cot when Noah whimpered once. 

“It’s okay” Stiles whispered popping his pacifier back into his mouth stroking his cheek. Derek was a warm presence behind his legs as he tried to get Noah back to sleep before giving up and bringing him out to rock him. Stiles blinked before kneeling down in front of Derek as he sniffed him up and down before licking the crown of his head. 

“Dada doesn’t look too normal right now” Stiles whispered standing up gingerly and rocking him side by side shushing him gently till his eyes slid shut once again before putting him back in. 

“Are you staying or going back out?” Stiles said looking down at him and got his answer when he dropped on his stomach placing his head on his paws. “What about the others?”

Derek let out a low whine peering up at him. Stiles rolled his eyes dropping down on the floor to sit in front of him. His eyes drifted close till he felt a warm weight and looked down at him draped over his lap smelling of dirt, wet fur, and the fresh air. 

“You’re the worst excuse of a werewolf ever” Stiles murmured and bit his lip when Derek growled low at him. He didn’t take back the retort and simply sat there listening to Derek pant and the twins breathe reflecting on the weirdness that was his life now. His hands drifted petting him all over and he smiled when Derek leaned into him allowing it. 

“You just want all the loving” Stiles whispered with a smile. He could hear Allison and Lydia downstairs and the sound of the front door opening along with patters of feet. He rolled his eyes flicking Derek who huffed patting him with his tail. It didn’t take long for one of them to come upstairs and he recognised Isaac who whined low at the door wanting to come in. 

“Can he come in?” Stiles said cocking his head at Derek who huffed once.

“I take that as a yes” he murmured softly when Isaac wandered in dropping down next to them looking quiet and observant. 

“Night in is it?” Stiles joked reaching over to stroke Isaac till Derek put a paw on his hand pushing it down and away. He let out a smirk eyeing Derek who met his eyes evenly as he withdrew his hand. 

“Possessive much” he whispered and closed his eyes wrinkling his nose when Derek licked him snuffling against his ear. “I guess so” 

It was quiet after that till Stiles’ back started to hurt and he shifted lying down on the floor while Derek rested on his stomach. It was strangely comfortable and warm as he drifted in and out of sleep till hours later both twins woke up crying. He watched in amazement as their ears flattened against their heads and bent down picking up Noah and holding him close to push down the side of the other one to get Nadine. 

“Lydia, I need you” he shouted out of the room. He waited patiently till she ran up and glanced at Derek and Isaac before reaching for Nadine.   
“Diaper change or bottle?” Lydia said patting her diaper. “She feels dry”

“It’s bottle” Stiles said shushing him softly when he cried scrunching up his little face. He took them downstairs closely followed by Derek who didn’t want to leave his side and he peeked into the living room to see Scott practically fawning over Allison and the others dotted around the room asleep or looking bored. 

“World’s worst” Stiles said glancing at Derek who snapped at him nudging him forward. It didn’t take long for the bottles to be made and cooled in cold water while they waited in the kitchen. 

“Well someone is fascinated” Lydia said softly looking at Nadine who was staring at Isaac with wide confused eyes. “She’s looking at a one day version of herself”

“Oh don’t” Stiles mumbled handing her a bottle. “Teenagers becoming werewolves? No thank you” 

“It’s going to happen one day”

“Stop it! They’re going to stay babies forever” Stiles whined testing the bottle on his arm while Noah fussed kicking his arms and legs increasing his pitch of crying. Isaac whined dipping his head and dropping his whole body to the floor like he was begging it for it to stop. Stiles eased the teat in and looked at Isaac who shone his relief back in his eyes. Derek crowded into him sitting on his feet while he fed him. 

“What are you doing?” Stiles questioned peeking down at him confused. 

“It’s cute” Lydia murmured eyeing them with a smirk. 

“Cute? My feet hurt and I can’t move” Stiles said with a scowl nudging at him but got a snort in response. “He’s being possessive and wouldn’t let me touch Isaac”

“It might be his natural instinct to protect his mate?” Lydia suggested with a shrug watching them closely. “That’s why he is here instead of outside”

“No he’s here because he worries too much” he muttered with a roll of his eyes looking at Noah sucking eagerly at the bottle like he’s starved before choking and pulling away. 

Stiles hummed dapping at his mouth and chin with his bib before resuming. 

“Melissa told you about the needles?”

“Oh don’t! Why are you making my life difficult today? Yes, she’s told me and no I am not looking forward to her sticking my babies with needles” he said glaring at her. “They need to be done in a few weeks” 

“They need them and they’ll be fine with you and Derek there”

“Easy for you to say” Stiles murmured darkly when she smirked looking down at Nadine with adoring eyes. “You don’t have to watch them cry” 

Derek growled at his feet sensing his distress and snapped at Lydia who glared straight back at him. 

“I was making a point!”

“Well keep that pretty mouth closed” Stiles argued nudging at Derek to move so he could walk and feel blood pump in his feet again. He took them upstairs after a while humming softly to Noah who fell asleep almost straight away being full and warm with milk.

“Easy as pie” he murmured putting him and covering him with blanket and sticking in the pacifier. “I can do this with my eyes closed…all though I won’t because that’s scary”

He waited till Lydia put Nadine in before going into the bedroom and dropping on the bed. It didn’t take long before a warm weight joined him and he looked at Derek still in his wolf form on the bed. 

“You’re going to cover this in wolf hair” Stiles murmured grabbing his muzzle for a moment before letting go. “Stop being so overprotective and possessive, Derek. I’m allowed to touch him when you’re human” 

Derek couldn’t respond in words and decided to lick his neck instead nuzzling it gently. 

“I may be your mate but you don’t have full control over me” he whispered rubbing behind his ears and smirking when he panted eagerly into his neck. “Oh look…a weak spot” 

Derek moved his head resting against his chest while Stiles stroked him absently staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t till later on after drifting to sleep and waking up confused that he felt hands instead of paws and skin against skin under the covers. He lifted his head to see it was 4am and sighed rolling around to face Derek sound asleep. His eyes tracked over his features and he hummed when Derek seemed to sense he was awake pulling him closer so he could tuck his face into the crook of his neck. He inhaled the woodsy smell with a small satisfied sigh relishing being able to do this before the twins cried for attention. It was nice for now.


	17. Chapter 17

“It’s the most wonderful time of the year!” Allison sang annoying everyone in the group as they decorated a tree. It was finally December and winter arrived with a cold harsh bang. It was yet to snow and Stiles was looking forward to introducing the twins to it. It was December 21st with only four more days till Christmas Day and the previous weeks had been hectic. It wasn’t going to be made into a big deal but they all had to deal with Christmas shopping and it was one hell of a nightmare. 

It wasn’t just about getting presents for the babies it was getting gifts for each other. Stiles was in no mood guessing what they wanted and even after all these years he still had no idea what they wanted at all. It had been an interesting and exciting week not only for the pack but for the twins who were growing fast. Noah was newly six weeks old when he smiled for the first time. Stiles had him in his lap while Derek talked to him in a soft soothing voice with Noah’s eyes fixed upon him. It was instinctive that Stiles smiled at the sweetness of the whole situation and looked down in time to see Noah wriggle in excitement and smile at Derek. 

Derek halted drawing back and staring stunned at Noah before looking at Stiles who mirrored his expression. 

“He smiled” Derek murmured.

“He’s smiling!” Stiles repeated back to him grabbing his little hands and shaking them while Noah smiled back at them with delight shining in his eyes. 

It didn’t take long for Lydia to come over with her camera snapping pictures of him. Once he started he didn’t stop and he smiled at everyone who came over cooing and cuddling him. It took longer with Nadine who refused to smile but Stiles got her three days after Noah when he was playing with her on her mat. It was unexpected when he passed her a toy so she could hold it the best she could and a wide smile spread across her face.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted in delight. “She smiled!”

Stiles didn’t need Christmas anymore not with the twins smiling at him every chance they got and making his day even better. It was made better when Erica came home one night with hundreds of shopping bags and pulled out two baby santa outfits. Stiles laughed in awe clapping his hands as he pulled them away from her admiring them.

“I love them!” 

Derek rolled his eyes good-naturedly leaving Stiles to coo and want to dress them now. It was decided eventually that it wouldn’t be then it would be on Christmas Eve. They all got their Christmas shopping and now it was December 21st.

“Why is it real?” Stiles murmured around the edge of a candy cane and glanced at Derek who was watching him with lustful eyes. “Get your mind out of the gutter!”

“Because real is better” Jackson argued throwing tinsel at Lydia who squeaked dodging out of the way.

“It stinks the place out” Stiles argued eyeing it and looked over to the twins having their nap in their playpen. “Fake is better, we always had fake”

“Well we’re not you and we have a forest outside!” Jackson pointed out of the window to prove his argument. “Shut up and go back to sucking your candy cane”

“Oh I don’t know I think someone is getting a little too excited…” Stiles teased looking at Derek who leaned over claiming his mouth. There was a unanimous sound of disgust from the others when Derek flicked his tongue into his mouth pushing him into the cushions. Stiles pulled back with a glare when Scott chucked a bauble at them. 

“You’re both disgusting”

“Oh really, Scott, well I might do the same when you and Allison are sucking each other’s faces” Stiles muttered chucking it back hitting him on the chest. “Be quiet anyway, they’re asleep”

“Nothing can wake those two up” Erica said peering over to see Nadine and Noah curled up together sleeping like the dead. Stiles smiled warmly looking at the twins and hummed in pleasure when Derek’s lips found their way to his neck. He gasped when he bit in and swatted him on the shoulder for his trouble. 

“That hurt” Stiles whispered meeting his eyes and leaning into kiss him. 

“You taste like sugar” Derek whispered against his lips ignoring the muttering in front of them from a very disgruntled pack. 

“Well I would hope so” 

Stiles fisted his hand into his shirt when Derek deepened the kiss and the room suddenly got a lot quieter as the pack left them to it going out or going upstairs. 

“Fuck” Stiles breathed when Derek pushed in between his thighs settling down on top of him biting and licking into his mouth. His cock hardened and ached underneath his jeans and his hands found purchase in the back of his hair. Arousal crept up his spine and he moaned letting his head fall back before glancing at the playpen and pushed his hands against his chest. 

“We can’t do this, not here”

“They’re asleep, Stiles”

“Yeah and it’s wrong that we’re doing this while our babies are seven feet away from us” he said wriggling out from underneath him. “It’s wrong; it’s what parents out there are arrested for”

“Kissing in front of their children?!” Derek cried aghast staring at him with wide eyes. 

“You know full well that was not just making out on the sofa…it was leading to sex and we can’t do that not with the twins and the pack in the house” Stiles said standing up and thinking non-sexy thoughts to soften his hard cock. The arousal and want was painful enough as he imagined different scenarios landing on his dad wearing a ballet costume. It wilted quickly away and he wrinkled his nose at the image. 

“It wasn’t leading to that at all but…” Derek said trailing off meeting his eyes. 

“What?” Stiles snapped turning to look at him. 

“You know what, Stiles” Derek said with a glare that made Stiles scoff staring up at the ceiling for a long moment. 

“We’re not like that anymore, Derek, and we’re not able to do that on a whim when we have two month old babies demanding attention, nappy changes, bottles, being sick, cranky, happy, and everything else on top of that! You know how tired I am and right now I should be napping with them and I don’t need this” Stiles hissed pulling back and storming into the kitchen. 

“You don’t think I know that? I’m in the exact same boat as you remember? I’m tired, I’m fed up but I feel like you’re pushing me away”

“How am I pushing you away?” Stiles cried looking at him. “I told you I’m in no mood and I…I don’t feel comfortable to do it in the house where the babies and the pack are! They hear everything, they can hear us now and do you know how uncomfortable that makes me?”

“That’s stupid, Stiles!”

“No it’s not…” Stiles shouted and halted when Nadine started to cry loudly being woken up and was soon joined by Noah. “Great” 

“I’ll…”

“No” Stiles snapped brushing past him. “You go do whatever…I’ll deal with this” 

“Stiles…”

“No, Derek, piss off and do whatever. I don’t want you around me” Stiles cried facing him for a moment before walking over to the playpen. He reached in grabbing Nadine placing her in her bouncing chair slotting the pacifier in her mouth before getting Noah and doing the same.

“There, there, it’s okay” he murmured rubbing his back looking at Nadine who spat her pacifier out wailing for attention as well. Stiles sighed placing Noah on the couch so he wouldn’t roll off and got Nadine quickly before sitting down and manoeuvring him and them so he was cuddling them both. He pressed kisses to their forehead as he hummed and sang a lullaby hearing and feeling them quieten down against his chest.

He was still thrumming with anger from the argument with Derek but a small part of him knew how he was feeling. It was a dick move on Derek’s part for fighting with him about this but the thought of sex wasn’t in his mind right now. It had been near enough two weeks since their last time and Stiles knew Derek was sexually frustrated hell so was he but the idea made him uncomfortable. He was a father now, he had responsibilities and no longer a horny teenager twenty four seven. 

“Hey” Isaac said jerking him out of thought when he walked in with concern in his eyes.

“Where is he?”

“He went out” Isaac murmured softly dropping down next to him with a sad smile. “Can I?”

“Both or one” Stiles muttered gently handing him Nadine while Noah rest against his chest awake but dozing sleepily against his chest.

“She looks like you and Derek so much” Isaac whispered putting her in the crook of his arm, Stiles nodded glancing down at Noah and pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“We heard your argument…”

“Oh” Stiles murmured not meeting his eyes and trailed his fingers up and down Noah’s back. “It’s nothing, just ignore it. We’re both tired and tensions are rising up between us”

“It’s Christmas…you should just put it to rest” Isaac said in agreement nodding his head. Stiles glanced at the tree feeling his lips twitch into a smile at the disaster of the tree littered in baubles, lights, and tinsel with a tragic angel balancing on the top. It was a mess that he strangely liked. Noah whined against his shoulder before Stiles sat him up so he could lean against his thighs. 

“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…” Stiles sang making him dance and smiling in return when Noah did. “Do you like that?”

It slipped into silence between the pair of them and it was soon time for their feed. Stiles passed them to Jackson and Erica who opted for feeding time whilst Stiles went upstairs scrubbing his hands down his face and decided to do a clean-up. It didn’t take long for Stiles for feel Derek’s presence behind him and for him to close the door tightly. 

“Where you been?” Stiles said collecting their dirty washing from the floor. 

“I went for a run”

“Right” Stiles said with a nod. “You went for a run in the middle of winter”

“I don’t feel the cold and you know that” Derek answered slowly watching him clean up the room. “Are we going to quit the small talk and talk properly because it’s getting boring?”

“I don’t want to argue with you, Derek” Stiles muttered trying to keep his own anger in order as well. 

“Neither do I but you chucked me out instead of taking my help”

“Because you pissed me off and you’re pissing me off right now!” Stiles argued throwing clothes into the washing basket. “I don’t want to argue with you. I’m tired, I’m hungry, and I just want to eat, get the twins ready for bed, and then when they are asleep I can sleep…or maybe not because I need to wrap their presents and I don’t need you badgering on about something so…pointless!” 

Derek’s jaw was tight as he remained motionless staring at him. Stiles swallowed looking down at the floor before heading to the door and walking back downstairs. Derek remained upstairs while Stiles stayed down interacting with the rest of the pack and twins till it was their bedtime. 

It was in the nursery that he joined them taking Noah off Erica who walked out silently feeling the tension bubbling between the two of them. Derek didn’t say a word to Stiles and turned his back stroking a hand through Noah’s hair rocking him to sleep. Stiles watched him pressing his lips together in a tight line so it hurt and rocked back and forth soothing Nadine asleep. 

It was only later when Stiles had eaten, showered, wrapped a few presents and got into bed was when he missed Derek’s presence. Derek had remained downstairs all night and not come up despite the fact it was closing in on 1am. He sighed deeply pulling on his hoodie and walked downstairs slowly and quietly to see him asleep on the couch.

“Wake up” Stiles murmured nudging him till he opened blurry eyes and scowled at him. “You’ll get kinks in your neck again, come on” 

“I’m comfortable” Derek murmured closing his eyes again.

“Well its cold up there so…” Stiles said trailing off gripping his hand till Derek huffed giving in and following him upstairs. It was probably a drastic move but Stiles hated arguing with him despite everything. He was grateful when they got under the covers and he could feel Derek’s body heat warming up the bed. 

“I’m sorry” Derek murmured looking over to Stiles who met his eyes with a nod.

“Me too” he whispered back in response turning on his side. “It’s a stupid argument and too close to Christmas but we will sort it out”

Derek nodded once closing his eyes and attempting to resume sleep. Stiles frowned resting his cheek against his chest and let out a small smile when his arms wrapped around him holding him tight. It was pointless and silly but Stiles knew how Derek was feeling because he was feeling it himself and he understands. He’s read enough and seen enough to see the lack of a sex life when a baby or babies in this case are born and it does cause arguments because both partners miss the sexual intimacy. It doesn’t happen to everyone but it seems now it’s happening to them and it needed to be sorted. 

His eyes shut on their own accord and he could only pray that the twins first Christmas went well for everyone. 

~O~O~O~O~

Christmas was…Christmas. It was a hectic and fun day for everyone beginning at Christmas Eve when the house was prepared, Stiles dressed the twins in their santa suits, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd elected themselves to make Christmas dinner despite Stiles protests that he wanted to it. 

“You’ll be busy with the twins!” Scott said with a grin because he knew he was going to win this particular argument.

Lydia and Erica would decorate the rest of the house, preparing the table, and anything else that needed doing while Allison elected to wrap up presents. She was sworn to secrecy wrapping up everyone’s presents bar her own. It was well thought together and the atmosphere made it feel like Christmas was really here. Stiles stood in front of the tree holding Nadine in his arms showing her the tree and the many different colours and lights which she watched in sheer awe. 

Their Christmases were different because at least there were no drunken outbursts considering half of the pack couldn’t get drunk and why would you want to drink on such a day? It was a day to spend with family and friends which they all had wrapped together with a big pink bow. 

It was 6.13am when Stiles jumped out of skin awake when the monitor flared up with one of the twins crying wide awake. 

“It’s Christmas” Stiles murmured to Derek who grunted in reply waking up slowly. “Do you think Santa Claus has been?”

“I murdered him” Derek murmured and snorted when Stiles hit him on the shoulder hard.

“You’re an ass, come on” Stiles murmured pushing the cover off and pulling on his t-shirt to go see them. “It’s like they know it’s Christmas and have to wake up in the middle of night”

“It’s 6am” Derek muttered blinking sleep out of his eyes and wincing when Stiles snapped on the light. Stiles peered down at Noah stretched out in his sleeping suit, his hair stuck up and ruffled, his pacifier gone and his blanket kicked off. 

“It’s Christmas baby boy” Stiles murmured picking him up and pressing a kiss to his warm cheek. “It’s still dark though! Crack of dawn…god I miss lie ins”

“Stop moaning” Derek murmured rolling his eyes and kissing him gently. “It’s Christmas”

“I love you”

“Mm” Derek said pulling him into another kiss before pushing him away gently and walking out of the nursery. Stiles followed after him feeling tired but alert as they made milk and attempted to calm fussing children. It didn’t take long for the rest of the pack to come down looking sleepy but awake as they dashed in the living room. 

“You wouldn’t think they were young adults” Stiles whispered sitting down on the couch feeding Noah and watching presents being launched at people.

“Some of them are fragile!” Lydia shouted cuffing Jackson around the head. Jackson whined staring at her and shoved her back.

“No fighting!” Stiles shouted over to them seeing the fight shining in Lydia’s eyes. “Jeez, it’s like you lot are five years old” 

“He started it!” Lydia cried grabbing her present from Jackson.

“Oh pipe down” Derek barked over to them and was satisfied when their eyes dropped and everything resumed as people started unwrapping their presents. Stiles leaned into him and looked up with a smile when he kissed his forehead. 

“I’ll give you mine later” Stiles murmured looking up at him. 

“Touché” Derek whispered looking down at Nadine and pulling the bottle out of her mouth to burp her and if she wanted anymore. 

“Oh I love it!” Allison squealed looking at her present from Scott before kissing him with a big smile that made Scott beam at her. If he was a dog his tail would be waving madly right now. 

“Come on then” Stiles murmured picking up one of the presents for Noah who stared at it with wide eyes hitting at the paper. “You can’t do it so I will have to but next year you’ll be one years old and you can do it”

Stiles and the rest of the pack opened up Nadine and Noah’s presents till the living room was covered in toys, clothes, and their presents. 

“It looks like Father Christmas had an orgasm” Jackson murmured and laughed when Lydia hit him on the arm. Stiles smirked at the joke and jiggled a whimpering Noah. 

“You three better get Christmas dinner going” he said with a nod to the kitchen watching them jump to attention after thanking everyone for their presents. Noah sucked on his pacifier no long whimpering and watched them and the surrounding area in interest. 

“First Christmas” Stiles whispered against his temple and looked over to Nadine in Derek’s arms watching him get out a toy for her. 

“Her expression is one that is not impressed” 

“Because she’s two months old and has no idea what’s going on” Derek suggested meeting his eyes with a small smile. Stiles rolled his eyes picking up the aftershave Scott had bought and smiled pleasantly surprised. 

“You didn’t choose this did you?”

“How do you know?” Scott said touching his chest mock offended. 

“Because this is Allison all over and you know it” Stiles said raising an eyebrow and glanced at Allison who hid a smile looking down at the floor. “Ah! See!”

“It’s the thought that counts!” Scott protested pointing a finger at him. 

“You’re supposed to be cooking”

“I’m doing it later on” Scott murmured with a pout. 

Stiles laughed with a nod hoisting Noah onto his shoulder standing up, collecting some new clothes for him to wear, and wandered upstairs. 

“Grandpa will be over later with Melissa” he said brushing a small brush through his hair. “He can’t wait to see you” 

Stiles was looking forward to it and it turned out to be an okay sort of mess for dinner. The Sheriff and Melissa arrived with presents and a cry of “Merry Christmas” before they settled. The babies of course couldn’t eat Christmas dinner and settled for milk instead while everyone ate. Derek met Stiles eyes with a small smile before it faded and Stiles could see the inner conflict battling in his eyes. It was later on when dinner had been eaten, the twins were settled for a nap and everyone was gathered around the television watching a new film that Stiles went upstairs to see Derek sat on the bed staring outside. 

“Hey” Stiles whispered cupping the back of his neck. “Are you okay?”

“Just thinking”

“I know holidays are hard” he murmured sitting on his lap and trailing his hand into his hair. “I saw the look at dinner”

Derek closed leaning his cheek against his shoulder remaining silent and Stiles sighed softly pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I just miss them” 

Stiles nodded swallowing the lump in his throat and sat silent with him while they watched the light slowly fall away. Derek looked up when he heard a cry downstairs and looked at Stiles. 

“Melissa has her”

“Ah the joys of grandparents” Stiles said softly before pausing when he realised what he had said. “She’d be a good grandma don’t you think?”

“For Scott’s pups” Derek noted raising an eyebrow.

“They’ve been trying” Stiles whispered in a low voice seeing the surprise in Derek’s eyes. “Don’t breathe a word just…don’t but they have for a couple of months now and…”

“Nothing” Derek murmured seeing the pity flare in Stiles’ eyes. 

“Nothing” Stiles affirmed. 

Derek nodded looking out of the window once again to see darkness creeping in slowly and surely. Stiles felt a guilty pang in his chest and could only hope that Scott hadn’t heard his conversation but he learnt that they usually tried to block them out because private conversations are meant to be private. 

“It’s just not meant to be” Derek said after a couple minutes of silence. “We better get down there”

“Are you feeling better?”

“I’ll feel better when this day is over” 

“I second that, come on” Stiles said pulling at his hand to drag him back downstairs. 

For a first Christmas for the twins it had turned out successful well despite the fact they were far too young to know what was really going on. It went pleasantly well despite the fact some of the dinner was burnt, Jackson and Lydia had a mini row, and now his dad was drunk from wine. It was up to a very amused but tipsy Melissa to help him out while Scott drove them home. Jackson and Lydia left going back to their own apartment while Stiles cleaned up the mess longing for bed. There was always that small but sad joy at the end of the day when you realise it’s over but now you don’t have to worry about it for another three hundred plus days. 

Stiles was grateful for later on when the house was quieter, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had fallen asleep tangled up together on the couch and everyone else had gone. The twins were down for the night and it was just him and Derek in their bedroom. 

“Oh god my head hurts!” Stiles said lounging against his chest and moaning in relief when Derek massaged his temples. “Where’s my present?”

“Here” Derek said handing him an envelope.

“Where’s my diamonds” Stiles murmured with a grin flicking it open and pulling out four tickets to go holiday to Cyprus.

“What are these?!” Stiles said turning in his arms.

“Holiday for us in a few months’ time when the pups are old enough to know what’s going on and interact a little more” Derek said holding them up with a smile. 

“I can’t believe you did this! Cyprus as well…I hear it’s very nice” Stiles said with a nod and a big smile kissing him hard. “They’ll love it and it gets us away for a while”

“Where’s mine?”

“In the post” Stiles said biting his lip. “I ordered it late! It’s on its way”

“You’re hopeless”

“But you still love me”

“Why tell me you were giving it to me later?” Derek said faintly amused resuming massaging his temples. 

“I didn’t want to disappoint you! Can you imagine…oh yeah it’s not here, sorry, maybe in a few weeks, it wouldn’t be nice now would it?”

“You’re, again, completely hopeless”

Stiles huffed pouting slightly and closed his eyes letting Derek take care of him. Christmas was over and done with now it was the New Year coming up. He prayed it would be a good one otherwise he was in for a rough new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray forgive me for that silly argument but they do get worse. I apologise now.


	18. Chapter 18

Isaac pulled his knees up not looking at the rest of the pack as they gathered in the living room watching the television and looking after Noah and Nadine downstairs while Stiles and Derek argued loudly above them. His eyes went to the four month old twins in their bouncing chairs staring at the cartoons playing out on the television screen. They were growing so fast it was alarming and fascinating to watch them coo and gurgle when you spoke to them, hearing them laugh for the first time when Stiles pulled funny faces at them and the sheer joy on his face hearing the twins laugh. If they were laid on their back they could life their heads easily and they were well on their way to rolling onto their stomach. If you read to them they watched in keen interest or babbled back at him. 

Nadine and Noah often talked to each other if they were lying down and all you could hear was cooing, gurgling, and strange sounds like communication for each other. They were happy babies and adored by all who met them because they were smiley and your heart melted at the sight of them. Who doesn’t love twins? 

The problem in the house was Derek and Stiles. It had been two months since Christmas and New Year which arrived with a bang and a celebration. It was meant to be the start of new things and a start over in the right direction. It started that way before slowly dwindling out. The rest of the pack had their own lives which they returned to with college reopening, work reopening and the house was empty as they resumed their lives. Stiles couldn’t return to college so ultimately had quit during his pregnancy ending his college course and wasting months for nothing. He would now be a stay at home dad to the twins but Derek had other ideas. 

Derek after careful consideration had decided to return back to work himself after Stiles had told him he could manage. It wasn’t a problem in his eyes and Derek took it into his stride returning back to work and becoming Beacon Hills handyman all over again. Every day there was a new problem which kept him out of the house for hours while Stiles managed alone with the twins. Stiles some days had help from a pack member not in college or off from work but it was mainly him on his own not that he minded because he enjoyed bonding and watching his babies grow but it was tiring and stressful. 

It made Stiles irritable and tired all of the time meaning he snapped at the one person he wasn’t meant to but instead of letting it happen and go Derek snapped right back. Their arguments were stupid and pointless from whose turn it was to bath the twins, feed them, change them, too, shopping, being away for hours on end, not spending enough time with the twins or Stiles himself. It varied and it always ended in Stiles screaming at him to get out and Derek storming out of the house, Derek spending the night on the couch or ignoring each other till the guilt gnawed away at them both and they said their apologies. 

Isaac and the pack could only listen or try not to listen as abuse was shouted at each other above them away from the twins until Stiles shouted at him to leave him alone or Derek left mid argument. Now they arguing again and Scott winced when Stiles swore at Derek who growled back and opened the door storming down the stairs. 

Isaac met Erica’s eyes and the tension within the group was heavy in the air.

“Derek!” Boyd shouted when Derek walked out slamming the door behind him so it shook for a moment before settling. They could hear running outside and then nothing before they heard a small sob upstairs. Scott breathed out shakily squeezing Allison’s knee as he stood up and walked slowly up the stairs. 

Scott peered in the room to see Stiles sitting on the bed crying into his hands silently. His shoulders shook with the force and the bedroom smelt of tears, sweat, and the hint of aftershave. He swallowed the lump forcing its way up his throat and moved across the room kneeling in front of Stiles who looked up staring at him with bloodshot eyes, his cheeks flushed red and his bottom lip trembling from the tears running down his cheeks. There were no words spoken as Scott wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug bringing Stiles to his shoulder while he cried silently into his jacket. 

“It’ll be okay” Scott whispered when Stiles calmed down a little pulling back and wiping his face. “You’re always okay”

“Yeah” Stiles murmured feeling tired and lethargic. 

He inhaled deeply standing up and rubbing his hands down his jeans before walking out of the bedroom closely followed by Scott. Stiles entered ignoring the concerned looks directed at him and nodded when they asked him if he was okay. He lips twitched into a smile at the sight of the twins transfixed on the television screen. Stiles sniffed deeply kneeling down next to them and smiling when Noah turned his head and smiled letting his pacifier fall out. 

“Hello” he murmured kissing his little hands and looking over to Nadine focused on the television. Their eyesight was improving everyday slipping out of seeing in grey and white to seeing colours. 

Isaac stood in the kitchen and looked up when Erica walked over slamming her glass down so it shattered. 

“They keep arguing every day, every fucking day, and…we’re falling apart” she whispered meeting his eyes. “Derek wants to stay off and Stiles is insisting he stay in work because we need the money. He can’t rely on the life insurance forever but he’s tired…really tired…and Derek…Derek is hot tempered…if someone shouts he shouts back no matter who they are and he loves Stiles, he loves him more than his own life but their tempers, their irritation, and their tiredness is ruling over them and ripping them apart bit by bit”

“They’re mated, nothing can part them” Isaac murmured shaking his head.

“Yes but that bond isn’t indestructible and they are mated for life and only death will part them but like I said…they’re human well one of them is part human” she said leaning against the counter with a sigh. “They’re destroying what they hold for one another with harsh words and Stiles reeks of tears and guilt” 

“Stiles wouldn’t leave…would he?” Isaac whispered slowly turning to Erica who set her jaw not answering. 

“Pray he doesn’t” 

Stiles hummed pressing a kiss to Noah’s nose and smiling when he laughed pressing his hands to his face. Nadine whined in her seat desperate for attention which Stiles gave pressing small kisses all over her face till she smiled at him. The love for them grows fonder and fonder in his chest and in that moment he could die for them on the spot. His eyes slid over to Allison who knelt next to him looking into his eyes. 

“You’re a good pretender” she murmured. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” 

“Stiles…”

“Allison…leave it alone. I don’t want to talk about it” Stiles murmured shaking his head.

Allison gripped his hand squeezing it tight and met his eyes. “We’re all here, never forget that, we’ll always be here”

Stiles nodded pulling his hand away focusing on the twins. Allison stood up slowly walking out and into the kitchen to see the others talking amongst themselves. 

“Is he okay?” Scott said wrapping a hand around her waist. 

“No” Allison said licking her lips and sitting down in his lap. “You know he isn’t and he’s keeping it all up inside” 

Stiles sighed deeply closing his eyes and watching them closely feeling the guilt and upset burn in his chest like a burn. He hated it, he despised it in fact and the constant fighting was making him even more stressed then he should be. His eyes went to the window and he hated feeling like this. Derek wouldn’t be back till later on tonight either sleeping on the couch or getting in the bed but staying away from him. It hurt like a punch to the chest and he missed him like crazy despite the fact he was still here. 

He looked down at his engagement ring and twisted it off his finger and flexed his hand feeling how empty it now felt without it. Stiles slid it back on with a small smile before clapping his hands at Noah who smiled kicking his legs getting excited. 

“My clever little boy” Stiles murmured. “Oh and of course my clever little girl” 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the pack to re-join him in the living room and for chatter to start up again. It made Stiles feel more comfortable when conversations started and bickering started up between them. It was nice and normal for a while till the babies started fussing and Stiles picked one up at a time carrying both out and upstairs.

Stiles laid them out on the bed sitting in front of them and watching as they kicked and rolled side to side getting closer and closer to rolling over onto his front. 

“We’re going through a rough patch at the moment but your dada and I will be fine” Stiles murmured watching them with a small smile. “I’m sorry” 

It wasn’t till hours later when the twins were down for the night that Derek returned looking moody and pensive. Stiles sat on the bed playing with his Nintendo and looked up when he walked into the bedroom.

“Where have you been?”

“Walking” Derek murmured opening the wardrobe to change. 

“You do that a lot lately” Stiles murmured back raising an eyebrow staring at the screen. 

“Well I like to blow off some steam”

“Oh really” Stiles replied closing the lid and chucking it aside. 

“Don’t start another argument, Stiles” 

“I wasn’t starting another argument” he whispered turning his head to look out of the window. He didn’t need to turn back around to hear him walking out and felt a miserable pang in his chest. Stiles didn’t feel hungry and stripped out of his clothes crawling into bed and switching all the lights off. His eyes remained trained on the ceiling and he wondered how it had come to this? He turned over onto his side closing his eyes and letting sleep slowly and surely take him away.

It was midnight when Derek climbed the stairs checking on the twins still sound asleep in their cots before walking into see Stiles also fast asleep buried under the blankets and spread out like a starfish. His lips twitched into a smile before fading and he stripped out of his clothes before getting in and manhandling him so he was lying on his side. Stiles made a small sound of content before wriggling and resting his cheek against his shoulder. Derek lifted his hand slowly brushing the hair away from his forehead and pressed a warm kiss into the centre. His arms wound around him and he inhaled the smell of soap, salt, and the sweetness of the cookie he had earlier. It made him want to keep him forever. 

He stroked the back of his hair, eyes tracing over his features and rest against him staring at the midnight sky. Derek hated the arguing more than anything. It drove him into the woods where he would shift completely and run for hours letting his wolf take over so he didn’t have to think about it. It was a shameless escape and while he ran he let Stiles grief over it and let him take the wrap. The arguing wouldn’t stop because they wouldn’t let it and it was only in these moments when he was asleep and pliant was when he could hold him without fear or having another argument. 

He only managed to get a few hours’ sleep before the twins woke up at 6am once again. Stiles jumped out of his sleep only to be soothed by Derek.

“I’ll get them, you sleep” he whispered stroking a hand down his arm. 

“You’ll need help” Stiles murmured looking at him over his shoulder.

“I’m not totally incapable” he whispered climbing out of bed and walking into the nursery to do the morning feed. If Stiles could do it every day then so could he. Derek picked them both up after a big of jiggling and carried them downstairs. Stiles blinked tired eyes and looked back over his shoulder hearing Derek downstairs and the quiet coo of the twins. It was a strange feeling and he looked down at the bed realising he had slept their all night. It made him feel terribly sad that this was a surprise to him. This was Derek, his mate, his fiancé, his everything in life and it was a surprise he was sharing their bed and seeing the twins first thing in the morning to let him sleep in more. 

Stiles let his head hit the pillow again and closed his eyes for an extra couple of hours before Derek went to work. It felt good to wake up later and look at the morning light filtering through the window. He moaned sitting up and pushing out of bed to walk downstairs and see Jackson and Allison with the twins. 

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles muttered walking into see them once again sat in front of the television. It really was a miracle worker. 

“Work” Allison murmured meeting his eyes. “He left about twenty minutes ago”

“Oh” Stiles murmured rubbing a hand through his hair and moved away into the kitchen to make coffee. It shouldn’t sting that he hadn’t said goodbye to him and he should be grateful to him for the extra couple of hours but it still hurt a lot more than it should. 

“How are you feeling?” Allison said walking in and standing by his side. 

“Fine” Stiles replied with a shrug staring sugar into his black coffee and taking a sip. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that he was already gone without as much as a goodbye”

“Stiles…”

“What, Allison, am I not allowed to be a little pissed off? He’ll be back tonight about five or six when the twins are in bed and get a shower, eat his dinner, and then we’ll argue and fight like we always do” Stiles ranted leaning against the counter sipping his coffee casually.

“This has to stop! Think of the…”

“If I was you I wouldn’t finish that sentence…I always think about them. They’re my first thought and last thought at the end of every day, they’re my thoughts when I’m shouting at Derek to fuck off, they’re my thoughts when I realise what I’m doing and they’re everything to me so don’t you dare think that I’m not thinking about them” Stiles cried flashing angry eyes at her and moving away from her to sit down in the living room. 

Jackson flashed him a guilty look but didn’t say a word to him. It was best to ignore it for now and Stiles would rather focus on his babies then focus on silly arguments. He knew things had to change and soon because these arguments and fights were ripping them apart and that was the last thing he wanted. 

~O~O~O~O~

The beginning of spring was startling to bloom in sunny days, bulbs on the end of trees beginning to sprout, and March arriving quicker than accepted. It had been one month since the many of fights between the pair of them and Stiles would be a liar if he said things had improved. The only thing that improved was the strength of them and the fact it was not just Stiles who started them anymore. 

Nadine and Noah were five months old now and becoming more and more interactive. They smiled, laughed, played, rolled onto their fronts and backs, talked to each other and responded with coos and gurgles of pleasure, responded to their names if they were called and they were slowly being weaned onto food. Stiles was so proud of them but while they were happy babies they also sensed the negativity between the two people they loved the most causing upset. 

The rest of the pack could do nothing. Last time they staged an intervention but the intervention was in fear for Stiles and the babies, this time it was between the pair of them and only they could sort it out. It wasn’t up to them despite how much they wanted to. 

He got his escape when he took the twins outside and he took them to the park with Scott and Isaac one day pushing them around in their pram. 

“Oh how adorable!” a woman cooed peeking in them. “Twins”

“Yeah” Stiles said with a nod and a smile before moving on. It was a regular thing nowadays and Stiles didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Stiles found a bench and sat down rocking the pram back and forth. 

“I want ice cream” Isaac said standing up and walking off. Scott turned his body towards Stiles who eyed him warily and confused.

“We need to talk or better yet you need to talk to me about what’s been going on and happening with you” Scott said meeting his eyes. “Don’t say nothing is happening because you’re upset, you’re hurt, and I know you better than anyone”

“Scott, its fine”

“No it’s not and you’re not telling me anything!” 

“We just…we just keep arguing, fighting, and I don’t know what to do” Stiles said in a low voice staring at the pavement. “He’s frustrated with me for different reasons…I’m tired constantly and he keeps running out. He’ll come back and I-I just see him and get angry but at the same time I’m relieved he’s home. I do love him, Scott, I do…I always will till the day I die but when I’m fighting with him I just want to run away and hide forever” 

“Stop fighting with him”

“It’s not just me! He’ll come home and I’ll greet him with open arms, we’ll spend time together and with the twins but then later we’ll argue over work or my decision to start college again when the twins are ready to be left alone” he said with a frown. “I can’t keep doing this; they know something is wrong, they can feel it. I can’t do this to them…it isn’t fair, Scott. I don’t know what’s happened to use these last couple of months but how can we perfect at the start and now this? I don’t even know what we argue about anymore. I hate fighting with him…I love him” 

Scott frowned deeply squeezing his wrist and wanting to comfort him the best he could. Isaac soon returned with ice cream for them all and Stiles smiled dipping Noah’s pacifier into the ice cream and showing him the taste. It kept him silent as he did it with Nadine’s as well. 

“Ah the joys of ice cream in the middle of March” Stiles muttered with a snort. 

Stiles was relieved to get home later on and opened the door surprised to see Derek there waiting for their return. 

“Where have you been?” Derek said when he wandered in with their seats putting them down on the couch. 

“We went for a drive with Scott and Isaac before going to the park. We had ice cream and I showed them the wonder of a duck” Stiles replied not meeting his eyes as he pulled their hats off. “Noah wasn’t impressed but Nadine laughed so some progress” 

“I wondered where you were”

“Well I told you” Stiles said looking up. “How was work?”

“The same as ever I guess. The pure undiluted joy of being a handyman unblocking drains, clearing out shit from a gutter…it doesn’t get any better” Derek said slowly leaning against the door.

“Good” Stiles said softly pulling Noah out and resting him against his hip but leaving a sleeping Nadine in the car seat. “Scott and Isaac have gone out so it’s just us girls” 

“Funny”

“I’m hilarious and you know it” 

“Some of the time”

“All of the time! I’m funny aren’t I?” Stiles protested looking at Noah who looked at him with a blank expression. “Oh that’s rude mister” 

Derek smiled watching them interact when Stiles kissed him and he giggled clapping his hands. It made all the woes of the day disappear just for a moment before it dawned on him that half of the reason was because of the whole situation with Stiles. It was making him angry, frustrated, and he knew that he shouldn’t be fighting with him of all people but it just wouldn’t stop. It was like a knee jerk reaction or like a wolf backed into a corner which he was. His inner wolf hated it, it whined and scratched inside of him but Derek stealthily ignored it the best he could. 

The fighting had improved nothing between them and even when they made up it was half hearted and seemed almost false. It was what made him angry and in all honesty he wondered what the end result when it came to head would be. 

“Tell me next time you go the park”

“Why? You’ll be in work”

“I like to know where you are and when, Stiles” 

“Why? You’ll be in work and I was with Isaac and Scott”

“Are you deliberately starting an argument?” Derek said folding his arms over his chest. 

“God sake!” Stiles hissed at him. “I am not doing this in front of them, you prick! I am not starting an argument today…I don’t want to argue with you! I went to the park with Isaac and Scott to get out of the house it’s not exactly a danger zone. You don’t need to know where I am twenty four seven”

“I beg to differ”

“Oh do you now?”

“You’re danger prone, Stiles, and always have been”

“That’s a lie! I’m the one who looks after you lot, I’m the one who saves your asses or do you forget I held you in a pool for nearly two bloody hours” Stiles said furiously. “You pick these fights and you know you do. I walk into the house and suddenly it’s like world war three and I can’t keep doing this!” 

“I did no such thing! You, you are the one who started it all those weeks ago when you pushed at me, snapped at me, argued every little thing I did and I gave it right back because that’s what we are, Stiles. We fight each other because we know each other and it’s all we seem to get these days. I push, you push right back”

“How is that healthy? How is that love? How is that good for the pack and our babies?” Stiles cried putting down Noah and placing him in his chair. “This shouldn’t be happening, Derek, and it keeps happening”

“It’s not exactly my fault is it?”

“Yes it is! It’s your fault just as much as mine!” Stiles argued back flinching when the front door opened and members of the pack came in. “I’m allowed, I’m allowed to be upset and tired because this is hard work…”

“Oh you don’t think it’s hard for me as well listening to you shout and push it all on me?! I offer you help, Stiles, and you reject it, you push me away, and even your…affections for me have gone as well”

“Oh my god” Stiles said staring at him with a shake of his head. “Are you seriously throwing this at me?”

“When was the last time we kissed?”

“I don’t remember!” Stiles said and swallowed hard because he truly didn’t. “You’re never there”

“There are reasons” Derek snapped back at him. “It’s been weeks!”

The pack that had come in sheepishly slipped into the kitchen while Erica hovered staring at the twins in the living room with them pondering whether or not to go in and take them. 

“You know my reasons and you haven’t exactly been open and affectionate have you, Derek? Every single time we argue, we fight, or we snap at each you run out and you don’t come back for hours! I deal with the twins, I change them, put them to bed, feed them, and when Noah or Nadine cries for you there’s nothing I can do about it!”

“How is that my fault when you push me away again and again?!”

“I didn’t push you away! You ran away!” Stiles shouted despite the twins being there and knowing it was so wrong and the hurt burned in his chest. 

“I run because you drive me away” Derek shouted stepping forward and into his personal space. Stiles flinched back and jumped when Noah started to cry loudly soon joined by Nadine. He swallowed looking down at them both and when he looked up Derek was gone and the front door slammed behind him. Tears burned in his eyes and he let out a shaky breath bending down to pick them up.

“Oh god I’m so sorry” he whispered against Noah’s forehead, “I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to do that” 

“Stiles” Scott said softly in concern walking in closely followed by Erica and the others. Stiles closed his eyes pressing a kiss to Noah and Nadine’s forehead before pulling back to look at him. 

“I need you to do something for me, I need you to go into the nursery and pack up their things, okay? Clothes, toys, bottles” he said looking at Scott who stared at him shocked. 

“You’re leaving?”

“Just do it!” Stiles pleaded. “Please”

“Stiles” Lydia said walking over to him and clutching his arm. “You need to think about what you’re doing”

“I know what I’m doing, I’m leaving” Stiles said moving out of her grip and sitting down on the couch placing them down before putting them into the car seats. 

“He didn’t mean it, you both didn’t. Stiles, this will kill him” Erica said desperately dropping down to her knees in front of him and heard a murmur of agreement around them. 

“I’m not doing this for me; I’m doing this for our babies. We just argued right in front of them…do you not understand that? I’m going to stay at my dad’s and maybe this is what we need…we need time apart”

Erica shook her head pressing her lips together and looked up at Isaac for help. Isaac swallowed looking torn and upset as he looked indecisive. 

“Put them in the car for me, I’ll be back in a minute” Stiles muttered standing up and running up the stairs. He stood in the bedroom closing his eyes and breathed out slowly despite the thump in his ears. It had to be done. He reached under the bed grabbing the duffel bag underneath and stuffed his clothes and toothbrush in. His eyes went to his engagement ring and he bit his lip rubbing it gently. 

Despite everything he still loved him and always would. This was just a bad page in their life and it was about making the right choice not only for himself but for his babies. He collected the bag walking downstairs and out of the door to see Scott near the jeep. 

“Just…just tell him where I am” Stiles said to Scott who nodded. 

“Are you sure this is the right thing to do?” Scott murmured softly. 

“Who knows? I’m doing what is best for them” he said looking into the car to see them on the back seat. “I swore if we argued we would never do it in front of them. Couples argue, it’s healthy to argue every once in a while because no one has a perfect relationship but this is ridiculous” 

“Come home soon” 

Stiles nodded glancing behind him at the pack stood on the porch looking mournful. He smiled at them for a moment before getting in and starting her up. He repressed the urge to cry as he drove them out and away back to his dads. 

The Sheriff was pulling off his coat in the kitchen when the door went and he turned towards it confused. Stiles looked up at him when he opened the door and the Sheriff took in the twins and bags. 

“Remember that talk we had about the whole arguing? Well I’ve reached my breaking point”

“I can see that” he said grabbing the car seats and taking them in. Stiles followed in after him dumping the bags on the floor. Noah made a sound smiling up the sheriff who smiled back at him for a moment before looking at Stiles who stood in the middle of the room biting into his lip. 

“I think it’s time for one of my infamous hugs” he said pulling him in and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. 

Stiles sniffed deeply burying his face into his shoulder inhaling the smell of fabric softener. The tears prickled behind his lids and he pulled back with a deep breath and a nod.

“It just got too much and we argued in front of the twins and they just…burst into tears and he did what he always does” Stiles said with shaky laughter. “How is this my life?”

“I’d go back five years and ask yourself that question” 

“I wouldn’t change a thing…well maybe a few things…but not him or the babies” Stiles said with a shrug. 

“You still love him”

“Of course I still love him dad! We’re mated. It’s not like you can just turn it off” 

“Okay, okay” he said holding up his hands. “Your old room is still there so you and the twins can stay there”

“Thank you” Stiles murmured sitting down and getting them out one by one so he could hold and play with them to take his mind off it. He knew Derek would be coming around soon enough and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that blow out.


	19. Chapter 19

Derek had many nightmares and most of them came true but not all. His worst nightmare to date came true when he arrived home to see the twins and Stiles gone. He had to face an angry pack determined to keep their anger and upset in check informing him that Stiles had packed his bags and gone to stay with his dad. It was like a punch to the chest and heart when he realised they were truly gone and the line had finally been crossed. 

“Get him back, Derek! You need to sit down and talk like adults and not fight in front of us and the twins!” Erica cried staring at him with wet determined eyes. “Go and get him back” 

It was truly the worst feeling in the world knowing that he had drove his family away, the three most important people because of harsh words and raised voice. How did it come to this? Derek was determined as he arrived at the sheriff’s house to Stiles jeep there and the faint heartbeat of the twins beating somewhere in the house. Derek stared at the front door for a long minute before knocking hard and waiting till Stiles opened the door.

“Come home”

“No”

“Don’t do this, don’t leave me” 

Stiles sighed deeply stepping outside and closing the door over. “I left because we need time apart, Derek”

“No we don’t, we need to sort out our problems, we need to talk like adults, and we can’t do that if you’re here. I want you to come home”

“Well I’m not coming home with you, not today, we need time apart before we say or do something we regret. We…we shouted at each other in front of the twins! I swore I would never do that” he said closing his eyes for a moment and sucking in a sharp breath when he invaded his personal space cupping the back of his neck staring into his eyes. 

“I know, I know, okay? I’m sorry…I don’t know what’s wrong with us lately but we can sort this out, we can make things better and make them how they used to be” Derek urged tilting his chin up stroking his jaw softly. “I’m sorry”

“I know you are because I’m sorry too but this isn’t just going to stop…we need time apart” Stiles murmured meeting his eyes hands resting on his waist. “I think you should come back tomorrow”

“Why can’t we talk now?”

“Because it’s too fresh, too early, and I can barely think straight” Stiles explained turning his head when he heard Nadine cry inside. “I have to get back to them”

“Stiles, please” Derek whispered desperately clinging to him tighter. “I don’t want to go back without you”

“Well you’ll have to suck it up big guy” Stiles said with a small smile pressing a chaste kiss to his lips in goodbye. “I’m not leaving you, I just need time apart from you…we both do. I still love you and I always will…”

Stiles rant was cut off when Derek pulled him closer deepening their kiss. Stiles moaned hands finding purchase in his hair and parted his lips letting Derek curl and sweep his tongue into his mouth. Heat pooled in his groin and he pulled back with a whimper staring into the dark lust of his eyes tinged with red. 

“You’re pure evil” 

“I know”

“I’ll see you tomorrow for a talk” Stiles said softly stepping out of his grip and walking inside closing the door behind him. Stiles breathed out slowly and shakily leaning against the front door hearing the sounds of Derek’s footsteps as he walked away from the house. He knew without a doubt that Derek would not be going home at all and bet anything that he would watch the house all night. 

Stiles pushed off the door walking into see his dad entertaining Nadine. 

“So you’re not going home with him?”

“No” Stiles said simply sitting down on the couch with a sigh. “I thought pregnancy and having kids was supposed to unite couples”

“Not necessarily, Stiles” he replied with a frown. “You’ve watched too many movies…raising kids is hard not only for you but for everyone. Your mom and I used to fight”

“Yeah but you never split up”

“Is that what’s happening here?”

“No! But you never left her did you?”

“No, I didn’t but everyone is different, Stiles, you argued and you did what was right, you came here and you escaped for just a day or two. You two need to sit down and talk everything out so tomorrow and I’ll take the twins out” 

“Where will you take them?” Stiles said meeting his eyes before looking away.

“I don’t know the park maybe” he said handing Nadine to Stiles. “You can’t hide here forever and the sooner it is sorted the better it will be for everyone. You know better than anyone that relationships are difficult at the best of times and you two need to support each other in every way possible. You’re adults, you’re twenty, he’s twenty seven, and you’re not children or young teenagers anymore so you need to step up and start acting like the adults you are before you lose each other forever and my grandchildren lose one of their fathers” 

Stiles stared at his dad stunned and nodded wordlessly letting Nadine stand on his thighs leaning against his shoulder whilst she sucked her pacifier into his ear. It was a long night with Stiles cooking them some dinner and feeding them in his lap because everything was at home. 

“They can sleep with me tonight” Stiles said taking them upstairs for bedtime. The Sheriff dealt with Noah whilst Stiles rocked a restless Nadine to sleep as she whimpered looking exhausted but restless fighting against him. 

“She doesn’t want me, she wants Derek” Stiles said with a sigh. “I usually take care of Noah”

“He’s gone” he murmured placing him on the bed. “Do you want me to try?”

“No, no, it’s fine, she’ll drop off soon” Stiles reassured patting her back shushing her when she grumbled and whimpered. “You just miss dada don’t you?”

Nadine whimpered eyes brimming with tears and buried her face into shoulder. Stiles closed his eyes rocking back and forth shushing her softly till she drifted to silence breathing softly against his shoulder suckling her pacifier. He placed her down stroking the soft hair curling at the ends. He sighed deeply looking around his old room and moved away silently moving towards the window and looking out. His eyes tracked outside seeing not a soul and he sighed deeply moving away from the window and back downstairs. 

It was a pleasant change to spend it with his dad that evening but the guilt buried and squirmed itself into his chest until he called it an early night. He stripped off his clothing pulling on pyjama pants and climbing in next to the still sleeping twins. It wasn’t exactly comfortable with two twins deciding to spread out on a single bed. He watched over them as they slept peacefully and unaware. Sleep took him away eventually as he drifted in and out only to startle awake when his window opened. His protectiveness sparked and he sat half covering the twins and thinking of his dads gun downstairs. 

Stiles relaxed though and rolled his eyes at Derek standing there. He slid out of bed wincing at the cold air touching his naked chest walking over to him opening his mouth to protest when he pressed a finger to his lips. Stiles shivered when his other hand slid down his arm gently raising goosebumps. Derek met his eyes just for a moment before leaning into capture his lips in a sweet but gentle kiss. Stiles felt his insides melt just for a moment and felt intensely vulnerable. His arms wound against his waist and Stiles pressed his hands against his jacket pulling back to breathe and stare into his eyes. 

“What are you doing here? It’s a little old climbing into my bedroom window now don’t you think?”

“I went to bed and you weren’t there” Derek whispered stroking his fingers down the side of his face kissing him again prising his mouth open to sweep his tongue in tasting his toothpaste. 

“I told you I’d talk to you tomorrow”

“I needed to kiss you goodnight”

“But…you don’t kiss me goodnight, not anymore” Stiles murmured inhaling the smell of fresh air lingering on him. 

“You’re asleep when I do it” 

“So you’re admitting to molesting me in my sleep?” Stiles whispered with a small smile and hid it into the crook of his neck when he brought him closer. “God…why can we be like this and before I wanted to hit you with a frying pan”

“Priorities coming to light” he suggested with a shrug. “I’ve let you down, I told you to tell me whenever that happened. I’ve let you and the pups down over and over again these past few weeks…”

“It wasn’t just you, Derek, it was me as well” Stiles whispered shaking his head. “Look, it’s late, I don’t want to wake the twins so…just go home, get some sleep, and come round in the morning because my dad is taking them out so we can talk”

“I don’t want to leave you”  
“You can’t stay here, you need to leave” Stiles murmured nodding at the open window and shivering at the blast of cold air hitting his chest. Derek clenched his jaw looking back out of the window and shaking his head. 

“I don’t want to be away from you”

“You had no problem with that when you were running around the woods every time we argued”

“I did that because I didn’t want to hurt you!” Derek whispered urgently facing him.

“You would never ever hurt me” Stiles replied in a confident tone leaning up to kiss him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Derek” 

“I did hurt you though”

Stiles smiled at him sadly brushing his hands down his jacket. “Will you ever stop beating yourself up over stuff that is beyond your control or is both our fault? I hurt you, you hurt me, and it’s the way we are…you said so yourself. We’re like that Katy Perry song!” 

“Who”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles said in a mock whisper. “Hot n Cold”

“I think I’ve heard of it”

“It’s way old” Stiles said with a wave of his hand. “But that song is our life at the moment and I’m not doing this here so…go…home”

“I’ll sleep outside if I have to” Derek said determinedly making Stiles want to rip out his hair but instead he gave in shrugging his shoulders and getting back into the warmth of his bed. He shut his eyes hearing the window drop close gently, a weird tearing sound and then paws walking towards him. 

Stiles opened them turning his head and looked at Derek in his wolf form sitting back on his haunches staring at him. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t allow dogs in my home” Stiles hissed while Derek whimpered pressing his nose into his stomach before jumping up and licking his cheek. Stiles glanced over his shoulder at the still sleeping twins and brought his hands up to stroke his muzzle staring into his eyes. Derek whimpered again pressing his wet nose into his cheek licking over and over again like pressing kisses there. 

“I tell you to go home and what do you do? Oh you ignore me and take this way out” Stiles whispered with a shake of his head. “Did you think something would happen to us? You did didn’t you? You have to realise I’m not some damsel in distress waving a white handkerchief when nasty men come to kill me. I’m amazing! I save your asses all the time though you did save me from Russell”

Derek growled low at the name which despite everything made him smile back at him.

“You’re always looking out for me, despite that cool, silent, deadly and kind of evil demeanour you used to give out when we were younger and now…well I think you’d like me wrapped up in bubble wrap wouldn’t you?”

Derek whined bowing his head pressing against him harder. Stiles grunted petting the top of his head and gently shoved him back down on the ground. 

“I need to sleep so you can sleep there or end of the bed” Stiles instructed and rolled his eyes when Derek jumped up at the end of the bed curling up. He smirked lying back down watching the twins before letting his eye lids close and sleep taking him away. Derek huffed softly lifting his head listening to his heartbeat slowing down very slowly as sleep took Stiles away. He turned his head to look at his pups sleeping side by side very deeply in their dreams. Derek crawled over till he was resting against his side and his head was on his chest. Stiles frowned for a moment at the sudden weight before letting it go and allowing him to stay there. 

It was dawn when the twins woke up with a whimper and a cry and Derek shifted back gently picking up them both soothing them. His eyes drifted to Stiles who snuffled in his sleep turning over and snoring into his pillow. Derek glanced down at his naked body and frowned for a moment wondering if the sheriff would be awake. He shook his head lying them down on the bed despite their protests, snatching up his jeans to pull them on and pick them up again. It was done in a matter of a minute as he walked them out and downstairs. 

They were content in the morning and Derek laid them down on the playing mat before walking into the kitchen to make them their milk. They were awake and hungry but there was an almost calm atmosphere as they kicked their legs making small sounds and talking to each other. Derek’s chest ached watching them and he knew that they had to stop the arguing and make this work for not just only themselves but for their pups. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re here” the sheriff said announcing his arrival into the kitchen when Derek fed the twins in the living area. “I thought I heard Stiles talking to himself” 

“I couldn’t stay in the house without them”

“I know” he said with a nod grabbing the coffee pot. “Do you want one?”

“Yes sir” he said with a nod looking down at the twins as he fed them on their mat. 

“I’m taking them out and you boys are going to talk and I mean it” he warned pointing a spoon at him. “I don’t want Stiles turning up here again looking that defeated ever again, you hear me? You’re twenty seven, Derek, and they are you all have in the world. You have…pack but nothing can replace your children and the one you truly love”

Derek saw the still lingering grief of his dead wife lingering in his eyes and nodded understanding fully. He would die if he ever truly lost him. 

Stiles reached out his hand feel nothing and woke up startled to see the twins gone and Derek gone. He scrambled out of bed tugging on a shirt and walked downstairs to see his dad and Derek drinking coffee burping the twins. His heart raced in his chest as he walked in and Derek met his eyes concerned. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…nothing I just…freaked because they weren’t there” Stiles murmured running a hand through his hair and walked into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. Derek laid Noah down on the mat again so he could look at the toys and went into the kitchen to join him. 

“I gave you a sleep in”

“I know, thank you” Stiles murmured with a small smile stirring sugar into the coffee and taking a sip. Derek ducked his head pressing his lips against his, Stiles hummed in response kissing back before pulling away with narrowed eyes. 

“You’re being sweet”

“I know”

“This is a rare occurrence” Stiles murmured with a smile moving away to open the door.

“It doesn’t have to be a rare occurrence”

“It is for you, you’re Derek and sweetness is rare for you” Stiles murmured taking a gulp of coffee. “Strange how we were arguing for weeks and weeks and when I leave you, we become…this. It’s odd don’t you think?”

“I don’t want to lose you”

“You couldn’t lose me if you tried but even when I try and get away so we can spend time apart you come running after me” Stiles replied leaning against the counter. “What if we give a trial?”

“If we spend one week apart”

“You want to me to spend one week away from you and the pups? Are you kidding me?” Derek demanded feeling fear rise inside of him. “I can’t spend a day without you”

“Well maybe this is the wakeup call we need. Do you really think we’ll stop arguing because I stayed with my dad one night and you tagged along? We just spend the night in a different house and when I asked you to leave you refused shifting into your wolf instead” 

“Don’t ask me to leave you for one whole week, Stiles, don’t you dare ask me” 

Stiles closed his eyes with a sigh and only opened them when his dad walked in looking between them. 

“I need to get them dressed” Stiles murmured moving past them and taking the twins upstairs. Derek couldn’t meet the sheriff’s eyes as he moved away and walked upstairs to join them. 

“Shall we put you in your dungarees today? I think we should” Stiles said pulling a pink shirt on Nadine and a blue on Noah before pulling on their dungarees and cooing. “You look awesome” 

“When is he taking them out?”

“Well it’s only what…7am now or something” Stiles answered looking over his shoulder and shrugging at him. “He’ll take them about lunchtime and won’t the pack know where you are?”

“They’ll know I’m with you” 

Stiles bobbed his head in agreement inhaling deeply and giving the twins an eskimo kiss each. They smiled gurgling back at him so Stiles chuckled picking up Noah and handing him to Derek who took him gladly cuddling him. 

“You’ve never let them down, not really, we all make our mistakes in life but…you’ve never let them down”

“I’ve let you down”

“Not really” Stiles said with a shake of his head perching on the bed. “We’re a couple or mated for life whatever and we’re not perfect at all. Couples argue all the time and we’re no different” 

“Yes but when they argue for months on end…”

“It wasn’t just me it was also you as well!” Stiles said interrupting him and sighing deeply lifting Nadine into the air with a smile. “Look, we’ll discuss this when my dad is gone and we can shout, scream, and do whatever we want but only when he is gone, okay?”

“Fine”

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles waved his dad off as he drove away with the twins in their car seats and the pram in the back. He shut the door with a tight click and walked into see Derek sat on the sofa looking awkward and waiting for him. 

“I think my opening should be that this needs to stop otherwise I’m living here for the rest of my life and gluing the window shut”

“That would never work”

“I’m serious, Derek, I-I can’t argue with you anymore over stupid meaningless stuff that doesn’t mean anything. You know how much I hate arguing with you and yet it keeps happening and happening because I can’t let it go and you can’t let it go. It’s like hating you all over again but loving you at the same time. I do love you, I do, you’re everything to me and I’d die for you in a heartbeat but when life gets in the way and I’m fighting with you over not spending time with me and the twins then…it gets a lot more difficult to think of the reasons of why I would die for you” 

“You don’t think I feel the same way? You don’t think it kills me every time I argue with you and I see the upset, the hate, and the guilt in your eyes” Derek said staring into his eyes. 

“I wanted you to go back to work because we need the money. We can’t survive off your life insurance because what happens when we run out? The twins cost a lot of money now they’re growing older with new clothes, food, milk, and everything on top of that but it’s not just that…it’s you in general. I know you wanted to get out of the house and start work again like the rest of the pack in their college and work. I could see it in your eyes so I told you to do it and I would be a stay at home dad and I stand by that but…it’s hard. I can handle it though, I can handle the twins and most of the time they’re good as gold but I still need some help and you can be gone at 8am and be back at 7am when they’re in bed!” Stiles ranted leaning against the wall. 

“I’m sorry”

“I know you are, I know you are sorry and I am too but it’s not just that…it’s other reasons as well and our whole “not having sex” situation. You know I’m scared of getting pregnant again and I’m tired and the twins are in the other room with the rest of the pack in the house. I’m loud, you know I’m loud, and quiet sex is not an option when I got you fucking me till I see stars” Stiles said with a smirk. “I miss having sex, I do, and you’re not the only one who’s sexually frustrated”

“That can easily be resolved” Derek murmured with a sigh. “Look…the whole sex situation can be pushed aside. I know your reasons and it doesn’t matter, not really, the only thing that matters is reaching a compromise” 

“It does matter because it’s one of the many reasons we argue! If it isn’t sex it’s work and if it isn’t work it’s the twins and it goes on and on and on till I want to kill you” 

“Then what do you suppose we do? If you want me to quit work I’ll quit or I’ll quit some of the hours or…I can work some days and some not and the days I don’t I look after the twins all day while you rest or even go back to college. The sex situation isn’t important, Stiles, and if we have to have sex twice a month or even once a year then so be it” Derek ranted breathless with a wild look in his eyes. “We’re arguing because nothing is being resolved”

Stiles tilted his head back staring up at the ceiling and nodded. “I like the compromise of you work some days and not and…once a year? Blue balls alert”

“I’ll do anything you want or say”

“Oh really” Stiles murmured amused flashing him a grin. “I could use you anyway I want”

Derek gave him a look and leaned back into the couch when Stiles wandered over straddling his lap letting his legs fall either side of his thighs. He smiled sadly looking into his eyes and intertwined their hands together. 

“Compromise” Stiles murmured with a nod. “So if you work some days and some not and I can go back to college to start again or even start a new course. We can resolve our sex issue and use condoms no matter what…I don’t want to get pregnant again for a long time. We can stop the arguing and we can be what we were before this all happened” 

“I can do that”

“We just need to work together”

“Be a family”

“Go on that holiday” Stiles said with a smile. “The twins are old enough and we can show them a beach”

“Deal” Derek murmured with a nod and smiling honestly for the first time in days when Stiles kissed him lovingly and deeply tasting his coffee. Stiles wound his arms around his neck and pulled back sucking in breath. 

“We have an empty house and there’s nothing better than make up sex”

“Do you have the essentials?”

“I don’t think my dad cleaned out my old room…I think he was too scared” Stiles said with a snort of laughter and brushing his mouth against his in a kiss and squeaked when Derek hauled him up carrying him upstairs. 

“Oh mister muscle” Stiles crooned kissing down his jaw feeling his stubble scratch his lips. “Be extra rough with me if you can”

Derek rolled his eyes dumping him on the bed and made do with removing his clothes as quickly as possible. Stiles kicked off his pants with a smirk and tugged his shirt off with it moaning when Derek covered his body with his kissing down his neck and over his collarbone. His cock twitched in his underwear hardening and aching to be touched, sucked, it didn’t matter to him. His moaning increased in volume when Derek’s mouth attached itself to his nipple licking and sucking the small bud.

Stiles closed his eyes at the sensation and let his legs fall open wider moaning at the friction between them. Derek adored his body with kisses and nips of teeth soothing the skin with his tongue till he pulled down his underwear with his teeth so he was naked. 

“Get the condom and lube” Derek whispered pressing his mouth the head of his cock so Stiles moaned loudly with a nod yanking open the drawer rummaging around till he found a dusty bottle and a condom with a chuckle.

“If it breaks and you get me pregnant I’ll neuter you” Stiles whispered chucking them at him and lying back down. Derek smiled against his stomach before pulling back and uncapping the lube. Stiles closed his eyes with a groan when felt the cold touch of the lube spreading him open and grunted in surprise when Derek gripped his hips tight sliding inside of him. He opened his mouth letting out a gust of air at the twinge of pain and pulled him down into a kiss gasping against his lips when Derek started to thrust inside of him. It felt too good for words as he kissed him wrapping his legs around his waist and digging his hands into his shoulders. 

There was no rush, they had all the time in the world, and Stiles appreciated every second feeling Derek move faster inside of him. The orgasm he had been waiting for was long overdue when he clenched down on his cock milking himself dry. It didn’t take long for Derek to follow panting in his ear before pulling out removing the condom and pulling him to his body holding him. Their sweat and come cooled between them and Stiles soon felt sticky whilst kissing him slowly till his lips felt sore and his hole ached. 

“I love you” Stiles breathed against his cheek. Derek hummed in response pressing a kiss underneath his ear. It wasn’t perfect and it would take time to resolve and sort through everything but they were one step towards it and that was a start.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles grunted in both pain and pleasure when his back collided with the wall and Derek ravished his lips. His hands found purchase in his hair tugging it and winding his fingers into the strands pulling it so Derek growled pulling back and kissing his throat. Stiles felt pain explode in the back of his head when he threw his head back.

“Careful” Derek murmured into his ear biting into the lobe. Stiles groaned pushing him back and over to the bed determinedly. Derek didn’t waste any time shredding their clothing and throwing him on the mattress. Stiles groaned when his body pressed against his and Derek pressed lubricated fingers inside of him fingering him open roughly and quickly.

“Oh fuck me!” Stiles hissed digging his hands into his forearms and moaned waiting for him to roll on the condom before he pushed inside him. The relief was amazing and Stiles groaned seeking his mouth rolling his hips down on the cock thrusting relentlessly inside of him. It was exactly what he needed in a free house and a week with no sex. 

Stiles wrapped a hand around his cock fisting it quickly and in time with Derek’s thrusts inside of him. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and his skin was pink glistening with sweat as he rocked his hips forcing him deeper. 

“Oh fuck! I love you, I love you” Stiles chanted against his cheek feeling his orgasm curl his toes and cramp his legs as he released it over his hands and his stomach. It didn’t take long for Derek to follow ducking his face into the crook of his neck before collapsing on top of him. 

“You’re heavy” Stiles muttered pushing at him till he rolled off him shutting his eyes breathing hard. Derek ripped the condom off tossing it in the bin and turning his head to look at him. 

“I’ll be feeling that for a week” Stiles murmured with a smirk. “God I needed that”

“I know the feeling” Derek murmured smiling softly when he rolled over resting against his chest. “When do they get back?”

“Hours” Stiles whispered pressing a kiss onto his lips. “Day out for the pack and twins…I say half of them come back exhausted. They’re six months and there is only so much of Noah saying “cat” over and over again before someone starts crying” 

“What about Nadine”

“Well…Nadine’s new word is “da” isn’t it so I reckon Jackson will come back bald” Stiles murmured with a chuckle. “It’s weird them not being here”

“It’s good to have an empty house just for once” Derek replied pressing a kiss underneath his jaw. 

It had been a confusing and rewarding month for the both of them as they started to get their lives back on track with less arguing and more compromise between them. Derek cut his hours and Stiles started in college once again restarting his psychology course instead of a new one. He would start straight into his second year since he still had the grades and marks for first year. It wasn’t technically allowed but when your dad is the sheriff and you’re mated to a werewolf it has its advantages. The arguing was less and they had their fights now and again but it was always resolved after fifteen minutes or so with a kiss and an apology. 

Stiles was staring into space until he felt Derek’s gaze on his face. “What are you staring at?”

“You”

“Why?” Stiles questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Because”

“You’re a freak” Stiles whispered resting back against his chest before feeling sticky with semen and sweat. “I feel icky” 

“Go get a shower then” he said slapping his ass cheek so he yelped jumping up.

“Ass” Stiles said glaring at him as he padded out of the bedroom naked switching on the shower. He hummed in pleasure standing under the water till he felt a draft and looked over his shoulder to see Derek sliding in and pressing his chest against his back. 

“I thought showers were private” Stiles scolded playfully looking over his shoulder and met his lips with a smile when he leaned in. “But I’ll allow it for you”

“There’s nothing private with you” Derek whispered into the crook of his neck sliding his hands down his damp back before kneeling behind him. Stiles swore loudly slapping his hands against the wall when Derek parted his cheeks lapping at his hole pushing it gently inside. 

“You taste like us” Derek murmured kneading his ass cheeks with a small smirk before diving back in licking and sucking till Stiles was keening and moaning like a whore. Stiles slapped his hands against the wall and peered down at his cock hard and stood for attention. 

His second orgasm was painful but so, so good as he leaned against the wall breathing hard before leaning back against him with a chuckle.

“I didn’t even touch myself” he murmured in wonder tilting his head and getting back under the water. “Why can you always do that to me?”

“Because I know you better than anyone” 

Stiles pursued his lips with a nod feeling pliant and loose after his orgasm and let Derek wash him slowly and teasingly till his soapy fingers slid down kneading the ass cheeks once again. 

“You’ll never guess what Lydia brought up yesterday”

“Tell me more”

“The wedding again I was happily eating my waffle and drinking my coffee when four wedding magazines appeared in front of me. I think she’s getting angsty, I mean she had the twins nursery and everything else to take care of and keep herself busy but now…I think she’s having problems with Jackson” he said turning around to face him. “They’re not there selves and I’m worried they could break up, again, and what it would do to the pack” 

“They’re big boys and girls now, Stiles; they can take care of themselves” 

“But they’re great together! She keeps him out of trouble and he stops her from being insane and horny all the time” he murmured resting his forehead against his chest. 

“You need to stop worrying….is that a grey hair?” Derek murmured running his hands through his hair.

“What?!” Stiles yelped jumping back staring at him horrified. “Don’t do that to me!”

“You worry too much! You have no grey hairs, not yet anyway, and you’re still covered in bubbles” Derek muttered narrowing his eyes and washing him down. 

“I need to get my hair cut” Stiles mumbled pressing a hand to his wet hair. 

“Don’t you dare” Derek warned meeting his eyes. “I like having something to grab hold of when I fuck you or…you fuck me. I don’t want you to fully cut it but a trim might do” 

Stiles shivered at his tone and nodded seeking his lips. “Let’s just stay in bed all day and fuck till you make me see those stars again. We’re old friends”

Derek growled low in agreement switching off the shower and pushing him out rubbing him down with a towel. Stiles smirked amused when he pushed him into the bedroom kicking the door closed behind them. 

It was around 5pm when they arrived back and Stiles was sore, satisfied and missing his babies a lot. Stiles was relieved when the cars drove up and he hopped out of bed pulling on his clothes. 

“God, I reek like sex and come” Stiles said sniffing his skin and looking at Derek still lounging in bed half asleep. “Are you not going to come see them?”

“Shower first” Derek muttered turning his head to look at him. “Bring them up here”

“Fine” Stiles murmured running down when the door open and Erica looked tired but happy as she brought them in. 

“How were they?”

“Very well behaved” Erica said with a nod putting them on the couch. “They fell asleep in the car, Nadine threw up on some woman’s dress, Noah screamed for half an hour but Jackson took care of him, they ate their very first hot dog, Lydia and Jackson had a fight, Isaac got lost and now everyone is very willing to give them back to you”

“Oh right” Stiles replied with a nod and clapped his hands at Nadine as he got her out. “No tantrums and tears?”

“Well…we left Scott with them both and when we came back after fifteen minutes he looked traumatised” she said with a smile. 

“That’s good enough for me” Stiles said holding her against his chest and pressing kisses all over her face. 

“Oh my god you stink!” Erica muttered sniffing him and wrinkling her nose. “I’m all for sex but did you do it all day?”

“Hey! I haven’t had time for seven long days” Stiles protested looking up when the rest of the pack wandered in for food and sleep. “But yes…we did. I needed it and so did he”

“Did you use protection?”

“Yes! No more babies for Stiles” he hissed passing her Nadine as he got out Noah. “I couldn’t handle another load”

“You make it sound like a washing machine! You do know that he wants a large family don’t you?” she said watching him as he got Noah out and put him on his hip looking confused. 

“I know” he murmured in reply. “Go put Nadine in her chair would you? They need their dinner before I give them their baths” 

“Sure” 

Stiles watched her go feeling uneasy and glanced down at Noah who looked back at him with big tired brown eyes. He sighed softly pressing a kiss to his forehead before following her out and putting him in his chair. The kitchen was alive with activity as Boyd elected to cook making burgers and chips for everyone while everyone argued and talked amongst themselves. It didn’t take long for Derek to join them winding his arms around Stiles shoulders pressing a kiss underneath his ear before greeting the twins. 

“Da, da, da” Nadine repeated with a smile when he kissed her cheek and forehead. Noah winged in protest to not getting his food until Stiles spooned the carrot and meat puree into his mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Derek said furrowing his brow in concern. 

“Fine, will you feed Nadine please?” Stiles answered quickly not meeting his eye contact and instead focusing on Noah smacking his lips together and waving his teething ring. Derek frowned at him for a long moment before grabbing the bowl and feeding him till it was gone. 

“Just mind them while I run their bath” he murmured jumping up and running up the stairs. He sat on the bath trailing his hands into the water when the door opened and he looked up to see Scott staring at him quizzically. 

“What do you want?” Stiles muttered staring down into the water.

“You looked sad and I wanted to see if you were okay” 

“I’m fine” Stiles murmured softly in reply. “How was your day?”

“I heard what Erica said” Scott muttered quietly ignoring his question and sitting on the lid of the toilet. “That’s why you’re all thoughtful and sad”

“No it’s not…”

“Yes it is, Stiles, don’t lie to me because I know you. Look, you had the twins six months ago and they can’t even walk, crawl, or even probably talk yet. Derek, he-he isn’t about to demand more babies from you is he? You have nothing to worry about and you know it” Scott said sitting next to him trying to reassure him. 

“I know, I know, I’m just tired” 

“Do…” Scott began and trailed off till Stiles blinked confused and looked up at him.

“Spit it out dude”

“Do you want more…babies” he murmured with a nod at his stomach. 

“I haven’t thought about it” 

“Yes you have!”

“Okay, I-I don’t know. They’re only young, they’re six months old and I don’t want any more till…they are so old I have no idea what to do with myself” he said staring at the cracked spot on the wall and back to him. “I’m not some baby making machine! Condoms are now my life” 

“Okay” 

Stiles nodded and switched off the water standing up and walking back out. “Derek, bring them up please!” 

The rest of the evening was spent bathing and putting two very tired babies to bed who went to sleep straight away. Stiles sat down on the bed rubbing his eyes and smiling softly when Derek wandered in standing in front of him folding his arms over his chest puzzled. 

“What’s with you?”

“Nothing is with me” Stiles said innocently grabbing the laptop off the desk and sitting against the headboard ready to do some work. “What’s with you, grumpy gills?”

“You’re not funny”

“I’m hilarious” he murmured. “I’m fine, really, just tired and thoughtful tonight”

“You switched when the pack came home…did one of them say something?”

“No! Look…I’m just having a tired evening, okay? Now if you’re quite finished I need to do this essay and your gorgeous face is distracting me so go into the basement and do push ups or go kick the packs ass for lack of training” Stiles said with a wide false grin. “They’re lacking in places since the twins have been born and you need to be fit and ready for an attack, well if an attack happens”

“Are you ordering me around?”

“Oh please…you love it secretly! Go take your macho alpha act outside…please” he pleaded with a smirk and a wink before focusing on the screen. He felt the draft of the door as he exited and looked up staring at it for a moment before focusing back on the laptop and getting back to work. 

~O~O~O~O~

Time flies when you’re raising two children and it was for Stiles who looked at the calendar realising that the twins were now eight months old. Two whole months had passed without recognition or complaint. The twins were a lot more active than usual with both babies able to sit on their own, say words, reach for toys, respond to their names and sounds getting excited with smiles and laughter, able to say “dada” and other words that they remembered and both well on their way to crawling. It meant baby proofing the whole house so they didn’t have accidents and were kept safe from getting their fingers trapped or falling down the stairs. 

It was scary for Stiles who watched them grow in leaps and bounds. The change was massive for not only him but for Derek also. The pack was strengthened and in ways was not. Lydia and Jackson’s fight were more and more with Jackson living in the house and Lydia in their apartment across town, Scott and Allison were still secretly trying for a baby with no such luck leading to secret doctor appointments to check everything is okay and Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were as always themselves.

The unity between Derek and Stiles was getting much better as they spent more and more time together with the twins and less time apart with arguing hanging over their heads. It led to great sex and a lot more compromise at the end. 

“Say daddy” Stiles said staring at Nadine in her chair staring at him with no emotion in her face. “Come on baby girl, can you say daddy? No…okay”

Isaac watched on amused as he entertained Noah and pulled back watching him sit on his own chewing his teething ring staring at the television. 

“Clever!” Isaac said turning to look at Stiles who nodded at him. 

“He’s eight months old, not eight days, Isaac” Stiles said placing Nadine on the floor as she crawled over to Isaac and Noah. Stiles watched as Nadine reached out stealing Noah’s toy so he toppled over and started to scream crying. 

“Nadine!” Stiles cried getting up and shaking his head at his daughter who sat on her bum while Stiles attended to Noah and Isaac laughed. “No, you don’t steal your brother’s toys! God, I can see her being the trouble maker and Noah being the little angel”

“Father like daughter”

“Which one though?” 

“Both” Isaac replied with a grin while Stiles flipped him the finger going back to sit down. 

“I can see her taking after Derek” Stiles muttered rolling his eyes. “She’s beginning to look like…Laura…apparently”

“How do you know?” Isaac said looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I saw a photo of her, one of the ones that didn’t burn in the fire, and she kind of looks like her like a lot” Stiles murmured resting his cheek against the top of Noah’s head. “I mean she has my eyes but the rest is Derek and there’s…I don’t know…a look in his eye like he doesn’t know how to feel or say when he’s holding her or even looking at her. I know it’s still a little raw around the edges but it’s there” 

“Well it was always going to be tough”

“I know but when your daughter looks like your dead sister it’s going to be a little tougher than you imagined” 

“I guess…”

“Dada, dada” Nadine said loudly. 

“What, baby?” he said back to her with a smile as she waved the teething ring with a smile showing one of her teeth slowly coming in. “Who’s a clever girl?”

“She’s not exactly going to say, “me, dada, I’m a clever girl” is she?”

“Oh my god, you made that sound so creepy!” Stiles protested chucking a cushion at him. “I know she won’t but communication is good for me and my daughter so she grows up to be smart and talk properly”

“Whatever you say”

“Isaac, do one” Stiles murmured pressing kisses into Noah’s hair.

“Oh I will but one last thing…did you know you were pregnant again?” Isaac said getting up and leaning against the door. 

“What?!” Stiles shouted at him feeling his heartbeat increase and Isaac grin at him. “Tell me this is a joke, Isaac!” 

“How will you know if I’m telling the truth or not” 

“God!” Stiles cried putting Noah on the floor and stalking over to him. “Are you telling the truth? Can you smell it on me? Isaac…tell me you’re joking!” 

“I’m joking!” Isaac cried back holding up his hands. “Wow…you really don’t want to get pregnant again do you?”

The sickening feeling climbing up Stiles’ throat died down slowly and surely as he stumbled back leaning against the wall. 

“Oh my god, you’re a complete asshole, Isaac Lahey, and I hope you rot in hell” he hissed giving him the death glare. “You can’t do that shit to me and no…I don’t, not yet anyway, I have enough to deal with when these two turn into toddlers with their running around, screaming, fighting, talking and then kindergarten plus I’m in college now, Derek is in work, and everything…everything is perfect… or not and just the way I want it. I can’t afford to get pregnant again and that’s why condoms are a necessity in the house from now on” 

“I’m sorry, it was just a joke”

“I know” he breathed shutting his eyes. “If it was true…it’d be such a slap in the face for Scott and Allison”

“Why?”

“Allison has PID which stands for Pelvic Inflammatory Disease which means she’s most probably infertile and can’t have kids” he said meeting Isaac’s eyes and seeing the horror there. “Scott told me so don’t tell anyone because he’ll kill me but…they can’t have a baby like they want but they can keep trying apparently because some miracles happen…so can you imagine if I was pregnant again in some miracle and I could have a baby but she couldn’t? She loves being Auntie Allison more than anything in the world and I see it in her eyes”

Stiles sighed moving off the wall and sitting down to watch the twins as they crawled across the floor grabbing toys and watching the cartoons on the television. 

“There is surrogacy but I think Allison has always wanted to carry her own child in some way and adoption but…adoption is a big deal and bringing a human baby into this? I don’t think Scott could stomach it” 

“Well what if someone in the pack carried the baby like surrogacy within”

“Oh yeah because that will happen” Stiles said with a scoff. “Don’t give me that look!”

“What if you did it?”

“Derek would rip Scott’s head off and chuck Allison out of here faster than a bullet. Do you really think he’ll let them near me? There is over protective and then there is Derek Hale, the new and improved” Stiles replied with a snort. “I’d do it in a heartbeat for them but I’m mated to an alpha and just…no. I want my best friend and his girlfriend alive thanks” 

Isaac snorted and cocked his head in agreement sitting down next to him. 

“What about Lydia and Erica?”

“Lydia is having her own problems with Jackson and Erica wouldn’t want to ruin her body…what about you Isaac? Shall we try you? I’d love to see you handle pregnancy” he said poking him hard in the arm. 

“No way in hell” 

“You couldn’t anyway because men can’t…just little old me” 

“You’re special, you always have been” Isaac murmured meeting his eyes. “Tell anyone I said that and you’re dead”

“Oh Isaac!” Stiles cooed ruffling his curls with a smirk till he pushed his hand away with a glare. “I know what you mean though” 

It settled after that as they laid back and chilled till the rest of the pack came home and made a start on dinner. Stiles was dozing while the babies were in their playpen feeling chilled out and jumped opening his eyes when he felt gentle fingers stroke his hair and a pair of lips touch the corner of his mouth. 

“I didn’t know you were home”

“I wanted to see you” Derek whispered looking over at the twins. “How were they?”

“Good as gold” Stiles said sitting up and giving him a proper kiss hello. “How was work, sweetums?”

“Don’t call me that”

“How about dear or honey or my sugar lump” he teased with a malicious grin. “How was your day fruitcake?”

“Stiles please shut up” 

“Was it bad my plum?” he said and grunted when he hit the top of his head. “Five years we’ve been together and still no pet names?”

“Yes and there never will be”

“You’re no fun!” Stiles protested with a pout. “So…my ray of sunshine how was it really?”

“It was good and stop calling me pet names”

“Whatever you say, my cutie pootie” he said and jumped up running out with a burst of laughter when Derek lunged at him annoyed. 

It was later that night when things were settled down, everyone was asleep and Stiles was wrapped up in his arms was when he asked a serious question. 

“Derek” he said in question turning to face him. “Can I ask you something?”

“No” Derek mumbled opening one eye. 

“Hypothetically of course…would you let me carry a different man’s and woman’s child for them if I could” he said slowly staring at him. 

Derek pulled back opening both eyes regarding him silently. “No” 

“Seriously…I could give someone a child”

“If you could there is no way I would let you and you know that”

“I do know that but I wanted to ask anyway…so I couldn’t if I could”

“If you were going to get pregnant again you would be round with my child and mine alone” he said slowly stroking his cheek. “My wolf wouldn’t like it and I don’t like it. It would never, ever, happen” 

Stiles frowned in the darkness before nodding and turning back over. Derek regarded him again before pressing up against him and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Stiles stared out of the window thoughtfully lost in his own thoughts and knew that if he could he would do it with or without his permission. His life was weird enough already so why not add another pinch of stupid thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! They are so appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. It does have a cliffhanger and you're all going to hate me. I'm sorry.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek said in greeting when he walked into the house to see him walking Nadine around the house with her hands. “She’s ten months old, she can’t walk yet”

“She’s a baby werewolf who can push herself up and hold the edge of the couch without help, she can crawl across the floor at like ten miles an hour, she can talk words, Derek, words and she’s going to be my miracle baby and walk now” Stiles explained walking her into the living room. “Boyd has Noah before you ask” 

Nadine and Noah were now ten months old and their development was far more advanced. They were now able to pronounce more words, stand holding onto a pair of hands or the edge of the couch, crawl better and have a fascination with the stairs which meant baby proofing the top and the bottom so gates were put in place. They were a lot more talkative and responded to their names when called, interacted and knew who each person was, and a lot more playful. It was fun for everyone because they were no longer boring new-borns forever crying and pooping all the time. 

Two months had passed and the whole surrogacy idea Stiles had running through his head was put to rest. He physically couldn’t do it and even though he would be prepared to help two of his closest friends out it weren’t possible and he would never hurt Derek that way. 

Stiles smiled when he leaned into kiss him hello and bent down nuzzling Nadine’s forehead. 

“You make me melt when you do that” Stiles said with a groan when he came back up and cocked an eyebrow at him. “Daddies and their babies…I understand why women coo over you because it’s like chocolate cake and ice cream for them”

“You have a weird way of saying things, did you know that?”

“You’re only realising that now?” Stiles whispered in a mock gasp scooping Nadine up and resting her against his hip despite her protests. “How was work?”

“Mrs Rider pinched my ass” he muttered with a scowl heading into the kitchen for food. 

“She’s like what…fifty? Oh god they all want you don’t they? Every woman in the county wants a piece of your ass because you wear wife beaters and bend over in tight jeans so they can see… Uranus” he said with a smirk and snorted when he looked over to him with a passive expression on his face”

“You’re not funny and you never will be”

“Rude” Stiles said pointing a finger at him and smiling when Nadine cooed reaching for it pushing it into her mouth to chew on.

“No, Nadine, dada needs his fingers” he said pulling it away and passing her the pink teething ring she was quite fond of. “God her teeth are coming through fast and Noah is in a bad mood because of them and he’s only calm when he’s with Boyd. I swear he’s like magically calm and passive all the time! Noah stares at him like he’s a newfound god” 

“Where are the others?” Derek said straightening up and looking around. 

“Lydia is across town in her apartment, Jackson and Allison are out I don’t know where, Isaac and Scott are in work and Erica is having a beauty day” he said counting them off his fingers and beaming smugly for remembering. “I’m a good pack mom as they call me”

“So is Boyd the only one in the house?” Derek said slowly grabbing his wrist and pulling him to his chest. 

“Yeah…” Stiles murmured confused looking into his eyes and seeing the lust bubbling slowly there and gasped shaking his head. 

“Are you always thinking about s-e-x” he murmured looking at Nadine talking and gurgling around her teething ring. “You’re constantly h-o-r-n-y all the time”

“Why are you spelling everything?”

“Because I’m holding our ten month old daughter who will not know about this word till she is eighteen years old and I can kick her out of the house to do whatever she wants” Stiles said with an innocent smile. “No, I am not sending Boyd out with both of them…no, don’t you dare give me that look! You can have hanky panky when I say so since it’ll be inside of me because I’m in no mood to top”

“You have such sweet pillow talk” 

“I know” Stiles said with a grin pulling him into a kiss and hissing when he bit into his bottom lip sucking and licking it gently before letting him go. “Cock tease”

“I’m going to get a shower”

“I’m taking the twins to see my dad tomorrow” 

“I thought you had college”

“Lesson’s cancelled and my dad asked to see them because he doesn’t…so they’re seeing him” Stiles said slowly and shrugged looking at Nadine. “Do you want to see grandpapa?”

“Papa” Nadine repeated waving her teething ring in his face with a smile. 

“Exactly” he said with a knowing look to Derek. “Are you coming with us?”

“I have errands to run”

“But you’re not in work” Stiles said slowly leaning against the side. “What kind of errands?”

“Just…errands, Stiles, I have things to do” he snapped looking up at him. 

Stiles clucked his tongue behind his teeth and nodded stepping back and walking away to get out of the room before he started kicking ass. Derek straightened closing his eyes with a sigh listening to him go upstairs and into the nursery sending Boyd out and slamming the door hard behind him. 

He hovered contemplating before running up the stairs ignoring Boyd’s look of concern before he opened the nursery to see the twins in their beds playing with their toys. Stiles sat in the chair by the window looking out and letting the breeze blow in. It was August down which meant no jackets, no coats, and short skirts, shorts, and fans blowing in the house. 

“I’m sorry” Derek muttered walking over to him and standing by his side. 

“It’s fine”

“It’s just a few errands I have to run in the morning an afternoon…”

“Errands you can’t tell me about” Stiles replied slowly looking up at him. “You’re not having an affair are you?”

“Stiles” Derek snapped grabbing his wrist and tugging him up annoyed. “You know you’re the only one for me and you’re being childish”

“I’m twenty one…I’m allowed to be childish! You’re the serious one in this relationship, I need to be childish or I will lose my head and I need to teach our babies the fun way of life!” Stiles said dramatically and twirled. “See”

“You’re actually ridiculous”

“But you still love me and want to marry this hilarious and cute ass” Stiles said with a smug smile when he growled low tugging him to his chest and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Stiles smiled looking into his eyes and pressed his lips on his top lip for a moment before pulling away. 

“I’m reconsidering”

“It’s a little too late for that isn’t it? I mean…first came mated, then came twins and now comes marriage…we fucked up somewhere” Stiles said tapping his chin thoughtfully. 

“I think when I chose you” Derek said slowly in response. Stiles gasped slapping his chest and wriggling to get out of his arms but with no luck when his arms tightened and locked out him with a grunt. 

“Let go of me!” Stiles demanded with a false glare directed at him and sighed when he tugged him back pressing his lips against his ear with a smile. 

“Never”

“You know you’re very irritating when you want to be” Stiles said through narrowed eyes. 

“You of all people shouldn’t even be allowed to say that!”

“Oh really” Stiles said with raised eyebrows before digging his elbow into his stomach so he grunted letting him go and Stiles darted to the cots. “Children, we no longer like daddy anymore and we’re never going to see him again”

“Stiles…”

“You’ve come home and all you have done is snapped at me, called me names, and now insulted me so I think you and I need a time out buddy” Stiles said crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Can I make it up to you?”

“Yes you can go out and get me a latte and a chocolate muffin because my energy levels are dangerously low…and don’t think I don’t know you mean sex mister” he said boldly but leaned into the kiss when he bent his head towards him.

“Fine” Derek whispered against his lips before walking back out. 

“Dada!” Noah shouted standing against the railings calling for Stiles who moved towards him placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Are your teeth hurting?” Stiles murmured pressing kisses on both his cheeks when he whined reaching up to him for a cuddle. Stiles held him close with a small smile rubbing his back when he settled his head on his shoulder breathing softly. Nadine whimpered in the cot also reaching up to him wanting to join in on the action. He rolled his eyes amused and with a bit of difficultly at first managed to get her out and onto his other shoulder before sitting down. 

It was moments like these that Stiles loved when they were cuddly and affectionate wanting kisses and cuddles to feel better. It was when he really did appreciate fatherhood and the years to come when he got to watch them grow more and more. He leaned his head back listening to music play downstairs most probably Boyd. He closed his eyes dozing against the chair and opened his eyes when Nadine had enough wriggling and wanting to be let go as he gently placed her on the floor. Noah snuffled against his shoulder butting it hard and wailing loudly.

“Here” Stiles murmured sticking a pacifier into his mouth so he quieted down blinking wet eyes and snuggling further into him. 

It was his relief when Derek came back twenty minutes later with his coffee and two chocolate muffins for him. 

“You’re forgiven” Stiles said in delight taking a big bite out of it and passed a sleepy Noah over to him so he could eat and drink it.

“So I should be” 

Stiles was also relived later to finally get into bed with a quiet house and a comfortable pillow under his head. He shivered when fingers travelled up and down his arm and thigh raising goosebumps so he turned and his cock stirred hardening quickly. 

“I’m trying to sleep” he mumbled looking over his shoulder.

“I wasn’t do anything”

“Lies” Stiles whispered with narrowed eyes and hummed when he rolled him over to his front bringing him into a soft kiss. Stiles opened his mouth allowing him entry into his mouth as Derek flicked his tongue inside stroking it against his. 

“Fuck” Stiles whispered pulling back and groaning low when he nosed against his neck inhaling deeply before licking and biting into the soft skin. Stiles dug his hands into his shoulders when Derek sucked a hickey into his neck.

“What are we? I don’t think we’re twelve year old girls anymore showing off and showing our claim. You know I’m yours, the whole world knows I’m yours”

“No but I like seeing it” Derek whispered pulling back and stroking his thumb over the reddening mark on his neck. “I always have”

“Oh I know you do but now my dad has to see it and…imagine” Stiles whispered shaking his head. “He hates it and I always get the blame when it’s your fault! I get the look and you get nothing because you won’t be there”

“Stiles, shush” he whispered pressing his lip to his lips. “Sleep”

“Well I would if you leave me alone to sleep”

“You’re too irresistible”

Stiles smiled despite how tired he was and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips in goodnight before resting his head against his chest listening to the slow beat of his heart. It was a soothing sound underneath his ear and he reached over intertwining their fingers together before letting his eyelids close and sleep take him away. 

~O~O~O~O~

“God they’re getting so big!” the sheriff said lifting Nadine in the air as she squealed and giggled in delight. Stiles hummed watching Noah move across the couch trying to walk and falling on his bum when he reached the end. 

“It’s scary…they’re getting so big and soon they will be going to kindergarten and how am I going to let them go for like…six hours every day?” he said looking up at his dad who snorted shaking his head. 

“Every parent feels like that?”

“Did you?”

“No I was glad to get rid of you”

“Hey!” Stiles protested picking Noah up and nuzzling his cheek. 

“You were…very hyperactive” he replied slowly meeting Stiles eyes and looking away faintly amused. Stiles frowned rubbing Noah’s back when he whined restfully not liking being held, he didn’t want to be put down and kicked when the sheriff tried. 

“I need to go the store and get a few things so will you look after Nadine and I’ll take Noah out and get him to sleep or calm down” Stiles said standing up and pocketing his wallet full of cash. “I’ll be half an hour to an hour tops and I’ll owe you…”

“Stiles! Go for god’s sake” he cried staring at him exasperated. 

Stiles grinned hoisting up Noah and putting him in his car seat and stuffing the pacifier into his mouth. 

“We’re going to the shops and you’re going to be a very good boy aren’t you?” Stiles said pressing a kiss to his nose and picking it up as he walked them out towards the jeep. 

He strapped him in and hopped in opening the windows and chucking his jacket into the back seat cursing the summer. This last time last year he was heavily pregnant, the heat stifling, his back and stomach aching, and he was relieved that was over. His eyes went over to Noah who was now silent sucking the pacifier watching the sites as they passed by. Stiles turned on the radio so it played music and drummed his hands on the steering wheel feeling good, really good, but despite the good feeling he had a stone of doubt in his stomach. It was uncomfortable and confusing but he ignored it anyway. 

He arrived driving into the multi storey car park stepping out of the car humming and pulled out his wallet to check how much he had. It was a bit stupid really pulling out his money to count it but he didn’t have any worries because he was in a car park, nothing happens in a car park. He turned his head when a dark blur was caught by the corner of his eyes and he stared at the red car confused before focusing back on his wallet and folding it back up shoving it back into his back pocket. 

“Okay, Noah, let’s get you out and I’ll have to carry you around in this because dada didn’t bring the pram” he said rolling his eyes at stupidity and smiled when Noah did. 

It was when his “spidey senses” peaked kicking in and he slowly looked over his shoulder feeling wary and uncomfortable. He stepped back closing the door again automatically protecting the most important thing to him and stared at the black blur that turned out to be a very shaky looking man walking towards him. 

“Whoa!” Stiles said holding up his hands feeling his heartbeat rise and he glanced at Noah sitting patiently in his seat looking around. His eyes went back to the man now holding a knife to him and nodded at his jeans. 

“I saw the money, hand it over” he said in a deeply gruff voice like he smoked fifty cigarettes a day. Stiles took in the yellow damaged teeth, the bloodshot eyes, the damaged and dirty clothes mixed with the smell of urine, sweat, sick, and beer. It was clear that this man had nothing to lose and a man that had nothing to lose was someone to be very afraid of. 

“Look, I don’t want any trouble. I need this money” Stiles said still holding up his hand. “So I think you should get out of here before I call the cops” 

Stiles gingerly held up his cell staring into his eyes. The man smiled coldly nodding and pointed a shaky hand at the car. 

“I see…I see you got a little brat, a little baby, a weakness. If you don’t give me the fucking money right now I’ll gut it” he said shifting closer. “I need the money! I NEED IT!” 

Stiles flinched back from the sudden angry tone and could feel sweat trickle down his back and looked up and down the empty car park inwardly cursing everyone who wasn’t coming in right now to hell. He gasped when the man advanced on him at his weakest point when he was distracted thinking. Stiles gasped when a white hot pain exploded in his side and he stared at the man stunned as he grabbed the wallet flicking it open taking the money, saluting him, and ripping the knife back out before running away.

There was no other word apart from stunned and confused as he stared down at the rapidly pouring blood on his side and looked around. His dad always told him that thinking too much or talking too much, and being nosy would get him killed one day. Stiles pushed his hands to his side before Noah wailing caught his attention. His body slumped against the side as he wrenched open the back door grabbing his jacket and pressing it against his wound. Stiles let out a gasp of pain before stumbling forward towards the driver’s seat climbing in and breathing out hard. 

“It’s okay” he murmured looking over to Noah who was now uncomfortable wriggling. “It’s okay, we’re okay, and we just need to get to daddy don’t we? Oh god”

The pain was unbearable and he blinked clearing his vision feeling his adrenaline pump through his veins when he started up the jeep driving back out and almost speeding out of the car park. Noah sniffled in the seat kicking his feet and whimpering like he knew something was wrong which Stiles didn’t doubt he didn’t know. 

“I-I need to get in touch with him” he muttered pulling over for a moment and dragging out his cell. “Check he’s there”

He dialled the number leaning back and breathing heavily to keep calm and breathe through the pain. 

“Labour was worse” he said with a chuckle which slowly turned into a small sob before Derek answered sounding grumpy.

“Derek” he gasped out. 

“Stiles…what is it?”

“I’ve…had an accident, well not accident, more like a mugging and a knife wound for dessert” he murmured with a small chuckle biting into his lip. “I have Noah with me and I’m losing a lot of blood here…” 

The silence was deafening before Derek answered in a tight voice like he was trying to void his emotion. 

“Okay…Stiles, where are you?”

“Near town, I drove out of it and I’m parked near that old fruit store which closed down…shame really they did good strawberries…mom used to get them” he whispered. 

“We’re coming to get you, okay? Just stay there, Stiles, don’t even move. I need you to keeping talking to me, how’s Noah?” Derek said slowly and Stiles could hear the panic and worry in his tone hearing commotion behind the phone. 

Stiles looked over to him still whimpering and staring back at him with wet eyes and he could sense the impending tantrum. 

“He’s fine, he’s…he’s upset like he knows…like he knows something bad has happened. It just happened, Derek, I was getting him out and this…hobo came out of nowhere and it was so quick…” 

“Where’s Nadine, Stiles?”

“My dad has her because Noah was restless…I shouldn’t have gone out” he murmured pressing the jacket to his side harder and letting out a gasp of pain. “I’m going to die aren’t I?”

“No, no, you’re not going to die, do you understand me? Stiles, tell me you’re listening to me!” Derek shouted in the car. Erica was driving so Derek could talk and she looked over to Derek panicked as they drove to the old fruit shop. Scott was next to him listening into the phone conversation and pressing his face into the seat with a moan.

“I’m listening” Stiles breathed shutting his eyes. 

“Tell me you’re not going to die and believe in it” he cried thumping his fist against the dashboard. “Don’t stop talking, you can’t stop talking now, Stiles, it’s always nonstop with you so talk to me”

“I don’t know what to say” he muttered looking out of the window. “Oh my god, I have nothing to say”

“You’re still talking though…okay; we’re nearly there, five minutes, okay?”

“Okay”

“Don’t give up, don’t you dare give up, just keep looking at Noah, and focus on him, try calming him down” 

Stiles grunted as he slid across the seat looking down at him. “I can’t, my hands are full. He won’t stop looking at me, it’s like he knows…do you think he knows?”

“Probably” Derek said and hung up when they arrived ripping open the car door and smelling the blood almost immediately when he reached the jeep. Stiles looked over to him stunned and smiled weakly.

“That was fast”

“I’m a superhero” he muttered opening the door and staring at the blood feeling his wolf howl for revenge inside of him. The shift was itching underneath his skin like a burning rash but he pushed it down reaching for Stiles and picking him up while Scott got Noah out. Scott held Noah in the passenger seat while they took the back and Erica sped to the hospital.

“Did you just leave my jeep?” Stiles murmured staring at him while Derek removed the sodden jacket and replaced it with a towel while Stiles moaned in pain. He let his head rest against his shoulder while he lay in his arms and stared into his eyes. 

“No one will take it”

“Did you lock up?”

“No”

“Bastard” Stiles murmured with a snort feeling lightheaded and sleepy. “Can I go to sleep?”

“No, no, you’re going to talk to me”

“You hate it when I talk too much…I-I can count the amount of times you’ve told me to shut up to stop me from talking which is rude by the way but I let you” he murmured letting his eyes drop close till Derek hand cupped his cheek hard. 

“No, look at me, Stiles! Don’t you dare close your eyes because if you fall asleep you might not wake up and don’t…don’t you dare leave me” Derek hissed stroking a thumb down his cheek. 

Stiles stared into his eyes that were red and he could see the absolute panic and worry shining in there that was so odd to see. His body felt weak and lifeless as he stared back at him and nodded gripping his shirt in his hands. 

“I’m losing too much blood…”

“Stiles, stop it” Derek muttered shaking his head. 

“Would the bite work?” Scott piped up looking at Derek frantically. 

“It’s change or die, Scott, and sometimes it’s not successful”

“It could save his life!” Scott shouted and jumped when Noah started to wail and Erica took a sharp left driving up the road towards the hospital. 

“It could kill him!” Erica shouted at Scott. “He’s dying, Scott, don’t you get that?!”

Stiles listened to them arguing and turned his head to look at Noah whimpering and wailing in the front seat while Scott attempted to calm him down. It was like being a dream, it didn’t make sense, and everything felt slow and weird to him. He blinked feeling groggy and turned his head with a moan when Derek demanded his attention. 

“Stiles!” he shouted tapping his cheek to get him to focus. 

“Why do bad things happen to good people?” he whispered looking at him. “Why does it always happen to me?”

“Life” Derek whispered smoothing his hair off his forehead and looking at window. “We’re nearly there so just hold on because you’re not allowed to leave me, you’re not allowed”

“You’ve lost so much” Stiles whispered meeting his eyes. “But gained a whole lot more don’t you think?”

“Yeah” Derek said with a nod blinking rapidly and pressed his lips to his forehead in a desperate kiss. Stiles smiled for a moment inhaling his warm smell dimly hearing Erica shouting they were here. His eyes shut on their own accord as the lights seemed to dim around him and something strange pulled him away. The last thing he heard was a desperate Derek shouting his name and the faint wailing of Noah.


	22. Chapter 22

Waiting is the one of the worst feelings in the world. It’s endless and most of the time you don’t know the outcome. It’s sitting in a waiting room listening to the roar and chatter of a hospital desperately saving lives. Derek’s hearing expanded out and focused on the one heartbeat he knew so well beating slowly and soundly while doctors worked on him in the theatre. The rest of the pack was dotted around. Derek focused on them all looking upset and concerned whispering to each other in low voices. His eyes went to Noah sitting in Erica’s lap and he stood up walking over taking him off her. 

It was comforting to hold him inhaling his warm smell mixed with milk, a hint of his baby shampoo and the mixed smells of Erica, The Sheriff, and Stiles. He pressed his nose against his hair while Noah snuffled sucking his pacifier and settling comfortably against his shoulder. 

“Will he die?” Isaac whispered to Erica who shook her head quickly. Derek glared at him hard enough for Isaac to whimper looking down at the lino. 

Noah’s pacifier fell out as he looked around the room. “Dada, dada, dada”

Derek closed his eyes shushing him gently as he sat down slipping it back into his mouth and sitting him on his knee. He looked up when the door opened and the sheriff looked up with a concerned pinch to his mouth holding Nadine in her car seat. 

“How is he?” he said setting the car seat down next to Derek who looked at Nadine blinking and looking around the room. 

“We don’t know” Scott answered when Derek ignored him stroking his fingers down Nadine’s cheek when she smiled seeing him and reached out for him. Derek handed Noah to the Sheriff as he got her out kissing her forehead and gestured for Noah. 

“He’s in surgery right now and I keep trying to hear him but…it’s too loud in this place” Erica muttered covering her ears and moaning softly. “It’s so frustrating!” 

“Where’s the doctor?” the sheriff muttered angrily walking away to find one. 

Nadine and Noah interacted with each other on his lap talking in sounds and some words till Noah pulled her hair and she wailed. Derek nodded at Erica who came over taking Noah away cooing at him and kissing down the side of his face. Derek patted her back while she snuffled unimpressed. 

The thought of him dying and leaving him forever tore a nasty hole in his chest that ached and his wolf howled in despair deep inside of him. Losing a mate was no easy business and there was no pain in the world to describe it. Mating is for life, they fill a part of your soul you didn’t know existed and it being torn away from him wasn’t a pain he wanted to experience ever. He looked down at his hands clean from his blood but he could still smell it lingering there. It made him feel sick and he let his anger simmering while he held Nadine for control and comfort. It was taking everything inside of him not to go out there and find the bastard who did this to Stiles. His wolf hungered for revenge and blood which he would grant him but not now, not while Stiles’ life hanged in the balance. 

Hours passed and Derek was ready to kill someone. Erica and Boyd were holding two sleeping twins, Isaac was resting his head on Scott’s lap while he rests his head on Allison’s and Lydia and Jackson were sleeping in the corner. The Sheriff stared into space and Derek could smell his confusion and worry, he also saw the fear in his eyes. 

The door opened again causing everyone to jump alert apart from the sleeping twins. The doctor who appeared looked tired with grey hair and eyes that had seen too many tragedies and death. 

“Are you Mr Stilinski’s family?” he said and nodded when they did.

“How is he?” Derek demanded in a growl.

“My name is Doctor Crowe and I was the physician who treated…I can’t pronounce that” he said looking at the clipboard with a furrowed brow. 

“His name is Stiles” Scott snapped looking up at him. 

“I treated…Stiles and the knife didn’t hit any of the main arteries or veins or any of his internal organs. The wound was minor but he lost a lot of blood” he explained looking down at the clipboard. “He’s in recovery now but he will need a good few days to heal physically and mentally” 

The relief was palpable as everyone slumped and closed their eyes in gratitude that he was okay. 

“I would suggest you go home and get some rest he’s in on a lot of medication and will be sleeping most of the night away plus visiting time is over” Doctor Crowe said with a nod walking back out. 

“We need to get these two back” Erica said rocking Noah gently. “They need proper beds and my arms aren’t that comfortable”

“All of you go home” Derek ordered leaning back in the chair.

“What about you?” Isaac said standing up and stretching out his limbs. “There’s no point…”

“I’m not leaving him, now go, all of you, put the twins to bed and get some sleep” Derek growled eyes flashing as they nodded in submission leaving the room till all was left was the sheriff and Derek. 

“You need your rest too son” he said placing his elbows on his thighs watching him. “You look like shit”

“I can’t leave him, I can’t, and if I leave this room I will hunt down the man who did and rip him apart limb by limb very slowly and painfully as possible” he said meeting his eyes. “Would you stop me?”

“By law, yes, by being a father with an only child, no” he replied slowly meeting his eyes. “I’d turn a blind eye” 

“Good” he murmured looking out of the window. 

“I need sleep and I need to report this”

“Why? He’ll be dead soon” 

“It still needs to be reported, I’m the sheriff of this town and he’s my son” he said standing up and rubbing a hand through his hair. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow, I need sleep first and so do you”

“I’m not leaving him” he repeated looking out the window and staying like that. 

He heard him sigh and give in walking out and returning home. Derek glanced around the empty room before heading to the door himself intent of finding his room or even ward. He checked every room peeking into see people asleep, awake, in pain, confused, crying and near the end he found a room with a familiar scent and heartbeat. He snuck into the room inhaling the smell of the hospital and blood. His nose wrinkled at the smell before he walked over sitting on the edge of the bed stroking his hand. 

Derek looked over him taking in his pale skin, his heartbeat fluttering and the constant annoying beep of the machines, and the smell of blood lingering in the air from his wound recently stitched. His hand reached out and he stroked it across his forehead brushing away his hair and glanced at the door hearing people chatter nearby. 

Stiles slept peacefully not hearing shifted into his wolf form so he could hide easily when nurses came in to check his meds and not be noticed when he was hiding under the bed. He remained under there till they were gone and rested his head on his paws listening to his heartbeat. 

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles knew it was late the moment he woke up to a constant beeping right of his head, a painful burn on his side, and could feel scratchy sheets winding around his legs and torso. His eyes opened and he took in the dark hospital room with a scowl and fidgeted it looking at his arms which had needles and wires sticking out of them. It all came back to him when he laid there and pressed a hand to his side wincing and jumping when he heard a whine and a dark shape appear jumping up at his bed. 

“Derek” he whispered confused reaching out a hand touching his muzzle and snorted. “What are you doing here?”

Derek whimpered pressing his nose into his hand inching closer and licking his cheek. Stiles wrinkled his nose stroking the top of his ears gently and smiled. 

“If someone comes in they’re going to freak” he whispered when he whined again closing his eyes and enjoying being petted. “Shift back” 

Stiles looked away when he shifted back and turned his head with a grunt when he kissed him roughly gripping the back of his neck. Stiles moaned softly parting his lips letting him linger there before he pulled back burying his face into his neck inhaling deeply. 

“God, Stiles”

“Hey, I’m fine” Stiles whispered stroking the back of his head. “You know I’m fine”

“You nearly died, Stiles, yet again!” he hissed pulling back looking at Stiles with red eyes. Stiles swallowed hard fidgeting. 

“Your heartbeat was slowing down, you passed out in my arms and I-I couldn’t get you to wake up. Those doctors took you away and I had nothing, nothing but a few wise words that you were going to be okay and then you were rushed into theatre” he said sitting on the bed and bowing his head. “I thought you were going to die, Stiles, for real this time and not some hoax but leaving me all alone” 

“I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, yet again; I need to stop doing that to be honest. He just went for it not caring about me…he threatened Noah” Stiles said touching his arm and biting his lip when Derek growled viciously turning towards him stunned. “I was distracted and that’s my weakness, he got me, he took the money, and I survived. I’m fine now I just need some rest and I’ll be back to…how are the twins? Are they okay?” 

Stiles winced pulling his stiches till Derek shushed him pressing him down and nodded. “They’re fine and the pack took them home to sleep”

“Okay, good” he said with a hard swallow to get rid of the lump in the back of his throat. “I saw no bright light you know…there was nothing. I can’t remember a thing from passing out or anything. It was just…darkness”

“You didn’t die, Stiles” Derek muttered rolling his eyes. 

“You do realise you’re naked right now don’t you and if a nurse comes in she is going to see more than her pay check allows” he said trailing his hand up his thigh. 

“You told me to shift back”

“It’s a little difficult to have a conversation with a wolf, Derek” he murmured lying back down feeling tired and in pain. “I need more medicine because this hurts like a bitch!”

“Ring that” he said nodding at the buzzer and Stiles took great delight buzzing it over and over again. 

“You better hide” Stiles noted watching him shift and wincing at the crack of bones and watching him hide under the bed. 

He looked up when the nurse came in and smiled at Melissa who looked tired but obviously on the night shift. Stiles shifted giving her his best smile while she frowned shaking her head at him.

“What are you doing awake?” 

“I woke up because I was stabbed and I’m healing” he said nodding at his side. “Will you pump me with morphine, Nurse McCall, I’m obviously dying”

“You’re not dying, Stiles, you managed to live through a stab wound which these days isn’t that likely” she responded with a knowing look. “It’s a good job it didn’t nick any main arteries or veins or you would have been dead in a matter of minutes” 

Stiles closed his eyes when Derek growled low and Melissa frowned looking around and back at Stiles confused. 

“Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“That growl…like a…” she said trailing off and looking under the bed gasping and shooting back up. “What is he doing here?!”

“It’s Derek!” Stiles muttered with a shrug and winced at the motion. Melissa ducked under again looking at Derek lying there staring at her with big red eyes that send a shiver of fear running through her. 

“You shouldn’t be here! What happens if it wasn’t me who came in? You’d be shot or in a kennel right now” she hissed and frowned when Derek huffed at her. Melissa stood up shaking her head giving him more morphine. 

“I want you gone in the morning otherwise I’ll chuck you out myself” she hissed before rubbing a hand up his arm and leaving out of the door. Stiles snorted when Derek crept out jumping up at the bed again licking his cheek and nuzzling his neck. 

“You’ve got me in trouble now” he whispered feeling sleepy from the new drugs running through his system. “But I love you anyway”

Derek whined a pleased sound resting against him while Stiles drifted off to sleep and he stayed like that eventually jumping all the way up and sleeping next to him keeping an eye out for visitors. It was dawn when he woke up with Stiles breathing softly beside him still fast asleep with colour returning to his cheeks. He growled turning his head when Melissa tapped on the door walking in and shaking his head at him.

“Do you know how unhygienic that is, Derek? God I hope you don’t have any diseases”

Derek didn’t respond jumping down from the bed sitting back on his haunches watching her every move when she checked over him satisfied before scribbling down on his clipboard. 

“I want you gone, Hale, or I’ll remove you myself” she warned pointing a finger at him ignoring his low whine as she left. He watched as he slept for a good twenty minutes before shifting back pulling on his clothes and giving him a last look before getting a coffee and going home. He needed a shower and needed to be rid of the smell of his blood all over him. 

He was glad to get home and opened the door with a frown hearing both of the twins crying upstairs. Derek walked into the nursery to see Erica trying to calm them down and she turned in relief. 

“They miss you or Stiles either one but they’ve been awake since five am and the rest of us have tried but…” she said trailing off when Noah screamed for his attention and he picked him up. 

“It’s okay” he whispered jigging him before getting Nadine. “Go get their breakfast ready for me?”

“I deserve a fried breakfast for this” she muttered walking out. 

“I thought you were on a diet”

“I don’t need to diet!” she shouted back at him from downstairs. 

Derek smiled for the first time all night and pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks as they calmed down their crying.

“I’ll take you to dada later on” he whispered taking them downstairs hearing the rest of his pack groan in relief as they quietened down. He placed them in their chairs as they blinked through wet eyes whining for their breakfast. 

“God, they are exactly like Stiles expect he sleeps like the dead” she said and paused with a grimace at the word but Derek steadily ignored her. “Well he’s grumpy unless he’s been fed straight away”

Erica walked over with their bowls and cooed brushing a hand through Nadine’s black curls all ruffled around her head like a halo from sleep. 

“I can’t wait to play with this and show her how to style it properly” she said thoughtfully. “Shopping trips are a must and I don’t care what either of you say” 

“Stiles will probably agree with you”

“How is he?” she said sitting down to feed an eager Nadine. “I guess it’s good news considering how you are right now”

“It’s good news, he’s fine” he muttered spooning the gooey breakfast into Noah’s mouth and looked over to her still in her pyjamas which was nothing but a t-shirt and short shorts with her hair tied back in a messy bun. “I need you to do all do something for me”

“What?”

“Find him” 

Erica didn’t even have to ask who and nodded. “But we have no idea what he looks like…”

“Go to the car park where he was stabbed, identify the smell, I don’t care. I want you to find him and when you do call me. I’ll take the twins to the hospital with me” 

“Okay” 

“More” Noah demanded slamming his little hands on his tray and opening his mouth for his breakfast. 

“If he died they wouldn’t remember him when they were older” Derek muttered thinking hard. 

“Hey, don’t do that, don’t beat yourself up” Erica said with a shake of her head. “He’s alive and that’s it. He’s a fighter, he’s…Batman, remember? Stiles can survive labour, he can survive a stab wound, and if the apocalypse ever happens you can bet your ass he’ll be the last man standing” 

Derek didn’t respond with words and simply smiled softly before focusing on Noah playing with a toy distracted. He fed him the rest before leaving him with Erica and Isaac who came down looking tired and demanding coffee and now. He quickly showered changing into a new set of clothes before getting the twins ready and again setting out. They were all under strict instructions to find him. 

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles poked at the breakfast in disgust before dropping his fork and lying back feeling like complete and utter crap. The meals were disgusting and he was missing home already. He perked when the door opened and Derek came in with the twins. 

“You brought them!” he said in delight. 

“Can you hold them?”

“Of course I can hold them!” he replied with a scowl holding out his hands when he unstrapped them both handing them over. 

“Oh god I missed you and it’s only been a day” he said cuddling them close. “Have they been okay?”

“Fine” Derek said sitting down on the bed watching them. 

“I dreamt of them last night and I couldn’t get to them…I also dreamt of him”

“What did he look like?” Derek muttered leaning forward grabbing Noah to put him on his lap. 

“Like…like a hobo, yellow teeth, dark brown hair, bloodshot eyes, he stank of sick, piss, alcohol, and like sewage I guess. I guess I was too focused on the switch blade he was carrying instead of how he looked”

Derek typed it into his phone sending out the message before focusing back on him. 

“Nightmares”

“I guess” Stiles mumbled tickling Nadine who squealed ducking her chin so she could get away from him. “You’re going to kill him aren’t you?”

“Yes”

“Make it painful”

Derek nodded at him while Stiles picked up Nadine sitting her on his lap. 

“I shouldn’t talk about killing someone so easily and accepting it so easily” Stiles whispered with a shiver. “It shouldn’t be so easy” 

“It’s our lives and I can’t let it go, I can’t”

“I know” he murmured looking over to him. “That’s why I said make it painful because I almost died, I almost left you and the twins and all for money. I want him dead before he hurts someone else” 

“That can be done” he promised. 

Stiles let out a small smiled before it faded and he cuddled Nadine close when she cooed pressing her hands to his face. The pain eventually kicked in and a nurse came in exasperated and shooing them out so he could rest. Stiles smiled against his lips when he kissed him goodbye biting into his bottom lip before he left.

“Blue balls!” he hissed after him when he left and settled ready for another nap and for the pain to go away. 

Derek dropped the twins off with the sheriff at home who looked a little disgruntled but babysat them when Derek got a call. 

“We found him”

It didn’t take too long to get to the location and he was more than happy to let his wolf take control as he approached him down some dark dank alleyway. He was sat on the floor injecting a needle into his arm reeking on everything foul. Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust before violently knocking over the trash can so the needle slipped scraping his arm and he jumped a foot in the air looking terrified. 

“Who the fuck are you?! You scared the shit out of me man” he shouted chucking the broken needle at him before stopping and staring at him horrified. “Okay either I’m high or your eyes are red” 

“You stabbed my mate, you cornered him in a dark space, threatened the life of my pup, and then stabbed him” Derek said slowly shifting only half way so the hobo scrambled back panting holding up his hands. 

“I’m sorry!” he cried before grabbing the pen knife and flicking it open. “Stay the fuck away! I swear I’ll scream…”

Derek launched forward wrapping a hand around his neck digging his claws in so he choked on his scream and in pain. He dragged him up the wall staring into his eyes and growled low and viciously so the guy kicked fighting for air.

“You tried to kill him in cold blood, all alone…with our pup in tow and he fought every step of the way” he hissed digging his claws further into his throat smelling his blood and it smelled like victory and vengeance to him. “I made a promise to kill you slowly and painfully as possible and I always keep my promises”

The guy’s eyes were wide with fear and he took in great pleasure throwing him to the floor and breaking both ankles so he couldn’t run. His screams were stilted when Derek covered a hand over his mouth. 

“How many others have you killed with this knife?” Derek said waving it. “How many others have died by your hand so you can get a fix? No one hurts my family…not anymore. I’ve lost too much and I nearly lost him to you”

“Please!” he sobbed muffled through his hand. “I’m sorry!” 

“You don’t know the meaning of the word” he snarled stepping back and slicing his claws across his stomach so he howled choking on his own blood. Derek watched as he choked twisting and looked behind him sensing the pack nearby and waited till he breathed his last bloody and messy on the ground. 

“We should burn the body” Scott cried down the alleyway when Derek turned to look at him. 

“You take care of it” Derek said walking back out shifting back.

“What? How are we meant to move a body with half his organs hanging out?” Scott exclaimed moodily. 

“I don’t know, Scott, I’m not babysitting you, you’ve done this before. I want you to move the body into a remote location, burn it, and bury it” he snapped. “Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes” Scott said looking at the others as Derek walked off. “Great, just great” 

~O~O~O~O~

Stiles was lying on his side feeling bored and restless wishing to go home when the door opened and he peeked over looking at Derek. 

“Where have you been for hours?”

“I had something to do” he murmured sitting down and stroking a hand over his hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Like someone stabbed me” Stiles muttered rolling onto his back. “Will you hold me?”

Derek lay down next to him on the small bed bringing him to his chest, Stiles sighed in contentment leaning against his chest listening to his heartbeat. 

“It’s these kinds of things that make you realise how lucky I am to be alive” he whispered hands curling into his jacket. “How something so small can affect you, it can change your life, and how it can happen…you hear about it all the time on the news but you-you don’t think it will ever happen to you”

“I know”

“I’m too young to die”

“You’re never too young to die, Stiles, but if you could live till you’re about ninety that’d be good as well”

Stiles smirked peeking up at him and shaking his head. “I don’t think we’ll live to that long but taking it easy would be a better way. I guess praying for an easy life is out of the cards?”

“Not necessarily”

“Whatever, I-I just want to live my life to the full and damn the consequences! Let’s get married, have hundreds of pups, have lots of sex, and be happy for once in our scary unpredictable lives, please?!” he pleaded pouting at him. 

“Okay” Derek whispered kissing him softly and pulling away licking his bottom lip. “Go to sleep” 

Derek held him after that in silence while Stiles drifted away into an easier sleep and made a promise that he would try and make that happen. It was the least they deserved.


	23. Chapter 23

“Derek, you don’t understand!” Stiles practically screeched slapping him on the chest. “It’s Halloween which means tomorrow is the twins first birthday, they are going to be one years old…one year old! It means a year tomorrow I was laid out on an operating table while Deaton sliced me open and I gave birth” 

Derek snorted wrapping his arms around him pressing a kiss underneath his ear while Stiles whimpered pushing his face into his neck.

It had been a rough two months for everyone what with the stabbing and the healing process. Stiles was out of the hospital after a week and was told to stay in bed for a while and to take it easy. He was left with a scar and nightmares that often led him to wake up screaming muffled into a pillow and Derek covering his back as he shushed and soothed him. The nightmares eventually faded as the weeks passed. It was good for Stiles who watched in amusement from his bed when one of the pack walked in with either Nadine or Noah holding their hands and their pure delight made everything feel better. The healing process was slow but his stiches were soon removed and he was able to move around and hold the twins without any great pain or difficulty. 

The weeks passed and it was soon autumn/winter and Halloween which meant dressing the twins up and their birthdays the next day. Stiles was one hundred per cent a mess fussing and worrying all the time.

“Kindergarten…dating one day...moving out….teenage years…god the teenage years” Stiles mumbled into his neck with a small sob while Derek rubbed his hand up and down his back faintly amused by his antics and talking. 

“It’s called growing up, Stiles, and one day they are going to be all grown up because you wouldn’t want them babies forever” 

“I do! It means I have to deal with, well we have to deal with, two hormonal teenagers going through puberty and becoming werewolves” he muttered in a glum voice. “Can they not stay my little babies forever?”

“No” Derek said simply tilting his chin up to kiss him and nuzzle his cheek. 

“Parenthood” Stiles murmured leaning into him shutting his eyes and enjoying the feeling of him nuzzling and nipping at his skin. “Who knew it would be this hard?”

“It’s not hard, you’re just scared”

“Why aren’t you? Why am I the parent freaking out and you are mister ultra-cool” Stiles muttered with a scowl pushing away from him and marching into the kitchen. 

“Because I used to live in a house with small children and watched them grow up and they can talk properly, walk, run, scream, fight and it’s a lot better than changing their diapers and spoon feeding them” he said sitting at the table watching as Stiles made a coffee. “I thought you wanted that”

“I do! It’s just…scary. They’re growing up too fast and one minute I’m holding them in my arms and the next Nadine is crawling up the stairs and Noah is about ten minutes away from taking his first steps” 

“Well there are always ways to fix that”

“How” Stiles said turning to face him.  
“Having another baby”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles said raising an eyebrow at him. “So you think I can solve that problem by having another baby or is this your way of making me into a baby making machine to suit your needs”

“You’re being ridiculous”

“I’m being ridiculous?!” Stiles exclaimed throwing the towel down and walking over to him. “Let me make this perfectly clear right now…I don’t want anymore”

“Ever”

“Ever” Stiles repeated with a nod. “We have enough on our hands with twins who have each other as a brother and sister and I don’t want anymore…ever. You had a big family, yeah I get it, but we have a pack and two babies now and I don’t want another baby” 

Derek stared at him for a long minute before nodding. 

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah”

Stiles saw the lie in his eyes but ignored it accepting it and knew it was hypocritical of him to say it considering in the hospital all those weeks back he said he would have hundreds. Derek stood wiping his hands and moving upstairs leaving Stiles alone in the kitchen. He sighed throwing the towel on the table sitting down and looking out of the window to the forest. 

He perked up when Allison and Scott came in pushing the pram ladled with bags. Stiles got them out placing each of them on the living room floor as they crawled around seeking their toys. He turned on the television before sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

“Hey, you okay?” Scott questioned sitting down next to him patting his thigh. 

“Mini fight with Derek” he muttered with a shrug. 

“What did you fight about?”

“Babies” he said slowly meeting his eyes and shrugging. “I said I never want any more ever again” 

“Oh” Scott murmured looking over at Allison smiling and tickling Noah who screamed wriggling on the floor laughing and getting over excited. “Well a choice is a choice and Derek just has to accept that I guess”

“I hate fighting with him though” he whispered closing his eyes. “I asked him if it was okay and he lied, I could see it in his eyes, and he comes from a big family but I didn’t”

“If life has taken on a different role, if certain things hadn’t happened, and your mom was still alive you know you’d have brothers and sisters” Scott said thoughtfully looking away from him. “Your mom and your dad were happy, really happy, and then life came along and stole that away and…you have twins yeah but doesn’t a small part of you want to give them a brother or a sister”

“They are brother and sister!” Stiles said gesturing at Noah cuddling with Allison and Nadine standing near the television watching the cartoon playing. 

“Yeah because that comes with being twins, Stiles, they shared a womb, they’re both the same person if you think about it and they will always be twin brother and sister but a different sibling is a brother or a sister. Look I’m not judging your decision, Stiles, because your life, your body, your relationship and family but Derek came from a big family, remember? He had brothers, sisters, cousins, nieces and nephews…I think but pups, your own children, and that’s different. It’s your own flesh and blood and our wolves are very territorial…and the more the merrier” Scott said in a hushed voice and looked away. 

Stiles felt a guilty pang in his chest twisting his hands in his lap. He didn’t reply back and instead stared at the screen while Nadine talked along with it trying to clap her hands but falling on her bum instead. It eventually grew too much as he climbed the stairs peeking into the bedroom to see him lying on his stomach sleeping. Stiles bit his lip walking over and getting on the bed to drape over his back resting his cheek in the middle of his shoulder blades. 

“What are you doing?” Derek mumbled into the pillow.

“I’m sorry” Stiles whispered tracing his fingers up his forearm. “I’m like a yo-yo these days back and forth, back and forth, and I know you lied before”

“Stiles, it’s fine, I promise you” he whispered opening his eyes to look at him. “I shouldn’t have said it at all and I’m sorry” 

“I forgive you” he whispered back to him with a small smile. “I don’t want to argue, not today, and certainly not tomorrow because it has to be just right or I might cry” 

“Then we won’t” 

“Promise me?”

“I promise” Derek muttered closing his eyes again and resuming falling back asleep. Stiles lay there getting warm against his body heat trailing his fingers up and down his back thoughtfully before rolling off him and staring up at the ceiling. He was content to lie there but was knocked out of his thoughts when Noah started to scream for him. 

“All in a day’s work” he murmured rolling off the bed and walking back out. Their birthday was just going to be a small event with family since they didn’t want the public eye all over them. 

“One year old!” he said kissing his nose. “Can you say one?”

“Wan” Noah repeated trying his best and giggling when Stiles tickled him. 

“My clever little boy!” he said with a grin. “I’m so proud of you, can I have a kiss?”

Noah leaned in kissing his mouth and pulling back to clap his hands. Stiles pretended to bite his nose off and grabbed his hands so he could walk around the living room on his own taking big steps. 

“One year old” Erica said watching them and shaking her head. “Last year you were ready to pop! You look good pregnant though I have to admit”

“I looked fat!”

“Yeah but you had a glow, you did look good, and Derek was aroused most of the time”

“Seriously” Stiles said looking over to her. 

“Yes and it was disgusting, he was always groping you, touching you, and you did look good” she said with a shrug jiggling Nadine’s arms so she was dancing on the spot. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow picking Noah and raising him in the air as he did eskimo kisses with him. He was relieved for the end of the day when he could rock them to sleep switching on the lullaby’s and walked into the bedroom to wrap the presents only to see them done.

“You wrapped them?” Stiles said in awe. “I thought you were sleeping still like a lazy dog”

“The dog jokes are getting old, Stiles, and you kept complaining about them and I do listen to you sometimes when you’re not be annoying.”

“That was rude but still…god I love you” he muttered pushing him down onto the floor and straddling his waist as he kissed him. “You actually do listen to me sometimes and yes…this was a big help because I was in no mood to wrap presents”

“Glad to be of service” Derek muttered trailing his hands up his thighs and cupping him through his jeans. 

Stiles gasped pushing into his hands and groaned when he flipped them so he landed on the rug hard. Derek smirked above him while he settled on the floor eyeing him carefully. 

“That hurt my ass!” he protested squirming underneath him. “You hardly ever let me top you know”

“I know”

“So it’s deliberate?” 

“Kind of” Derek murmured tilting his head to the side and kissing down his pulse with a smile while Stiles moaned hands dragging into his hair pulling at the strands hard enough for him to growl and sending a shiver of delight running up Stiles spine. It was all hands on as they rutted together on the floor until Stiles gasped lips tingling and slightly swollen. 

“Okay, bed, now” he hissed dragging him up. 

“What about the others?”

“If they know what’s good for them they’ll get out now” he said pulling him onto the bed. Derek smirked looking towards the door and mouthed, “Three, two, one” before the front door slammed shut. Stiles snorted with laughter before pulling him back down and tugging off his clothes. 

“Why do you always need to rush like it’s a race?”

“Because you drive me crazy” Stiles murmured when he was pushed flat on his back naked as the day he was born watching Derek still wearing pants kiss down his chest slowly and lovingly. He sighed softly appreciating it and gasping when he kissed along different scars littered around his body and hovering over the recent one stroking his fingers over the pink white scar with a hint of red in his eyes. 

“Don’t be getting upset and angsty on me now” he muttered stroking a hand through his hair.

“I don’t like it when you’re hurt and you know that…you’re like a danger magnet”

“Says you” Stiles protested with narrowed eyes. “This was just an attack”

“You were kidnapped by another pack, Stiles”

“That should be a monthly occurrence to be honest” Stiles whispered with a hiss when his lips travelled further down to his naval kissing the soft skin and biting into the skin so he left marks and mini hickeys. 

“No, no it really shouldn’t and you need to stop it”

“How is it my fault?”

“Because you’re a magnet” Derek whispered meeting his eyes before moving into the v of his thighs kissing the inner part of the skin so Stiles gasped shivering and moaning for more. Derek obliged kissing down his leg till he reached his feet and Stiles squirmed feeling ticklish. 

“If I was seriously injured you’d turn me right?” Stiles said when he came back up to him kissing him soundly on the lips. 

“I would to save your life, yes” Derek answered after a few seconds of silence. “I can’t ever lose you but I won’t bite you till you’re ready for it”

“Well…if I’m ever in a life threatening situation and bleeding out on the floor you have my full permission for future references” Stiles said biting into his bottom lip and arching his neck exposing his throat when Derek kissed and nibbled his lobe with a thoughtful hum. “Just saying because our lives are horror stories and who knows the next time someone or a pack is going to show up”

“Shut up, Stiles”

“Rude” Stiles breathed bucking up and urging him down to his cock stood to attention red and already leaking pre-come. It glistened on the head and he let out a sob of relief when Derek took him into his mouth slowly, tongue caressing the head like old practise and fingers rubbing his hole so he cried out muffled into his hands. His hands caressed the skin of his ass cheeks before removing his mouth ignoring Stiles whine of protest to grab the lube and apply it to his fingers for easier passage. 

Stiles pressed a hand over his mouth to keep the noises down when slick fingers pushed inside of him and a hot mouth surrounded his aching cock. He dug his fingers into his cheek rocking his hips to fuck his mouth and could feel sweat prickle on his forehead and collarbone from excursion. The heat pooling down below quickly and fast was a clear sign as his balls ached tightening and he could feel the rushing approach of his orgasm. He quickly grabbed Derek’s pillow slamming it into his face as he moaned loudly muffled hands clutching at the material when he flooded down his mouth. It carried on for a good few seconds before slowly ebbing away and he chucked it away whining when Derek nuzzled him. 

“Over sensitive dude” he muttered flopping back and breathing upwards exhausted. “You and your mouth, Hale”

“I think that’s a pleased response” he said dropping down next to him. 

“Mm” he hummed turning towards him and pressing his sweaty forehead against his chest inhaling his smell. “It was good, really good, and I’m sleepy now”

“You always are”

“Twins birthday tomorrow so…tired” he mumbled with a small smile closing his eyes.

“No you’re in that orgasmic bliss and you’ll sleep for two hours”

“Oh shut up!” Stiles muttered slapping a hand into his face lightly. 

Derek huffed amused catching it and pressing a kiss into his wrist with a smile. “I love you”

“Love you too” he mumbled before he slipped off to sleep. 

Derek watched him tracing his eyes over him before wrapping the comforter around his naked body and lying down next to him content to doze and watch him as he slept. The house was blissfully quiet and the sound of the twin’s heartbeat was a constant and comforting sound he would never get used too. 

~O~O~O~O~

“Oh my god, how adorable do they look?” Allison cooed making grabby hands for Nadine in a white and blue dress. 

“It’s their birthday so they get to look handsome and pretty” Stiles said with a shrug handing Noah to Jackson who ran away with him. 

It was a little party for them but they were ordering food in instead of party food since it wasn’t fair to the twins who couldn’t eat it yet and it was only a small event. Stiles looked outside when his dad’s car arrived and smiled when his dad and Melissa got out. Derek came up behind him silently wrapping his arms around him causing him to jump and scowl playfully when he nuzzled his ear. 

“I can’t believe it was a year today…I might not have been here” he whispered leaning against his chest ignoring Derek’s growl into his ear.

“Stop it, Stiles”

“I’m just saying”

“I’m saying don’t, if you keep dwelling on it, it’s going to upset you more, so stop it now” he muttered tilting his chin towards him meeting his eyes. “Understand?”

“Yes” he whispered closing his eyes when he kissed him and turned to the door when it opened. “Hey dad, Melissa, its good you came”

“Do you really think I would miss my grandchildren’s birthday?”

“I recall a certain year you forgot mine” he said narrowing his eyes and smirking when he rolled his eyes going to find Noah and Nadine screaming and talking in the kitchen. Melissa handed them the bag of presents, kissing his cheek in greeting, and followed after him. 

“It’s our babies’ birthday and they’ve been stolen away from us” Stiles said frowning and turning in his arms. “I don’t think that’s right do you?”

“I hear no complaints and they’re enjoying themselves, they’re being spoiled”

“They will want for nothing!” he declared leaning against his shoulder closing his eyes. “It’s all downhill from here!” 

“Why are you so dramatic?”

“My traits” Stiles replied in a smug voice. “They’ll be taking their first steps soon” 

“I thought you were excited about that?”

“I am I just…” he said trailing off when Nadine started to scream for him. “I think we’re wanted” 

They joined them in the kitchen and Stiles held out his hands for Nadine who reached for him settling into his arms. Stiles smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead and hummed pulling back. 

“Should we open your presents? I think we should” he said heading to the living room followed by the other as he sat down picking up one of her presents handing it to her. Nadine was now old enough to be able to pick and tear at the paper till all was revealed and clothes, toys, ornaments, and dolls were unwrapped for her and the same for Noah but with little trucks, clothes, and his first action man. 

It was only later on in the afternoon when Noah decided to take a great fancy in Nadine’s doll and screamed when Stiles attempted to take it off him. 

“Okay” Stiles said holding up his hands. “Wow…I think we chose the wrong toys”

“Who’s to stop a little boy playing with dolls?” Melissa said with a shrug.

“She’s right” Stiles said pushing up. “His choice, his toy”

“Tell that to Nadine” Erica muttered amused as she crawled over to Noah reaching out for it and wailing when Noah did. Stiles laughed scooping her up and presenting her with another toy as she sniffled taking hold of it. 

“I can see it now…constantly fighting” Scott said looking up at Stiles with a nod when he rolled his eyes. “Dad he pulled my hair, dad he stole my music, dad he stole my dolls…again or dad she’s got a piercing, dad she’s missing, dad she has a boyfriend” 

Stiles paled looking at Nadine and then Noah with a shake of his head. Allison cuffed him around the head while the rest of the pack chucked various items at him while Stiles had a mini panic attack handing Nadine to Derek before rushing out. 

“Stiles” Derek called handing Nadine to the Sheriff again finding him in the kitchen. “Stiles, calm down”

“Oh god, they’re going to be just like me aren’t they?” he said covering his face. “Scott is right”

“Stiles, you’re being ridiculous!” Derek replied gripping his shoulders tight. “You and I can both handle that and you know it”

“I’m allowed to freak out!”

“Yes, yes you are, and you can freak out in twelve years…how does that sound?”

“Twelve years” Stiles mumbled looking up at him. 

“Yes” Derek remarked easing up a little. “Twelve whole years…it’s a long time don’t you think? Do you think you can hang on till then and stop a freak out when they’re only one year old today and not thirteen?”

Stiles breathed out shakily dropping his hands. “I’m an idiot aren’t I?”

“Yes!” Erica said from the living room and growled when someone hit her in the living room.

“I didn’t ask you!” he shouted back wrapping his arms around Derek who huffed amused kissing his neck softly. Stiles pouted while he rubbed his back gently leaning his head against his. 

“I blame Scott…I blame you!” he cried glaring at the living room. He was rewarded with a whimper in return. Stiles smiled hiding his face satisfied in his arms for now. Derek lifted his head though when he heard movement and Stiles looked up to see Nadine and Noah crawling towards them. 

He laughed for a moment amazed and bent over picking up Noah while Derek got Nadine and they held them close. 

“Dada” Noah said pressing his hands into his face. 

“Yes” Stiles replied with a nod kissing his palms with a smile. “Is dada silly for his little freak out?”

“Bot” he said demanding his juice and kicking his feet against his stomach. 

“Please?”

Noah didn’t respond whining and straining for his cup which Stiles filled handing over with a raised eyebrow and a shake of his head. His eyes drifted to Nadine talking to Derek who was watching her intently with a furrowed brow like he was trying to understand but really struggling. Stiles chuckled amused at the display feeling the warmth and devotion curl in his heart and wanted it to last forever if forever was what they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments and kudos!
> 
> Okay, next chapter, there is going to be a time jump because this story is wrapping up pretty soon, capiche? :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a two year time jump...

In reality a lot can happen in two years that you don’t even notice, you brush off, or you remember with fondness. It’s a five year relationship that becomes seven years and still engaged to be married, its twins that are now three years old starting in preschool who can walk, talk, run, scream, fight, play and scare the living shit out of parents who watch it happen. Its pack members such as Allison and Scott who get engaged, Jackson and Lydia breaking up, getting back together, breaking up and staying that way for three months with a lot of awkward moments before Jackson crawled back with his tail between his legs getting back together with her and the others just being themselves. It’s the Sheriff dating Melissa McCall whilst Stiles and Scott sob in the background as they start to like each other, really like each other. It was also passing college courses, finding new jobs, and just generally living their lives. 

Of course there were the bad sides to two years with a random packs showing up trying to wreak havoc wherever they went, Stiles narrowing missing a bullet shot at him, Lydia breaking her arm, Nadine getting sick with fever and scaring everyone, Noah falling down and cutting his head open making everyone wolf out and Stiles freak because it was a lot of blood and he now has a tiny scar on his forehead. 

It was the little things like that but for Stiles it was watching the twins grow into the people they were today. It was one month and fourteen days after their first birthday that Noah took his first steps all on his own and without assistance. He was simply on the edge of the couch talking to himself bouncing up and down stood on his feet while Stiles watched television. It was movement that caught his eyes as he turned and gasped watching Noah take his first shaky steps across the floor. Nadine was much later and it was after New Year that Nadine took her first steps with Derek helping her up and Stiles holding out his hands egging her on to walk towards him. Nadine was reluctant at first falling down on her bottom before standing up and taking the plunge to walk across the floor. 

Their speech became more advanced becoming a lot clearer as they formed sentences, speaking words, and Stiles introduced them to books. It was a story book every night as he read to them about princesses and princes and introducing them to worlds that didn’t exist. Their personalities were slowly coming in and they were growing quickly. Stiles worst nightmare was confirmed in Nadine’s hair which was growing longer and curlier every day that passed so she was always handed to one of the girls who cooed doing it up in different styles and brushing it till it was silky smooth. Noah, meanwhile, was growing up with big brown eyes, dark hair, and looking more and more like a mini Derek every day. He even growled occasionally. 

It was particularly exciting for Stiles when it snowed one day in February for the first time in a long time and he got to show his babies the joy of snow. He dressed them in their puffy coats and took them outside holding Nadine instead of letting her walk and watched in amusement as she peered up blinking when the snow flurries hit her face. 

“Snow” he said with a nod pointing at the ground and sky. “Do you like it?”

Nadine smiled at him making grabby hands as she lifted her arms and tried to catch the snow flakes. Noah was with Derek who was paying particular interest to the trees covered in the snow and even Stiles had to admit they looked pretty covered in it. It was that joy of showing them things in the world for the first time to see the confusion, joy, or sometimes disinterest to new things. 

With their children also came their relationship and after two years they were still engaged to be married with no wedding on the horizon. It would be planned when the twins were old enough to know what was really happening and their lives weren’t always drama, drama, drama. They had their ups and downs over the years with small fights and massive arguments which at one time included Stiles chucking a frying pan at him, an actual frying pan, and watching it smack him on the head in amused horror as it dented. They always made up though and made time for each other every anniversary, Valentine’s Day, and birthdays. Stiles was an old romantic at heart while Derek wasn’t so much but he didn’t care about that because Derek was Derek and ever after seven years it was still a little hard to show emotions and express feelings properly and without shame. 

Their sex life was still good in Stiles opinion with good old missionary but it was even more fun to find ways of improving it and Stiles had a particular love now for finding odd places in public when it was just the two of them. It was fun trying to stop screaming an orgasm when people were ten feet away walking by or in a cubicle. It felt filthy but who cared? 

Life was swimming by and there was no time to stop and pause because where was the fun in that? There was no point. Two years is exactly seven hundred and thirty days give or take and at the start Stiles had been terrified of the twins growing up and time going by too quickly but it literally flies by and it really is more fun when your child can talk back to you.

~O~O~O~O~

“Three, two, one” Stiles counted down staring Scott in the eye before downing the shot. The burn was extreme and he coughed slapping his chest and choked out a laugh when Allison and Lydia did the same. 

“I can’t even get drunk!” Scott whined pushing back his shot glass. 

“Yeah but it’s still fun and it does give you a buzz” Stiles said with a shrug pouring another and humming content. “I haven’t got drunk in a long, long time”

“Three months ago actually” Erica piped up from the computer and grinned when Stiles glared flipping the bird. “You threw up on the rug at the end of it and of course you never remember a thing in the morning bar an annoying hangover”

“Which I had to clean up” Derek said leaning against the counter drinking a beer because he could and raised an eyebrow at Stiles who threw up his hands. 

“So! I have twins to look after, it’s the weekend and I want to get drunk since you lot won’t be here tomorrow what with the bloody full moon” Stiles grumbled sliding the bottle to Allison. 

An angry shout upstairs led all of them to look up at the ceiling as they heard Jackson lose yet again to a three player game in Isaac’s room. It was a competition between them now constantly and Lydia hardly saw Jackson these days. 

“Overlooked for a game” she said with a snort knocking back the shot and wincing a little. “I’ll make him pay…I swear”

Stiles grinned at the malicious look in her eye and knew Jackson was in for a good couple of weeks of making it up to her. Oh the woes of love. He grimaced at the taste and shuddered covering his face. 

“This is…nasty” Allison muttered. “It’s like pure alcohol”

“Oh I know…I can feel it” Stiles murmured looking at his hands. “It feels tingly”

“Oh brace yourselves” Erica said peering over the edge of the laptop. “Stiles drunk is a bit of a nightmare”

“How?!” he demanded feeling offended. 

“You ramble more, you’re flirty, horny, and think you’re hilarious when you’re really not” she said with a coo looking back to the screen.

“She’s right, Stiles” Scott said with a nod.

“Rude!” he cried pointing a finger at him. “Derek, can we have the…”

“No”

“Why not!” he demanded turning to face him with narrowed eyes. 

“Because it’s mine”

“You can’t even get drunk, you idiot!” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Yes but its still mine”

“I thought what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine” Stiles recited with a furrow of his forehead before nodding and accepting that he got it right.

“It is but yet again it’s mine and no” Derek said with a small smile before it faded. 

“You’re pure evil, no go away” Stiles demanded when he walked over to him sliding his hands into his hair and yanking it back so he glared up at him exposing his throat. “This hurts!”

“Shut up” he whispered kissing him gently before letting him go. Stiles scowled rubbing the top of his head before downing another shot. It was his plan here and now to get very drunk.   
The shot game eventually turned into “never have I ever” drinking game. 

“I have never…had sex in a park” Lydia muttered and Stiles rolled his eyes downing the drink while Scott spluttered. 

“You’ve had sex in a park? Kinky” Erica said looking at Stiles and Derek who was ignoring them by the window but she could see the twitch on his lips in amusement. 

“What…none of you have? Come on, Allison” Stiles demanded. 

“I don’t feel comfortable enough to do it…in the out and open where people walk their dogs!” she slurred slapping a hand on the table. “You two are…naughty” 

Scott flushed red covering his face while Erica laughed hard. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Lydia. 

“I know you have you little minx”

“Fine, I lied” she said downing the shot. 

“You can’t lie!” Allison muttered shaking her curls. “Okay my turn! I have never…um…made a sex tape”

Erica lifted her head with wide eyes looking at the rest of them as Scott frowned confused looking at Allison who shrugged. 

“It’s the dirty version” she whispered. 

Lydia glanced at Stiles who closed his eyes before downing his shot and Erica gasped pointing at him and Derek who now looked a little pink still staring out of the window.

“It was years ago and you!” Stiles said pointing at Lydia who shook her head. 

“I’ve never”

“Liar”

“No…really” she said with a shrug of her shoulders. “But maybe one day”

“Are you guys telling me that somewhere there is a dirty video of you two fucking?” Erica said pointing between them with a smirk. “Oh my god, can I put it on YouTube?”

“No” they both shouted while Erica giggled covering her mouth enjoying this far too much. 

“It was years ago, I think we deleted it” Stiles mumbled flushing pink embarrassed. 

“Your heart skipped you little liar!” 

“It’s missing then”

“It skipped again and beat harder” she said snorting into her hand. “You two have it somewhere! You would never delete it so it must have looked very good and I want to see it”

“You’re disgusting!” Scott said turning to face her. 

“Oh pure filth, I’m curious; don’t tell me you’re not too”

“No!” Scott shouted before covering his mouth when everyone glared at him and Stiles chucked a lemon at his head. 

“Two three year olds sleeping” he hissed. “Look, yes we have one, no you’re not seeing it, and can we drop it now?”

“Please” Scott pleaded while Erica grinned not saying a word looking at Derek who glared at her till she looked away with a snicker. 

“Never have I ever had a threesome” Stiles said and spluttered when the three of them drank and Scott looked like he wanted to die.

“Before you ask it was a…experiment” Allison explained holding up her hands. 

“I don’t care about that! Why did you never tell me?” Stiles demanded looking at Scott.

“How are you meant to say that to your best friend? Oh yeah guess what Stiles I had a threesome last night” Scott muttered. 

“It was kind of private” Allison explained bowing her head and hiccupping. 

“You had a threesome with whom?” Erica said shocked.

“You want to have a threesome?” Derek questioned startling Stiles to turn and stare at him confused. 

“What? No! It was a question, I don’t want a threesome and anyway…if I did…you wouldn’t let me, would you?”

“No”

“Exactly so shush” Stiles muttered pressing a finger to his lips. “Who was it?”

“It was a friend…confidentiality” Allison murmured prodding her nose. “I feel like I’m going to hurl”

“I need food” Stiles mumbled getting out his chair and stumbling a little as the whole room swayed and twisted until he was against the counter looking for snacks to eat. “Curly fries! Oh my god, I need them now. Where…are my car keys?”

“You’re not driving, Stiles” Derek said seeing them on the counter and pocketing them. 

“I’m not even that drunk!”

“Okay I want you to walk in a perfectly straight line while reciting the alphabet backwards and have pupils not dilated” Derek said gesturing at the space. 

Stiles opened his mouth wobbling slightly and glared at him. “You go for me!”

“No”

“Why do you hate me so much?” Stiles whispered dramatically covering his eyes with a pretend sob. “I just want greasy food, it’s all I want”

“Oh I forgot you always whine when you’re hammered” Erica said with a sweet smile. 

“Yeah and then I bash your beautiful head in with a hammer! Shut up” Stiles muttered walking over to Derek crowding against his chest when his arms wrapped around him. 

“Jackson!” Lydia sang walking up the stairs. “I need you!”

“They’re going to have sex” Stiles mumbled into his chest.

“Oh drunk humans” Erica murmured watching as Scott attended to Allison who was dozing and smiling at him with a sweet smile. “I do miss it though” 

Stiles hummed when Derek combed his hand into his hair while the other went around his waist holding him close. He was content to lie against him breathing in the smell of leather, oil, and his cologne before his stomach churned and demanded food. 

“I need food!” he muttered wriggling out of his arms. “Anything, I don’t care, before I throw up on you and make you regret not getting me curly fries like I asked because you’re evil and don’t love me enough to get me…where are you going?”

“I thought you wanted curly fries?” Derek said turning to face him. 

“Did you know I love you?”

“Yes” he said simply before leaving and Stiles grinned whilst Erica behind him pretended to crack a whip. 

“He loves me”

“Well after seven years, a birth, a mating, an engagement, and making a sex video I’m really not surprised” she said closing the lid of the laptop while he grabbed the bottle knocking it back. 

“You’re just jealous! What happened to that…Roger… wasn’t it?”

“Ray! It didn’t work out, he was too clingy and well…it’s a bit hard to explain to a guy you’re fucking that the reason you’re so aggressive in bed is because you’re a werewolf” 

“Kinky” Stiles murmured scowling at Scott and Allison curled up together on the seat being adorable and sickening with another. He turned his head when Isaac and Boyd came down looking a little disgusted and the moan from upstairs confirmed his suspicions that a horny Lydia was getting some. They set up the Wii in the living room deciding to play there instead while Stiles walked upstairs to check the twins in their beds, no longer cots, still sound asleep and dreaming.

It didn’t take him too long to return with his food and he hummed in delight sitting down on the couch watching the guys play as he stuffed his face. 

“You’re disgusting” Erica said watching him. 

“I don’t care” he replied with a smug grin. “If you don’t like, don’t watch”

“It’s a bit hard when you look like an animal!”

“You would know”

Erica growled but stopped when Derek glared at her and she bowed her head looking down at her phone instead. Stiles chuckled feeling woozy and drunk as he finished curling up in the corner watching them. But time passed so he soon stumbled out closely followed by Derek as he grabbed the bottle. 

“Stiles” Derek warned attempting to get it and halting when Stiles hid it behind his back. 

“Mine”

“Give it to me”

“No” Stiles muttered knowing he sounded childish but alcohol was messing with his head and he was at the stage when he just wanted to keep on drinking and drinking. 

Derek nodded before wrenching it out of his hands and at arm reach. “You’ve had enough”

“That’s unfair!” 

“Life is unfair”

Stiles pouted closing his eyes and swayed unsteadily till arms wrapped around him holding him steady. 

“I’m tired”

“Let’s go to bed” Derek whispered turning him around on the spot so he walked upstairs dazed taking off clothes so he was in his boxers and t-shirt. Stiles hummed turning on the spot and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Derek kissed him back for a moment before pushing him back and narrowing his eyes. 

“Sleep”

“No, I want to have sex”

“No, Stiles”

“Don’t do that! I want to have sex” Stiles whispered when Derek crowded him onto the bed. “I want you inside me; please…I want you, Derek, please”

“Stiles” Derek murmured closing his eyes frustrated smelling the alcohol and grease from his food and his wolf didn’t like that, he didn’t smell like he normally did mixed in with his scent and the twins. Derek pushed him down onto the bed pulling off his own clothes while Stiles groaned and pulled back with a snort of laughter. 

“I feel so dizzy…like after a funfair and you still feel like you’re on the rides” he whispered opening his eyes and groaning when Derek licked and sniffed at him pressing his body down against his till he grunted shoving at him. 

“I know I smell like a bar right now but…”

“My wolf doesn’t like it”

“Well tell him I’ll shower after sex” Stiles muttered dragging him back and kissing him. Derek could taste the pure alcohol and pulled back wrinkling his nose before diving right back in. Arousal flooded through his veins and his hands moved down cupping Stiles who gasped arching his back and nodding.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Derek whispered. 

“Yes!” he hissed rolling his eyes. “Get a condom and lube!”

“I thought we ran out”

“We never run out!” Stiles mumbled throwing an arm over his eyes. Derek frowned rummaging through the drawer till he found one at the very back a little dusty and the wrapper a bit damaged but a condom is a condom. 

“You find one” Stiles said with a grin wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him closer wrapping his legs around his waist and pressing his clothed cock against his stomach. “God I-I want you”

“You’re disgustingly drunk, Stiles”

“I know” he said with a grin. “Please fuck me, please, please”

Derek growled low under his breath tugging down his boxers and chucking them away as he opened the lube spreading the cool gel over his fingers before spreading his legs wide pressing his finger against the hole and after years of fucking the same one it was ready for him and he wasn’t tight as he used to be. Stiles moaned happily till Derek covered his mouth with his hands. 

“Twins” he reminded him so Stiles nodded squeezing his eyes shut and listening to the sound of a condom being ripped on and slid on before a familiar pressure pressed against him and slid all the way inside. Stiles gasped with a nod urging him on pressing his hands against his neck, his ankles digging into his lower back as he rocked forward repressing the urge to throw up all over him. It was the un-sexiest thought known to man but he was drunk and he simply didn’t care. Pleasure pulsed all around him as he wrapped a hand around his own cock stroking himself to completion rubbing a thumb over the head and feeling his back arch in pleasure. His balls tightened and his feet cramped when Derek thrusted harder into him striking the prostrate in one thrust.

“Fuck” Stiles hissed seeking his mouth and opening his mouth wider when he stroked his tongue inside before pulling away. 

“You-you taste like a bar” Derek panted out forcing himself up placing his elbows by his head and thrusting deeper so Stiles was moaning for more so Derek gave it to him and that’s when it happened. His own orgasm washed over him and that’s when he felt the split. It was more noticeable for him and he couldn’t think straight when eventually Stiles climaxed breathing out and the smell of come and sex was high in the air. Derek pulled out looking at Stiles who was practically asleep and he rolled his eyes before tugging off the condom and looking at it. 

“Great” he murmured seeing the noticeable tear in the condom meaning it had broken inside of him. His eyes went to Stiles who hadn’t noticed and the fact it was before the full moon was a bit of a worry. Derek tossed it in the bin rubbing a hand down his face. He shifted over moving over to Stiles pressing his hand against his hole feeling nothing but sweat and no come. Stiles moaned rolling away onto his stomach with a sigh. 

Derek closed his eyes before jumping up pulling on his clothes and leaving him to it. He walked downstairs pausing in the kitchen.

“God, you reek” Erica said strolling in dumping her glass in the sink before pausing and looking at his face. “Derek?”

“The condom split” he murmured meeting her eyes. 

“What?” she said moving towards him stunned. “Before or after”

“During…you know” he muttered. “He doesn’t know”

“You had sex on the night before the full moon, just like last time, and the condom broke inside when you climaxed meaning it’s inside of him right now” she said slowly looking at him. The rest of the pack had heard the conversation suddenly appeared to his chagrin and he groaned turning away from them. 

“You’re an idiot” Erica said with a snort of her laughter. “He could be knocked up…again. He’s going to kill you!” 

“The condom…split…how the hell does a condom split?” Isaac said looking very confused.

“It was old; we had run out, I’m not sure how old” 

“Well…this is going to be a fun couple of weeks” Boyd said folding his arms over his chest. “Knocked up or not knocked up? Bets anyone” 

“Shut up, Boyd” Derek snapped glaring at him. “Everyone is to remain normal, don’t sniff him, don’t act abnormal around him, just act like you usually do or he’ll get suspicious and it’s a fifty fifty chance here” 

“What if he is?”

“Then when we reach it we’ll deal with it” he said and glared at them all. “Go back to whatever you were doing”

They left muttering amongst themselves and Erica remained in the kitchen watching him. 

“You want this don’t you?”

“I want whatever he wants”

“Liar, you’ve wanted another pup for ages” she said softly trailing her hand up and down the counter. “Do you think it’s just an accident?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, Derek, the coincidence of the night, the condom breaking, Stiles getting drunk and we all know Stiles demands sex and you always give into him. The condom being the only one you have and it splits, condoms split yes but on today of all days?” she replied with a tilt of her head. “Maybe this is fate intervening like it did last time? Maybe it’s magic intervening and setting the right path?”

Derek didn’t reply watching her carefully till she left the kitchen returning to the rest of the pack. He waited there staring at the white wall till he felt restless and returned upstairs walking into their bedroom closing the door carefully inhaling the different smells lingering around the bedroom. Stiles slept on unaware of what had happened and it made Derek uneasy he didn’t know. He climbed into bed next to him staring up at the dark ceiling till sleep crept up on him and took him away. 

~O~O~O~O~

“Dada, daddy, dada, daddy” Noah and Nadine chanted running into the bedroom jumping at the bed. Stiles groaned under the covers while Derek blinked staring at his twins in confused amusement. Nadine’s curls were disarray around her head, her eyes wide and so like Stiles as she smiled at him clutching her pink bear. Noah was the same but he looked grumpy and his hair was sticking up at one side and he clutched a toy dinosaur his Uncle Jackson bought for him that nearly caused Stiles to have a heart attack at such a random attack of kindness. 

“Dada doesn’t exist today” Stiles mumbled under the duvet before poking his head out to look at them. “It’s 6.30am babies”

“We want breakfast!” they said in unison that made Stiles stare at them stunned. 

“Daddy” Stiles said looking at Derek. 

“It’s your turn”

“Don’t do this to me, I want to hurl, I have a headache the size of Russia, and two twins who talk about butterflies, and their friend Benji, and being a typical three year old” he whined.

“Fine” Derek said softly climbing out of bed. “You owe me”

“Oh my god, I love you” he whispered with a nod. “I owe you big time” 

Derek watched him carefully before pulling on some pants and a t-shirt picking up Nadine and holding Noah’s hand as they walked out. 

“Hey, Derek” Stiles said sitting up a little. “You know last night…did we…you know”

“S-e-x”

“Yeah”

“Yes” Derek said with a nod. 

“Right…” Stiles murmured before rolling away and back into the pillow.

Derek licked his lips before taking them downstairs sitting them in their seats. He gave them toast and juice sitting down sipping a coffee while they ate and Nadine pretended to feed her pink bear with a giggle. 

“Where’s dada?” Noah piped up. 

“Sleeping, he had a bad dream”

“Like my bad dreams”

“Yes but those bad dreams are not real are they?”

“Nope” Noah said shaking his head. “Just bad dreams” 

“Yes” he said looking down at his coffee. 

“Daddy, can I see grandpapa today? I want to show him my picture” Nadine said with a smile just for him. 

Derek’s heart melted slightly and he smiled back in response. “We’ll see what dada says, okay?”

Nadine nodded grabbing her cup and sucking on it. Noah pushed his plate away kicking his legs. 

“Done, daddy, can I watch cartoons”

“Please”

“Please!” he sang kicking his legs harder till Derek nodded standing up and turning the television on for him. Nadine finished soon after running out of the kitchen and wriggling to get on the couch next to him. Derek helped her up as she settled hugging her toy close. He let his head rest back against the couch dozing in and out whilst the twins watched television. The rest of the pack soon started waking up and Stiles soon joined them. 

“Dada!” Nadine said running towards him and jumping in his arms when he picked her up.

“Have you been a good girl?”

“Yes, can we see grandpapa today?”

“Maybe but we need to get you two dressed first don’t we? Noah, come on” he said holding out his hand. Noah grumbled chucking his car down and walking over taking his hand. 

“Why can’t I stay like this?”

“Because they are for sleeping aren’t they?”

“Yeah” Noah muttered climbing the stairs clutching his hand till they reached the top and he ran into the nursery. Stiles let Nadine go as she ran into the nursery after him demanding to wear her spotty dungarees. He dressed them in the outfits they wanted brushing a brush through both their hair before leading them back downstairs. 

“How are you feeling?” Scott asked when he walked into the kitchen.

“Like I’ve been hit with a sledgehammer” he murmured looking at the orange juice that Scott was offering him. “I’ll have coffee thanks” 

Scott nodded pressing his lips together when Stiles sidestepped him to get the coffee. He met Derek’s eye line who was watching from the doorway. Stiles took a sip before gagging and putting it down. 

“What the hell…that tastes awful” he said wrinkling his nose. “Taste that!”

Scott took the cup taking a sip and blanching tasting the salt that had obviously been added beforehand.

“It tastes fine to me but I don’t like my coffee that strong” Scott lied handing the coffee back to Stiles who looked in the cup and up at Scott. 

“Dude your senses are off” he murmured taking the juice and walking back out. Scott looked at Derek who nodded discreetly walking away. 

It was a little difficult to act like normal when bar Lydia and Allison the pack was on alert to a possible pregnancy and keeping Stiles away from coffee was proving difficult. It was later on for Derek who leaned against the door of the living room watching Stiles who was asleep lying on the couch and the twins in their playpen down for a nap was when he realised he wanted it. He wanted the possible pup or pups because who knows at this point? He wanted it but he wasn’t sure how Stiles was with the whole idea of it. His wolf howled and strained inside of him longing for it too and he knew without a doubt what outcome he wanted.


	25. Chapter 25

It’s taken a lot to get where he was right now in his life. He was happy, actually happy, in a healthy relationship, father of twins who were now three years old healthy, happy, full of life, and energetic enough for him to understand why his dad was always tired when he was little. The pack was better than ever to his happiness and relief. Seven years since it all truly began and here he was stood in the supermarket staring at pregnancy tests yet again. He shouldn’t be here really because he knows the truth; he knows he is pregnant again after the condom broke. Derek had told him eventually when it was just the two of them alone that the condom had broken inside of him on the night before the full moon of all days. Stiles had freaked out of course even having a panic attack sitting on the floor near enough in tears while Derek rocked him till he fell asleep in his arms exhausted. 

It was the pack’s behaviour and Nadine which then spurred on his belief and horror at being pregnant once more. It was Lydia taking away his coffee, Nadine informing him that “dada smells of flowers and the forest” and Noah agreeing with great enthusiasm. It was Derek sidling up to him pressing his face into the crook of his neck inhaling deeply and lingering there. It didn’t need to be spelt out to him but a small part of him didn’t want it to be true.

He wasn’t lying or messing around when he told Derek all those years ago that he didn’t want any more pups and now the possibility of more was frightening. It was easy to ignore for now the constant petting, sniffing, overprotectiveness and sly looks pointed in his direction was becoming overbearing. Stiles needed his escape and so one day did it. 

He arrived outside his dads walking in and dropping onto the couch with a heavy sigh tilting his head back. The Sheriff eyed him confused sitting down next to him. 

“Okay, what’s happened?”

“Why do you automatically think something is wrong?”

“Because it’s you”

“Rude” he muttered with a frown staring up at the ceiling. “I think…well I don’t think I’m like ninety eight per cent sure that Derek has knocked me up again and I’m a walking cliché”

“Oh” he whispered staring at Stiles with wide eyes before leaning next to him. “How do you feel about this?”

“I don’t know! Half of me wants to cry and throw a temper tantrum and the other is strangely optimistic and I keep looking at babies” he muttered looking over to him pouting his lips. “I didn’t want this! The condom broke on the night before the full moon…just like last time and they keep acting weird around me, the twins say I smell like flowers, I feel stranger, and everyone wants to cuddle me and wrap me up in blankets” 

“Well I think what you need to decide is whether or not you want this baby or babies”

“What like an abortion?”

“Well…just like a woman you have rights don’t you think? If you don’t want the baby or babies then maybe that’s an option. You can’t carry the baby just for Derek or the others because this is your body” he said slowly and nodding at Stiles who snorted at him. 

“You think he’d forgive me if I went ahead and said get rid of it? He loves it already!” Stiles protested. “I’ll be asleep and just feel him stroke me or put his head on my stomach and I couldn’t do that to him and I couldn’t do it to myself as well. I would just regret it in the future” 

“Well that’s decided it then” 

“The twins are only three though” 

“It’s better to have them younger than older” he replied standing up gingerly and walking into the kitchen. “Your mom wanted more children”

Stiles winced looking out of window feeling the familiar ache in his chest. He liked talking about her but sometimes it was just a little too painful when he realised she would never meet her own grandchildren or his family now. 

“Oh yeah” he murmured looking up when he brought him in a glass of juice. Stiles rolled his eyes wishing he could have a stronger drink, preferably coffee, and sipped it. 

“Yeah but then of course…life happened” he murmured sitting down next to him once again. “She wanted a little girl”

“I dread to think of the name” Stiles muttered giving him a sidelong glance and laughing into his glass. “I’m serious! You and mom had serious naming issues”

“She would have been named after your grandmother”

“Who was she called?” Stiles asked interested.

“I…can’t pronounce it” he admitted and smiled when Stiles laughed shaking his head. Silence stretched between them comfortably while Stiles finished his drink and placed it on the table with a sigh. 

“I would have liked a sister or a little brother” he said wistfully. “But it’s not like the twins need a brother and sister because they are brother and sister!”

“Well technically but that was always going to happen because that’s what twins are” 

“Yeah but they don’t need another brother or sister”

“How do you know?” he replied with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not them and the twins may want another brother or sister that isn’t the two of them” 

“I hate you when you’re right”

“Just trying to help you out son” he said patting his shoulder. “Do you know for definite?”

“I live with werewolves” Stiles muttered shrugging his shoulders up and down. 

“Yes but…do you know personally, I think you need to see for yourself”

Stiles looked over to him and hummed in acknowledgement. So, that’s where he was now, he was stood in the supermarket once again staring at pregnancy tests and wondering how this became his life? Our choices create our lives, create the path we are on, but sometime it’s like fate intervenes and maybe this was meant to happen to him. 

It felt like his life was on repeat and he picked up a test walking over to the counter and buying it. He ignored the look the old lady gave him and simply smiled handing over the cash and walking away. Stiles drove back home checking the time and the twins had to be picked up in less than an hour. He entered the house listening around and heard no one.

“Hello?” he called standing still hearing no one and raced upstairs moving into the bathroom and pulling it out. He peed on it like he was meant to and placed it on the side washing his hands slowly waiting for the three minutes to arrive. It felt like forever before he sat down on the toilet seat and pulled it towards him staring at the positive sign. His teeth bit into his bottom lip and he thanked his dad inwardly because he did need to see it with his own eyes. Tears blurred in his eyes as he breathed out bowing his head letting it sink in. His feet tapped the floor and his hands shook as he attempted to breathe in and out slowly so he didn’t have another panic attack with no one around. 

Stiles jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on the door and wiped his cheeks standing up to see Isaac staring at him in concern.

“I could hear your heartbeat and smell your tears from outside and I got scared, are you okay?” he said when Stiles stepped out and nodded. 

“I took a test, pregnancy test, and it’s positive”

“We know” Isaac murmured resting a hand on his back. 

“I just need to confirm it to myself that it’s happened” he replied meeting his eyes. “Baby…or babies again it is”

“Why were you crying?”

“Shock?” he said with a shrug. “I don’t know, I just can’t believe this is happening again and it means hormones, throwing up, getting fat, and sleeping all the time which means you lot will have to deal with the twins most of the time and Derek will need to take breaks from work because like hell he is leaving me like this” 

“But you get a baby at the end of it”

Stiles hummed in agreement touching his stomach. “I’m hungry! Should we get something to eat?”

“Something healthy”

“What?” Stiles said looking over to him. 

“You need to eat healthily, Stiles, don’t make me go out there and kill a rabbit or a squirrel for you. I will do it” Isaac threatened walking into the kitchen. 

“Hell no! There will be no killing bunnies, squirrels, and other animals for Stiles who is happy enough thank you very much!” he protested. “I’m what…five weeks, six weeks pregnant and if I want a burger I will eat a burger…”

“Stiles, please” Isaac pleaded from peering into the fridge and looking back over to him. 

“Fine!” Stiles cried dramatically throwing up his hands and sitting down when Isaac practically beamed at him happily throwing food together and what looked like chicken and salad. Stiles brought out his cell sending Derek a text for him to come home soon and smiled when Isaac brought over his meal and a glass of apple juice this time. 

“Healthy” Stiles murmured rolling his eyes. “You guys know I’m not a rabbit, right?”

“Of course we do but you need to eat healthily like last time” 

“Oh god, help me” he whispered tucking into it. “When did my life become so domestic and weird?”

“I’d say about eight years ago” Isaac murmured with a nod stealing a lump of his chicken nibbling it. “You should be glad, you’re unique. There is no one out there just like you”

“Should I feel special?”

“If you want” 

Stiles rolled his eyes playfully before glancing at the time and jumping up. “Shit! I have to go”

He turned towards the front door as it opened and two talking and excitable twins walked in with Derek who eyed him confused. 

“Where are you going?”

“Well I was about to pick these two up…I thought you were working” he replied confused smiling at them both as they took off their coats and ran into the living room. 

“I got off early to pick them up” 

Stiles nodded watching them pick up toys and start to play in the living room thinking and smiled when arms wrapped around him and a nose pressed against his neck. 

“I took a test” Stiles whispered meeting his eyes. “Pregnant again I guess”

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay…I guess” he murmured with a wrinkle of his nose meeting his eyes for a second before looking away.

“I can always tell when you’re lying, Stiles” 

“Okay, I’m freaked, I’m confused, and I didn’t want any more till the twins were at least a little older but things change” he replied with a huff wriggling out of his arms and walking into the living room to spend time with the twins who greeted him with hugs and kisses. Nadine curled up against him telling him all about her new friend, Rae, and how beautiful and smart she is and they’re going to be friends forever. Stiles listened amused pressing a kiss to the top of her head while Derek watched from the door. He could feel his eyes burning into the back of his skull but he made pointed note to not look back at him. 

Noah ran up to him brandishing his dinosaur and they both got overexcited when Allison and Scott returned running up and jumping at them. 

“We need to go see Deaton” Derek whispered into his ear while they played.

“Fine” Stiles said standing up and going to find his jacket. He felt on edge when Derek left Isaac, Scott and Allison to look after the twins and they headed to see Deaton. Stiles could feel eyes on him every so often but he never acknowledged it. He honestly felt like a yoyo going back and forth at the idea of this new little baby or babies they were now having. 

Deaton looked up from his desk when they walked in and he straightened looking between them and pressed a pen against his lips. 

“Oh please let me guess”

“I don’t think you need to guess” Stiles said with a sarcastic smile while Derek glared at him.

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t get pregnant sooner”

“Condom broke” Stiles muttered stepping to the side when Deaton walked out and smirked. Derek pushed his hand at his lower back urging him on and Stiles followed after him waiting patiently while Deaton set up the equipment. 

“You don’t sound too joyous at being pregnant again”

“I don’t know how I’m meant to feel” Stiles answered honestly twisting his hands in his lap before shrugging off his jacket and getting on the table. 

“Well most people feel happy”

“I am happy…I am…I’m just…my mind is fucked” Stiles rambled closing his eyes with a sigh. “I shouldn’t be going through this”

“Tough luck” Deaton said shooting him a knowing look and squeezing the gel onto his stomach and pressing the monitor against it. Derek came close staring at the screen intently while Deaton had a quick look humming while he went. 

“Please tell me it’s a baby and not babies” Stiles pleaded looking at the screen. 

Deaton paused looking over to him. “Congratulations…it’s octuplets”

“WHAT?!” Stiles shouted flailing a little and pointing a hand at him when Deaton’s lips twitched in amusement and Derek rolled his eyes stroking a hand down Stiles arm. 

“That is not funny! Don’t even…don’t even joke about these things! Oh my god, please tell me you’re joking!” Stiles shouted struggling up and staring at the screen. “It’s one, one baby, is that it or do I have a circus inside me? Deaton!”

“I couldn’t help it” Deaton said in reply flashing him a smile. “Congratulations, its one little baby this time around” 

Stiles heart was fluttering under his rib cage and he leaned into Derek who chuckled pressing a kiss into the top of his head. The panic was slowly easing away in his chest and he stared at the screen looking at the blob like shape of a baby currently growing inside of him once again and bit his lip. 

“Baby” he whispered looking up at Derek who ducked his head kissing him. “Oh my god, what if it was like…eight babies growing inside me?”

“We’d deal with it”

“Like hell we would! That is never, ever, ever, ever, happening and if you do that to me I’ll leave your sorry ass” Stiles hissed poking him in the chest with a sob of laugh. 

“Okay” 

“Just like last time, Stiles, regular check-ups, I’d inform Melissa if I was you again, and you know the deal” Deaton said in a bored tone handing him a towel to wipe up. “This should be an easier pregnancy but it’s still high risk and no you’re not going to die”

“Yeah, yeah” Stiles muttered rubbing the towel over his stomach and climbing off the table. “I can’t wait for the next eight months!”

“I sense sarcasm” 

“It is and it isn’t” Stiles admitted honestly pulling on his jacket. “I was planning on having more when they were a lot older or…never but things change and I have to change along with it. He or she wasn’t planned but neither were the twins and look at them now” 

“I’ll see you soon and eat healthily” Deaton said with a roll of his eyes moving back out of the room. Stiles sighed turning to Derek and shrugging his shoulders. 

“Is there any way at all I can convince you to let me have a milkshake and fries” he said giving him his best puppy dog look. “You know because I love you, I’m the father of your other children and currently carrying one”

“You’re insufferable!” Derek muttered but Stiles saw the soft fondness shine in his eyes when he was dragged out. 

“Is that a yes?” Stiles said with a grin and whooped when he nodded. 

~O~O~O~O~

It was later that night when they were in bed that Stiles was lying on his back dozing in and out while Derek traced his fingers over his stomach. 

“I’m going to get fat all over again”

“You will not be fat”

“Yes I will! I was huge last time and this time it will be less but still with all the fatness, kicking, throwing up, cravings, sore ankles, and stretch marks!” Stiles complained tracing his finger up one on his side. “Big fat whale”

“Stiles!” Derek growled in warning his eyes flashing red and Stiles sighed rolling onto his side closing his eyes when he pressed against him. 

“Where will he or she go?”

“Nursery again”

“Their three, Derek” Stiles said looking over his shoulder raising an eyebrow. 

“With us till he’s old enough and they are old enough to not be loud”

“What about names?”

“Stiles, we have lots of time to decide that and I honestly don’t know” Derek mumbled into his ear. “Can you let it grow first?”

“Planning is good, remember?” Stiles said with a soft sigh. “Oh yeah I forgot, we don’t plan!”

“Go to sleep” he said softly into his ear with a sigh. Stiles pouted before narrowing his eyes and looking over his shoulder at him in the dark. 

“You said he, you want another boy, don’t you?” Stiles whispered rolling to face him.

“I don’t care what it is”

“Liar” he whispered searching his eyes. “You want a little baby boy again” 

“Stiles, I don’t care”

“I’m not judging you because neither do I but maybe this time around he or she will have your eyes, they’ll have my hair, god help them, and look exactly like you, please, and I know…” he whispered and smiled when he growled low kissing him. “You want that”

“I do”

“You might get your wish”

“You’ve changed your mind; you were full of fear and regret before”

“It was seeing it on the screen before and it’s real, it’s happening and I’m like a yoyo” Stiles admitted looking around the darkness of the bedroom. “I was scared, I was full of regret, because I’m human and will be for some time and it’s a big deal to deal with physically and mentally. It’s not you who has to do this, it’s me, and yeah I’ve done this before but like I said…completely one hundred per cent human and I’m allowed to freak one bit and be happy the next because this is reality and these things happen” 

Derek stared at him before nodding slowly and sliding his hand over his neck pressing it against his pulse feeling it beat fast underneath his palm. Stiles reached up cupping his hand over his with a small smile. 

“Lydia informed me before that we still need to get married”

“We’re already married”

“Yes but through a bond, not tradition and vows and rings and uniting through marriage. We’ve been engaged for like…four years? I think it needs to happen and soon”

“I thought you were all prepared to wait till the twins were old enough and you’re pregnant now so no we can wait” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes pouting like a child and snorted when he pushed it back in. His eyes burned for sleep but he was in no mood surprisingly and chose to look around the room instead. 

“I can tell you something right the hell now; we are no longer having sex before the full moon ever again” Stiles warned pointing his finger at him and pulling it back when he went to bite it. “It’s not happening”

“I’ll just get you drunk” Derek said cockily grabbing his hands when he went to hit his chest. Stiles grunted when he was shoved onto his back with Derek in between his thighs staring down at him with a hint of red surrounding his pupils. 

“You’re a jerk sometimes”

“I know”

“I’m serious though and you weigh a ton!” Stiles muttered smacking his shoulder. “It’s not happening no matter what you say”

“Fine”

“Don’t say it like that!” Stiles said narrowing his eyes at him. 

“Like what?”

“You’re being irritating!”

“You’re tired so…” Derek said with a huff climbing off him and rolling him onto his side so he could spoon and hold him without issue. “Go to sleep before I knock you out”

“God, I just love your pillow talk, talk dirty to me” Stiles whispered and muffled a laugh when he tickled his sides. 

“Go to sleep” he hissed into his ear kissing the shell gently and tracing his hand up and down his thigh in a soothing motion before placing it on his stomach. Stiles jumped at the cold touch glancing down and sighed softly watching it. 

His thoughts travelled away with him and he could feel Derek breathing softly against his neck as he did it. He certainly hadn’t expected this to happen in his life at this moment but like three years ago he didn’t expect it then. It was just about putting one foot forward and taking one step at a time leading towards the future. In eight months’ time he would have a new baby, he would get married, he would, he didn’t care, and life around them for once was in a dull sense of calm before a new storm hit them. This was his life and it was messy, unpredictable, strange and full of horror but it was his and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE AND DUSTED.   
> It's a little open ended but sort of rounded up at the same time. It's mad because I hate open ending stories as well...oops. 
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and support for my first story in this fandom. I may write another one. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this and enjoyed it thank you very much! I'm on tumblr - babyangelcastiel. You can find me there if you wish.


End file.
